Super Smash Bros adventures
by Shawnfan123
Summary: The Smashers are called upon to defend various worlds against evils that rise up. But, can Mario and his friends accomplish these tasks and prepare for their upcoming tournaments? And, will Mario be able to find someone to fill the hole in his heart left by Princess Peach?
1. Chapter 1

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 1

Six years have passed since the Super Smash Bros Brawl tournament. All of the heroes and villains are back at their worlds. Mario is at his house, cooking dinner for him and Luigi. Luigi's outside, getting the mail from the mailbox.

Luigi looks at each piece of mail and found one that surprises him. Luigi rushes in and brings it to Mario. "Mario, look at what arrived in the mail!" Luigi exclaims as he gives Mario a particular letter.

Mario looks at the mail and gasps in astonishment, not believing what he is seeing.

"An invitation to the new Super Smash Bros tournament." says Mario. Mario pulls a piece of paper from the envelope, carefully unfolds it, and begins to read.

"Hello Mario, as you can tell by this letter, I'll be having another Super Smash Bros tournament. I'm inviting the original twelve Smashers to do some favors for me. A portal to the Smash mansion will appear where ever you're at. I'll also tell you more details about the tournament, so I hope to see you all here. From, Sakurai."

"That's really cool that he's hosting another Super Smash Bros tournament." says Luigi, awed by this prospect.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Link and the others again." says Mario. Mario serves the lasagna he is making and he and his brother start eating.

Mario and Luigi are at Peach's castle, telling Peach the good news.

"Another Super Smash Bros tournament?" wonders Peach.

"That's right." says Mario.

"I'm excited! I can't wait to see Zelda and the others again." Peach squeals with delight.

Suddenly, a portal to the Smash mansion appeared. "There it is, I'll see you guys later." says Mario.

"Be careful Mario." cautions Luigi.

"Tell everyone I say hi!" Peach adds cheerfully. Mario waves goodbye and jumps into the swirling, electric blue portal.

Mario arrives at the Smash mansion and gazes in awe at the magnificent building, surprised of how much it changed. The Smash mansion is much bigger than last time, and there's a giant Smash ball on top.

Mario went inside the mansion and his jaw drops in astonishment. There's a lot of room inside, and new decorations.

Mario looks around and finds the ballroom. The seven original Smashers are inside, talking to each other. "Hi everyone." greets Mario as he enters the massive room.

The seven Smashers look at Mario and respond to his greeting. Link, Fox, Donkey Kong, and Yoshi greet Mario with a fist bump. Pikachu, Kirby and Samus hug Mario.

Just then, Sakurai arrives at the ballroom. "Fellow Smashers, it's nice to see you again." greets Sakurai.

"It's been a while, Sakurai." Link responds.

"We're surprised that you're hosting another Smash tournament." says Fox.

"I thought you said Super Smash Bros Brawl was the last tournament?" wonders Samus.

"I thought so too, but the fans want me to host another one. This tournament will be really special. Let me disgust what's going on." says Sakurai.

Mario and the rest sit down at the table.

"First things first, this tournament will be endless." says Sakurai.

"What do you mean, endless?" asked Donkey Kong.

"I mean, I improved this mansion, so you Smashers can stay as long as you want and battle as much as you want, without me hosting." replied Sakurai.

"You're saying that we can see each other as much as we want?" asked Yoshi, flapping his arms with excitement.

"That's right," replied Sakurai. Mario and the rest start cheering. "In case you want to go back to your home world, I made portals that take you back to your home world." says Sakurai.

"This is great news!" exclaims Pikachu.

"Can you tell us about newcomers?" asked Kirby.

"Sorry Kirby, but not now. You'll see them in a week." replied Sakurai. Kirby turns sad. "In this tournament, I rebalanced every character who was in this tournament. That means everyone's not too powerful and everyone has a chance in winning." says Sakurai.

"Yahoo! I have a chance on becoming a stronger fighter!" Mario cheers happily, pumping a fist in the air.

"I agree, I wasn't that good before either." says Link.

"Us too." Donkey Kong and Yoshi agree.

"That's all of the news I want to tell you. Now I want you guys to do something for me. I would like you to help tidy up the mansion before the Smashers that are invited come. I want it to look brand new, so please check if everything's ok." says Sakurai.

"We'll help you right away." Fox volunteers.

"Thank you, everyone, I'll prepare a feast for tonight." says Sakurai. The eight Smashers eagerly jumped from their chairs and went to make sure the mansion is in good shape.

Later that night, the original Smashers finish doing their job.

"We're finished, Sakurai," says Kirby.

"Thank you, everyone, for your hard work, I just finished cooking so don't hold back." says Sakurai.

A long table appeared, full of delicious dishes.

Kirby's about to suck up all the food, but Mario and Fox stopped him. Everyone got a plate and start eating. Everyone's enjoying the food, and begin chatting enthusiastically about the things they did in their home worlds.

"Then we beat Bowser and all the fairies were saved." says Mario.

"That's a weird power up. Turning into a cat." Pikachu remarks, biting into an apple.

"Yeah, I thought it's silly, but it's actually useful." says Mario.

"So how's your relationship between you and Peach? Did you propose yet?" asked Link.

After hearing what Link said, Mario stares down at his plate, avoiding eye contact. "I don't want to talk about It." The plumber answered quietly, feeling downcast. Mario got out of his chair and left the room.

"What's wrong with Mario?" wonders Fox.

"I'll go talk to him." says Samus, getting up from her chair.

"Leave him for now," says Yoshi, putting a hand on Samus's arm to stop her. "We'll tell you guys what happened." says Donkey Kong.


	2. Chapter 2

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 2

Mario is sitting at a table piled high with registration forms in front of him. Link arrived and pulls up a chair next to Mario.

"Hey, Mario, sorry about what I said last week." apologizes Link.

"Link, it's ok." Mario reassures, looking into the Hylian's eyes. "Right now I'm trying to move on and find someone else. I know it'll be hard, but I will definitely get over It."

Link smiles at Mario. "That's the spirit, Mario." He says, giving him a slap on the back.

"So how are you and Zelda?" Mario wonders curiously, changing the subject slightly.

"Oh, it's going great. Zelda and I are actually dating now." replied Link, his eyes shining.

"Oh really? That's great, you deserved It." says Mario, feeling happy for his friend. At least Link could be happy with his special someone, but Mario wonders if he will be fortunate enough to find the same happiness and bliss.

After a while, the Mario series characters arrived. "Welcome everyone." greeted Mario and Link, looking up from the paperwork.

"Hey Mario, and Link." greeted Peach.

"Is there any food here?" asked Luigi and Bowser simultaneously.

"Not yet, food will be provided after the newcomer ceremony." replied Link.

"Please sign your signature and go to the ballroom." says Mario.

Luigi, Peach, and Bowser filled out a registration form and went to the ballroom to await the start of the ceremony.

After a while, Mario and Link finished greeting all of the returning Smashers and have them sign their papers.

"Everyone's here." says Link, filing the last of the forms into a folder and setting it on the corner of the desk.

"Let's go see who the newcomers are." says Mario, standing up. Mario and Link head to the ballroom, where they are greeted by a flurry of noise and excited chatter. All the Smashers are sitting in rows of chairs in front of a massive stage.

Sakurai steps onto the stage and signals for quiet. The room immediately falls silent and Sakurai starts making his announcement.

"Welcome back returning Smashers. I'm happy to announce that there'll be new Super Smash Bros tournaments." announces Sakurai.

The returning Smashers all clap for Sakurai, excitements rising up like an ocean wave. "Now that everyone's here, it's time for me to announce the newcomers!" exclaims Sakurai.

The stage curtains rise up and excited whispers and gasps circulate through the room like electricity through an appliance. "Here are the newcomers!" Sakurai's voice reverberated through the room, calling their names one at a time.

"Villager!" A kid with black hair and a goofy face stepped forward. He smiled and waved at the audience with a blocky hand. A white 1 was printed on his red shirt.

"Mega-Man!" A small kid with blue robotic armor stepped forward and waved at the crowd, who broke into a frenzy of cheers and applause.

"Wii Fit Trainer," A woman with long black hair in a ponytail walks forward and stretches her arms wide towards the audience.

"Why do we need a Wii Fit Trainer?" Bowser asks ridiculing.

"Because some people are too lazy to exercise on their own." Mario says to no one in particular.

"Rosalina and Luma," Sakurai announces. A woman with blonde hair and a long, cyan dress glides forward. On her head is a silver crown, and in her hand is a wand with a star on the tip. Beside her, a chubby, glowing, yellow star bounced up and down in the air. The woman bows and the little star spins around playfully.

"I can't believe she's here!" Mario cries in excitement, clapping along with the rest of his fellow Smashers.

Sakurai calls the name of the next newcomer. "Little Mac,"

A short boxer with green gloves and black and green clothes steps towards the audience and punches the air.

"He's so tiny!" Pit exclaims, trying to resist the urge to laugh.

"Greninja," Sakurai's voice boomed. A frog-like creature with a long tongue does a few fast spins to impress the other Smashers.

"Wow! Another Pokemon!" Pikachu exclaims happily, ready to jump out of his chair.

"Palutena," The next newcomer glided forward. She was a goddess with long, green hair and a white and gold dress. In her hand was a staff, which she spun around, and it emitted a dazzling light from the tip.

"She looks nice." Link whispers to Mario in hopes of distracting him from thoughts of Peach.

"Pac-Man," Sakurai announces. A round, yellow creature with stubby arms and legs and a huge mouth bounces onto the stage amid more crazy applause.

"Robin," The next newcomer wore dark robes and carries a strange looking book and a sword that looked as if it had mystical powers locked within it. He gazes around at the Smashers with a calculating look on his face.

"Another swordfighter?" Ike asks with interest.

"Lucina," Sakurai calls out. A girl with long, blue hair and a cape walks onto the stage. She carries a sword similar to Marth's Falchion, but her sword isn't the only resemblance.

"And Shulk!" Sakurai concludes. A blonde teenager strode forward, his sword glowing with an eerie electric blue light.

The returning Smashers all clap excitedly for the newcomers, and once everyone was settled in their seats, Sakurai continues his announcements.

"Like I told the original eight Smashers, the tournaments will be endless. Meaning you can do as much battle as you want." announces Sakurai.

"This is great, we can meet each other as much as we want." says Marth.

"Now, let's celebrate for the new Super Smash Bros tournaments." announces Sakurai.

Sakurai motions to a table piled with various dishes native to everyone's home worlds across the cosmos. This feast was even bigger than last week's. Everyone grabbed plates and start eating, getting to know the newcomers in the process.

After everyone finished their food, most of the returning fighters went to their rooms, setting up their things. Eleven of the original veterans are waiting in the main hall, assigned to be a tour guide to the new arrivals.

"Who did you get guys?" asked Mario.

"I got Shulk." replied Link, casually spinning the Master Sword in the air.

"I got Rosalina." replied Yoshi excitedly.

"I got Robin." replied Donkey Kong.

"I got Mega-Man." replied Fox, eager to compare weapons with the blue bomber.

"I got Pac-Man." replied Kirby.

"I got Greninja." replied Pikachu happily.

"I got Wii Fit Trainer." replied Samus.

"I got Villager." says Ness, eager to befriend the new kid.

"I got Lucina." replied Captain Falcon.

"I got Robin." replied Luigi.

"I got Palutena." says Mario.

"I can't wait to meet the newcomer I'm touring." says Kirby, bouncing up and down with anticipation.

Slowly, the hall filled up with newcomers waiting for their orientation around the mansion. After the usual meet and greets, Smashers left the hall in pairs, headed to various parts of the humungous mansion. In a few minutes, Mario's the only one left, waiting for his newcomer.

"I wonder what's taking her so long?" wonders Mario as he adjusts his red cap.

"Sorry for the wait." A radiant female voice apologizes. Mario looks behind him and finds the green haired light goddess.

"Oh, it's ok." Mario reassures pleasantly.

"I was helping Sakurai with the dishes." says Palutena.

"So that's where you were. My name's Mario." greeted Mario.

"I know who you are, ." Palutena replies, smiling warmly at the red-clad plumber.

"Even a goddess knows me," says Mario.

"Yeah, and Pit always talks about the time he fought with you. He said he really enjoy fighting with you." says Palutena.

"Pit's a nice kid." comments Mario.

"My name's Palutena." Palutena introduced.

"Pit told me a lot about you. You're really helpful to him." says Mario.

"Yeah, I'm like a mother to him." says Palutena.

"Now that we know each other, let me show you around." Offers Mario. Palutena nods and they begin their tour.

Mario shows Palutena the cafeteria, pool, hot spring, gym, library, and the park. "That's what Smash mansion have to offer.

"What do you think?" asked Mario as they returned to the main hall.

"It's really exciting," Palutena replies. "Pit told me that I'll have a lot of fun being here."

"Oh, you will. You'll make a lot of friends." says Mario.

After a while, they arrived at Palutena's room. "Here's your room. Do you need help with anything else?" asked Mario.

"I'm good, thank you for your help, Mario." thanked Palutena.

"Oh, no problem, I hope you enjoy your stay." says Mario.

"Bye Mario." says Palutena. Mario and Palutena both waved at each other and Mario heads to his room.

Mario enters his room and his eyes widened with shock when he saw who's staying with him. It's Link and Pit.

"Mario, I didn't know you're staying here?" wonders Pit.

"I'm surprised that you two are staying with Me." responds Mario.

"We're about to play the Wii U, want to join us?" asked Link.

"Sure." replied Mario, and joins his friends in front of the TV.

After a few rounds of Mario Kart, the three Smashers start talking. "I heard that you were helping Lady Palutena." says Pit, twirling joystick on the gamepad.

"Yeah, she's a really nice person." says Mario, thinking of the goddess he just met. He was certain he had found a new friend in the mansion, one who could probably take his pain away.


	3. Chapter 3

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 3

Breakfast at the Smash mansion is quite lively each morning. Since Smashers are just waking up after resting from a week's worth of massive parties commemorating the tournaments, one would expect the cafeteria to be full of sleep-deprived zombies, but somehow everyone found the energy to talk to each other, despite their lack of sleep.

Mario, Link, and Pit are at the cafeteria, their plates brimming with various combinations of eggs, potatoes, pancakes, toast, bacon, sausage, and many other savory options.

"These eggs are really good. A lot better than how Lady Palutena makes them," says Pit between mouthfuls.

"How does she cook them?" Mario wonders curiously.

"Well, she cracks some eggs, and straight up burns them." replies Pit.

"Does she know how to cook?" asks Link, having had plenty of skill in this area himself from the time he spent trying to survive in the wilderness.

"Not at all," Pit replies. She told me that she has been practicing cooking, but she hasn't improved."

"I should teach her how to cook." says Mario thoughtfully. It could be a fun way to get to know the goddess.

"You know how to cook?" wonders Link.

"Yeah. I always cook for me and my brother." Mario responds, and picked up his plate to get seconds.

After everyone is finished eating, all the Smashers meet at the ballroom.

"Thank you all for coming. Today, I'll be showing you how to go into battle." announces Sakurai. Sakura's workers bring in a fancy looking computer and Sakurai turns it on. "This is what you're going to use when you're going into battle. You'll be standing on these step pads and you'll choose the stage you want to fight in. All of the stages have a Final Destination form, and you can choose if you want items on."

"Who's going to be fighting today?" inquires Bowser, hoping he'd get a chance to knock one or both of the Mario Bros. into orbit.

"Well, my employees and I were talking about it, and we decided to let Mario and Link fight today." Sakurai answers.

"Alright, we get to fight first!" exclaims Mario, high-fiving Link

"I want to test how strong I got." says Link.

"Mario, Link, come to the computer." Sakurai instructs. The two combatants trade anxious glances and go to the computer, stepping on the step pad.

"What stage do you want to go?" asks Mario, allowing his friend to choose.

"Let's go to Final Destination." replies Link after a moment of thought.

Before the match begins, Sakurai makes an announcement to inform the other Smashers of the conditions of this fight. "This is a two stock match and there're no items. Good luck to both of our fighters!"

With that, Mario and Link are enveloped in a tingly, blue static, and a moment later, are transported to a large, glowing platform in the middle of space.

"You ready, Link?" asked Mario, his eyes fixed on the Hylian.

"You know I am." replied Link, his mouth tight, as if he were focusing on something.

Both opponents are glaring at each other as the countdown starts and the battle begins.

Mario raises his hand and throws Fireballs at Link, hoping to rack up some damage before Link can get in a powerful Sword Attack.

Link smirks and simply blocks the flaming projectiles with his Hylian Shield. "Is that the best you can do?" Link asks, loading an Arrow onto his Bow and pulling back.

The plumber sidesteps just in time, and the Arrow zooms by his head. Now Link would see just how well Mario could do.

Mario charges forward and manages to get close to Link. Mario lands his Punch-Punch-Kick combo, stunning the Hylian. He then throws a Strong Punch, hoping to knock Link off the platform.

Link twists away and deals a powerful Sword Strike to Mario's body, sending the plumber flying backward.

Mario straightens himself out and retaliates with a few more Fireballs. Once again, Link blocks them with his shield. He then throws his Gale Boomerang.

Mario leaps into the air to evade the attack, but was caught by the Wind from the Boomerang and pulled towards Link. Link landed two Strong Sword Slashes, sending Mario flying off of the platform!

Mario pushes off in the air and is about to land on the platform again when Link shoots an Arrow at him. Gritting his teeth, Mario twists in the air, barely dodging them.

Mario jumps over Link and lands a Flying Kick and follows up with a Strong Kick. Link couldn't Shield in time, and as a result is launched into the air. Heart pounding in his chest, Link thrusts out his Sword and performs a Powerful Spin, rising through the air.

Seeing this, Mario hits Link with his Fireballs, disrupting his recovery. The Hylian fell into the void below and was snatched up by a beam of white light.

Mario does a flip to celebrate his accomplishment. A moment later, Link descends above the stadium on a small, glowing, white platform. He narrows his eyes at the red-clad plumber, determination blazing like fire.

"Oh, you're going down!" Link declares, throwing a Bomb directly at his opponent.

"Am I?" Mario asks playfully. Mario quickly jumps into the air to avoid the explosion. Link grins his teeth, as this is what he is waiting for. The hero waits until Mario is directly above him, then throws his second Bomb and hits Mario nearly out of bounds.

Mario flips through the air to make it to safe ground, but Link stops him with a Double Air Slash with his sword, and Mario flies into the light.

"Yeah." Link says smugly as Navi flew around him for a moment.

His face as red as his cap, Mario descends on the white recovery platform and runs to Link to seek revenge for that knockout. Link readies his Bow and shoots Arrows at Mario, but the plumber jumps over them and lands an Air Punch.

Link stands and sees Mario running towards him. Expecting another Punch, Link puts up his Energy Shield, but Mario reaches through the bubble and grabs Link, throwing him forward.

Link throws his Gale Boomerang downward, but Mario reflects it with his Cape and the Boomerang rebounds on Link. The battle has long since heated up and both opponents are exhausted but are still giving it everything they have. Neither of them is going to lose.

When the Hylian lands on the platform again, Mario throws Fireballs at Link, Link blocks them and Lunges forward, winging his Sword at Mario.

Mario gasps and rolls backward, barely dodging Link's attacks. He then threw himself forward, landing a few Punches and Kicks that knock Link off of the platform. Link knows that if he doesn't give it everything he has now, he will lose.

Quick as a flash, Link pulls out a Bomb in mid-air and pulls himself up onto the arena, having grabbed the ledge. Link jumps over Mario and throws his Bomb, Mario dashes forward to avoid the explosion but ends up right in the Master Sword's path. Link lands a flurry of quick Sword Slashes, then jumps forward and lands a devastating Slash to Mario's chest, sending him off the platform

Link shoots more Arrows at Mario to stop his recovery, but Mario dodges with a mid-air spin and grabs the ledge. Link waits patiently by the edge for Mario to climb up, and when he does, the swordsman swings his Blade.

Somehow, Mario dodges, the wind brushing by his ear as the Blade wings past him. Mario seizes his opportunity, Grabbing Link before he can recompose himself, and Tornado Throwing him off the edge.

Gritting his teeth, Link flips through the air, and as a last resort latches onto the ledge with his Hookshot. "It's not over yet." He says, climbing onto the platform again.

However, Mario proves Link wrong with his next attack. Link attempts to grab Mario with his Hookshot, but Mario Sidesteps, avoiding the chain. Mario then lands a fully charged Punch on Link, sending him flying into the distance for the last time.

The battle concludes in Mario's victory. All of the Smashers clap and cheer for Mario and Link as they are transported back to the Smash mansion.

"Good match, Link." says Mario, trying to make hi

"Good match, Mario." says Link, returning the comment, and they both fist bump each other.

"That was a good match you two." says Sakurai, who had been watching the performance with interest.

"Thanks." thanked Mario and Link.

"I'm still testing out the computers, to make sure they function properly. So in a few days, the computers will be ready and you can battle as much as you want." Sakurai announces to the excited gathering. "Let's give another round of applause to Mario and Link!"

Everyone applauds the two fighters as they wave at the crowd, all of them pleased with the new battle system. The tournaments were going to be a blast!


	4. Chapter 4

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 4

After their battle, Mario and Link are walking the halls, discussing whether or not they had improved since the last Smash tournament.

"So, do you feel like you got stronger?" Mario asks his friend curiously.

Link nods enthusiastically. "My attacks feel stronger and more useful. My air spin attack also help me go higher this time, and I have a new dash attack." He replies.

Mario looks into Link's eyes. "For me, it feels like I got stronger also. But I feel like there's something more I need to learn." Their fight had been a close one, and though Mario had scraped a victory from the match, he still wanted to get stronger, not just to win more battles, but so he could help those who needed him.

Mario thought about the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom. Now that he had lost Peach, would they still need his services? Or would they find another hero? Saving the land would feel so much different without Peach as his girlfriend cheering him on.

"Hey! Look!" Mario was snapped out of his thoughts by Link's perplexed voice.

"What is it, Link?" the plumber asked. Then, he looked ahead of him and saw a massive bulletin board covered with pieces of paper in the main hall.

"What is this?" wonders Link, stepping up to the board and reading some of the bulletin posts silently to himself.

Mario peels one of the sheets of paper off the board and reads it. "A giant book is chasing after me. Reward, 1000 coins…" He stares at the message again. "This is a job post." He says, scratching his head in confusion.

"All of these are job posts…" muses Link, intrigued. "But, what are they for?"

"Well since we're going to be here most of the time, we should be doing some jobs to help pay off our rent here." says Mario.

Suddenly, the paper Mario is holding starts shining and the two Smashers are taken away in a vortex of gold light.

"How did we get here?" wonders Mario, staring around at the post office, item shops, and gardens that made up the main plaza of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Maybe the job poster took us here." says Link, staring at the glowing piece of paper with confusion.

"Well, does it say where we're supposed to go?" Mario asks.

"Uh, yeah…" Link said, glancing down at the post again. "It says we're supposed to go to Princess Peach's castle."

Mario feels as if a rock dropped into his stomach. Well, he thinks, maybe I won't see the princess there and things won't get sad. He hopes that won't be the case, anyway.

Mario and Link enter the castle, the red clad plumber sadly staring at the exquisitely decorated walls and the checkered floors with their sections of red carpet, remembering when he had walked these very halls with his beloved princess.

Link, seeing his friend's downcast expression, pats Mario on the back. "Don't worry. You'll be able to move on." He consoles.

"I know." Mario says, sighing. "It's just sad sometimes to think of all these memories and that I won't be able to make more of them with her."

Link nods understandingly.

Suddenly, the two of them hear frantic footsteps in their direction and spot Toadsworth, running towards them.

"Master Mario, Master Link, please help me from this horrible book." screams Toadsworth, who is happy to see them, but frantic at the same time.

"Book? Are you the one who sent this job request?" asks Mario.

"That's right, please help Me." begs Toadsworth, who stops in front of them, completely out of breath.

"How horrible can a book be?" wonders Link.

Suddenly, a floating book as big as a tabletop and thick as brick appears behind Toadsworth and lets out a monsterous roar, its pages rustling wildly.

"See? This is why I don't like reading!" Link screams, momentarily caught off guard.

Mario, Link, and Toadsworth start running away from the giant book.

"I'll keep it busy, you take Toadsworth somewhere safe." Link instructs, regaining his composure and drawing the Master Sword from its sheath.

While Mario and Toadsworth start running for the castle entrance, Link jumps into the air, his sword aloft, and hits the giant book with a couple of well-aimed Sword Slashes. The giant book isn't phased, however, and rams Link into a wall. The swordsman, stunned from the crash, falls to the floor, momentarily dazed.

"Ha!" Mario cries, jumping through the air. He lands on top of the book and Punches with all his might. The monstrous book starts jolting back and forth, as if bucking to throw him off. Mario hangs on for dear life, but loses his grip and is sent flying, crashing onto the balcony of the stairs of the castle.

The monster book snaps its pages at the two heroes, as if daring them to attack it again then flies towards Link. Thinking that he wouldn't want to meet his end by paper cuts, the Hylian readies his shield to avoid the book's razor sharp pages, blocking the attack just in time.

Groaning, Mario picks himself up and sees that Link is struggling to fend the vicious book off. "Leave him alone!" Mario screams, clenching a fist and throwing some Fireballs at the giant tome.

The book shudders and lets out a high scream as the scorching flames come into contact with its cover and pages. Then Mario has a sudden idea.

"Link, use your Bombs on the book!" orders Mario, waving his arms frantically.

Link pulls out some Bombs and hurls them at the book, where they explode on contact. The massive monster is now thrashing around and emitting chilling screams, flapping its smoldering pages.

"Come on! One more!" Link cries triumphantly. Mario throws one more Fireball and delivers the finishing blow to the monstrous tome. The giant book screams and slowly fades into nothingness, leaving no traces of where it had been.

"Well that's done." says Link, sheathing his sword and catching his breath.

Toadsworth enters the castle again and rushes to Mario and Link.

"Master Mario, Master Link, thank you for saving Me." thanks Toadsworth.

"All in a day's work." Link replies casually.

"How is that book alive anyway?" asks Mario, confused.

"I don't know." Replies Toadsworth, shaking his head in perplexity at the mystery. "I was helping out some Toads, putting some books back at the Library. One of the books fell off the shelf, and when I went to pick it up, it grew to massive proportions! The Toads and I ran out of the Library and posted a job post as soon as possible."

"So you don't really know how it grew?" asks Link.

"No, it just grew giant and started attacking us. It caused quite a lot of trouble." replies Toadsworth. "But, I do remember hearing someone cackling when this happened. I can't help but think that one of Bowser's minions put a magic spell on the book."

"Don't worry. We'll try to find who did this." reassures Mario.

"Oh! I almost forgot, your reward. Let me get it," says Toadsworth. Toadsworth hurries into the castle treasury vault and retrieves two bulging sacks of gold coins, which he gives to Mario and Link.

"Thank you very much." Mario and Link acknowledge gratefully, taking their bags of money.

"Thank you! I'll call again if I need help." says Toadsworth, and the old Toad waved bye as the two Smashers exited the grand castle.

"Well, it was really great that we got to help out." says Link. "But, how are we supposed to get back to the mansion?"

Suddenly, as if Link's request had been heard, the job post began to glow again. Mario and Link are pulled into the gold vortex of light and transported back to the Smash mansion.

Sakurai, who had noticed they had been missing, hurries up to them. "Mario, Link, where did you guys go?" he asks curiously.

"We found a message board with job requests and accidently went on a mission." replies Mario. The Italian plumber stares at the Smash host, hoping he would explain things to him.

"Oh, sorry about that. I was planning to show that tomorrow," says Sakurai. "There are so many worlds connected by the Smash tournaments, and I figured that Smashers could help each other's worlds out in addition to befriending each other. Also, it's a great way to earn your keep when staying at the mansion."

"That's a great idea!" Mario exclaims happily.

"Yeah, but we're sorry for going on an early mission." apologizes Link.

"That's okay." Reassures Sakurai. "Since you went on a mission, how much did you make?"

"We both made 500 coins each," replies Mario, having counted the gold in his bag.

"Great! When it gets exchanged for Smash Coins, it will be enough to pay off your rent this month." Sakurai informs. "Would you like to pay off your rent?"

"Sure." Both Smashers reply, handing Sakurai their coins.

"Thank you for paying. I expect that you two will be doing a lot more missions?"

"That's right." Mario and Link reply in unison.

"That's the spirit." says Sakurai, and leaves the two friends alone to rest from their adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 5

True to his word, Sakurai had revealed the request message board the following day to all of the Smashers, most of who were ecstatic to be able to see the homeworlds of their fellow tournament participants. Some of the villains, however, weren't too thrilled with the idea of running errands to help people with their troubles. They were more intent on causing trouble.

When most everyone was out for the day, trying out the job board system for the first time, Mario, Pit, and Link went to find a trouble to solve themselves.

"Hm, most of these missions are meant for only one or two people." Link muses, his eyes flying across the sheets of paper taped to the board.

"Is there a job all three of us can do?" wonders Pit. Since this was his first time experiencing mission requests like these, he didn't want to go alone, and the three of them had agreed to hang out together later that day.

Mario scans the board until his eyes stop on a particular slip of paper. "Here's a job we can do, Cucco picking."

Link's face blanches bone white at the mention of the word Cucco. "Oh no." he says, looking as if he might pass out. Sure, he had the Tri-force of courage, but that didn't mean he should willingly throw himself and two unsuspecting friends into a den of ferocious monsters, and Cuccos definitely fit that category as far as he was concerned.

"What do you mean, oh no?" asked Pit, who clearly hadn't encountered a Cucco during one of his brawls.

"Bad things can happen when you're with Cuccos. Those chickens can pick a fight with you." Link says pointedly.

"Doesn't seem too bad." Mario reasons doubtfully. "If there's a Cucco that's picking a fight, I'll roast it with my fireballs and make spicy hot wings."

But Link shakes his head at the Italian plumber. "They're stronger than they look. How about we find another job?" he suggests.

"I want to do this job." replies Pit. "I really want to see Hyrule, and that's the only job on here that we can all do."

"Come on Link, please?" asks Mario.

Link thinks for a few moments, then sighs and folds his arms across his chest. "Find. But if we get hurt, it's your fault." Link says contemptly. The three of them sign their names and the job post starts glowing, taking them through the golden portal.

"Where are we?" Pit asks curiously, staring around at the small houses in the village square.

"This is Kakariko Village." Link answers, suddenly on his guard as if something would jump out at them at any moment. The Hylian leads the others past a well and a few houses until they arrive at the Cucco farm. But the Cucco pen is completely devoid of chickens.

"There's nothing here." says Mario, staring at the fenced-in area at the side of the house.

They head around to the front of the house. "Let's get this over with." Link sighs, and knocks on the door.

A lady with short, curly, reddish brown hair answers, and smiles upon seeing Link. "Oh Link, it's been a while." The woman greets happily.

"Hi Anju. You need help?" Link asks politely, happy to see her at least.

"Yeah. Thank you for accepting my job request." Anju responds. She then notices that Link hadn't come alone. "Who are your friends?" she asks, waving a hand at Mario and Pit.

"Oh, this is Mario and Pit. They're from different worlds." explains Link.

"How nice!" Anju exclaims. "How about I cook some food for you guys?"

"That'll be great." Link answers, not wanting to hurt Anju's feelings. Anju leads the three Smashers inside her house and begins preparing the meal. A while later, she sets out a bowl of soup, a chunk of buttered bread, and a bottle of Lon Lon Milk in front of each of her three guests.

"So you need help catching the Cuccos again?" asks Link after a few mouthfuls of soup.

"That's right." replies Anju.

"How did they get out?" inquires Mario, biting hungrily into his bread.

"Well. I was feeding all of my Cuccos, when they suddenly flew away! They haven't done that in a long time, and I saw a strange creature near their pen. I think they got startled." explains Anju.

"Oh, man. That's terrible." Mario says. They sit in silence for a while and Anju notices, with pleasure, that they had all finished their food. She is about to ask if they want more, when Pit speaks.

"This soup is really good. Can I have seconds?" the angel asks. The others nod in agreement, wanting more as well. Apparently, the chicken lady's cooking had actually improved greatly over the past seven years.

"Sure." replied Anju as she refills their dishes with soup and milk.

"So all we have to do is collect all of these chickens?" asks Mario as they begin to eat again.

"Yeah, but they're not just normal chickens. These chickens almost killed Link once." replies Anju.

Mario's eyebrows rise up and Pit nearly spits his milk across the room.

"Are you serious?" Pit screams when he swallows.

"Well, this is embarrassing." Link mutters, resting his chin on the wooden tabletop. Anju sees this and smiles apologetically at him.

"Don't worry, we're here to help you." says Mario, pushing his empty bowl away from him and getting up from the table.

"Thank you everyone." acknowledges Anju.

The three Smashers head outside and begin working on a plan to get all of the Cuccos back to Anju's house.

"Okay. We'll split up." says Link, trying to remember where the Cuccos had flown to the last time he had to find them. "Mario, you look near the entrance to the village. Check in crates if you have to. Pit, you go look near the Windmill, and I'll check… well everywhere else. We'll meet up by the well and go from there."

"Got it!" Mario and Pit exclaim, and the three of them head off in different directions.

It was long, hard, work, but somehow, the three Smashers managed to gather all of the stray Cuccos by the well.

"Aw, how cute!" Pit says, looking down at the chickens' little, plump bodies and white feathers.

"They may look cute, but they're deadly." Link warns.

"You're overreacting." says Mario, bending down to one of the chickens. "Hey, little Cucco. Let's take you guys back to the farm."

All of the Cuccos stare at the plumber with black, beady eyes. Then, before he can react, Mario is taken down in a frenzy of scratchy claws and sharp beaks, the feathered bodies jumping all over him!

"Mario!" Pit yells in stunned shock.

"Mama mia. Help me." Mario screams, trying to fight off the seemingly cute monsters that were now crowing and pecking him. Link just groans and pulls out his Hookshot. Link's chain wraps around Mario's ankle and he is pulled out of the pile of Cuccos, landing on his back.

"Thank you Link." says Mario, exhausted and breathless.

"Told you not to look down on them." Link responds. "Now let's get these Cuccos."

Mario uses his Fireballs to block Cuccos from escaping, while Pit chases them down. Link uses his Hookshot to catch the evil birds. Eventually, they manage to get all of the chickens back to Anju's pen.

"We caught all of them." Link informs, panting.

"Thank you very much. Let me give you your reward." says Anju. Anju pulls out three purple, diamond shaped jewels and gives one to each of her helpers.

Pit stares down at his jewel with fascination. "What are they?" the angel asked curiously, looking at Mario and Link's reward.

"They're Rupees." Link explains. "The currency I use in my world. Purple ones are worth a pretty decent amount."

Mario and Pit smile and the three of them pocket their reward.

"I can't leave you with so little." The chicken lady said compassionately. "How about I give you a Cucco?"

Link, seeing the flashes of horror on his friends' faces, spoke. "That's ok Anju. Thanks, though."

"We have to go now." adds Mario hastily.

"Well thank you again!" exclaims Anju. Mario, Link and Pit wave goodbye and the portal transport them to the Smash mansion.

"Where did you guys go?" wonders Zelda when they return.

"We went to help Anju." replies Link, rubbing his arm, which had a fair amount of scratches on it.

Zelda gives Link a knowing look and smiles empathetically at him.

"I never want to see those evil chickens again." Mario declares.

"Agreed." Pit chimes in, stretching his wings.

Link folds his arms and gives them the I told you so' look.

"Aw, don't be so down." Peach says, emerging from the kitchen carrying a platter in her arms. "Look, I've made chicken nuggets!"

Upon hearing this, Mario, Link, and Pit scream in terror, and run to their room as fast as they would if they all wore Bunny Hoods.


	6. Chapter 6

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 6

On the outskirts of Delfino Plaza, Mario is engaged in a heated conflict with his brother. It only gets hotter when Luigi throws Fireballs at Mario.

Mario jumps over Luigi's green flames and lands a Flying Kick. Grunting, Luigi stands again and throws a flurry of Rapid Punches at Mario, doing minor damage, though it was enough to send the red clad plumber flying.

Mario lands in the ocean with a splash and quickly swims back to the sandy beach where the platforms had temporarily dropped the fighters. Panting from exhaustion, he hurries up to Luigi and lands two Punches and a Kick.

Luigi puts up his shield, knowing that one hit from Mario's Fiery Palm would get him knocked out of bounds. But, instead, Mario grabs his brother, reaching through the energy shield to do so, and throws him into the air.

The platforms have reappeared and taken the fighters over the town now, so Luigi must land on one of them to avoid losing the match. He launches himself through the air, thinking he would actually make it to safety.

However, at the last second, Mario jumps out towards his brother and spins his Super Leaf Cape, stopping Luigi's ascent and sending him falling down into the void, where the recovery light snatched him up.

Suddenly, Mario is transported to the winner's pavilion, where he poses by waving a flaming fist in front of him. Luigi is standing behind Mario, clapping for his brother's victory. Then, the two plumbers are transported back to the Smash mansion in a jolt of blue static.

"That was a really close one." Mario says, trying to catch his breath.

"Good fight, Mario." Luigi congratulates his brother as they high-five each other, and they walk out of the room, leaving the computer ready for the next set of fighters.

"What do you want to do now?" wonders Mario.

"Hmm. How about we go to the training room?" Luigi suggests. "I could really use some practice fighting."

"That'll be great!" replies Mario enthusiastically.

Mario and Luigi arrive at the training room, which is only a few doors down from the main brawling rooms. The room isn't very full most of the time. When Mario and Luigi enter, Captain Falcon is punching a Sandbag, Sheik is practicing on gymnastic bars, and Robin and Lucina are locked in a fierce swordfight.

Mario walks up to the training computer and inputs a few commands. A minute later, a clone of him appears, ready to do battle with him. Luigi does the same, and the two of them begin sparring with their clones.

After awhile, the clones prove to be a tough match for Mario and Luigi, having been designed to learn a person's fighting style and fight a level just above theirs in order to challenge them to get better.

"So, how'd your training go?" Mario asks his brother, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"It went great, I feel like I'm getting stronger already!" replied Luigi. "How did yours go? Did you figure out any new combos?"

"I'll show you during our next fight." replies Mario, a mischievous smile on his face, the man not wanting to give away his secret.

The two brothers exit the training room and Luigi turns to Mario. "I actually have to go now." The tall plumber said.

"Oh?" Mario wonders. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet up with Marth and Shulk. We're going to go on a mission at Guar Plains," informs Luigi. "to stop some metal faced monster."

"Oh. Good luck. Be careful." says Mario, wishing his brother success.

"I will." Luigi replies, and hurries to meet up with the two swordsmen.

Mario continues walking around the mansion when a succulent aroma drifts on the air towards him. Mario sniffs the air and recognizes the unmistakable smell of chocolate. Curious, Mario follows his nose to the kitchen, where he finds Princess Peach stirring a bowl of cake batter, a bowl of thoroughly mixed cookie dough on the counter beside her.

His heart sinking, Mario is about to leave when Peach turns and notices him. "Oh Mario! Hi!" she says before the plumber could slip away.

"Hi, Princess Peach…" the plumber says awkwardly. "I was just…" But, before Mario can utter an excuse, the Mushroom Kingdom ruler speaks.

"Oh, wait, Mario!" Peach calls out to him. "Could you please help me, if you have time? I'm making a cake and a big batch of cookies for the Smashers to help celebrate the first major tournament. That's coming soon, don't you remember?"

Mario stares into the princess's sapphire eyes, and finds that he is unable to refuse. "Oh, sure, Peach." Mario answers. He puts on an apron and joins her at the counter.

Mario watches Peach as she begins scooping out spoonfuls of cookie dough, her dainty, delicate hands shaping each blob into perfectly round balls before placing them gently on the silver pan. Mario pours the bowl of cake batter into another pan and the prebaked goods are put in the oven.

There is silence as the princess and the plumber are waiting for the sweets to finish baking. Then, Peach looks at Mario and clears her throat to speak.

"Mario, I just want to say sorry." says Peach, her hands fidgeting with the silk apron she was wearing.

"For what?" asks Mario, slightly confused.

"For what happened… on our last date." Peach responds slowly.

Mario really didn't want to talk about this now. He feared he wouldn't be able to contain his emotions, sadness and regret now threatening to burst like a fountain from within. But, feeling it was impolite to walk away now, Mario listens to the princess.

"Mario," the princess began, choosing her words carefully. "When we first met, I fell in love with you. You were always so nice and helpful, and you saved me from Bowser more times than I can count."

Peach pauses and Mario looks at her, interested in what she has to say. Peach is worried that she has hurt Mario's feelings by bringing this up, but she knows that it has to be done, to clear the air, so she continues speaking.

"After a few years, I told my parents that I want to marry you, but my parents won't let me. I tried convincing them, but… but… they say I have to marry… a Prince, who was my friend when I was a child.

Mario stares at the princess, shocked and bewildered. "So, an arranged marriage…" he says, partially to himself.

"Yes." Peach says, sniffling and wiping away a tear that escaped her eye. "I tried convincing my parents to change their minds and let me marry you, but they won't listen to me." The princess explains. "I'm so sorry, Mario."

"So that's why you didn't accept my proposal." Mario says, sadness and understanding growing inside him like a balloon. A memory of an Italian restaurant flashes inside his head. "I-I thought you didn't love me."

Little did Mario know that Peach is thinking of the same memory, wishing to the Stars that it could have gone differently. "Mario, I love you a lot. I wish I can marry you, but I can't. I'm really sorry." The princess apologizes.

Suddenly, the timer goes off, startling them both. Mario and Peach hurriedly take the treats out of the oven, and now there is no more time to talk because the two of them must put all of their effort in decorating cookies and cake with Smash symbols for the tournament celebration.

"Thank you for helping, Mario." Peach says when the last of the cookies is decorated. "Why don't you stay and have sweets with everyone?"

"That's Okay. I'm… not hungry." Mario responds quickly, and heads to his room, leaving a forlorn Princess Peach behind him.

Peach sighs to herself and shakes her head sadly. Unfortunately, there is no time to dwell on this because she has an entire dining room of Smashers to feed, and they could be pretty cranky when they didn't get their sweets. The princess puts on a smile and goes to greet everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Super Smash Bro adventures chapter 7

A powerful KO Uppercut sent Mario flying from Little Mac, sending Mario all the way to the blast zone. Mario spawns back on Sky Loft. "You're really strong Little Mac." says Mario. "You too Mario." says Little Mac. The fight is almost over. Mario attacks Little Mac with his fiery Fireballs, Little Mac dashes under them and landed a strong Dash Punch on Mario. Mario stood back and uses his Energy Shield. Little Mac attacks Mario with a Smash Punch at Mario, Mario's Energy Shield almost breaks, and Little Mac landed a Jolt Haymaker on Mario's face. "That's it, time to go offense." says Mario. Mario goes in and landed two Punches and a Kick. Little Mac stood back and landed Mario with a few quick Punches. Little Mac strikes Mario with a Charged Straight Lunge, Mario jumps over Little Mac, and landed a strong Punch sending Little Mac offstage. Little Mac uses his Jolt Haymaker to recover, Mario turns him around with his Super Leaf Cape, and Little Mac fell into the blast zone.

Mario and Little Mac arrived back at the Smash mansion.

Mario walks up to the boxer. "Good match, Little Mac." The plumber congratulates.

"Good match, Mario." says Little Mac, returning the complement as they fist bump each other.

In search of something to do, Mario and Little Mac walk to the mission board. "So what kind of job should we take on this time?" Mario wonders, scanning the new posts.

"Hmm. How about this one?" replied Little Mac, pointing to a particular piece of paper.

Mario's eyes flew back and forth, reading the mission's details and location. "So, we have to help this Viridi person get her staff back?" Mario asks, intrigued. "We can do this, but we need to find Pit to help us."

Suddenly, the angel boy descended from above, landing in front of the pair of Smashers. "You called?" wonders Pit, pleased at his friends' surprised looks.

"Oh, Pit! We were about to go find you." says Little Mac. "Nice landing, by the way."

"Thank you!" Pit exclaims proudly, bowing to his audience of two. "So, what do you need?"

"We need help with this mission in Skyworld." Explains Mario, showing the angel the mission they were to embark on.

"Sure." Agrees Pit, eager to help out in his own world. "Can Lady Palutena come with us too? She needs to do some chores at Sky World."

"Of course she can come." replied Mario.

A few minutes later, Pit comes back with Palutena, and the four of them transport to Skyworld.

"Whoa, there's a palace here!" exclaims Little Mac, gazing around at this new world in awe.

"Been a while since I came here," Mario says, remembering his first trip to Skyworld during the invasion of the Subspace Army.

"A lot has changed since you were here, Mario." says Palutena.

"Yeah." Mario says, looking around. Skyworld looked like it had seen a few battles, but it sure was beautiful above the clouds. "Is that palace yours?" asks Mario, pointing to a magnificently bright building off in the distance.

"That's right. That's where Pit and I live." replies Palutena.

"It's really big." Little Mac remarks.

"Wait until you see the inside!" Palutena says, eager to show her companions her dwelling.

After traveling across a sea of puffy, white clouds, the Smashers arrive at the palace. There is a fountain of pure water outside and a few angel statues. Then, the large doors opened, granting them entrance, and Mario and Little Mac gawk in surprise at how big the inside is.

"It's huge!" Mario observes with awe.

"I'll bet a hundred boxing rings would fit in here!" Exclaims Little Mac in wonder.

"Yeah, my angels live here also." explains Palutena, waving a hand, motioning to the large space.

Mario notices the gold bracelets on the goddess's arms, and thinks that they are beautiful. They remind him of the jewelry that Princess Peach sometimes wore on their dates. "Ugh, not again!" Mario mentally scolds himself. "Don't think about her!"

Palutena is showing her guests around the kitchen with Pit chattering in the background when Mario remembers something. "Pit told me that you're having trouble cooking. Would you like me to teach you?" he offers, hoping he hasn't somehow offended the goddess.

Palutena smiles, her cheeks flashing red with embarrassment at what her head angel had said, but she isn't mad. "That'll be great. Next time you can help me!" she responds.

Palutena is showing the Smashers the last of the palace's attractions, when a shrill, childish voice catches their attention from behind. "Pit, Palutena, where were you?"

They all turn to see a goddess who looked more like a little girl. She had knee-length blonde hair done up with a flower and a purple, red, and pink dress adorned with another bloom as a corset.

"Sorry Viridi. We've been at the Smash mansion." replies Pit.

"So you two were there the whole time?" asks Viridi sulkily. "Why didn't I get invited?" But, then she notices Mario and Little Mac, and her bad temper vanished quick as the flash of a Deku Nut. "Whoa! It can't be!"

"We… brought some friends." Pit informs awkward, bracing himself for Viridi's outburst.

"I know you two! You're Nintendo Mario and famous boxer Little Mac! This is amazing." cries Viridi, her eyes sparkling with excitement and her cheeks flushing red with glee.

"Viridi, are you the one who called for help?" Pit wonders, remembering the reason he, Mario, and Little Mac had come to Skyworld in the first place.

"That's right. My staff has been stolen, and I need your guys' help to find it." Viridi explains.

"Don't worry Viridi, we'll find your staff for you." reassures Mario.

"You're a lot nicer than Pit." says Viridi, an amused twinkle in her eye.

"Hey, I can be nice too!" Pit cries defensively.

"So, where should we start looking?" Wonders Little Mac.

"Well," Viridi says, caressing the flower in her hair thoughtfully. "I'd start looking around the palace. Enemies sometimes like to be unpredictable and hid stolen goods close by, right where people wouldn't think to look.

Mario, Pit, and Little Mac search around Sky World's massive palace, and admiring the halls adorned with gold and ancient tapestries. After a while, they came to a large room and found three treasure chests.

"Viridi's staff might be in one of these chests." says Mario. Mario opens one of them and his eyes are met with a small mountain of colorful gems. Pit lifts the lid of the second one and gasps with excitement. He pulls out a long, wooden, scythe-like weapon.

"We found Viridi's staff!" cheered Pit, spinning the weapon like a baton. "That was easy!"

"I wonder what's in the third one?" wonders Little Mac, walking towards the remaining chest. Pit looks closely at the last chest and notices it is smaller than the other two.

"Wait! Stop!" Pit screams, lunging at his friend, but the boxer's already lifting the lid of the third treasure chest.

Suddenly, to everyone's horror and astonishment, the treasure chest creaks and sprouts two spindly legs!

"Aahh! What is this?" Little Mac cries in astonishment as the monster kicks him across the room.

"A Mimicutie! A master of disguise." explains Pit, readying his angel bow. "Looks like I'll have to fight it."

Pit disassembles his bow into Twin Blades and slashes furiously at the Mimicutie, but the rogue treasure chest dodges Pit's Blade attacks. Then, the monster strikes back, dealing a Kick to Pit's chest with all the force of a bowling ball.

"Ugh!" Pit grunts in pain as he is knocked down. The angel warrior slowly picks himself up and fires a glowing, blue light Arrow at the Mimicutie. The Mimicutie darts away from the Arrow, but Pit wills the projectile to curve to the right, strike his adversary.

Little Mac and Mario gasp as the Mimicutie speeds towards Pit, throwing a flurry of fast Kicks at the angel warrior. Pit blocks them with his shield, only receiving minor damage, and hits the Mimicutie with three well-aimed Blade strikes. The Mimicutie is sent crashing into a pillar, but slowly gets up.

The rogue chest lets out a scream, as if to say that this battle isn't over yet, and runs towards Pit, darting around the young angel and landing a few powerful Kicks in the process.

"Oh, no you don't!" Pit yells. He leaps into the air and brings his Blades crashing down on the Mimicutie's hard body one last time. The mini chest monster lets out a cry of defeat, then it loses its legs, and spits out colorful gems.

"Good fight, Pit!" Mario exclaims, awestruck.

"What's done is done." Pit says pointedly, rubbing his forearm where the Mimicutie had kicked him. "Just be careful what you open next time."

Little Mac nods apologetically, and the three of them head back to meet up with Viridi.

They find the nature goddess waiting in the main hall, tapping her foot impatiently. She sees them and her face lights up at once. "You found it!" Viridi cheers excitedly, taking the wooden staff from Pit. However, the twisted smile on her face makes Pit think that something wasn't right.

"How'd you know your staff was in the palace?" he asks.

Viridi turns red for a moment, and then quickly regains her composure. "I'm a goddess, Pit! I know lots of things!" she says smugly.

But Pit sees through this. "You know what? I don't think your staff was stolen at all!" Pit accuses. "You just hid it in the palace so we'd have to go look for it, didn't you?"

Viridi smiled. "Gee, you're smarter than I thought." She says. She turns to Pit's friends. "Thanks Mario and Little Mac." She said sweetly.

"What about me?" Pit questions incredulously.

"You know that we don't like each other." replies Viridi, smugness returning to her voice.

"Viridi, don't forget about their reward." Palutena reminds gently.

"Oh yeah! Here's five hundred gems for each of you!" Viridi exclaims, dishing out their reward.

"Thank you." The three Smashers reply, and are about to leave for the Smash mansion.

"Wait! Before you guys go, can I have your autograph?" asked Viridi.

"Oh, sure." replied Mario and Little Mac. The two sign Viridi's floral autograph book and the Smashers transport back to the mansion.

Viridi stares down at the signatures she just acquired, when an angel with dark wings and black clothes lands behind Viridi. "Was Pit here? I thought I heard his annoying voice."

"He just left, Dark Pit, but I got some autographs from famous Nintendo stars!" Viridi cheers. Dark Pit groans, and leaves to think of some way to get revenge against that do-gooder angel.


	8. Chapter 8

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 8

"Hey guys." greeted Link as he entered the mansion's lounge, his face flushed with excitement.

Mario and Pit looked up from the board game they were playing. "Hey Link." greeted Mario. "How was your date with Zelda?"

"It went great actually." Link replied, having expressed a little nervousness prior to that afternoon. "We walked around the park and had a picnic there." The Hylian smiling as he thought of how well things were going so far with his love interest.

"Did you guys kiss yet?" Pit asked, nudging Link playfully with his elbow.

Link's face turned about as red as a Heart Container. "Wh-What are you talking about?" The Hylian stammered with embarrassment. "We maybe dating, but we're not there yet." He declares defensively.

"Come on Link, you saved Zelda a bunch of times, and you haven't kissed yet?" Pit asks incredulously.

Link folds his arms across his chest and glares at the angel boy. "Have you kissed someone yet?" Link shoots back pointedly.

Pit's face turns as red as Links had been. "No, because I don't have a crush on anyone." The angel says quietly.

"Come on, guys! I found a mission that we can go on." Mario suggests, trying to change the subject and stop the argument before his roommates resorted to using their blades rather than their mouths. The plumber waves a piece of paper he had snagged from the mission board in front of his roommates' faces.

Link grabs the piece of paper and reads it aloud for them. "'Please reverse this dark magic!' Oh, so we're going to your world again, huh Mario?"

"This ought to be a snap," says Mario.

"Let's do this!" Pit cheers excitedly. "And while we're at it, we can help Link find something for Zelda!"

"Can we stop talking about my relationship?" Link spat angrily, about ready to explode on the young angel.

A minute later, Mario, Link, and Pit were transported to a village in the Mushroom universe. "Where is everyone?" asks Link, gazing around at the empty streets of the little town. The place was a little too quiet for their tastes, so the three Smashers decide to explore further.

"Maybe the villagers are inside their homes." Pit suggests.

They walk around the silent streets until they come to a large home in the middle of the village. "The Mayor should be able to tell us what's going on here." Mario explains to his friends, and knocks on the door.

The door opens, but instead of the Toad mayor, a Goomba stands on the doorstep. "Oh Mario, it's nice to see you." the Goomba greets, a look of relief on his face.

"Hello… mayor?" Mario asks, his eyebrows raised in shock.

"Yes! It's me." The Goomba replied hurriedly, as if afraid he would be mistaken for another. "Thanks so much for coming!"

"This Goomba is the mayor?" asks Link, perplexed.

"Yep. But I don't understand. The mayor is supposed to be a Toad…" Mario responds, scratching his head.

"You think this has something to do with the dark magic request?" Link asks, pulling out the piece of paper with their mission on it.

"That's right!" The Goomba cried excitedly, then frantically started explaining things to the three Smashers. "It happened yesterday afternoon! The villagers and I were having a meeting to discuss foreign policy, when suddenly this wizard flew above us and cast a spell on all of us! We went to other villages to try to get help, but they attacked us, and-!"

"Whoa! Hold on, Mayor!" Mario cried, holding up his hands to try to get the frantic Goomba to slow down. "Don't worry. We'll help you out."

"You will? Oh, thank you! Thank you!" The mayor acknowledged, calming down a little.

"Do you know which direction this wizard went?" asks Link.

"He went north, but I don't know how far he went." the Mayor answers.

"Don't worry. We'll go find him for you." Mario reassures.

"Thank you Mario, and friends. Expect a nice reward when you're coming back." says the Mayor.

Mario, Link, and Pit left the mayor's house and begin their search for the evil wizard. Mario begins to think about their mission and finds that there is something familiar about the situation. "Hm, I'll bet Kamek is behind this." The plumber muses to himself.

Pit, who had heard him, speaks up. "Where can we find Kamek?" He asks.

"I'll bet he's in the Sacred Forest." Mario answers. "That's just north of here, like the mayor said."

"The Sacred Forest?" Link asks. "I don't imagine that's anything like the Kokiri Forest, is it?"

"Uh, not exactly." Mario answers.

"I thought not." Link responds.

The three Smashers leave the village and enter the woodland surrounding the little dwelling. Link and Pit begin to notice that the dense forest seems to be shrinking all around them. "What is it with this place?" the Hylian asks, bending down to examine a tiny tree that only went up to his chest.

"Kamek used his magic to make this place really big and really tiny." Mario explains. "I went here with Huey to find a few mini paint stars once. Just watch out for the tiny Goombas."

Unfortunately, Mario's warning came a little too late. "Aahh!" Pit screams, flying around like crazy. "Get it off me! Get it off me!"

Mario and Link look and notice that a tiny Goomba had jumped onto Pit's back and was now holding on for dear life. Link grabs Pit with his Hookshot and flips him upside down. The little Goomba lets go and runs off into the forest.

"Come on. We have to find Kamek." Mario says, and continues to lead them through the forest of tiny trees and bushes.

Eventually, they come to a warp pipe, but it is much too small for the three of them to fit through. "How are we supposed to get in there?" Link asks in disbelief.

"Like this!" Mario says confidently. He activates a Magnifying Glass Thing Card and points it at the pipe. The green pipe immediately grows to normal size and the three Smashers plunge themselves in.

Mario, Link, and Pit emerge from the pipe and find that they have entered a dark cave. The plants are normal size here, but there are a lot of Toads trapped inside the small area.

"Look at all of these Toads." says Pit, staring at the imprisoned mushroom people trapped in cells made of vines. "We have to help them somehow."

Mario walks up to the trapped Toads when suddenly, he is startled by a voice from behind him.

"Well, well, it's Mario." The voice cackled evilly.

Mario looks behind him and sees a Koopa wizard with glasses and a blue robe and pointy hat floating on a broomstick. "Kamek!" Mario growls. "You're the one who turned the village into Goombas, aren't you?"

"That's right. Since Master Bowser is not here, I decided to do my own evil deeds." replies Kamek.

"Why are you turning Toads into Goombas?" Pit demands angrily.

The wizard cackled again. "They seemed so poor and helpless. They never do anything on their own." Kamek said mockingly. "Once I turn them into Goombas, they'll be in my command. Then they won't have to worry about doing anything because I will control them. They will serve in my own personal army of underlings!"

"We're not letting you get away with that!" Mario declares, clenching a fist. Link and Pit get into a fighting stance, pulling out their swords. "Link, Pit, I'll handle him, you two rescue the Toads."

"Right." Link and Pit say in unison. The two swordsmen rush to the imprisoned Toads and hack at the vines that held them bound. Then, the two Smashers hurriedly lead the large group to the warp pipe exit.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Kamek cries. He waves his Wand and a massive boulder appears in front of the warp pipe, blocking the only exit from the cave. Link and Pit grunt as they try to push the boulder away, but the massive rock won't budge. "Now, Mario. Let's see what you are made of!"

Mario narrows his eyes in frustration, then jumps in the air and throws Fireballs at Kamek.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Kamek taunts, and with a twirl of his wand, Mario's flames are stopped in mid-air as if they are frozen in time. Kamek then points his wand and shoots his Fireballs back at him!

Mario darts to the right to avoid the flaming projectiles, then jumps up, landing five successful Stomps on the evil wizard. The entire cave lights up as Kamek charges his wand for another spell. Mario pulls out his cape to deflect the magic, but then realizes that the wand isn't pointed at him.

Kamek cackles wickedly. "I think your friends will enjoy being part of my Goomba army, don't you think?" he taunts.

Link and Pit turn around, astonished by the brightness of Kamek's wand.

"Leave my friends out of this!" Mario orders fiercely.

"Why should I?" Kamek asks. "After all, you and your friends destroyed that wonderful giant book I made back in Peach's castle library."

Mario stops what he is doing. "That was you?" he asks in astonishment. But, this moment of distraction is just what Kamek needs. The wizard narrows his eyes, and with a twirl of his wand, Link, Pit, and all of the Toads are turned into Goombas!

"Aahh! What has he done to us?" Pit cries in shock.

Kamek's wand emits an eerie, red glow, and the Goombas' eyes turn a piercing red. "Now, my army, I order you to attack!" Kamek cries triumphantly.

"Oh, no you don't!" Mario screams, leaping into the air. His hand shoots forward and grabs a hold of Kamek's wand. The plumber and the wizard struggle.

"Ugh! Let go!" Kamek cries, jerking the wand upwards, but Mario hangs on, his grip like iron, and wrenches the wand from Kamek's grasp.

"Kamek, your plans will stop here." says Mario. He waves the wand and the evil wizard is turned into a Goomba.

"I'll get you next time." says Kamek as he runs away, deeper into the cave. Mario turns to Link, Pit, and the Toads and lifts Kamek's Goomba spell.

"Wow. Thanks Mario." Link says, glad to be back to normal. All the Toads cheer for the Mushroom Kingdom Hero.

"I never want to be a Goomba again." Pit says. "I mean, how do they manage without hands?"

Mario blasts the boulder to bits with Kamek's Wand and everyone exits through the warp pipe. The Toads return to their homes, and Mario, Link, and Pit are walking back through the forest to the village they had originally gone to.

They are passing through the Sacred Forest, this time taking a different route. Link and Pit stare in awe at the giant trees and bushes around them. Suddenly, Link stops and kneels down. He is staring at a yellow flower that is larger than his head. "I think Zelda will love this!" he says, a dreamy smile on his face. The Hylian carefully plucks the large flower and the three of them head back to the village.

"Thanks so much for helping us!" the mayor says when the three Smashers had returned to his house. The spell on the village had been lifted, thanks to Kamek's wand.

"No problem, Mayor." says Mario as he, Link, and Pit accept the bags of gold coins offered to them. "Thanks for the money."

"I have one more thing for you, Mario." The mayor says, handing Mario a rather large box.

Mario looks inside and grins excitedly. "Ooh, a Spaghetti set!" he exclaims.

"I know how much you love Spaghetti, so I decided to give it to you." the Mayor says with a chuckle.

"Thank you very much." Mario says. "I can't wait to try it out!"

"Hope you come again." says the Mayor, and the three Smashers teleport back to the Smash mansion.


	9. Chapter 9

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 9

Excitement buzzed around the Smash mansion like a swarm of bees. Today was the first major tournament day, and for most it was a day of thrilling anticipation. But, some of them almost couldn't contain the butterflies in their stomach, particularly, the eight Smashers who would be participating, a selection of which Mario was a part.

"Ugh! That's it! I'm finished!" Mario cries with frustration, having fought twenty battles with his clone, the latter of which he hadn't done so well on. The plumber flops down on the floor with exhaustion. "I don't know if I'm good enough to win this tournament." He says to himself.

"Hey Mario!" Mario jolts up in surprise at the sound of a female's voice calling him.

"Oh, Palutena! What are you doing here?" Mario wonders.

"I came to see how your training is doing." replied Palutena. "And maybe punch a Sandbag for a little bit."

"I just finished training actually." Mario replies.

"Oh, well, I can practice later… Do you want to get lunch with me?" Palutena offers.

"Oh, uh… sure." Mario replies hesitantly.

"This is not a date…" Mario reassures himself as he and Palutena sit down with two slices of pizza each. However, Palutena hears him.

"Oh, you're still sad about Princess Peach." She says understandingly.

Mario knows he can't hide it from Palutena, so he nods.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Palutena asks sweetly, feeling genuine concern for her friend.

Mario thinks for a moment. "I guess so… but, I don't really know where to start…"

"She seemed nice…" the goddess said.

"She was… is…" Mario says. Then, he gets to think how he is supposed to concentrate on the tournament with Princess Peach on his mind. Maybe that is why he had so much trouble training. It was just sad to think that all the memories of dancing, playing sports, and kart racing would never be the same anymore without her.

"Don't worry, Mario. I'm here if you need someone to talk to." Palutena consoles, seeming to know what Mario was thinking.

By this time, Mario has finished his pizza. "Ahh that's much better." He says contentedly, thinking of how good the food and their conversation was.

"Do you think you're ready for the tournament?" asks Palutena, thinking it a good time to change the subject.

"I don't know." Mario says uncertainly. "All of these fighters are pretty strong… I'll have to be at the top of my game if I want to stand a chance against any one of them, especially Sonic. When we battled last time, he destroyed me! I barely landed a hit on him!"

Palutena thinks for a moment. "Well, you've gotten stronger since then, right? And you've been training really hard. Even if you don't win, you can at least take comfort in the fact that you tried your best."

Mario nods slowly.

Palutena continues. "You know, Pit always talks about how strong you are. He told me that he wants to be as strong as you one day, to help save people and stuff. I think you really inspired him."

Mario raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Wow. I didn't know Pit thinks of me like that." He says. "Thanks, Palutena." The two of them throw their trash away and head to the meeting place for the start of the tournament.

As the last few Smashers enter the room, Sakurai steps onto the stage. "Thank you for coming, everyone! I am honored to be with all of you on this very special day!" The waves of excited chatter die down immediately as the host continues speaking. "Today's the first major Smash tournament, and as you all know, the fighters competing this time are Mario, Donkey Kong, Sonic, Ness, Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, Marth, and Wario!"

Everyone in the room is in a frenzy. Sakurai raises his hands for quiet, and then continues. "Before the tournament begins, I'd like to announce betting. Who ever picks the right fighter will get five times the coins they bet. But, choose wisely, because anyone who chooses wrong will lose their coins to the Smash mansion's budget."

All the spectators immediate grab coins from their pockets and race to the booths to make their selections.

"Who are you going to bet on?" asks Shulk.

"I'm thinking on betting on Villager." Rosalina answers. "What about you?"

"I'm choosing between Marth and Ness. They're both strong fighters." replied Shulk. Since he couldn't use the Manado at will, he'd have to rely on his knowledge of past fights.

"This is a hard choice." says Pit. "Who are you going to vote for, Lady Palutena?"

"I'm a goddess, Pit. I can't be partial to any one fighter." replies Palutena, giggling a little.

"Hm," says Pit, racking his brain. "I think I'll vote for Mario."

Meanwhile, the fighters are all in the Smash room talking about the tournament. "I can't believe this is happening." says Mario, feeling a little nervous.

"We might get a chance to fight each other." says Sonic.

"Yeah. We haven't fought since Brawl's tournament." says Mario.

"Oh, like it matters!" Wario interrupts. "I'm-a-gonna win this tournament!"

"I'm getting fired up." says Wii Fit Trainer while doing some stretches.

"Don't you ever take a break?" asks Wario, turning to face her.

"I always do some stretches before I battle. It makes for a good warm-up." replies Wii Fit Trainer.

Back in the ballroom, Sakurai waits for quiet before speaking. "Thank you for betting. Now let's get this tournament going! Each match will be untimed, and each fighter will have two lives! Now it's time for me to announce the first round. Donkey Kong will fight Wii Fit Trainer at Dr. Wiley's castle!"

The spectators cheered wildly and talked excitedly among themselves. "Oh! This is an interesting mix up." says Diddy Kong.

"Donkey Kong doesn't stand a chance against Wii Fit Trainer." Fox says bluntly, folding his arms across his chest.

"We'll see about that!" Diddy cries. At Dr. Wiley's Castle, the fight had already begun, and the audience was enjoying every minute of it.

"Oh! That's gotta hurt!" Bowser observes as Donkey Kong lands his Giant Punch, sending Wii Fit Trainer flying.

In the end, Wii Fit Trainer wins, and returned to the ballroom amid a chorus of cheers and applause. "What a great workout!" she says, wiping the sweat from her forehead

Sakurai announces the next battle between Marth and Villager.

"How does Villager fight?" wonders Mega Man.

"Wait and find out." Ganondorf says impatiently.

"This is going to be good!" exclaims Pac-man, his mouth bulging with cherries.

The fight had begun and Marth and Villager rushed at each other. Both fighters try their very best, Marth dealing dazzling combos with his blade, and Villager using his common equipment, like his net and slingshot very well. When the fight concludes, Marth emerges as the victor.

"Yes! Marth! You've got a good rhythm going!" Shulk cheers.

"The third battle of the preliminaries will be… Mario versus Ness. They will be fighting on Gamer!" Sakurai announces before the crowd could quiet down.

Mario's heart does a flip flop inside his chest. He was up next.

"Good luck." says Ness, smiling.

"You, too." Mario says, shaking the kid's hand, and they are transported to their fight.

On the word "Go", Mario charges at Ness and throws Fireballs as fast as he can.

"Hm!" Ness chuckles. "You'll have to do better than that!" the boy says, absorbing the flames with a blue bubble of psychic energy. "PK Fire!" Ness points a finger in front of him and a burst of fire is released, but with a swish of Mario's Super Leaf Cape, it is reflected.

"How's that?" Mario asks, running up to Ness. Both fighters were landing minor hits on each other, determined to win. Ness grabs Mario and throws him to the ground, shooting scorching flames at him. Mario flies through the air, his damage increasing in severity.

"PK Thunder!" Ness cries jumping through the air. Mario air dodges, and then realizes, too late, that the thunder wasn't aimed at him. "Aahh!" Ness cries, blasting himself forward. He slams into Mario with such tremendous force that Mario is sent flying out of bounds. The audience cheers as Ness spins a ball of energy on his finger.

Mario returns to the area and jumps down from the white platform. He uses his moments of invincibility to dodge the PK Fire thrown at him and lands a few powerful Punches on Ness, sending the child flying.

They are so busy fighting that they don't notice that Mom is looking in on them. Both of them try to find somewhere to hide, unsuccessfully, and Mom sends them flying. Ness is claimed by the light because of this. Mario is bounced on the tabletop, sustaining a fair amount of damage.

Ness feels refreshed when he returns to the area. He shoots a PK Fire at Mario. Breathing hard, Mario tries to deflect it, but is not quick enough. While Mario is trying to escape the flames, Ness hits him with his bat, sending him flying.

"Just one more hit," Ness thinks to himself. He leaps into the air and electricity surrounds him. "PK Thunder!" he cries, curving the projectile behind him. Ness is shot forward, but he realizes, too late, that his aim had been off, and he misses Mario by a few inches.

Mario goes up to Ness and landed a few Punches, then grabs him by the legs, and Tornado throws him offstage. "How's that?" asks Mario. "I'm not done yet." says Ness. Ness creates a PK Thunder, and hits himself with it. "Bad choice." says Mario. Mario takes out his Super Leaf Cape, turns Ness around, and Ness falls into the blast zone.

The spectators in the ballroom all cheer for the 2 fighters, when Mario and Ness return, they shake hands. Ness goes to the ballroom to sit with the audience.

"You were close, Ness." Pikachu says comfortingly.

"I know! Mario is a strong fighter." Ness exclaims as he sits down. "Guess I'll have to get stronger for next time."

Mario smiles as he hears this, and returns to the Smash room.


	10. Chapter 10

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 10

Mario waits in the Smash room, having just triumphed over Wii Fit trainer. The exercise coach sure was strong. She must have trained hard. Mario was surprised he had beaten her.

The plumber shudders as he remembers when he was sent flying with her Sun Salutation. That golden ball of energy sure was strong. But then, he smiles to himself as he remembers the dazzling combos he used to win the fight against Wii Fit Trainer. He is quite pleased with himself. He had won the match without losing a single life, and he words the spectators cheered still ring in his mind.

"That was awesome, Mario!" Cheered Luigi.

"Fight like that again!" Pit exclaimed wildly.

That fight had been a close one, but now it is a blur to Mario as his heart pounds and his mind becomes preoccupied with thoughts of who his next opponent would be.

Mario watches as Marth and Sonic pummel each other, both of them sustaining heavy damage. Sure, Marth was a strong fighter, but if Mario had to fight Sonic in the final match of this tournament, it would prove to be a nearly impossible challenge.

Mario continues watching, his heart fluttering in his chest with every hit scored. Marth has just successfully countered one of Sonic's Spinning attacks, but the speedy hedgehog runs up and grabs Marth before he can react further.

"I've got to think of a way to do that…" Mario says to himself, envying Marth's skills with the sword.

Back in the ballroom, the audience is just as much into the fight as Mario is.

"This fight's going to be close!" Mega-Man exclaims, barely on the edge of his seat.

"I wonder who will win." Jigglypuff says thoughtfully.

However, at that moment, Sonic lands a powerful Kick on Marth, and the Altean prince is sent flying out of bounds.

"Ooh!" the audience cries, then breaks into bursts of wild applause for the winner of the battle.

"You fought honorably." Marth says to Sonic when they return from the battlefield. "Congratulations."

"That was a tough fight." Sonic says, shaking the noble's hand. The swordsman heads to the ballroom, while the hedgehog returns to the Smash room.

"Yeah! Awesome!" Little Mac screams, pumping a green gloved fist in the air.

"That was a great match." says Shulk, though he looked a little disappointed that his candidate for the betting didn't prevail.

Back in the Smash room, Mario and Sonic are staring at each other, neither of them truly believing what had happened in this tournament.

"This is going to be an amazing fight." Says Sonic, his fists clenched with excitement and anticipation.

"Let's give it our all." Mario says resolutely. Just then, the two of them hear a hurricane of applause coming from the ballroom, and they know its time for their match to begin shortly.

"Those were all some amazing and exciting matches! I 'm surprised at how well each and every one of our participants fought today!" Sakurai exclaims, truly impressed as to how his Smashers have improved. "Now that the semi-finals are over its time for the final round of this tournament."

There is another round of applause, and Mario and Sonic are transported to a glowing platform floating in space, a place that both of them recognize as Final Destination.

As soon as they heard the word 'GO', Mario and Sonic runs to each other and clash punches. Mario attacks Sonic with some Punches, but Sonic is too fast, and dodges them easily with a backward dash. The speedy hedgehog then charges forward and lands a powerful Kick to Mario's chest.

His heart pounding, Mario grabs Sonic, throws him to the ground, and lands a flurry of Punches and Kicks. Sonic gasps for breath, cringing a little from the pain, and rises again.

"You're not going to win this!" Sonic declares, and before Mario can get out of the way, Sonic races up to him, grabs him, and tosses him into the air. Mario is now flying helpless, but low enough to where Sonic can reach him easily. The speedy hedgehog springs into the air, and hits Mario with an Aerial Spin Attack, his compressed body glowing a vibrant blue.

Both fighters are like ninjas, moving fast. It was the ultimate battle of speed and power. The fight continues, both Mario and Sonic exerting their bodies to the limit. By this time, each of them have seen the void, and been claimed by the recovery light. Refreshed and full of strength, Mario and Sonic continue to pummel each other, dealing whatever damage they can.

Mario throws his hottest Fireballs at Sonic, but the hedgehog jumps over them and lands a few punches. Mario fights back, turning Sonic around with his Super Leaf Cape and dealing a powerful Punch to his blue opponent.

Sonic rushes in with a grab, but Mario dodges, and grabs Sonic again. The plumber down throws him again, and is about to follow up with a few Uppercuts, but Sonic jumps away and lands in front of Mario, panting hard with anxiousness.

"You're good." Mario praises, leaping forward. Mario jumps to Sonic, and attacks him with a Back Flip Kick. Sonic expertly dodges, feeling the wind as Mario's foot flies past his head. The hedgehog then jumps into the air and landed his Scissor Air Kick, followed by a few more aerial attacks.

"Aahh!" Mario screams as he is sent flying. The Italian plumber has already sustained heavy damage, and is close to being eliminated. Sonic bounces on a spring, soaring above Mario, and attacks him with another Scissor Kick. Mario twists away, avoiding the attack by centimeters, and pushes off in the air, Punching Sonic and scoring a few coins while he's at it.

Both competitors land on stage, breathing heavily, their bodies aching. They are tired, and one good hit will send either of them out of bounds.

"I have to win this," Mario thinks to himself. He narrows his eyes in anticipation of Sonic's next move. Sonic runs at Mario, a blue blur of activity. Mario puts up his energy shield and barely avoids Sonic's Punch. "Yeah!" Mario cries triumphantly as he lands a super fast Fire Palm. Sonic flies into the void, and Mario knows that he has won. Not just this match, but also the entire tournament.

When the two competitors return to the mansion, they are greeted by a roar of cheers and applause. A lot of the spectators chant Mario's name, as if he were the best thing since the Smash Ball.

"Good match, Sonic." says Mario.

"You too, Mario. That was an amazing fight." says Sonic as they fist bump each other.

Mario and Sonic head to the ballroom, and everyone starts cheering louder than before. Luigi, Peach, Bowser, and Rosalina run to Mario. Luigi hugs Mario, Bowser gives Mario a fist bump, and Peach kisses Mario on the cheek, which makes the plumber blush awkwardly.

Sakurai goes on stage, carrying a gold trophy with a spinning Smash Ball on it. "Mario please come on stage." called Sakurai.

"Woo-hoo!" Mario cries as he jumps up on stage.

"The winner of the first Super Smash Bros tournament, is Mario." announces Sakurai. Everyone all cheers for Mario as he receives the trophy. Mario grins and holds the prize high as Sakurai's workers take pictures of him.

"Now that the tournament is over there'll be a party tonight. So I hope I see everyone there!" Sakurai continues. "Now let's give Mario and all of our tournament participants one more round of applause."

As the wave of clapping and excitement washes over him, Mario thinks to himself. He really has gotten stronger if he finally beat Sonic, one of his oldest rivals. But, could he be strong emotionally as well? He had to be, for Peach's sake, and for his own peace of mind.

Later at night, all of the Smashers are at the ballroom having a good time, wearing nice clothes, eating delicious food, playing games, and dancing. Mario is hanging out with Sonic, Mega-Man, and Pac-Man.

"So I got my shoes back, and ran away from Amy." Sonic says dramatically.

"Amy's pretty crazy." remarks Mega-Man.

"She is. She's really obsessed with me." replies Sonic.

"I'm glad -Man is not like that." says Pac-Man.

"If she were, then I'd wish she was a ghost." says Pac-Man.

"So how about you and Roll?" asks Mario, turning to the blue armored child.

"Well we're still friends, but we're getting closer though." replied Mega-Man. "Is it bothering you that we're talking about relationships, Mario?" he asks as an afterthought.

"Oh, I'm all right." Mario answers hesitantly. "I like hearing your stories." Mario is about to take another sip of his Shroom Shake, when he notices he's out. "I'll be right back." He says, and rushes to get a refill.

While Mario's getting another shake, Palutena walks up to Mario. "Hi Mario." The goddess greets.

"Hi Palu-" Mario starts to say, but then his mouth drops, and he stares in surprise and awe at the goddess. Palutena is wearing a long, flowing, and white dress. She has a golden headband, and sparkly golden sandals. "You look pretty." says Mario.

Palutena smiles at the complement. "Thank you, you look handsome." says Palutena.

"Th-Thank you." Mario stammers awkwardly as he blushes.

"Congratulations on winning the tournament." says Palutena.

"Thank you. And thank you for helping me before the semi-finals." Mario says sincerely, gazing into Palutena's eyes. "I was a little scared when I first saw how Sonic, Villager, and Wii Fit Trainer fight. Then you helped me to not be afraid."

"I just want you to give it all you got. And I always help people who need help." says Palutena.

"I'm glad you're here this time around." Mario says. "I- uh- the mansion needs someone kind and caring like you around."

"Thank you, Mario." says Palutena as she smiles, and walks away to rejoin her friends.

Mario stares into his glass, feeling butterflies in his stomach. "Why am I feeling like this?" he wonders. "Palutena's just a friend, and I'm not over Peach yet..." Mario shakes his head to clear it, and heads back to his friends to enjoy the rest of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 14

"Thanks Mario." Acknowledges Sakurai as he and the red-capped plumber finish drying the last of the breakfast dishes.

"No problem." Mario says, relieved that it wouldn't be his turn to do the dishes for a while.

Mario walks out of the kitchen and explores the mansion, looking for something to occupy himself until his next match.

"Mario."

Mario turns around to see who had called his name. "Oh Charizard." Mario says pleasantly as the fire dragon landed in front of him, having been flying through the halls a moment before.

"Mind if you do me a favor?" asks Charizard. "Everyone else is pretty busy."

"What do you need?" Mario wonders.

"There's a Pokemon tournament, and I want to be in it." Charizard explains, folding his wings across his back.

"That sounds fun, but why do you need me?" inquires Mario, perplexed.

"I can't go by myself, because I need a trainer with Me." explains Charizard. "Red and I used to enter tournaments all the time, but…" the dragon's words trailed off, and Mario understood his sadness.

"I don't know what Pokemon trainers do." says Mario, interlocking his fingers nervously.

"They basically give the Pokemon orders on how to attack the other trainer's Pokemon in a battle." Charizard explains patiently.

"Okay then." agrees Mario. "I guess I can give it a shot."

Mario and Charizard arrived at the massive stadium through a portal. The stands were filled with cheering people, and all around, trainers and their Pokemon were preparing for battle. "Wow, I've never seen these Pokemon before." says Mario.

"Yeah. The Pokemon at the Smash Mansion aren't the only ones, you know." says Charizard. "There are over eight hundred Pokemon. You haven't even seen half of them."

Mario entertained thoughts of him traveling around and capturing every Pokemon in the world. Then, the announcer spoke into a microphone, startling Mario from his daydream.

"Welcome, all trainers, to the Pokemon tournament!" he says enthusiastically, and began announcing the pairings for matches.

"Wow, I've never seen these Pokemon before." says Mario, looking around at the fascinating creatures.

"Concentrate Mario. We're in the first round." says Charizard. Charizard gets inside of his Pokeball and Mario nervously goes to the battlefield to face the trainer across from him. "Uh, Charizard! I choose you!" Mario cries, throwing the Pokeball. The dragon was released in a burst of white light.

"Go!" The trainer, a girl with red hair, throws her Pokeball and releases her Pokemon, a Swampert.

"It's a water type." Mario observes anxiously. "Do you think you can win?"

"Don't always believe in type advantages." Charizard replies smugly. At least one of them was confident in what they were doing.

Before Mario knows it, he is thrown into the first round and the trainer is calling her attack. "Swampert use Waterfall!" she orders. The creature summons a powerful wave of water that towers over Charizard.

"Charizard! Dodge and use Slash!" Mario cries, his heart already pounding. If they lost, it would be his fault. He was the one giving orders after all.

On Mario's command, Charizard flies out of range of the water and landed a powerful Slash attack.

"Swampert use Hydropump." the Trainer orders. A powerful jet of water is fired from her Pokemon's mouth, like a fire hose.

Mario gasps. If this hits Charizard it is over. "Charizard dodge and use Seismic Toss." Mario screams. Charizard tries to dive, but the blast of water hits him in the face.

"You should think twice before having a fire Pokemon battle against a water type." Mario's opponent warns. "Swampert! Use Bubble Beam!"

Swampert shoots a stream of bubbles out of its mouth.

"Charizard! Let's try another Seismic Toss!" Mario cries out. Charizard flies through the air, dodging the bubbles, and grabs Swampert. He flies higher and higher, spinning around and around, until the water Pokemon is too dizzy to think, then slams it to the ground with such force that the whole stadium shakes.

"Swampert is unable to battle! Charizard is the winner!" the judge announces, raising a green flag.

"We did it, Charizard!" Mario exclaims, surprised at himself.

"Yeah!" Charizard cries. "But, we have a few more battles to go."

The battles passed, each one more difficult than the last. After a while, Mario and Charizard are at the final round. The final round is Mario and Charizard against a Garchomp. "This Pokemon look strong. Are you ready Mario?" asked Charizard.

"Lets win this." replies Mario.

"Begin!" the referee calls out, signaling for the start of the match.

"Charizard! Use Flamethrower." Mario orders, trying to get a lead in the match. Charizard shoots a stream of hot flames out of his mouth.

"Garchomp! Dodge and use Dragon Tail." the trainer orders calmly. Garchomp jumps into the air and his tail glows brightly. The dark Pokemon hit Charizard and the dragon skidded backwards in the stadium.

"Charizard use Slash." says Mario. Charizard flew up to Garchomp and slashes with his claws.

Both Pokemon are fighting hard and have taken lots of damage. The crowd is in a frenzy.

"Garchomp use Crunch." says the Trainer. Garchomp bites Charizard's neck, hard. The dragon let out a roar of pain.

"Charizard use Seismic Toss!" Mario comands. Charizard grabs Garchomp, brings him all the way to the sky and throws him, Garchomp is still raring to go.

"Garchomp. Use Dragon Pulse." says the Trainer. Garchomp fires off a powerful burst of blueish flames.

"Charizard! Use Flare Blitz!" says Mario. Charizard flapped his wings, and surrounded by waves of red flames, flew through the enemy fire and slammed into Garchomp, who fainted due to the force.

The crowd cheered for Mario and Charizard, who waved wildly at them. "We did it Charizard!" Mario cries excitedly as the host gives each of them a shiny, gold medal.

"You're not bad for a first timer." Charizard remarks, and the tournament champions transported to the Smash mansion.

"We should do this again sometime." Mario says, having enjoyed being a Pokemon trainer.

"Yeah I'll let you know when another tournament is." Charizard responds, fingering his medal.

Suddenly, Luigi and Greninja appear in a flash of gold light, as if they had been in another world.

"Where did you guys go?" Mario wonders curiously.

"We went to a Pokemon tournament." replied Luigi.

"Really?" asks Mario, his eyes lighting up. "We didn't see you!"

"Maybe we went to a different tournament. " Greninja muses, and Mario sees that the Pokemon is fiddling with a medal around his neck.

"If you aren't too tired, how about we have a Pokemon battle outside?" asks Mario.

"Yeah! Let's do it." Luigi agrees. The plumbers and the Pokemon go outside, eager to get their battle under way.


	12. Chapter 12

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 12

Mario is hiding in the hall, listening as Peach's footsteps and cheerful giggling passes by him. He would start to feel better about their breakup, but seeing Peach, even walking by him for short periods of time, makes him feel sad sometimes. "I only want a few days away, then I'll hopefully get up the nerve to be able to see her again." Mario says to himself. He walks down the hall on his way to his room.

Mario feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns and sees a beautiful princess in a blue outfit, which, to his stomach's delight, includes a cooking apron.

"Rosalina." greets Mario.

"Hello, Mario." The cosmic traveler says pleasantly. "Is it ok if you watch over my Lumas while I help Peach and Zelda bake sweets for tonight?"

"What's tonight?" Mario wonders curiously, contemplating the need for so many sweets.

"Don't you remember? Sakurai announced that there would be new fighters coming to the mansion soon. We're getting ready for them." Rosalina explains, turning her wand in her fingers.

Mario thinks for a moment, trying to remember. "Oh, yeah… Okay! Link, Pit, and I will watch them in our room." says Mario.

"Okay! Great!" Rosalina exclaims, grateful for her friend's help. "Let's go to my room so I can let my children know that you will be taking care of them for the day."

Mario nods and follows Rosalina to her room. Rosalina opens the door and Mario nearly faints upon seeing the inside of her room. It was so huge! Did Sakurai seriously allow her and the Lumas all this space?

"Oh my children!" Rosalina called out to the many chubby star babies playing excitedly in her room.

"Yes, Mama?" the Lumas asked, stopping what they were doing and floating around the cosmic princess.

"You all know Mario, right? Well, he's going to be caring for you today, so I want you to be on your best behavior for him." Rosalina smiles sweetly at her little ones and turns to Mario. "Here are star bits for the Lumas, and I'll see you later." She gives him a pouch filled to bursting with the special food and hurries away to the kitchen.

"Okay, Lumas! Let's-a-go!" Mario says, clapping his hands to get their attention. He takes the many Lumas to his room, where Link and Pit wait, oblivious to the fact that Mario had volunteered them to baby-sit for the day.

Link, who is cleaning his sword, looks up upon hearing the sound of squealing laughter from the little stars. "What are these creatures?" he asks curiously, unsure if he should continue his work or not.

"These are Lumas. They're Rosalina's kids, and we're going to babysit them." Mario informs.

For a moment, Link and Pit glance at each other, horrified that their roommate would volunteer them for something on such short notice like that. Then, they look at the little pudgy star children and slowly warm up to the idea.

"Aww, they're so cute. Are they like pillows?" asks Pit.

"Uh, not really…" Mario warns, but too late.

Pit grabs a Luma and lays down on it. "They're pretty soft." Pit says dreamily. Apparently, he hasn't faced one of them in the arena.

"Hiya!" The Luma lets out a shrill battle cry and sends Pit flying into a wall.

"And dangerous." Pit adds, groaning in pain.

"Don't just lay down on a Luma like that. They can pick a fight, you know." Mario says pointedly.

"Like Cuccos?" asks Link, looking up from his work on thee Master Sword.

"Yeah, but Lumas are usually nicer." Mario explains.

"How long are we watching them for?" wonders Pit.

"Until tonight." Mario responds.

"If they're nicer than Cuccos then I don't mind watching them." says Link.

A few hours later, however, Link and Pit were regretting their hasty agreement to help with the star children. The Lumas had finished eating their star bits and wanted more. They seemed to decide that flying around in a frenzy and destroying everything in the room was the best way to get their request across.

"Mario, how do we get them to stop?" asks Pit, trying to catch a Luma who had stolen his Sacred Bow.

"They won't stop until they're full from star bits." Mario explains, ducking to avoid a blue Luma that sailed over his head.

"Where do you get them from?" asks Link, annoyed, as a yellow Luma crashed into the TV, knocking it down.

"I have to go to a galaxy in my world. So please watch over them until I get back." Mario hurries out of the room before Link and Pit can realize the task they are left with.

After taking a Smash portal, Mario arrives at his starship. Thankfully, Lubba was waiting for him. "Lubba!" Mario cries with relief.

"Captain! It's good to see you again!" the purple Luma flies up to Mario.

"Do you still have the star bits I've been saving up?" Mario wonders hopefully.

"Yes Captain. I'll go get them." replies Lubba.

"I don't need all of them." Mario says, hastily pulling out a few of the sparkly diamond shaped snacks. "I'll let you have half of them."

"Thank you Captain." Lubba says enthusiastically, munching on the honey flavored star bits. "How's the fighting tournament?"

"It's really fun." Mario responds. "Rosalina and her Lumas are having a great time also. How's exploring the galaxies?"

"It's going great!" Lubba beams. "I've get to explore a lot more than before. I've been finding lots of new planets!"

"That's great!" Mario says. He was eager to hear more of the Luma's adventures, but time was short. "I need to go now, or the Lumas will destroy my room."

Mario opens the door to his room, fearing the worst. The room is almost destroyed. The beds look like a tornado hit them. The dressers have been knocked over and clothes are scattered everywhere. The TV is on the ground, and the wires for the game systems are tangled. Controllers and other electronics are scattered among the mess of blankets and clothes, along with potions, weapons, and other dangerous items.

In the middle of it all are Link and Pit, trying to catch the wild Lumas while shielding their ears from the screaming.

"Mario!" Pit cries with relief. "You're finally back!"

"It's about time." Mutters Link. "The Lumas almost destroyed everything." The Hylian informs, holding his sheathed blade out of reach of the Lumas.

"Don't worry! I have more star bits." says Mario, holding up the pouch Lubba had given him. Mario gives the Lumas all of the star bits, but the Lumas are still angry and continue to scream and dart around the room like killer bees.

"Why are they still angry?" asks Pit.

"I don't know." replies Mario, defeated.

"Mama!" the Lumas all yell.

"They want to see Rosalina." says Link.

"But she's still baking. We don't know when they'll be finished." says Mario.

The three roommates were about to admit defeat, fearing what the Lumas would do next, when they heard something that sounded like heavenly bells. "Attention Smashers and Workers. Peach, Zelda, and Rosalina just finished baking. So please come to the main hall and enjoy some sweets." announces Sakurai.

"Good timing." Sighs Pit. "Come on, Lumas! Let's go see your Mama!"

All of the Smashers gathered around at the main hall, and enjoy some chocolate cake, lemon tarts, and frosted sugar cookies decorated with sprinkles.

"Mama! Mama!" All of the Lumas squeal happily, circling around Rosalina.

"I missed you, too, my children." says Rosalina with laughter, giving each of her Lumas a squeeze.

Mario, Pit, and Link watched this scene as they enjoyed their sweets, and only one thought coursed unanimously through their minds. "We're never baby-sitting those monsters again."

Mario listens to the sounds of laughter and eating. He looks around the room and notices some new faces among the crowd of Smashers. "Wait… the newcomers have already arrived?" Mario wonders.

Sonic, who had heard Mario's question turns to him. "Oh. You guys came in late. Sakurai announced a few newcomers." He explains.

"What?" Mario bursts out in shock, not believing that his episode with the Lumas had caused him, Pit, and Link to miss Sakurai's announcement. Mario looks around the room again. Pit and Link have already gone to meet some of the newcomers.

"Pittoo!" calls Pit as he hugs the dark angel. "You're joining our ranks, too?"

"Will you let go of me." Dark Pit clips.

Elsewhere, Bowser is surrounded by his Koopa Kids, who seemed ecstatic to see their father again. "I'm really happy to see you." exclaims Bowser.

"We miss you, Papa!" Bowser Jr. says, fist bumping his father. Around the table, some of the other villains were staring awkwardly.

At another table, a dog and duck sat eating cherry pie with Pikachu, Kirby, Ness, and Toon Link. They seemed to be good friends.

"What a cute dog and duck." says Ness as he pets their head.

"I wonder how they can fight." wonders Toon Link while scratching his head.

Everyone continues eating and talking excitedly when Sakurai steps onto the stage again. "Attention everyone." He says. "I have another announcement."

All around the room, Smashers glance up anxiously. Was something wrong? Sakurai usually makes all of his announcements at once.

Sakurai continues. "We have a few last minute fighters joining us tonight." He says. Mario smiles, glad to be here for some of the Smashers' arrivals. The other fighters whisper among themselves excitedly as Sakurai gets ready to call the newcomers.

"Mewtwo!" Sakurai's voice booms through the room. A psychic Pokemon teleports on stage with dark energy. He looks a little like a cat, and Mario recognizes him from the Melee tournament. Everyone cheers loudly, banging their silverware for extra noise and Mewtwo floats over to the other Pokemon.

"Next, also a returning veteran, Lucas!" Sakurai announces as a little blond boy walks on stage and gazes out timidly at the audience. Ness waves from his table and grins at his friend.

"Our third newcomer, also from the Melee tournament… Roy!" The red haired swordsman walks on stage to massive applause, most of it from his fellow swordsmen. Still, the noise was as loud as an aircraft.

"Hey! That's my name!" Roy Koopa screams in outrage. "There can only be one Roy and that's me!"

The swordsman, who had heard this, strides up to him. "Well then, I guess we'll have to have a battle then, won't we?" He turns and continues to the table where Marth and Ike are sitting, leaving the angry Koopa Kid.

"Next is Ryu!" Sakurai announces. A muscular guy in a white fighter's uniform strides forward. Applause roared like a wave through the room, most of the Smashers knowing of Ryu's reputation as an honorable fighter. Still, they couldn't believe he was here!

As the night goes on, the excitement only grows and grows.

"Cloud!" Sakurai calls the name of the next fighter. A soldier with spiky blonde hair, vibrant blue eyes and indigo uniform walks confidently onto the stage carrying a massive sword.

"No way!" Pit cries out. "How'd he make it in?"

The noise reached whole new levels of volume and excitement, and when Cloud finds a place to sit, Sakurai calls the next arrival.

"Corrin!" another blonde swordsman takes the stage, but instead of having a more modern look like Cloud does, she resembles Marth or Roy, wearing white and gold armor and a blue cape. Her red eyes stare out at the crowd decisively, eyes that have seen much hardship.

When Corrin was seated, Sakurai announces the last fighter. "Bayonetta!" A lady in dark clothing comes onto the stage. She looks like a witch, and Pit and Dark Pit get a bad feeling in their stomachs. Bayonetta passes by Pit and Dark Pit and gives them a glare.

"I feel like we'll have a weird relationship with her." says Pit.

"Looks like it." says Dark Pit.

Once all of the new arrivals were seated, the party continues, louder and wilder than usual. The veterans spend the rest of the night eating sweets and getting to know the newcomers. Everyone is having a great time, and Mario feels that these new Smashers will make life in the mansion way more interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 13

The scenery at Palutena's Temple looks quite beautiful, but not when you're fighting a crazy powerful tactician who uses both a sword and magic.

"Arc-Thunder!" Robin cries, firing a powerful Ball of Electricity at Mario. The plumber jumps over Robin's blast, but the skilled tactician meets him in midair and landed an Air Levin Sword attack.

"Ugh!" Mario grunts as the sword slams into his chest, zapping him with a little purple energy. The magician tactician is merciless, and has countered most of Mario's moves, having studied the plumber closely. But, Mario will not stand for this any longer. He rushes towards Robin, ducking under his Arc-Fire, and throws a flurry of Punches. He then jumps up and follows it with a Kick, sending Robin crashing to the ground.

Robin tries to dodge Mario's Fireballs, but the red clad plumber jumps into the air and delivers a crushing Air Punch on Robin, sending the swordsman flying.

Robin clenches his jaw and tries to control his breathing. He twists in the air and lands on his feet. He sees that Mario is charging towards him again. Smirking, Robin welcomes this attack.

Mario charges forward, and brings back his arm to swing at Robin.

"Nosferatu!" Robin calls out, grabbing Mario and taking a bit of strength from the plumber.

Mario struggles to break free. He finally is able to shake Robin off, but he feels drained.

"Time to tip the scales!" Robin shouts.

Mario is expecting Robin to try to attack him again, but instead, the tactician maneuvers to the top of the temple. "What could he be up to?" Mario wonders to himself. Cautiously, the plumber follows.

As he gets closer, Mario sees that Robin is standing by Palutena's statue, his arms folded calmly across his chest, but ready to strike back if the plumber makes an attack on him.

Mario was about to go on the offensive, when the glint of the bright sun shines in his eyes. He squinted and tried to angle himself so the sun wouldn't be a bother to him. He looks around and finds that the light is reflecting off of the gold from Palutena's statue. For a brief moment, Mario realizes how majestic the goddess looks; strong and commanding, yet good and gentle, too.

"Ha!" Robin screams. Seizing his chance, he deals a powerful Levin Sword smash attack to Mario's body, almost strong enough to send him into the blast zone.

Mario falls to the ground, avoiding Robin's sword. He gets up and clenches his fists in anger. How dare Robin try something like this? He charges towards the tactician, his rage driving him, and puts all of his power into his next punch.

Robin stares in shock. Mario doesn't look like himself… By the time Robin realizes what has happened, it is too late. "Aahh!" Robin screams in pain as he is sent out of bounds.

When they arrive at the mansion, Mario marches up to Robin, his eyes narrowed in anger. "Good match, but that was a really twisted trick using Palutena's statue to distract me like that!"

"I didn't!" Robin says defensively. "I simply brought you higher up so I could KO you easier!

"Oh, you did?" Mario asks, sorry that he had accused his friend like that.

"Yes." Robin says testily. "Why are you so upset? You won, didn't you?"

"I'm… sorry." Mario muttered. Weird… why had he gotten so angry like that? It was just a Smash battle.

Robin takes a deep breath, realizing he shouldn't be angry at Mario's behavior and speaks. "It's fine." He says. He pauses for a moment. "Palutena's statue distracted you? Why? Do you… like her or something?"

Mario's heart starts racing and he begins to sweat. Truthfully, he didn't know. Sure, Palutena was a good friend, nice and caring and helpful… but no! Mario couldn't just forget everything that happened with Peach. He wasn't allowed to like anyone else yet… was he?

"No!" Mario declares quickly. "I'm not ready for that yet."

"Oh, well, good match, anyway." Robin says, and he shakes hands with the plumber.

Mario and Robin walk out of the Smash room and head to the mission request board. "So what do you want to do?" wonders Mario.

"I don't know actually. There's a lot more jobs than before." Robin muses, scanning the message board, piled high with requests.

While Robin is looking at the mission board, Mario turns and notices Little Mac, who had been jogging with Wii Fit Trainer. Little Mac and the Wii Fit trainer say their good-byes and the boxer turns to face him.

"Oh, hey guys!" Little Mac greets.

"Hey Little Mac, want to come with us on a mission?" asks Mario.

"Sure." The boxer agrees. "What kind of mission did you guys choose?"

"Guys." Robin calls, his eyes resting on a particular mission request. "I found a quest we can undertake, but it'll be dangerous." He reads the post out loud to them. 'Escort me back to town.' Mario and Little Mac listen carefully. "This request is from my world." Robin explains, knowing that his world was one of the more dangerous realms that had been included in Smash.

"This is great. You can visit your friends again!" Mario cries enthusiastically.

"I… haven't seen them for a few months." The tactician muses to himself. "Alright then. Let's do this mission."

"Now you're talking!" Little Mac exclaims, and they all enter the portal.

"Mario, Little Mac, welcome to Ylisse." says Robin.

"This place is huge." Little Mac says, gazing in awe at the vast kingdom lay out before him. A shining castle stood in the distance, and the streets were bustling with shopkeepers calling out their wares and citizens going about their daily lives.

"Compare to Ylisse, you're little." Mario teases, nudging Little Mac in the arm. The short boxer didn't find it funny.

"Where's the person we're escorting?" asked Mario as the three of them entered the woods surrounding the kingdom.

"I don't know. Since the portal took us here then she should be around here somewhere." Robin calculates. He glances up at the darkening sky. "Be careful. Sometimes, bandits hide in these woods at night. We might be ambushed-"

However, just as Robin finished speaking, an ear-splitting shriek cuts the night air. "Help!" A woman's voice cried out. Then, the trees near them rustle, and a red headed girl bursts into their little clearing, carrying what appeared to be a bag of merchandise.

"Anna!" Robin exclaims, hurrying to the girl, who is out of breath. "Anna! What's wrong?"

The girl shivers as she speaks, only able to utter one word. "B-Bandits!" she chokes out.

Robin is about to ask her something else, when a gruff voice startles them. "There she is!"

Suddenly, the sounds of galloping horses and foot soldiers can be heard closing in all around them. In no time, the group is surrounded by about fifty men, each carrying an axe or sword or whatever their weapon of choice is.

"Hey! It's that tactician! The one who humiliated us before!" a bandit exclaims, pointing a finger at Robin. "But, who are those other two with him?"

Robin quickly tries to concoct a plan of action, the gears in his head turning rapidly. Then, he notices that the bandits are all distracted momentarily by Mario and Little Mac. Grateful they had come with him, the tactician begins giving orders. "Mario! Attack the ones on the left. They have swords, so keep your distance and use your fire."

"Got it!" Mario cries, leaping into action.

"Little Mac. Attack the group of archers on the right. You're small and fast, so they should have a harder time hitting you." Robin directs.

"I'm not small!" Little Mac protests, but does as he is told.

The fight went relatively quickly. The enemy didn't stand a chance against Mario and Little Mac, their other worldly fighting styles giving them an edge. Robin moved quickly, striking down anyone who opposed him with his Levin Sword or a good magic spell. Anna is still recovering from her shock, but the three Smashers do all right on their own.

"That was easy." Mario says once the bandits are defeated.

Robin looks at Anna with concern. "How did this happen?" he asks.

"I-I was on my way home from the shop, when these bandits attacked me." Anna explained. "I thought I could lose them in the woods, but then it got dark and… well, you know the rest."

Robin nods gravely.

"Who are your friends?" Anna asks, eager to meet the strange people who had rescued her.

"This is Mario and Little Mac." Robin introduces. "They're part of a tournament I'm in."

Anna stares at the two otherworldly men. "You've got a nice big nose, Big-nose!" she says to Mario.

"What'd you call me?" Mario wonders angrily.

Anna turns to Little Mac. "You're really short!" she criticizes.

"You want to fight?" the boxer asks, affronted.

"Uh-Let's get going." Robin suggests, eager to break up the fight and get the group moving at the same time.

As they are traveling through the forest, moving through dense trees and thick undergrowth, Robin freezes, having heard something. The others stop near him and look at him as if to ask what is wrong. Robin gets a bad feeling suddenly and prepares himself.

"We're not done yet!" he calls out just as a volley of arrows falls all around them.

"You mean more bandits?" Little Mac asks incredulously.

"Yes!" Robin responds. "Do as you did before."

Mario and Little Mac quickly try to keep it together and follow their orders. Robin attacks the mages in the group with his sword, and anyone else is met with gales of wind and bursts of fire. Winged mounts were struck down with lightning from the skies. Anna also helped out with her sword and offered Vulneraries and Elixirs to whoever needed them

"For a price, of course." She says, handing a Vulnerary to Little Mac, who had been hit with a powerful arrow.

Soon, all of the remaining bandits are defeated, and only the leader remains. "Look who we have here." Says a burly man wearing a cape and a suit of armor. There was a wicked gleam in his eyes, as if he hungered for destruction to show off his power.

Robin scowls. "Garrick." He says, his voice dripping with resentment. "I thought you've been captured."

"I escaped and wanted revenge" Garrick explains, "so I thought to capture your friend, and maybe grab a few shiny trinkets while I'm at it."

"You will not harm her!" Robin declares, raising his Levin Sword.

"Let's see you stop me." The bandit says menacingly as he readies his weapon, a silver axe with a wickedly sharp blade.

Robin quickly turns to Mario and Little Mac. "Keep Anna safe and out of harm's way." He instructs, "Let me handle this." Robin faces his opponent and readies his weapons.

"Ya!" Garrick screams and swings his axe

Robin sidesteps the blade, the wind ruffling his hair as the axe sales by his head. The tactician raises his arms, focuses his energy, and fires a Thoron. Ka-boom! A thunderous noise shakes the ground as Garrick is blasted backwards with a powerful Bolt of Lightning.

"Ugh! You won't get away with this!" Garrick cries, enraged, and swings his axe again.

Robin tries to dodge, but the bandit is too quick. A sharp pain explodes from Robin's arm as he is struck with the axe. Shakily getting to his feet, Robin hurls a Arc-Fire at the bandit, who is too busy laughing to dodge in time. Robin then rushes forward and deals a powerful blow to Garrick's chest with his Levin sword.

Robin takes the time while the bandit is down to reposition himself by a thick, sturdy tree.

Garrick stands again, his eyes wiled with anger and fear. In one last desperate attempt, he swings his axe wildly, but Robin sidesteps the blow at the last moment, and the axe becomes embedded in the tree.

As Garrick is trying to free his weapon, Robin charges forward and slashes with his Levin sword.

"Nooo!" Garrick screams, as he is defeated.

Robin and the group rests, waiting for the soldiers to capture Garrick and take him back to prison. When they are relieved of the bandit, the group heads back to Ylistoll.

After a while they arrive at the Sheppard's headquarters.

"We're here." Mario says, plopping down on the floor, completely warn out.

"That was a long trip." says Little Mac, yawning with exhaustion from all the fighting.

"Thank you very much Robin, Big-nose, and Shorty." Anna says happily, giving them each a small satchel of gold.

"What did you call me?" Mario and Little Mac ask unanimously, their tempers rising. But, then they look down at their gold coins and decide to let it go for now.

"Robin!"

Robin turns at the sound of his name and smiles as Chrom and Olivia enter the room. "It's been a while." he greets.

"How are you and Lucina? Are you both well?" asks Olivia, wondering about her daughter from the future.

"We are." Robin responds, "We have challenged many new warriors."

"That's good." says Chrom, nodding.

Chrom and Olivia then notice Mario and Little Mac. "Who are these two?" asks Olivia, staring at the two other worldly Smashers.

Robin introduces his friends and they all exchange pleasantries.

"Why not stay for dinner?" asks Olivia.

Eager to taste some Ylissian food, Mario and Little Mac agree, and Robin continues conversing with his companions.

"I wish I'm in that tournament." says Chrom as he puts a piece of steak in his mouth.

"I'm surprised Sakurai didn't put you in. You would be a challenging fighter." says Robin.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Shorty?" asks Anna.

"Please don't call us that." says Little Mac. "And no, I don't have a girlfriend."

"How about you, Mario?" asks Olivia, while eating some salad.

Mario froze after hearing the word, "girlfriend", and didn't answer.

Robin whispers to Olivia's ear about him and Peach. "Oh my gosh. I'm sorry for asking." Olivia respectfully apologizes.

"It's all right." says Mario, putting a piece of steak in his mouth.

After everyone finishes eating, a Smash Portal appears.

"Thank you for the meal. We have to go back now." Robin thanks in gratitude.

"Tell Lucina I say hi and to come back and visit." says Chrom, hoping to see her daughter again.

"I'll probably put up more requests for help with my store. I'll also give a discount on my products for helping." says Anna, giving a wink to Mario and Little Mac.

"We'll look forward to that." says Little Mac, giving a thumbs up.

Mario, Little Mac, and Robin wave bye to Chrom, Anna, and Olivia, and head back to the Smash mansion.


	14. Chapter 14

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 9

"Hello Mario."

Mario looks away from the Sandbag he is punching and turns to see Zelda and Corrin behind him.

"Hey, Mario." Zelda says. "Have you seen Peach today?"

Of all the things he could be asked, did it really have to be about the woman he was trying to move on from? He is pretty sure that she wants to move on, and that seeing her will cause her pain as well as himself. "I thought she was with you." Mario replies, trying not to lose his patience, or his composure.

"No, I've been looking for her for a while." Zelda explains. "She wasn't in our room this morning."

"Maybe she's eating breakfast or something." Mario suggests, and is about to turn back to the Sandbag.

"We've checked the cafeteria, the gardens, the kitchen, the spa, and now the training room." Zelda says. "She's not in any of her favorite places, and I can't really imagine her being anywhere else around the mansion.

Corrin stares from Zelda to Mario, wearing a troubled expression, then decides to say what's on her mind. "I think… something might have happened to her…" the dragon swordswoman says carefully. "What if… she got kidnapped?" Having experienced this herself, it was no wonder this was the first conclusion Corrin came up with.

"What makes you say that?" Zelda wonders, putting a finger to her chin in thought.

"Well, I can't be sure, but last night, I just felt like something was wrong, so I snuck out to investigate. I went by Peach's room, when I saw some dark energy under the door crack. I don't know if it's real, but-"

"Dark energy? Maybe something did happen to Peach last night." Mario reasons, now genuinely concerned. It couldn't have been Bowser or the Koopalings. Sakurai had put in place serious punishment for any villain in the mansion who acts up, including complete dismissal from the mansion. Mario turns to Corrin "Did you see anything else last night?" Mario asks, hoping to get a lead as to who could have done this.

"Yeah," Corrin answers, looking mystified. "I opened her door to see what was wrong, but Peach wasn't there. Just some strange mushroom things with lasers."

"Mushrooms with lasers…" Mario ponders, getting a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Yeah." Corrin continues. "I tried to fend them off, but one of them shot at me, and then everything is hazy after that..."

"Hm, I'll have to look into this." Mario says, and heads out to find Sakurai, leaving the two women in the training room.

Thankfully, Mario finds Sakurai in his office. "Mario, what's the problem?" asks Sakurai as the plumber barges in.

"Something happened to Peach. I need you to make a portal to take me back to the Mushroom Kingdom." explains Mario, breathing heavily.

"This is horrible!" Sakurai exclaims, "Do you need anyone to help you?"

Mario shakes his head. "No, I can save Peach on my own." Mario insists.

Sakurai still looks uncertain, but agrees. "Okay, then. The portal will appear in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Sakurai." Mario says gratefully.

When Mario is transported to the Mushroom Kingdom, he rushes inside the castle, too worked up to be saddened by painful memories. He seeks Toadsworth in the library.

"Master Mario!" the old Toad looks up from his paperwork. "What seems to be the problem?" he asks, seeing Mario's frantic expression.

"Toadsworth! Peach has been taken away!" Mario explains, waving his arms frantically.

Toadsworth gets shocked and the rest of the Toads within earshot start panicking. Mario doesn't understand this because it seems like the Princess gets kidnapped every other week, but he calms them down all the same and turns to Toadsworth.

"What happened to Princess Peach?" asked Toadsworth.

"I don't really know if it's true, Corrin told me that she saw some dark energy in their room. When she woke up Peach was gone." explains Mario. "She described some weird creatures that sound a lot like Shroobs. I think they might have kidnapped Peach."

As Mario is speaking, Toadsworth is already getting a cannon ready, primed for the Shroob hideout. "Are you ready, Master Mario?" the old Toad asks, gripping his cane tightly.

Mario nods and jumps inside the cannon, bracing himself for his flight. Toadsworth fires the cannon and Mario is launched through the sky at speeds that would have rivaled Sonic.

Mario lands with a crash in front of Princess Shroob's castle and sees that a lot of Shroob minions are guarding the place. "How is Princess Shroob back?" Mario wonders to himself. "No matter. I must save Peach." Gathering his courage, he eats a Mushroom and charges into the castle.

The Shroobs see Mario and immediately pull their Laser Guns and shoots him. Mario dodges the Lasers, wall jumps around the castle, and Stomps on the Shroobs' heads. But, this is only the first wave. More baddies start coming, and Mario fights through them all, like a dragon, using F.L.U.D.D, his Fists, Fireballs, and anything else he could think of to crush them.

Some of the Shroobs shoot lasers from behind, and Mario is hit a few times, but he quickly overwhelms his attackers and heads upstairs into the next room.

However, at the top of the stairs, he is met by two massive Shroobs, with their weapons drawn.

"Ha! See? I told you he'd come, brother." One Shroob says to the other. "Now, pay up!"

"Ugh! You were right!" the other says, defeated. "Fine, I'll pay you your fifty coins after we take this guy down!"

"I'll hold you to that!" the first Shroob says, and they both shoot lasers at Mario.

Mario jumps over the barrage of Lasers fired at him and Stomps on both Shroobs, jumping from one to the other as if they were regular bouncy mushrooms. "Whoo-hoo!" Mario cries, actually enjoying himself a little.

However, one of the Shroobs dodges Mario's jump at the last second and the plumber lands right into the Shroob's waiting arms. The giant Shroob launches Mario, sending him flying into the wall and his brother shoots a Laser. Mario reflects the blast with his super leaf cape and it hits the first Shroob in the eye.

"Aahh! Watch where you're shooting!" the Shroob yells at his younger brother.

"Sorry!" the younger Shroob says, and charges at Mario. Mario runs away, but the other Shroob is coming towards him.

Trapped! The plumber can only think of one option. He leaps high into the air at the last second. The two Shroob siblings slam into each other, bonking heads. Mario quickly shoots Fireballs at the dizzy Shroobs, hitting his targets, defeating them.

"You've got such a thick skull!" the younger Shroob insults his twin.

"You still owe me those fifty coins." His brother responds, and the two baddies vanish into dust.

After a while, Mario arrives at the top of the castle. He sees Princess Peach lying unconscious and is about to run to her, when suddenly an evil voice that sounds like a witch startles him. "Mario it's been a long time." greeted Princess Shroob.

"How are you back to your normal self?" Mario asks, glaring into his enemy's eyes.

Princess Shroob laughs maniacally. "A special someone revived me." She answers coyly. "Also you're too late, your Princess is now gone. It's the end of her game."

Mario doesn't believe this. He has never failed before. "You're lying!" he screams angrily.

"Oh really?" the Shroob princess asks, giving Mario an evil sneer that suggests that her word is true. "If you want to see for yourself, then you have to beat me," she says.

"I will stop you!" Mario says, his fists clenched and his heart pounding. "I'm not going to fail my- the princess!" His anger fed like a fire inside him, Mario assumes his fighting stance.


	15. Chapter 15

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 15

With a mighty battle cry, Princess Shroob transforms into her strongest form and lashes out at Mario with her tentacles. Mario, being as quick as he is, leaps over them and Punches furiously.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to defeat me." Princess Shroob taunts, and grabs Mario, hurling him away.

Mario slides to the edge of the tower where he skids to a stop. He moans in pain and stands again. Rubbing his hands together, he creates two balls of Fire and throws them at the Shroob princess.

The enemy raises her tentacles and forms balls of Shadow Energy, which she intercepts Mario's oncoming Fireballs with. Then, she relentlessly throws Shadow Balls at Mario, and the red clad plumber doesn't have many options since he's at the edge of the tower.

Mario pulls out his Cape and bats the energy balls away. "You'll never beat me, Princess Shroob!" Mario declares, and jumps forward to gain more battleground.

"Oh really?" the evil princess asks. Seeing Mario's plan to charge her, the Shroob catches Mario's foot with her tentacle and launches him away again. "Come forth, My Shroobs! Help your princess dispose of this plumber!" she calls.

To Mario's horror, six or seven Shroobs come through the other door on the tower. He gasps when he sees what they are carrying, a huge Bomb!

"Bombs away!" the Shroobs all cry as one, and chuck the massive bomb at Mario.

Mario quickly takes out F.L.U.D.D. and shoots a powerful blast of water, knocking the bomb back to the Shroobs. "Bomb-voyage!" Mario calls out as the bomb explodes, greatly injuring Princess Shroob and destroying her minions.

"That's it!" Princess Shroob declares angrily. She gathers her strength and summons hundreds of Flying Saucers! "This is the end, Mario. Let's see if you can stop this!"

Mario stares dumbfounded as Princess Shroob and the Flying Saucers channel their energy and combine it into a massive ball five times Mario's size. Having only seconds to act, the plumber does the only thing he thinks of. With a great effort, he musters all of his power. His body feels like it is in fire, and every muscle aches as he gathers his strength.

"Oh yeah! Hiya!" Mario cries as massive waves of Fire are released from his hands. The wall of fire grows in strength, and the heat is intense. Finally, the flames collide with Princess Shroob's energy, and it is a battle of wills, both combatants groaning, struggling to triumph.

Mario grits his teeth, as it seems like the space energy is overpowering his fire. Mario thinks he should give up. How can he possibly overpower this massive force?

But, then Mario looks over and sees Peach still lying there helpless, in need of a hero. Mario narrows his eyes, and with newfound strength, powers up his flames.

"What?" Princess Shroob cries in shock. "What is this? You're not supposed to be this powerful! Eeek!" she screams as she is hit with the force of Mario's fire and her own energy. The evil princess is slammed into the wall of her tower and falls to the floor.

"It's over! I've won again!" Mario declares, gazing at the evil Shroobs broken form.

Princess Shroob moans in pain, but speaks. "You've… think… you've won… but the master… has many more… surprises waiting… for you." She chokes out.

"The master?" Mario wonders, puzzled. "What do you mean?" he asks, running over to her to get a straight answer.

But, the princess only laughs weakly, a cold, evil laugh that sent chills down Mario's spine. "The… special one who… revived me… he will… bring… others… and they will destroy you!"

However, Princess Shroob has exhausted all of her strength, and turns back into a Poison Mushroom.

Mario quickly runs over to Princess Peach, who is not moving. "Peach! Wake up!" he calls out to her.

Nothing happened from Princess Peach.

"Peach! Please!" Mario begs. He listens to her chest. "I can't hear her heart-beat." Mario mutters, worry threatening to consume him. "No! Please wake up! Please!"

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, all the Smashers are enjoying lunch when a loud crash startles most of them. Luigi, Zelda, Robin, and a few others rush out to see Mario carrying Peach, and become shocked and worried.

"You found her!" Zelda exclaims. "But why is she-?" The princess doesn't get to finish her question because Mario is moving too fast.

"Mario, what happened?" asks Luigi, hoping to get an answer from his brother.

"No time!" Mario informs hastily as he runs for the infirmary, Luigi and the others following behind. Mario lays Peach on one of the unoccupied beds and calls for Sakurai.

Within minutes, Sakurai arrives at the infirmary and is inspecting Princess Peach. Mario is quickly explaining what happened with the other Smashers listening intently.

After a few tense minutes, Sakurai looks up, everyone waiting for his verdict. "I'm no doctor, but she seems to have been poisoned." The Smash host says with concern.

The Smashers mutter among themselves, but are immediately silenced when Mario punches the wall with fury. "It's all my fault! If I got to Princess Shroob's castle earlier, then Peach would be alive." Mario states furiously.

"Mario. Calm down." Sakurai commands. "I know you're upset, but we don't need anymore holes in the walls."

"Come on, Bro. Don't blame yourself." Luigi consoles, placing a conforting hand on Mario's shoulder.

Hot tears run down Mario's face. "There's no one else to blame, except for myself." sadly says Mario.

"Mario, please calm down." Sakurai says consolingly. "I know someone who can save Peach."

Mario becomes hopeful. "Who can help?" he asks, blinking away fresh tears.

Suddenly, the door to the infirmary opens and a man in a doctor's coat comes in. He looks just like Mario. "Hello everyone, it's been a while." greeted the doctor.

Mario stares in shock. "Y-You're back?" he sputters, not knowing what to think.

"We haven't seen you since the Melee tournament." Zelda remarks, puzzled.

"Doctor Mario was one of the new fighters for this tournament." Sakurai explains. "He just had a medical emergency to attend to and was unable to make the welcoming party."

"Can you save Peach?" Luigi asks the doctor hopefully.

"Let's see what I can do." Dr. Mario replies seriously. After a few minutes of examining Peach, the doctor looks in his bag and pulls out a large, blue and yellow pill. The Smashers watch as he puts the pill into Peach's mouth.

"What did you give her, Doc?" Luigi wonders curiously.

"A special anti-poison pill." The doctor says. "This pill can help any patient who has eaten a lot of poison mushrooms."

"So Peach is going to be Okay?" Zelda and Robin ask hopefully.

"She'll be awake in an hour." Doctor Mario replies, much to Mario's relief.

"I'll be going back to my office." says Sakurai, and he leaves the infirmary, leaving the others to watch over the Mushroom Kingdom Princess.

After a while, Link, Pit, Charizard, Little Mac, Roy, and Corrin visit the Smashers in the infirmary, having heard what happened.

"Is everything okay?" wonders Link.

"Yeah, Peach is going to be all right." replies Mario.

The others than notices the doctor in the room. "There are two Mario's!" Pit panics.

"Doc! It's been a while." greets Roy.

"It's good to see you, Roy." Greeted Dr. Mario, shaking hands with the red haired swordsman.

"Wait, was this guy in another tournament?" wonders Little Mac. "Yep, he was in the Melee tournament." replies Link.

"You two are like twins." surprisingly says Corrin.

"I wasn't aware of that." muses Robin.

Suddenly, Peach begins to stir in her sleep. "Mmm… Huh?" she says groggily, blinking in confusion. "What happened?" wonders Peach.

"You're all right!" Mario exclaims among excited cries from the others. The plumber is relieved, and begins to think that maybe things may work out after all. He is so glad to see that Peach is still able to make more memories in her life, and decides that though they can't be together, that maybe he could still make some friendly memories with her as well… Maybe…

"What… happened to me?" asks Peach, still slightly out of it.

"Mario saved you from Princess Shroob, and rio came and revived you." Luigi explains.

"Oh, really?" Peach asks, staring at her ex-boyfriend gratefully. "Thank you Mario, and welcome back, Dr."

Suddenly, the door to the infirmary opens. Mario thinks it is more Smashers coming to visit Peach, but his heart sinks when he hears the happiness in Peach's voice at the visitor.

"Prince Haru!" Peach cries with glee.

Everyone turns to the door and notices a green haired Prince, clearly not a Smasher. "Princess Peach! You're okay," greets the prince, who rushes to her bedside. Peach and Prince Haru hug each other, a gold engagement ring glinting on his finger. "Toadsworth told me what happened, my darling, and I hurried as quickly as I could."

"I'm so glad you could come!" Peach says, her blue eyes sparkling.

Everyone gazes at the touching scene and feels happy, except Mario, who stares, expressionless at the two. "This is Prince Haru? Peach looks really happy with him." Mario thinks enviously to himself.

"Thank you to whoever saved my dear Princess Peach." thanked Prince Haru.

"It's no problem." says Dr. Mario as Prince Haru hugs his fiancé again.

Mario turns and is about to storm from the room, dejected and angry.

"Thank you for saving me, Mario," calls Peach, waving at the plumber and not noticing his sour mood.

As painful as it is, Mario stops and turns. "You're… welcome, Peach." He chokes out, and makes a break for the door.

"Mario, where are you going?" wonders Robin.

"I need some lone time." Mario huffs, and exits the infirmary, leaving the others to stare in awkward silence.


	16. Chapter 16

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 16

Mario is not having the best of days. Ever since the events in the infirmary, thoughts of Princess Peach and Prince Haru keep occupying his mind, and he can't shake them away, no matter how much he tries. It doesn't help that he had lost fights against both Cloud and Falco, either. He isn't feeling too great at the moment. In fact, he is feeling terrible.

Mario walks around the mansion, feeling gloomy. Everyone around him seems so happy. Little Mac and Wii Fit Trainer are out jogging together, Samus and Ike are getting ready to enter a tag-team fight with Fox and Marth, and Shulk, Rosalina, Link and Zelda are going to Smash City to hang out.

"Hey, Mario!" Ness greets, but the plumber barely acknowledges the boy as he runs past with Toon Link and Villager.

The downcast plumber is heading down yet another hallway, when a tall figure looms over him. "Sorry…" the plumber mutters, having nearly bumped into the Smasher. Then, he realizes who it is and looks up.

"Hey, Mario!" Palutena greets pleasantly.

"Hey, Palutena." Mario replies, sighing. He is about to continue moving on when Palutena stops him.

"You sound so sad." The goddess says with concern.

"I am." Mario says, staring down at his shoes.

"Do you want to talk about this?" Palutena asks helpfully.

"No." Mario sadly replies.

Palutena places a consoling hand on Mario's shoulder. "Talking will make you feel better." She coaxes. "Come on! We can get some lunch in the cafeteria."

Mario sees Palutena's hopeful smile and, after a moment of consideration, nods. The two of them head to the large cafeteria and order something from the menu of vast selections.

"I'd offer to go to town with you, but I haven't earned enough Smash Coins from battles yet." Palutena says, going to a table and setting her bowl of vegetable soup down.

"It's fine." Mario says as he sits down and begins eating his lasagna. He sees that Palutena is waiting for him to begin speaking, so he tries to think of what to say, but his thoughts are like scattered puzzle pieces that had been thrown around by a tornado, and he doesn't know where to start. He sighs and puts his fork down. "I wish Peach would have told me way sooner so we wouldn't get too close." Mario says.

Palutena leans forward with interest. "You mean about her arranged marriage…" Palutena says quietly, as if her low voice would make the words hurt less.

Mario nods. "Just when I finally think I might be able to see her and not have it hurt so much, Peach's fiancé comes and Peach is really happy to see him!" he says. "I mean, Prince Haru wasn't the one who saved her from the Shroobs! That was me! I-I still love her, but it seems like she's-!" Mario couldn't bring himself to say those two horrible words. They left a bad taste in his mouth, despite the lasagna.

"Moved on." Palutena supplies, nodding knowingly.

Mario nods and a tear falls from his eye.

"Mario. You know Peach will always love you." Palutena says. "She'll never forget you."

Mario looks up and stares into the goddess's sparkling eyes. Palutena continues.

"I don't think she could ever forget you! You're caring, and she'll remember all the times you saved her. And you're really strong, and funny…" Palutena has to stop herself from blushing just a little. Mario doesn't notice. "And you accept the fact that Princess Peach has some royal duties to fulfill."

Mario nods, understanding all of that. "But, there's no one like her out there!" he declares, despair welling up inside of him, wrapping around his soul like vines.

Palutena twirls a strand of hair around her finger in thought. The room is silent until she speaks. "You'll find someone." The goddess reassures. "I'm sure you will. Just remember that you're not dealing with this alone. All of your friends are behind you and will help you any way they can." She pauses for a moment. "And, I'm here, too…" she finishes nervously, while blushing slightly.

Mario takes all of this into consideration, thinking to himself. He is grateful for Palutena's words. "Thanks, Palutena. I'll try to do my best to handle this." He says. The goddess nods, and the two of them finish their meal.

After lunch, Mario is walking the halls of the mansion. Palutena went on a mission to Dream Land with Kirby and Olimar to help find the Star Rod and return it to the Fountain of Dreams. Mario is alone again, though he is feeling significantly better. He sits down on one of the large couches in the living room and sighs, as if he is letting go of a weight that has pressed him down for some time.

However, he hears a voice, which puts an end to his relaxed mood. "Mario! There you are!"

Mario looks up and the balloon of his contentment deflates slightly when he finds who is standing there. Well, if he was going to face his problems and move on, than now it was time to take the first step.

"Hi, Peach!" he says, trying to sound cheerful. At least he wasn't trying to run anymore.

"How are you?" the princess asks, rather glumly.

"I'm… doing well. Are you doing okay?" wonders Mario.

"Yes. I'm fine." Peach replies awkwardly. There is silence, and since Mario is unsure of what to say, Peach continues the conversation, trying to ease the tension. "I won some trophies in Trophy Rush." Peach says.

Mario smiles. "Oh, yeah? That's really good!" he says, thinking that maybe this conversation may not be so bad. He'd start out with smaller conversations until he was ready to take his next step. Maybe things could go back to the way they were after all? "I'll see you around, Peach!" Mario says pleasantly, and gets up from the couch.

"Mario! Wait! Please!" Peach cries, thinking that this was yet another attempt to avoid her. The red capped plumber slowly turns around and waits for Peach to speak, fearing that this wasn't going to go well.

The princess takes a deep breath, fiddling with her jewelry as she put the words together in her head. "Mario, I'm sorry about what happened last week." apologizes Peach. Mario listens intently. "I'm sorry that my Fiancé came to visit me. I didn't know that he was coming. I'm sorry if that hurt you."

Mario knows that he can't be angry, and he knows that he can't hide. He doesn't want to do either of those things, anyway. "It's okay," he answers sincerely. "It seems that he cares for you a lot, and I'm really… glad to see that."

Peach nods, pleased to hear this. She looks into Mario's eyes and speaks again. "Mario, I hope you can be friends with him one day." She says.

"Oh…" Mario says, trying to keep his composure. How was he supposed to befriend the person who stole his love away from him? But, now wanting to disappoint the princess, he straightens up and answers as honestly as he can. "I'll… try."

Later that day, Mario and Luigi are in Smash City wandering around the market. Mario is pleased at how well the conversation with Peach went, and is grateful to Palutena for her help.

"Nice day, huh?" Mario asks, beginning to get some of his normal cheer back. The fresh air is a nice change, and Smash City always excites Mario and Luigi, not to mention that both brothers need to by snacks to replenish the secret stash that they had with their roommates.

Luigi nods. "What are you going to buy, Mario?" asked Luigi.

"Hm, don't know yet." Mario says, and they begin looking around the massive store.

In no time, Mario and Luigi are pushing two carts full of goodies like cookies, chips, ice cream, and other varieties of tooth-rotting goodness. "All right!" Luigi exclaims, looking at their large haul. "I think we'll have enough snacks to last us for months!"

"Not with Pit around!" Mario says, winking. "That angel loves candy and junk food so much, it's crazy."

"Yeah." Luigi agrees. "How does he hide it all from Palutena?" Mario shakes his head as Luigi continues pushing the cart. "So, are we all done here?" the green-capped plumber asks.

Mario is still thinking about Palutena when he hears Luigi's question. "Oh, not yet." Mario says, having a sudden idea. "I have to get one more thing really fast."

"Okay, but we have to hurry, before the line gets longer." says Luigi. "I'm going to pay now." He says, and pushes his cart to one of the lines.

"I have to be quick…" Mario thinks to himself as he runs around the market, trying to find something the goddess might like. Clothes and jewelry were too expensive, and everything else seemed too thoughtless. Mario stops running and scratches his head in thought. "What should I get her? And why am I struggling so hard just to get her a thank-you gift?" he wonders.

Mario than remembers that whenever he saved her, Peach would make him some cake as a thank-you present. "Palutena might like cake…" Mario muses to himself.

Mario turns into the bakery section and sees rows upon rows of stacked cakes in a variety of colors and flavors. There are red velvet cheesecakes that are decorated like Pokeballs, a lemmon cake decorated like the Tri-force, and a chocolate cake that was frosted to look like Fox's ARwing. There are even little pie-pans of white cake frosted with the Smash symbol.

Mario looks through the cakes, trying to decide which one Palutena will like. "I wonder if there's a cake that looks like something from her world…" Mario thinks to himself. Finally he spots it; a white and green frosted cake decorated with the goddess's light symbol, and there was only one left!

"Perfect!" Mario cries, grabbing the cake. "I'll make it special for her." Mario takes the cake to the bakery clerk. "Can you please write 'Thank you Palutena' on here?" asks Mario, pointing to the spot just below the light symbol.

"Sure." the baker behind the counter replies, and takes the cake from Mario. "Here you are." The baker says when he is done.

"Thank you very much." Mario says gratefully. He puts the cake in his cart and rushes back to Luigi.

"A cake huh? Who's it for?" Luigi asks. Then, he reads the green icing. "Palutena, huh? Pretty sweet of you." Luigi comments.

"Yeah." Mario says proudly. "Palutena's done a lot for me, and I want to thank her for helping me."

Luigi flashes a smile at his brother. "Well I hope it goes well between you two." He says, his eyes twinkling.

For a moment, Mario wonders what his brother is getting at, but then he realizes what he means. "What? Stop it Luigi, we're just friends." Mario insists.

"Relax, bro. I'm just teasing you." Luigi says. The two of them pay for their treats and head back to the mansion.

After putting his snacks away, Mario goes to Palutena's room and knocks on the door. The door opens and Palutena stands on the threshold. "Oh, hi Mario!" she says cheerfully.

"Hey, Palutena!" Mario says, returning the greeting. What was he supposed to say now?

"How did things go with Peach?" Palutena asks. "She told me she talked to you earlier."

"It was okay." Mario answers. He shifts the position of the cake in his arms. "I brought you something." Mario informs, showing Palutena the cake. "I just… wanted to thank you for helping me."

"Oh, thank you Mario! But you didn't have to get me anything." Palutena says politely.

"Oh, no. It's fine! Go ahead and take it." Mario insists, handing Palutena the cake.

"Thank you Mario." Palutena says, accepting the gift. She gives Mario a beautiful smile, and Mario blushes.

"I don't think I can finish all of this." Palutena says, looking down at the cake in her hands. "Would you like to help me?"

"Sure." Mario responds. Mario goes to get some plates and forks, and then he and Palutena start eating the cake together. To his surprise, Mario finds that he is enjoying this more than he expects.

Mario and Palutena finished eating the cake. "What do you think of the cake?" Mario asks, wanting to know what Palutena about the cake.

"It was very good. I think I have to work out now." replies Palutena, as Mario starts giggling.

"I thought the cake was very good too, but not as good as Princess Peach's cakes." says Mario, giving is honest opinion.

"That is true. I prefer eating Peach's cakes." says Palutena, agreeing with Mario.

"That was a fun talk. I'm glad that you let me in for some of your cake. Thank you." Mario thanks Palutena for sharing her cake.

"You don't have to thank me, Mario. I'm glad that we can have a friendly conversation, and eat cake together. It was really fun." says Palutena, giving Mario another friendly smile.

Mario starts blushing and covers his face with his hat. "Are you ok, Mario?" asks Palutena, wondering why Mario covers his face.

"I'm ok. Well I should get going now. I'll see you tomorrow." says Mario.

"Ok then. Bye Mario." says Palutena, as she notice Mario's already gone.

"I wonder why Mario's in a rush?" Palutena wonders, scratching her head.


	17. Chapter 17

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 17

Mario and Ryu are having a friendly conversation about their worlds and their friends. Ryu is talking about his rival, Ken Masters. "Then there's this man named, Ken. He's my life rival since we were teens, and now he's married." Ryu tells Mario about his long life rival.

"How does he fight? Does he have a different fighting style compare to you?" asks Mario, wondering how they fight.

"Well we have some same fighting moves because we had the same master, but his fighting style is still different than mine." replies Ryu, replying to Mario's question.

"Wow. I want to go to your world and see you two fight." says Mario, hoping to go to Ryu's world one day.

"Mario, are you busy today?" asks Ryu. "I want to do something with you today."

"Nope. I finished a mission today with Palutena." replies Mario. "What's up?"

"How about we have a fight today?" Ryu wonders. "I always wonder how strong you are."

"A fight with one of the most honorable fighters in the world?" surprisingly wonders Mario. "I don't know if I'll be a challenge to you."

"It doesn't matter if you're a challenge or not. All it matters is we have a great fight together. Even if one of us lose, at least we have a great fight together." Ryu says a little speech for Mario.

Mario turns really surprised and fired up from Ryu's little speech. "Ok then, but I'm not going to hold back." says Mario, as he smirks at Ryu.

"I wasn't thinking of holding back either." says Ryu, as he smirks back.

Mario and Ryu arrived at the Smash room, getting ready for their fight. "So what stage do you want, Ryu?" asks Mario, looking over all of the stages.

"I'm fine with any stage." replies Ryu.

Mario chooses Final Destination, and they're on their way there.

Mario and Ryu arrived at Final Destination. The number counts down from 3 and the battle begins.

Mario starts it of by throwing his signature red hot Fireballs. Ryu fires his signature Hadoken, causing the Fireballs to disappear. "Your Hadoken looks really cool." Mario amusingly says.

"Thank you. Your Fireballs look really neat too." Ryu returns the compliment.

Mario charges in and throws a few Punches. Ryu dodges them; landed two Punches and a strong Punch on Mario's body, sending Mario flying back.

Mario jumps up and throws his red hot flames at Ryu. Ryu dodges them and fires his blue fireball at Mario. Mario dodges it with his last minute double jump and attacks Ryu with a Flying Kick. Ryu grabs Mario's left leg and Judo Throws him offstage.

Ryu jumps offstage and attacks Mario with an Air Punch. Mario Air Dodges Ryu's attack and recovers with his Super Jump Punch, while hitting Ryu and collecting coins at the same time.

"Nice move." Ryu compliments.

"Thanks. Now this is where the fun really begins." says Mario, as he charges at Ryu.

Ryu fires a Hadoken at Mario. Mario reflects the Hadoken with his Super Leaf Cape, giving Ryu a taste of his own medicine, and jumps up. Ryu dodges his own 'medicine' and Mario landed an Air Punch on Ryu. Mario follows it with his Punch-Punch-Kick combo and a strong Punch, sending Ryu sliding back. Mario continues attacking Ryu with a strong Punch. Mario landed the Punch, but Ryu didn't flinch. "What?" surprisingly says Mario, wondering why Ryu didn't flinch. Ryu releases a Focus Attack, stunning Mario, and follows it with his Shoryuken, sending Mario flying to the blast-zone. Mario got really close to the blast zone, but barely survives.

"That was close." says Mario, as he starts taking a break from Ryu's stunning Punch.

"Glad that you're not out yet. Let's continue." says Ryu.

"I need to find a way to counter that move." Mario thinks to himself.

Ryu charges at Mario with a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, a tornado kick. Mario jumps over Ryu and attacks him with a Drop Kick. Ryu dodges, landed a crouching Light Kick, a crouching Medium Kick, and follows it with a tornado kick, sending Mario flying back. Mario landed on his feet and charges at Ryu, like a angry bull. Ryu fires off a few of his blue fireballs and charges at Mario, like an angry train. Mario reflects all of Ryu's Hadokens with his magical Cape. Ryu jumps over his Hadokens and attacks Mario with an Air Back Kick. Mario spot dodges Ryu's attack, grabs Ryu, throws him downwards to the floor, and follows it with some Uppercuts. Mario continues his combo with Air Back Flip Kicks, and ends it with a Super Jump Punch, sending Ryu close to the blast zone. Ryu falls safely back down on the stage.

"Nice move." compliments Ryu, as he smiles.

"I'm not done yet." says Mario, getting ready for his next move.

Mario and Ryu both charge at each other and clash Punches. Mario throws a fast Punch at Ryu. Ryu spot dodges and attacks Mario with a heavy Standing Kick. Mario dodges it by doing his signature crouch and landed strong Headbutt. Ryu didn't flinch again because of his Focus Attack stance and hits Mario with a fully charged stunning Punch. Mario was stunned for a while and Ryu landed a strong spinning uppercut, sending Mario flying to the blast zone. "Oh no!" Mario yells. Mario was close to the blast zone and barely survives again.

"That was close." says Mario, who gained a lot of sweat from the blast zone.

"You're one tough opponent, Mario." says Ryu.

"I'm not out yet." says Mario, slowly getting up.

"That's the spirit. Give it your all." says Ryu.

Ryu charges at Mario and attacks him with his Shoryuken. Mario dodges Ryu's attack and landed a strong Punch, sending Ryu flying back. Mario goes up to Ryu, landed a strong Kick, and follows it with a Sliding Kick attack, sending Ryu flying up. Mario gets ready to attack Ryu in the air. Ryu goes into his Focus Attack stance. Mario hits Ryu with his Mario Tornado attack, causing Ryu to lose his Focus Attack, and Mario follows it with a Super Jump Punch, sending Ryu close to the blast zone. Ryu falls back down to the stage, suddenly Mario jumps up and landed an surprising strong Air Punch, sending Ryu falling straight down to the blast zone below, causing him to lose his stock.

The match ended and Mario's the winner.

Mario and Ryu spawn back to the Smash mansion.

"I did it. I actually beat Ryu." Mario says to himself, jumping around of joy.

"That was an amazing fight, Mario." says Ryu, showing his fist to Mario.

Mario smiles and gives Ryu and fist bump.

Mario and Ryu heads out to of the Smash room and found all of the Smashers cheering for the two Smashers. "What's going on?" wonders Mario.

"We were watching the fight." says Bowser.

"And it was outstanding." says Shulk, giving them an thumbs up.

"You two did amazing." says Kirby, waving his arms.

"Why thank you." Ryu thanks Kirby.

"I would like to fight you one day, Plumber and Warrior." stated Bayonetta, looking forward for them.

"You can fight us anytime." says Mario, smiling at Bayonetta. "We'll accept any challenge."

The crowd continues cheering for the two fighters and they both stick their arms up as a nice pose to show everyone from thei epic battle.


	18. Chapter 18

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 18

"Thanks for coming, Wii Fit Trainer." Mario says as they return from stopping an alien invasion in Onett.

"You don't have to thank me, Mario," Wii Fit Trainer replies modestly.

Suddenly, a portal appears and Little Mac steps through it, completely exhausted. "Oh! Hey Little Mac." Greets Wii Fit Trainer. "How was your mission?"

"Terrible!" Little Mac rants, I had to take out all of these Bubbles who were terrorizing some fairies in a fountain near the Forest Temple!"

"Bubbles?" Mario asks, perplexed.

"Yes!" Little Mac exclaims, "They airborne enemies. I don't even know what they'd want around a fairy fountain. They're fire phantom things, I think. The only way I can get them is using my air attacks."

"Well, you know what they say! Boxers aren't air fighters." Wii Fit Trainer points out.

"That's what Doc told Me." Little Mac grumbles.

"Who's Doc?" asks Wii Fit Trainer.

"He's my coach." Little Mac explains, "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have become the world champ."

"I want to see you fight in an actual boxing match again." says Mario, remembering the good old days.

"Well I have a boxing match next week. I can let you guys come if you want." Little Mac offers, perking up from the disappointment of his mission.

"That'll be great!" exclaims Wii Fit Trainer. "Maybe I could learn a thing or two."

A week later, Little Mac is at the front of the mansion waiting for his friends. Since this was a title match, he couldn't afford to be late. "C'mon, guys, where are you?" he frets, glancing at the clock for the fifth time that minute.

"Sorry to keep you."

"Oh it's okay-" Little Mac stops talking when he sees Wii Fit Trainer in a blue shirt and skirt. His mouth hangs open as he gawks at how nice the exercise coach looks. "Wow, she looks amazing…." Little Mac whispers.

"Did you say something?" wonders Wii Fit Trainer.

"No-" Little Mac answers quickly, his face growing hot with embarrassment. "Oh, look! There's Mario!" the boxer points ahead, glad for the subject changer

"Hey, guys! Are we ready to go?" Mario asks.

"Almost," Little Mac answers. "We're still waiting on Palutena."

"Oh, Palutena's coming?" Mario asks.

"Yeah. She said she's never been to an actual boxing match and asked if she could go." Little Mac explains quickly. "Now if she'd only-"

"I'm here!" Palutena chimes in, warping onto the scene, "I'm so excited for this!"

"Great! That's everyone," Little Mac sighs with relief and leads them to the portal Sakurai had created for them.

Mario, Little Mac, Palutena, and Wii Fit Trainer are transported to a large boxing arena. "Haven't been here for a long time." The red capped plumber muses to himself.

"You've been here before?" asks Palutena. Mario simply nods, and the three of them follow Little Mac down a side hallway to a training room with weight sets, a punching bag, and other exercise equipment. Wii Fit Trainer would have been at home here.

"Doc and I train here for my matches." Little Mac informs. "Not as decked out as the mansion's training room, but it works."

As Little Mac says this, a tall guy in exercise training gear walks into the room. "Mac is that you?"

"Hey Doc." Little Mac responds pleasantly.

The coach's eyes start tearing up and he hugs Little Mac tightly. "Oh Mac I missed you. Did you get my letters?" Doc asks.

"Yeah, I read them all." replies Little Mac truthfully.

"That's my boy." Doc says, slapping Little Mac on the back, "If you weren't reading my letters, I'd knock you out."

Doc then notices Mario, Palutena, and Wii Fit Trainer. He looks closely at Mario and remembers him. "Hey! Long time no see! How's it going?" Doc asks the plumber.

"Going well." Mario responds.

"And who are you two?" asks Doc, turning to the ladies.

"My name's Palutena, and I'm a goddess of light." Palutena held out her hand and sparks of light flew from her fingertips as Doc shook it.

"They call me Wii Fit Trainer. I'm a Yoga instructor." Wii Fit Trainer shook Doc's hand.

"Nice to meet you both." Doc replies. He turns to Mac and whispers in his ear. "So which of these two lovely ladies are you dating?"

"I'm not dating anyone!" Little Mac hisses back, embarrassed.

"Oh, come on, Mac! You know these beautiful ladies and you're not dating yet. You have to get in your game!"

"So when's the boxing match?" asks Mario, breaking up the whispered conversation.

"It's supposed to start in a few minutes." Little Mac responds. He looks at his coach for clarification, but the expression on Doc's face is less than reassuring.

"About that," Doc says with concern, "we may not be having a match tonight."

"What?" everyone blurts out surprised.

"Our ref had an accident and isn't in any condition to make the calls." Doc explains.

"Wait, what?" Little Mac asks, astonished.

"What happened to him?" Palutena wonders curiously, her eyes narrowed with concern.

"Well, boxing is a pretty competitive sport," Doc explains, "and sometimes, fighters don't know when to stop and the referee has to intervene. Our ref needs a day or two to heal because of an incident in the ring earlier."

The four Smashers respond with a chorus of sympathetic 'Oh's' and remain silent.

"If we don't find a new ref within the next few minutes, tonight's match will be canceled." Doc says.

Mario looks at Little Mac, who stares at the ground with disappointment. He wishes there is something he could do to help. Considering the situation, he gets an idea, a crazy, last-minute idea, but an idea nonetheless.

Later at night, Wii Fit Trainer and Palutena are sitting in front row seats at the boxing ring. The chatter among the crowd was almost deafening, and it was as if you could see sparks of excitement in the air.

The referee steps into the ring, and the weight of anxiety is lifted from the crowd. "Hello, everyone! Welcome to tonight's main event!" he called out into a microphone. "It's-a-me, Mario! I'll be your ref tonight!"

The crowd applauds and cheers, glad that their match wasn't canceled after all.

"Without further ado, let's bring out our fighters!" Mario exclaims, getting the audience riled up. "In this corner… King Hippo!" The crowd has mixed reactions as a large, muscular man with a crown on his head steps in the ring.

"And in this corner," Mario points to the opposite side of the ring, "Little Mac!" The audience cheers wildly as Little Mac enters the ring, having gained much more recognition since he was now participating in the Smash tournament as well.

Little Mac and King Hippo glare at each other, both of them determination to win this fight. After Mario makes them shake hands, they wait for their cue to begin.

Ding! Ding! The moment Mario rings the bell, Little Mac and King Hippo charge towards each other. King Hippo lands the first Punch, taking Little Mac by surprise, but the short boxer steps forward and retaliates with a flurry of super-fast jabs to King Hippo's large stomach.

The heavyweight throws another powerful strike, but Little Mac darts to the right and dodges. King Hippo tries again, but can't match his opponent's speed in the ring.

"You've gotten stronger," Little mac says, "but you're nowhere near as quick as me." He runs forward and hits King Hippo with a well-aimed Uppercut, knocking the large boxer backwards.

Cheers and clapping erupt from the crowd. "Go, Little Mac!" Wii Fit Trainer screams, now immersed in the action.

King Hippo, livid with fury, rises to his feet and swings his fists wildly, trying to catch his nimble opponent. Little Mac moves as quick as an acrobat, dodging each Punch that King Hippo throws, however, he is unable to find an opening to fight back.

"Gaaah!" King Hippo screams in frustration, and by some miracle or luck, lands a devastatingly strong Uppercut to Little Mac's face.

"One… two… three… four…" Mario begins counting, hoping his friend can shake it off and get up on time.

Little Mac groans and barely manages to stand, breathing hard, but it is as if something has snapped inside King Hippo.

"Stay down!" the huge boxer shouts, and Uppercuts Little Mac, knocking him down once again. Mario begins counting again and gets to nine before Little Mac picks himself up again. Little Mac clenches his jaw and gathers his strength, dealing what should have been a KO Punch to King Hippo's chest.

The heavy boxer falls and Mario begins counting. "One… two… three…"

People in the stands are cheering wildly out of control, the excitement like a wild fire, uncontainable and spreading quickly.

"…Seven… eight… nine… ten!" Mario cries. "Total knock out!"

Everyone is so focused on Little Mac's apparent victory that they don't notice King Hippo right away. "I'll show you a total knock out!" he screams with rage, and moves faster than anyone thinks possible.

Before he knows it, a powerful fist collides with Little Mac's head, knocking him across the mat. Gasping in pain, he falls, groaning and fighting to remain conscious.

The crowd is in a frenzy now, booing and hissing at the heavyweight boxer. Palutena and Wii Fit Trainer are worried about Little Mac, who hasn't gotten up yet.

Now angry himself, Mario marches up to King Hippo. "You have already lost!" he yells over the uproar in the crowd, "Leave the arena, now!"

"I'm not the one who's knocked out!" King Hippo taunts, "but you'll be if you don't give me my championship belt!"

"You don't deserve this belt!" Mario retorts, and takes a fighting stance himself.

King Hippo charges towards Mario like a rhino, his fists flying. Mario jumps aside amid screams of alarm from the audience.

King Hippo rockets at Mario and jabs at the plumber, but Mario uses his incredible jumping power to evade the jab. He then charges forward and punches with all his might, launching the boxer into the air. King Hippo hit the mat with a thud, but got back on his feet again.

"He looks angry…" Mario thinks to himself, avoiding a flurry of Punches and throwing a fireball at King Hippo. He thought magic unfair in a boxing match, but King Hippo had cheated and hurt one of his friends, which leaves the plumber little choice.

"Hey! Stop that!" King Hippo rages, lunging towards Mario again.

Little Mac is laying at the edge of the ring and his eyelids flutter open. He groans in pain and tries to take in his surroundings. It all had happened so fast… Was Mario now fighting King Hippo? Mac believes that to be the case, and realizes he has to help, no matter how badly it hurts to move.

"Aahh!" King Hippo screams, running around the ring as if his hair were on fire, maybe because it is.

Mario delivers one final blow to King Hippo, and the large boxer falls to the ground like an oak. The audience cheers wildly, applauding the hero. "Go Mario!" Palutena exclaims with glee.

Mario is about to check on Little Mac, when-

Wham! A large, powerful fist collides with the side of his head. Mario is seeing stars as points of light dance across his vision.

By this time, Little Mac's vision clears and he is able to distinguish what is going on. Enraged and worried for his friend's safety, he jumps to his feet. "I'm not letting you hurt Mario!" he screams with fury.

Mario groans in pain and tries to get up, but his body now feels like a punching bag, and it hurts to move an inch.

Gathering all of his remaining strength, Little Mac charges towards King Hippo, delivering a massive KO Punch so powerful that the huge man was sent blasting off, crashing through the roof until he vanished in a little star of light in the distance, like Team Rocket.

The audience screams and gives a spattering of applause at Mario's and Little Mac's victory. This match is totally worth their money.

Struggling against the pain in his stomach and side, Mario stands and awards the championship belt to Little Mac, who holds up in pride, knowing that the day is won.

Back in the locker room, Mario and Little Mac have already changed back into normal clothes and are resting from their injuries. "That was one crazy fight." Mario remarks.

"Yeah." Little Mac agrees, "Thanks for being the referee. Without you, there wouldn't have been a match tonight."

"Nice job, Mac and Mario." Doc congratulates, handing each of them a chocolate bar.

"Thanks!" they both exclaimed, unwrapping the chocolate and biting into it, savoring the sweet taste.

"Don't get too full." Doc cautioned, "We're going to a pizza place after this."

"Ooh! Pizza!" Mario sighs, his mouth watering at the thought. He and Little Mac agree with this plan one hundred and ten percent.

After a while, Doc and the Smashers are at a pizza place enjoying pepperoni pizza and hot wings, all except for Wii Fit Trainer, who is eating a bowl salad.

"So, Mario beat you in a fight, did he?" Doc teases his student, "We're going to have to up your training level, then, aren't we?"

"Ugh! We just did that last week!" Little Mac protests, grinning. "Besides, I won my last fight against him!"

"He's a pretty strong fighter," Mario complements Little Mac. "I don't think I can win a boxing match against him…"

"Well, you're a pretty strong fighter yourself, Mario." Palutena comments, biting into a spicy hot wing.

Everyone grabs another slice of the large pizza while Wii Fit Trainer stares disapprovingly at them. "Don't eat too much Pizza or I'm going to give you a workout you'll never forget. You too, Doc." She points a finger at Little Mac's coach

"Come on Trainer, it's a celebration for Mac." Doc replies with a grin.

After celebrating for an hour and a half, Mario and his friends get ready to leave.

"Remember to train hard, but don't overdo it." Doc instructs, slapping Little Mac on the back.

"Don't worry I'll watch over him." Wii Fit Trainer reassures.

"Thank you Trainer. You know, you'd be a great girlfriend for Mac." Doc says, his eyes glinting with amusement.

Little Mac and Wii Fit Trainer turn a shade of red that resembles pizza sauce. "Doc! No! We're just friends." Little Mac protests.

"I'm just teasing you two. Hope you have fun in your tournament." says Doc. The Smashers embark on their transport journey back to the mansion, Little Mac and Wii Fit Trainer blushing all the way.

"Let's just pretend Doc didn't say that." Little Mac tells Wii Fit Trainer.

"Agree." Wii Fit Trainer agrees.


	19. Chapter 19

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 19

After a long day of saving Toads from a burning village, Mario and Bowser arrive back at the Smash mansion.

"That was a lot more work than I thought. A lot of Toads live in that village" Bowser talking to his number one rival.

"I thought the Toads were going to be more scared of you since you always kidnap Peach." says Mario

"Maybe they know that I have a good side in Me." says Bowser.

"So what are you going to do now?" Mario questions.

"I need to go train with Ganondorf, King Dedede, and Mewtwo. We're going to do a free for all match." says Bowser. "How about you, Mario?"

"I don't know yet actually. I don't want to stay in my room waiting for Link and Pit to play on the Wii U. I need to find something to keep me active." says Mario.

While walking, Mario and Bowser spotted Palutena with a paper.

"Hey look, Mario, your new girlfriend is coming this way." Bowser teases Mario.

Mario turns bright red, like a Double Cherry. "She's not my girlfriend!" Mario argues.

"Whatever you say. I'm going to leave you two alone." says Bowser, walking to the Gym by himself.

"Ok Mario, just ignore what Bowser said and act natural." Mario thinks to himself, hoping to forget what Bowser said.

"Hey, Mario." Palutena greets Mario with a beautiful smile.

Mario turns bright red again and tries hiding it. "Um… Hey, Palutena. How's it going?" Mario shyly asks the green haired Goddess.

"I just found this mission with a huge reward that I want to do." says Palutena, showing Mario the mission.

"Defeat the Imprisoned." "What's that? Mario asks Palutena.

"Zelda told me that it's a giant monster from her world." "She also told me that I should bring someone with me. Would you like to join me on this mission?" asks Palutena.

"Sure. I do need something to keep me active until Link and Pit are finished on what they're doing." says Mario, who found something to do.

"Thank you, Mario. One more thing, is it ok if I get the whole reward?" "I know it maybe too much, but there are a lot of expensive clothes I would like to buy." says Palutena.

"You don't have to split the reward. I have a lot of money to spend either way." says Mario.

"Thank you so much." happily says Palutena.

Mario and Palutena open up a Smash portal and head to the location where they're going to fight the Imprisoned. Mario and Palutena arrived at the Sealed Grounds, where the Imprisoned was last fought from Link.

The ground starts shaking, like a group of Nidokings using Earthquake together. "I think the Imprisoned is close by." says Mario.

Mario and Palutena walk around the Sealed Grounds looking for the Imprisoned. After a while, the ground stops shaking. "I think the Imprisoned escaped." says Palutena.

Suddenly a giant black monster with spiky teeth and no eyes appeared from underground and grabs Palutena with its arms.

"Palutena!" Mario cries out for Palutena.

Palutena struggles to get out of the Imprisoned's hand. "I can't get out." says Palutena, trying to find a way to escape.

Palutena summons her staff and shoots Auto Reticles at the Imprisoned's head. Palutena's attack was just like the touch of feathers to the Imprisoned. The Imprisoned starts crushing Palutena's body, like squeezing a pencil.

"Aaahhh!" Palutena cries in pain.

"Palutena!" Mario cries out for her.

The Imprisoned throws Palutena, like a baseball, Mario puts on his Super Leaf Cape and files to Palutena in high speed. Mario caught Palutena in time. "Are you ok, Palutena?" Mario worryingly asks Palutena.

Palutena tries moving and feels pain from her body that's almost broken. "Aaahhh. It hurts." Palutena, cries in pain "I can't feel my body."

Mario looks at the Imprisoned and the Imprisoned roars at Palutena. "That monster. I'm going to fight it on my own." angrily says, Mario.

"Mario, it's ok. Let's go back to the Smash portal and find another mission." says Palutena, trying to stop Mario.

"No. I'm not leaving until I beat this monster. Just leave this to me." says Mario, giving a thumb up to Palutena.

"Please be careful, Mario." Palutena, wishing Mario good luck.

Mario flies to the Imprisoned and the battle begins.

Mario flies around the Imprisoned, throwing his red hot Fireballs at it. Mario's Fireballs hits the Imprisoned but doesn't hurt the Imprisoned. The Imprisoned swings his arms around hoping to hit Mario. With Mario's agility, Mario dodges all of the Imprisoned's attacks and landed a strong Punch on the Imprisoned's head.

The Imprisoned didn't feel anything and landed a hit on Mario with its arm, sending Mario to the ground, like a meteor falling. "Mario!" Palutena cries out for Mario. Mario gets back up and lost his ability to fly with his yellow cape.

The Imprisoned attacks Mario with a giant fist, Mario dodge rolls and landed a barrage of Punches and Kicks. Mario's Punches and Kicks were like feathers tickling the Imprisoned. The Imprisoned strikes another Punch at Mario. Mario dodges again and starts attacking again. "My attacks aren't doing anything to it." Mario thinks to himself, struggling his fight against the Imprisoned.

"I need to help Mario, but I can't move." says Palutena, worrying about Mario. Palutena notices the Imprisoned's toes. "Mario, attack the Imprisoned's toes!" Palutena shouts.

Mario looks at the Imprisoned's feet and found its toes. "It's worth a shot." says Mario, charging towards the Imprisoned's toes.

The Imprisoned swings his arm at Mario. Mario jumps over the Imprisoned's arm and arrived where the Imprisoned's toes are. Mario attacks all of the Imprisoned's toes with his flames, destroying all of the Imprisoned's toes. The Imprisoned roars very loudly and a Sealed Spike popped out on its neck. "What is that?" Mario wonders. "Maybe something will happen if I hit It." says Mario.

The Imprisoned attacks Mario by stomping on him. Mario uses his jumping ability to dodge the Imprisoned's attack and landed on top of its head. Mario climbs down towards his neck, covers his hand with flames, and landed an attack on the Sealed Spike. The Sealed Spike went back inside the Imprisoned and pops back out at the back. "Mario, it's working!" Palutena cheers for Mario.

"Then all I need to do this a few more times." says Mario.

The Imprisoned roars at Mario and attacks Mario with his whole body. Mario jumps over the Imprisoned and landed on the back. Mario summons flames to his hand and landed an attack on the Sealed Spike. The Sealed Spike went back inside the Imprisoned and pops back out at the top of the head. "Just one more time." says Mario.

Mario runs towards the Sealed Spike. Mario surrounds his hand with his fire power and attacks it. Out of nowhere, the Imprisoned stops Mario's attack with its hand and grabs a hold of Mario. The Imprisoned stands back up and throws Mario down, like a baseball. Mario slowly gets up, and then the Imprisoned landed a lot of his giant Punches on Mario, and kicks Mario, sending him flying.

Palutena turns in complete shock from Mario's beating from the Imprisoned. "Mario!" Palutena sadly cries for Mario. The Imprisoned slowly walks to Palutena. Palutena summons her staff and attacks it with blue laser lights coming from below. Palutena's attacks hit the Imprisoned, but it's not effective. The Imprisoned attacks Palutena with a full forced Punch. Palutena closes her eyes and suddenly, the Imprisoned stops attacking. Palutena opens her eyes and sees Mario, who stops the Imprisoned's attack with one hand. "Mario!" happily cheers Palutena.

"Don't you dare hurt Palutena." angrily says Mario.

Palutena looks at Mario closely and sees black aura surrounding Mario. "What is this?" Palutena thinks to herself. Mario eats a Fire Flower and powers up himself with more flaming fire power. Mario covers his right hand with powered up flames, with a little dark aura, and Punches the Imprisoned, sending it flying away from them. The Imprisoned slowly gets back up and attacks Mario with a vicious bite. Mario stops the Imprisoned with his new Fireballs, covered with dark aura, and landed on top of the Imprisoned's head. Mario conjures flames tinged with dark aura, and landed a powerful strike on the Sealed Spike. The Sealed Spike shoved back inside the Imprisoned and the Imprisoned is defeated.

Mario took a deep breath and the dark aura around Mario vanishes. Mario walks to Palutena to check if she's ok. "Are you ok, Palutena?" Mario worryingly asks.

"My body is still hurting, but I'm ok now since you beat the Imprisoned all by yourself." replies Palutena.

"That's good. I'm glad that you're not hurt from the Imprisoned again." says Mario.

A bag full of Rupees appears in front of Mario and Mario puts it in his pocket. "Let's go back to the Smash mansion and get you treated." says Mario. Mario carries Palutena like a bride and walks to the Smash portal.

"What was that dark aura surrounding Mario?" Palutena thinks to herself. "Maybe it was just my imagination."

Mario and Palutena arrive back at the Smash mansion. Mario takes Palutena to the Nurses office and places Palutena on a hospital bed. "Comfy?" asks Mario.

"Yeah." replies Palutena, smiling at Mario.

"I'll go look for so I'll be right back." says Mario.

Mario runs out of the Nurses office, looking for . After a while, Mario brought into the Nurses office. "So what's the problem?" questions Mario.

"Palutena was crushed by an Imprisoned." Mario replies to 's question.

"Does your body hurt a lot still?" asks .

"Not as much as before." replies Palutena

"Let me see if I have something that can help heal your body." says , as he looks around the Nurses office.

looks around in cabinets, drawers, and found some medicine that can help Palutena's body to heal. puts a glass of water next to Palutena and the medicine for Palutena. "Here take this." says , giving Palutena a red pill.

Palutena drinks some water and swallows the medicine with it.

"How are you feeling, Palutena?" asks Mario, worrying about Palutena.

"I kind of feel the same." replies Palutena, not feeling any different.

"The medicine will slowly take effect. With this medicine it'll take you a week for you to heal." says .

"That's good news." happily says Palutena.

"Well I'm going back to the Smash room to have my match with Roy. Want to come with, Mario?" asks .

"It's ok. As much as I want to go I'll just stay here and watch over Palutena." replies Mario.

"You don't have to watch over me, Mario. I'll be fine here by myself. Go ahead and have fun with everyone else." says Palutena, trying to let Mario forget about her.

"It's ok. I don't want you to be bored and lonely. I'll stay here and watch over you." says Mario.

Palutena smiles and blushes slightly. "You're a really nice guy, Mario." says Palutena.

"I'll see you two later." says .

heads to the Smash room leaving Mario and Palutena alone in the Nurses office.

A week has passed since Mario and Palutena's mission at Link's world. Mario arrived back from helping out Link and Pit collecting Cuccos again. "Why does Anju want us to get her Cuccos again?" wonders Pit. "Why can't she ask someone else?"

"Maybe because she thinks we enjoy doing this job." Link, telling Pit.

"At least it's all over." says Mario, who's glad that the mission is over.

"It's been a week since Lady Palutena was injured. How about we go to town and get her something to eat." suggested Pit.

"Let's go. I'm craving for an ice cream sundae." says Link, thinking of a bowl of ice cream with sprinkles and candy on top of it.

"I'll go check on Palutena now. You two can go without me." says Mario.

"Ok then. We'll get you something too." says Pit.

Link and Pit are on their way to Smash city and Mario heads to the Nurses office to check on Palutena. Mario arrives at the Nurses office and sees Palutena still lying down on bed. "Hey, are you feeling better?" asks Mario, hoping Palutena is feeling better.

"I'm feeling a lot better than before. How's your mission?" Palutena asks Mario.

"Horrible. Like last time, the Cuccos were hard to catch, and the Cuccos this time are meaner than before. And this time, the Cuccos were ganging up on Pit." Mario tells Palutena about Pit.

Palutena giggles about Pit's torture from the Cuccos. "I'm glad you guys have 'fun'." Palutena jokes with Mario.

"Are you ready to get up?" asks Mario.

"I don't know. I may feel a lot better than but what if the medicine didn't work? What if I can't move again?" says Palutena, worrying that she won't move again.

"Palutena, it's best for you to try and get up. If the medicine didn't work then I'll search for something that will help you. And I won't stop searching. If there's no medicine that can help you then I'll find a way to help you. Never give up until the end." Mario says a moving speech.

Palutena was astonished from Mario's speech. "Are you ready to try getting up?" asks Mario, giving his hand to Palutena.

"I'll try." says Palutena, grabbing onto Mario's hand.

Mario slowly places Palutena's legs down to the floor, pulls her up from the bed, and hold onto Palutena just incase if she'll fall again. Palutena moves her legs around and amazed that she can walk again. "I'm healed!" happily cheers Palutena.

" 's medicine does work." exclaims Mario.

"This is amazing. I have to thank him later." says Palutena.

Mario smiles at Palutena and Palutena notice Mario's still holding her hand, causing her to blush like Fox or Falco's laser. "Umm Mario, you can let go of me now." says Palutena.

Mario then notice that he's still holding Palutena's hand and lets go, as he starts turning red.

"Sorry about that." Mario shyly apologizes.

"It's ok." says Palutena, who's still blushing.

Mario then remembers something from last week. Mario takes out the bag of Rupees from his pocket. "Here's your reward." says Mario, giving the mission's reward to Palutena.

"I don't deserve this, Mario. You keep it." says Palutena, letting Mario to keep the whole reward.

"That's ok. Like I said before I have a lot of money still." says Mario, giving Palutena the reward.

Palutena receives the bag of gems from Mario and smiles. "Thank you very much, Mario. For helping me on the mission I'll treat you out for dinner after we go shopping together." says Palutena, giving Mario an opportunity to shop with her.

"That'll be great." says Mario, who's looking forward to it.


	20. Chapter 20

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 20

On Halloween night, things are pretty lively in the mansion. The Smashers are all dressed up in costumes. Everyone's enjoying their time playing games, eating candy and drinking punch in the ballroom, which is decorated with candles and pumpkins that each Smasher carved.

Mario looks around at all the different costumes and admires the creativity of some Smashers. Toon Link is dressed as a Cucoo, while Ness is a Starman, his costume made of silver tin foil. Kirby is a maximum tomato, and Zelda is a Great Fairy with shimmery wings.

"What are you supposed to be?" Mario asks Cloud, who doesn't appear to be wearing a costume.

"Me." the soldier answers simply.

Mario chuckles as the soldier walks away to another part of the main hall.

"This is a great party." says Link, who is dressed as a wolf.

"Yeah. Look at all of the candy I can eat!" Pit exclaims as he shoves a handful of Starbursts in his mouth.

"You're so childish." Dark Pit taunts, folding his arms and staring at Pit's Eggplant Wizard costume.

"Don't eat too much candy or you'll have cavities." Palutena warns. "Ugh! How do dancers walk in these things?" she motions down to her gold ballet shoes.

"Let him be, Palutena." Dark Pit smirks at his light counterpart, who is still stuffing his face. "I want to see Doc here pull out his teeth."

"I'm not a dentist, you know." says . "I didn't know my costume was that good!"

The dark angel's grin widens. "Exactly!" he says, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

At that moment, Sakurai steps onto the stage and gets the Smashers' attention. "Is everyone having a good time?" asks Sakurai.

Everyone cheers in response.

"That's great news." Sakurai says once the room quiets down again. "I would like to announce a mini Tournament. Whoever wins will get a big bag full of candy."

The Smashers are excited by this prospect and cheer wildly, clapping and stomping in appreciation.

Sakurai walks up to a machine that chooses the fighters randomly. "All right! Looks like our fighters this time are Pit, Toon Link, Luigi, and Shulk." He announces among scattered applause. The fighters go to the Smash room to do some last minute preparations for their sudden match-ups.

"The first battle will be Luigi and Toon Link." Sakurai informs, "The battle will be at the Gamer stage."

"Are you ready, Luigi?" asks Toon Link, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

The green-clad plumber nods, feeling just as edgy.

"Good luck you two." Pit cheers.

"Give us a good show." says Shulk.

Sakurai is about to set up their match when suddenly, the room is plunged into darkness. A wave of alarmed screams rises up from the crowd.

"Hey! What's going on?"

"What happened?"

"Aaah! Watch out!"

The lights turn on a few seconds later and Luigi finds that he is now alone in the Smash room. "Toon Link? Pit? Shulk? Where'd you go?" he asks, his voice trembling slightly. He then looks down and spies a portrait lying at his feet. Knees shaking, he bends to pick it up, and to his horror, sees Toon Link's face staring out at him, his eyes wide and his mouth agape with shock!

Luigi looks closely at the portrait. "This is like what happened to Mario." He mutters, running his fingers along the frame. He lifts his head and finds two more framed pictures lying on the ground. "Pit and Shulk too? Did everyone turn into portraits?" wonders Luigi, feeling a tingling on the back of his neck.

Heart pounding furiously, Luigi bursts into the ballroom, and his face pales at what he sees. The floor is littered with framed pictures of each and every Smasher, most with looks of horror or surprise etched on their faces. "Oh no, everyone is turned into a portrait." says Luigi.

"Luigi." Luigi's spine feels like it is made of ice as he hears a ghostly voice, like a whispering snake. He jumps so high that his head literally hits the ceiling.

"Who's calling my name?" he cries, his voice shrill and tiny. "Am I next?"

"I'm haunting you." The voice whispers, this time sounding about as pleasant as nails on a chalkboard.

Luigi screams really loud but then looks behind him, only to find Mario in his Boo form.

"Luigi!" Mario exclaims with relief.

"Mario, you're still okay!" Luigi cries, his fear leaving him slightly.

Mario nods solemnly. "I turned into my Boo form with the Boo Mushroom because I wanted to play a prank on Sonic, but then the lights turned off and everyone was trapped in these paintings!" he explains, shuddering at the memory that has once again burned itself freshly into his mind.

"Maybe your Boo form is what protected you." Luigi muses, tapping his chin in thought. "But then how am I still all right?"

"Because I want to destroy you." The ghostly voice threatens, catching the Mario brothers by surprise.

"Who said that?" wonders Mario, thinking of the horrible memories in his brother's mansion.

"I did." The voice responds. Mario and Luigi look around, and then Mario's breath gets caught in his throat as he sees a massive Boo with a gold crown and a long, pink tongue floating in the middle of the ballroom surrounded by at least a hundred Boo servants. He had hoped he would never relive the nightmare of the haunted mansion, but now it is staring him in the face, laughing and taunting him. "Remember me?" the royal ghost asks in a sinister tone.

"King Boo." Luigi spat, "So you're the one who turned all of our friends into portraits?" He felt way braver than he thought he ever would face this royal ghoul again.

"That's right! Lovely, aren't they? Your friends will all become a part of my new Smash gallery." King Boo spun in a slow circle, as if taking in the frightened faces frozen in paintings all around him. "It was supposed to be you versus me and my minions, but your pesky brother survived because of that Boo Mushroom." King Boo grits his teeth with irritation.

"We're going to beat you and save our friends." Mario declares as he turns back to normal.

"We'll see about that!" the ghost king declares, "Minions, attack!"

The Boos don't move. "Uh, Master, they're looking at us," one of them points out self-consciously.

"What-? Oh, right!" King Boo notices the problem. He rises in the air, summoning his power.

Crack! Thunder crashes overhead louder than a sonic boom, shaking the building, and the lights in the entire mansion shut off, leaving the Mario brothers into deepest darkness.

"Now, let's try that again!" King Boo cackles with glee as his massive Boo army advances on the two plumbers.

The Boos all charge at Mario and Luigi. "Luigi, don't you have something in that Bee costume of yours?" worryingly asks Mario.

"Um, um, oh yes I do." replies Luigi.

Luigi pulls a switch from the back of his costume and shines a bright light at the Boos.

"Oh no!" the Boos scream, vanishing away.

"That won't work on me." says the giant Boo.

"Luigi, get the Poltergust." says Mario.

Luigi listens to his brother and runs to his room to get the Poltergust.

King Boo summons two giant spike balls and throws them at Mario. Mario evades them with a dodge roll and runs back. King Boo summons two more spike balls and throws them at Mario. Mario jumps over one of them and reflects the other one back, hitting the giant Boo.

"How dare you." angrily says King Boo.

King Boo gathers the all of spike balls and throws them together. Mario jumps over all of them and continues running away until Luigi comes back.

After a while, Luigi hasn't come back. "Luigi, where are you?" worries Mario, who's tired from running around.

"Looks like your brother has chickened out." says King Boo, making fun of Luigi.

"Luigi wouldn't run away." Mario defends Luigi's honor.

"It seems like it to me. Looks like it's the end of you." says King Boo, getting ready for his final attack.

King Boo summons all of the spike balls he summoned and throws them at Mario. Mario was too tired to move and close his eyes. Suddenly, Luigi went in front of Luigi and sucks up all of the spike balls and shoots them all back, hitting King Boo and causing him to be dizzy.

"Luigi!" happily cheers Mario.

"Sorry that I'm late." apologizes Luigi.

Luigi starts sucking up the giant Boo. "Almost there." says Luigi, struggling to keep his vacuum trained on the giant ghost, who flails around madly in the air.

King Boo escapes the vacuum and Luigi rolls back into a wall. "I'm not going to be defeated like that again." says King Boo.

King Boo spins around and made five clones of him. "Now, which is the real me?" asks King Boo.

The King Boos surrounds Mario and Luigi and fly around them. Mario and Luigi look at each one of them, figuring out which one is the real one. The real King Boo attacks Luigi from behind, taking him out. "Luigi!" Mario cries.

"Now what can you do?" asks King Boo. "Your brother is out and you don't know how to use the Poltergust."

Mario thinks of something and has an idea with a spike ball that's behind King Boo. Mario jumps over King Boo, goes to the spike ball, and kicks the spike ball really hard, causing the King Boo to be dizzy. "Luigi!" Mario calls.

Luigi wakes up and sees King Boo dizzy. "It's time for you to go back where you came from." says Luigi. Luigi starts up his Poltergust and sucks up King Boo.

"Noo! I'll come back again!" cries King Boo.

Once the evil ghost vanished into the confines of the Poltergust, the lights in the mansion turn on. All the Smashers who turn into portraits are back into their normal selves. "What happened?" Toon Link wonders what happened.

"The lights went out and we turned into portraits." says Pit.

"An enemy from our world came by." Luigi replies to Toon Link's question.

"Is the tournament over?" asks Shulk.

"Nope. The tournament is just about to start. You four go to the Smash room and get ready." replies Sakurai.

Luigi, Pit, Toon Link, and Sakurai head to the Smash room and the tournament begins.


	21. Chapter 21

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 21

Mario and Fox are fighting at Dreamland. Mario jumps on each platform and throws his Fireballs at Fox. Fox reflects them with his Reflector and shoots red lasers with his Blaster. Mario jumps over Fox's lasers and landed a Flying Kick, sending Fox offstage.

Mario goes to the edge of the stage and throws his fire flames at Fox. Fox reflects them back with his blue electronic shield and recovers with his flaming Fire Fox. "That was close." says Fox, wiping his sweat.

Fox runs towards Mario and attacks him with quick Punches. Mario dodges Fox's attacks and Fox surprises Mario with a Smash Kick, causing Mario to fly offstage.

Fox attacks Mario by shooting red lasers at Mario. Mario reflects Fox's red lasers at Fox and recovers with his Super Jump Punch. Fox runs towards Mario and attacks him with another Smash kick. In a split second, Mario dodges Fox's attack, grabs Fox's legs, and throws him off stage, close to the blast zone. Fox uses his Fox Illusion to get back onstage. Mario jumps offstage where Fox is and landed a lucky Air Punch, sending Fox to the blast zone below Dreamland.

Mario and Fox return back to the Smash room. "Good match, Fox." says Mario.

"Good match, Mario." says Fox, giving Mario a fist bump.

Mario and Fox go to the ballroom, where they can watch other Smashers fight. They are currently watching a match with Palutena against Captain Falcon. "That was a nice Air Punch you did to me." Fox complimenting Mario's attack.

"That was just luck. I thought I'll miss and you'll recover back onstage." says Mario.

Captain Falcon attacks Palutena with his signature move, Falcon Punch. Palutena went into her Counter stance. Captain Falcon's Falcon Punch connects to Palutena's counter and Palutena landed a damaging blow to Captain Falcon, sending him all the way to the blast zone. "Too bad for you." Palutena taunts.

"Good job, Palutena!" Mario cheers.

"You look really happy." says Fox, looking at Mario jumping around.

"I mean she just won the match. Of course, I'm happy for the winner." says Mario.

"I don't know if you would be this happy if Captain Falcon won. Do you and Palutena have a special relationship?" asks Fox.

Mario turns slightly red from Fox's question. "We're just friends, Fox." answers Mario.

"Are you sure? It seems that you have a crush on Palutena. You were watching over Palutena while she was injured from the mission you two did." says Fox.

"Well, I have to watch over her. She was really injured from getting crushed by a Imprisoned." says Mario.

"She even told you that you don't have to watch over you." says a blonde woman in a light blue suit.

"You knew that Palutena said that?" asks Mario.

"When I finished going on a mission with Olimar I saw you two in the Nurses office with. When asked you if you want to go with hi to the Smash room you said that you rather stay there and watch over her. That's so cute of you." says Samus.

Mario turns even redder and turns his head away from them. "Aww, Mario's blushing." Samus teases Mario.

Palutena goes to Mario, Fox, and Samus. "Hey, guys. Were you watching my match against Captain Falcon?" Palutena asks the three.

"Yeah we did and it was awesome. That was an amazing counter you did against Captain Falcon's Falcon Punch." complimented Mario.

"Thanks, Mario. Are you free today? Because I'm planning on going shopping today." Palutena asks Mario.

"Oh yes I am." replies Mario.

"Remember that I'm treating you. I'll be dressing up to go out now. I'll see you later." says Palutena, leaving the three.

"Aww, you and Palutena are going on a date." Samus teases Mario.

"It's not a date. We're just going to have a friendly dinner." Mario argues with Samus.

"Seems like a date to me." says Fox.

"I'm going to leave you two now." says Mario, leaving Fox and Samus to get ready.

Mario goes into his room to figure out what to wear. He takes out a red collar shirt and a red T-shirt with a Mushroom on it. Link and Pit barge into Mario's room. "Hey Mario, what are you doing?" asks Link.

"I'm going to go out shopping with Palutena. She's going to treat me out for helping her on the mission with the Imprisoned." Mario replies while looking at his clothes.

"You're going out with Lady Palutena? Is this a date between you two?" excitedly asks Pit.

Mario turns red like his red shirts. "No, it's not. We're just going to hang out and that's It." replies Mario, making Pit feel down.

"Admit it, Mario, it's a date." says Link.

"It's not a date I'm telling you two. I'm just going to ignore you two now." says Mario, concentrating what to wear.

Mario is outside of the Smash mansion waiting for Palutena to go to Smash city.

"Sorry for the wait." apologizes Palutena as she arrives at their planned meeting spot at the front of the mansion.

"Oh, you're okay." Mario replies. He then notices that Palutena is wearing a white shirt and green skirt. "You look nice, by the way." he compliments, taking in the goddess's appearance.

"Thank you! You look nice, too," Palutena replies, and the two of them head out.

"So what are you going to get with the Rupees you earned?" wonders Mario as he and Palutena walk down the busy streets of Smash City.

Palutena thinks for a moment. "Probably some new clothes, I want to have something casual to wear when I go out." she replies wistfully. Even though she is a goddess, she doesn't like being formal all of the time.

"You should dress up more casually, you always wear the same outfit." Mario points out. He then realizes what he said. "Not that it's a bad thing," he adds on quickly.

Thankfully, Palutena doesn't look offended. "I agree" Palutena replies. "I just wish I knew what I wanted."

"So, where do you want to go?" asks Mario, looking around at all the different shops.

"I don't know, there's a lot of stores to choose from." muses Palutena. The goddess looks up and suddenly spot a store she's interested in. "Let's go to Brawlmart! They always have the best clothes there!"

Mario smiles and follows Palutena inside the large shop.

Meanwhile, Fox and Samus are wearing long coats and sunglasses, watching the potential couple from a distance. "Operation 'Spy on Mario and Palutena's Date' is in session." Samus whispers excitedly.

"I thought you're more of a tomboy." says Fox. "I didn't think you'd be interested in this sort of thing."

"I can be girly too, you know." Samus snaps and conks Fox on the head with her laser gun.

Just then, two more Smashers walk up to them. How they saw through their disguises, Fox and Samus didn't know. "Oh, Fox, Samus! What are you two doing here?"

"Link! Pit! You're here, too?" asks Fox, surprised.

Samus brushed a strand of blonde hair from her eyes. "We're spying on Mario and Palutena."

"Really?" Pit asks with disbelief, "We decided to do that too!"

"Let's go together, then." Fox suggests, "but let's try not to get spotted." The four spies hurry inside the store to find their targets.

Inside Brawlmart, Palutena leads Mario to a fitting room, the plumber's arms weighed down with all of her potential purchases. "Mario, you're going to judge on each outfit and tell me which one's the best." The goddess says as if bestowing a great honor.

"Okay," Mario agrees. Palutena takes the armful of clothes, relieving Mario of his burden, and goes into the fitting room to change.

"So which set of clothes do you think I should get?" Palutena asks once she is done modeling her selections.

Mario starts thinking, but it was hard for him to choose. He thinks she looks great in anything, a thought he wasn't sure he was ready to have in his mind. He finds that he is blushing, and quickly hides it before Palutena notices. "You should get the blue long sleeve shirt and blue jeans." Mario says, his cheeks hot with embarrassment.

Palutena smiles. "Then that's what I'll do." She says, putting away the other outfits. The goddess pays for her purchases and she and Mario leave the store, unaware that four spies had concealed themselves among the racks of clothes.

"To be honest, I think Palutena looks best with the green shirt and khakis." says Link.

"I thought she looks good with the red shirt and blue jean shorts." Fox comments.

Samus gets annoyed and hits them both. "Let's keep going." She huffs, and the four of them sneak after Mario and Palutena.

After a few hours, Mario and Palutena finish shopping. Palutena ended up buying a lot of clothes, and Mario was holding at least ten bags of the goddess's selections.

"Palutena, is it okay if you carry some of your bags?" asks Mario, his arms aching from the strain.

"I always make Pit carry my bags, so that means you're Pit for the day." Palutena replies giddily.

"I feel like my arms are going to fall off." Mario complains, adjusting the weight of the bags he is carrying.

Mario and Palutena eventually arrive at a hamburger restaurant. "Thanks for treating me out, Palutena." Mario says, setting all o the bags down and rubbing his sore arms.

"No problem, it's my treat for you saving Me." replies Palutena.

Link, Pit, Fox, and Samus hurry into the restaurant as quietly as they can and sit at another table in the corner, far away from the potential couple they're watching.

"See, Mario thinks this isn't a date." Link observes, sipping his milkshake.

"I hope things get interesting." Fox muses.

Samus nods. "Yeah. Maybe a first kiss." She suggests, taking a few fries from the plate in the middle of the table.

"Excuse me! Another chocolate milkshake here!" Pit calls to the waiter. Link and Fox slap their hands over Pit's mouth, but Mario and Palutena have already heard the angel's outburst.

"Did you hear that?" Palutena glances around the restaurant.

"Yeah, sounded like Pit." Mario replies, mystified.

"Pit! Keep your voice down!" Samus hisses when she was sure the lovebirds had gone back to their date.

"We almost got caught because of you." angrily growls Fox.

"I'm sorry." apologizes Pit. He looks as if he really means it.

"Whatever," Samus says, exhaling. "Look! They're leaving!" The four spies gather their things and follow Mario and Palutena back to the mansion.

Mario and Palutena arrived at the Smash mansion and head to Palutena's room. They went inside and Mario places Palutena's clothes on the bed. "There you go, Palutena." He says, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Thanks, Mario. Are your arms tired?"

"Yeah but that's ok." replies Mario, straightening up to look at his friend.

"I wish I didn't make you carry all of my bags. I'm sorry." apologizes Palutena.

"It's okay. I can get used to this kind of thing." Mario responds. He likes helping others out when he gets the chance.

ssJust then, the pair hears a thump from outside, as if someone has fallen against the wall near the door of the room. Suspicious, Mario and Palutena check outside and find Link, Pit, Fox, and Samus, who all had somewhat guilty expressions on their faces, aside from the fact that Samus was glaring at Pit.

"What are you guys doing?" asks Palutena.

The guilty party tries to act casual. "Nothing." they respond quickly.

"Uh-huh," Palutena says, clearly not buying it for a second. She gets her x-ray specs. "My x-ray specs allow me to see your ignorance. Now what were you guys doing?" the goddess asks triumphantly, knowing she had won this little stand-off.

"We were kind of spying on your date," Pit says guiltily.

Palutena's mouth drops open with shock and Mario raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"Y-You thought Mario and I are dating?" Palutena sputters, barely able to get the words out.

"Palutena and I aren't that close, we're just friends!" Mario cries, outraged. What were his friends thinking? Didn't they know that he had enough going on in his mind without all of this new girlfriend stuff?

"But you two look so happy with each other." Fox protests.

"Look, I still have the Peach problem in my head. I still need some alone time getting over it. Right now I'm not interested in anyone at the moment. So please leave me and Palutena out of this lovey dovey situation." Mario asserts.

Mario's four friends look as if they had just been slapped, but they nod solemnly.

Later, Mario is alone in his room, pondering the day's events. Palutena sure is nice, and caring. Mario kind of likes spending time with her on missions and in the city. She seemed to be the only one in the mansion where he could talk about his problems and not have it hurt as much.

Mario remembers little things and realizes he likes the goddess's light, gentle laughter, and the way her hair blows in the breeze. He likes seeing the goddess smile and thinks that he wants to be the one to make her face light up with happiness the way it always does.

Realizing his mind is out of control, the plumber shakes his head vigorously to clear it. Sure, the goddess is a nice girl, but she is not Princess Peach. She'll never be.


	22. Chapter 22

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 22

The following afternoon, Mario and Luigi are sitting on a picnic bench under the branches of a shady tree at the park eating candy that Luigi won from the Halloween tournament. "I thought the bag would be smaller." says Luigi. "This bag of candy is almost as big as Bowser."

"I know!" Mario agrees. "What's even more shocking is that you're almost finished with it."

"Hey Mario, Luigi!"

The two plumbers glance up in shock at the voice calling out to them. "Hi, Robin." Luigi greets as Robin and a few other Smashers walk up to them.

"What are you guys up to?" asks Mario, unwrapping a Jelly Candy from Luigi's bag.

"I'm heading out on a mission with Link, Pit, Charizard, and Little Mac, and we need one more person to join us." Robin explains. "Would you be interested?"

"Sure." Mario says after a moment of thought. "Luigi, I'll be going now."

Luigi nods. "Okay, just be careful… Oh, and take some candy with you guys! I don't think I can finish the bag on my own!"

Robin and the others happily oblige, and, their pockets full of sweets, the six mission participants head back to the Smash mansion.

"So, what's the mission?" Mario wonders, twiddling his fingers on account of how much candy he had eaten.

"Since it's almost Black Friday, Link wants to go on a giant boss battle to earn a lot of money and buy a special gift for Zelda." replies Pit, dumping a mini pack of Sour Patch Kids into his mouth.

"It's been a year since we started dating and I want to buy her something really special." Link explains.

"I get you. "Little Mac agrees. "Maybe I should buy something for Wii Fit Trainer."

Everyone smiles at Mac.

The boxer sees this and tries to hide the fact that he's turning as red as a strawberry. "I mean just as friends." He adds on quickly, laughing nervously, and shoves a lollipop into his mouth.

"Come on! Let's get going." Charizard suggests before things can get even more awkward. The six of them catch a Smash portal to the Pokémon world.

"Okay." Charizard says once the portal deposits the Smashers on the grass of a meadow. "We're going to the Sky Pillar to fight Rayquaza."

"Fox, Falco, and Diddy Kong faced it before during the Subspace Invasion." says Link. "This thing's not something to mess with."

"Rayquaza is a legendary Pokemon." Charizard explains. "It may be more powerful since it might have a mega evolution."

"What's mega evolution?" asks Robin, sorting through his magic tomes.

"That's what happens when Charizard breaks the Smash Ball and turns into that massive blue fire dragon!" Pit explains.

"Oh, is that what that is?" Robin asks, dawning a look of comprehension.

After a while, they reach the Sky Pillar, ruins that the Legendary Pokémon lives in,

"Is this place where Rayquaza is?" wonders Little Mac.

"Yeah. Be careful." Charizard warns.

They are walking in the silence, which is pressing in all around them like fog, when suddenly-

"Robin! Watch out!" Link tackles the tactician to the ground just as a powerful ball of energy sails over his head, taking Link with it, and explodes behind them, sending rock and shrapnel flying into his face.

"Link!" Robin coughs and sputters to clear the dust from his lungs. He stands and turns around to see that Link is knocked out cold.

"Whoa! That's Rayquaza?" Pit stammers, pointing to a giant green dragon snake thing flying towards them, letting out a furious roar that shakes the entire pillar.

"That thing is huge!" Little Mac screams in terror.

"This Pokemon is really powerful, so we must work together." says Charizard.

"Right," everyone else agrees, drawing their weapons and gearing up for the fight.

Pit stays in distance and fires blue light arrows and Robin summons blast of fireballs at Rayquaza. The giant green dragon Pokemon flies up and attacks the angel and tactician with a powerful Hyper Beam from his mouth. Pit and Robin barely dodge it, Rayquaza flew up to them in a blink of an eye, and hits them with a powerful tail swipe, slamming them down onto the hard

rocky floor.

"Aaargh!" Pit and Robin cry in pain.

"Pit, Robin!" worryingly calls the little boxer.

"This Pokémon really is strong." Mario compliments on the Legendary Pokémon.

"Let's attack together." suggested Charizard.

Mario, Little Mac, and Charizard charge at Rayquaza. Rayquaza fires a deadly Dragon Pulse at the three. They dodge Rayquaza's attack and Rayquaza fires a deadly Hyper Beam at them. Mari goes in front of them and reflects the Legendary Pokémon's attack with his Super Leaf Cape. The beam attack hits Rayquaza causing him to fall down on the ground. Mario, Little Mac, and Charizard go all out on the dragon Pokémon while it's out. Mario hits the Pokémon with his Fireballs, Little Mac landed strong Punches that can knock out a Boxer, and Charizard landed sharp claw slashes.

Rayquaza flies back up, turns into his Mega Evolution, a bigger and scarier version with orange like streamers, and shoots a fast Dragon Pulse at Mario, Little Mac, and Charizard. Charizard flies up and Rayquaza's attack hits Mario and Little Mac directly and causing part of the ground to collapse.

"Aaahhh!" Mario and Little Mac scream.

"Mario, Little Mac!" worryingly calls Charizard. "I must go all out now."

Charizard reacts to his Mega Stone and turns into his black and blue Mega Evolution. Rayquaza attacks Charizard with a vicious tackle. Charizard flies over Rayquaza and attacks him with blue flamed Flamethrower. Rayquaza flies above the black and blue flying Pokemon and attacks him with multiple tail swipes. Charizard dodges the Legendary Pokémon's attacks and attacks Rayquaza with his sharper claws. Charizard slashes Rayquaza on the back and landed a Dragon Claw attack, which is super effective on Rayquaza.

While Rayquaza is down on the floor Charizard decided to end things with a powerful blue flamed tackle. Rayquaza flies up, dodging Charizard's attack, and landed a close range Dragon Pulse right in the face, causing Charizard to take a lot of damage. Charizard is down on the floor and looks beaten up quite badly. Rayquaza charges up his Dragon Pulse to end Charizard. Suddenly an explosion hits Rayquaza's face. Charizard turns his head where it came from and found Link and the others standing up.

Robin charges up his thunder magic and fires a giant bolt of lightning at Rayquaza. Little Mac goes up to the Pokemon and landed lightning speed punches and follows it with a strong Uppercut. Pit charges at Rayquaza and landed a powerful blow with his arm weapon, sending Rayquaza flying up. Mario jumps onto Rayquaza and landed a powerful burst of fire from his hand, sending Rayquaza back down. Charizard slowly gets up, covers himself with blue flames, and attacks Rayquaza with his Flareblitz. Rayquaza didn't have the energy to move and took Charizard's powerful attack.

"We did it!" Charizard cheers as everyone else cheers for their victory.

The Legendary Pokémon slowly gets up. "Huh, what happened? Where's Team Rocket?" Rayquaza looks around wondering what happened.

"Team Rocket? What are you talking about, Rayquaza?" asks Charizard.

"I thought I see five Team Rocket members trying to capture me. But all I see are people that aren't from here." replies Rayquaza.

"It seems that you were mind controlled or you were having a nightmare." says Robin.

"That's right. When I took a nap here a few days ago I was dreaming that I was in a war with a lot of Pokémon fighting off Team Rocket. And I see a big Bat creature that's not a Pokémon." says Rayquaza.

"A big Bat creature?" Mario thinks to himself.

"Was the Bat creature purple and have yellow eyes?" asks Mario.

"That's right and it seems he can turn into little bats." replies Rayquaza.

"It must be Antasma, but how is he alive?" Mario thinks to himself.

"Anyway. Thank you for helping me getting out this nightmare. I reward you all with a bag of Big Nuggets." Rayquaza thanks the six heroes.

"Are these chicken nuggets?" wonders Pit.

"No. These are rare items that can be exchanged for a lot of money." replies Charizard.

"When you come back Charizard, let's have a real battle." says Rayquaza.

Charizard smiles at Rayquaza. "I'll be looking forward to it." says Charizard.

The Smash Portal appears and the six Smashers head back to the Smash mansion.


	23. Chapter 23

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 23

"Who are we waiting for again?" asks Palutena, looking around the massive Mushroom Kingdom Library.

"His name is Prince Dreambert. He's a mystical creature that can take us to the Dream World." Mario explains.

"He turns into a pillow and I sleep on it, then a cloud will appear, which takes you to the Dream World." says Luigi.

"That sounds amazing!" Palutena exclaims. "Can we see what you're dreaming of?"

"Not exactly." Luigi answers.

Since the encounter with Rayquaza, Mario has been pretty stressed about the idea that another one of his enemies has been revived. Because the other Smashers had things to do, he had only been able to find two people to go with him to investigate the source of Rayquaza's nightmares.

At that moment, Toadsworth enters the library with a little pillow fairy fluttering behind him. "Master Mario, Master Luigi, Lady Palutena, Prince Dreambert has arrived," he announces.

"Cute." Palutena thinks to herself, staring at the little creature.

The pillow fairy flies up to the two plumbers and smiles. "Hello Mario, Luigi, it's been a while."

"Hello, Prince Dreambert. How's the Pillow Kingdom?" asks Mario.

"It's very well!" Prince Dreambert answers pleasantly. "The Kingdom is now in peace thanks to you two."

"We're always here to help anyone who's in trouble." Luigi responds.

Dreambert smiles at Palutena. "Who's this beautiful lady?" he asks.

"Her name is Palutena, a Goddess from another world." replied Luigi.

"Nice to meet you." greets Palutena.

"Nice to meet you too, Goddess Palutena." Prince Dreambert responds, and gently kisses her hand in greeting.

Palutena giggles with delight. Mario frowns and finds that he is jealous, and it only gets worse when Luigi whispers, "You really need to get your game on."

The four of them gather around a table and get down to business "So about Antasama, I don't know if he's alive actually. I haven't sensed him for a long time." Prince Dreambert informs.

"Really?" Mario wonders. "I went to another world, a monster told us he had a nightmare where he saw a giant bat."

The prince thinks for a moment. "A giant bat? That might be Antasama."

"We have to find him." Palutena declares with concern.

"If Antasama is alive, I'll need your help." Prince Dreambert says. "I want to make sure that that monster is gone for good."

"Master Mario, Master Luigi, Lady Palutena, please be careful." says Toadsworth, who is quite worried.

"Oh, we will." promises Mario, and nods to the pillow fairy.

Prince Dreambert turns into a pillow, Luigi sleeps on it, and a dream cloud appears, which surprises Palutena.

"Now we have to jump in." Mario instructs, pointing to the large cloud. The goddess nods and braces herself, and Mario and Palutena both leap into the cloud together. For a moment, a wave of sleep washes over both of them, and when they were alert again, they had arrived in the dream world.

Mario and Palutena arrived at the Dream World, which surprises Palutena. "Welcome to the Dream World." says Mario.

Palutena looks around and notices a really colorful rainbow like place that she has never been before.

"Wow, I haven't experienced a world like this." Palutena says in awe. Palutena then realizes something. "How is Luigi going to come here?"

"Oh he'll be here." Mario says mysteriously. "When Luigi is sleeping on Prince Dreambert, there'll be an endless number of Luigis."

Suddenly, Luigi appeared behind them, surprising Palutena. "Oh, wow! Is he the real Luigi?"

"No, he's a Dream Luigi. Like I said there'll be a lot of them in some obstacles." replies Mario.

"I now sense Antsama's energy." says Prince Dreambert, who had appeared in a flash of light. "Follow me!"

Mario, Luigi, and Palutena follow the pillow fairy through the dream realm. Eventually, they experienced a road they can't make by jumping. "Okay, Luigi you know what to do." says Prince Dreambert.

Luigi nods his head, and then a lot of Luigi are spawned. Palutena gapes as the green clad dream plumbers leap into action, bridging the wide gap.

"That's amazing!" cries Palutena as they cross the Luigi Bridge.

"Dream Luigi can do a lot in the Dream World." Mario explains.

After a while they happen upon a big group of Dreamcaps. Palutena attacks the monsters with her Auto Reticle, firing blue bursts of light from her staff, but it doesn't seem to have any affect, as the monsters keep coming. "Ugh! There's no end to them." Palutena says through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry, Palutena. Let me and Luigi handle this." says Mario. Mario goes to the very back of the area with a massive ball made of dream Luigis. With a mighty shove, he rolls the ball of Luigis and collects more Luigis that are in its path.

Palutena and Prince Dreambert hurried out of the way, and Mario, mustering all his strength, kicks the Luigi ball. All of the Dreamcaps scatter away.

"That was amazing." Palutena exclaims when everything was quiet once more.

"Dream Luigi can be helpful in battles also." says Mario.

Prince Dreambert flutters up to them. "Antasama is close, let's keep going." he suggests, and leads them on through the dream realm.

After a while of traveling, Antasma's energy gets closer. "He's around here." warns Prince Dreambert. "Stay on your toes."

Mario, Dream Luigi, and Palutena stay alert with their surroundings. Suddenly a blast of Ultrasonic Waves sends Prince Dreambert flying. "Prince Dreambert!" cries Mario. Mario jumps where the pillow fairy is and caught him.

"Are you ok, Prince Dreambert?" worryingly asks Palutena.

"I'm ok. Thanks, Mario." the prince thanks the red plumber.

"It's been a while since I've seen you guys." says an evil voice.

The three heroes spot a giant looking bat appeared in front of them. "Antasma." angrily says, Mario.

"How are you alive?" wondering Prince Dreambert.

"A special someone revived me. I don't know who he was, but he was handy." says Antasma.

Mario starts having a little flashback. When he first fought Princess Shroob. She told him that someone revived her. "This was like the time when I fought Princess Shroob. Someone revived her. Who revived you?" asks Mario.

"Why would I tell you? All I want to do is to get my revenge on you guys for defeating me from last time." Antasma ignores Mario's question.

"Mario, Dream Luigi, Goddess Palutena, you three have to defeat Antasma, or the Dream World will be taken over." says Prince Dreambert.

"Don't worry we'll take him down." says Palutena.

Mario, Dream Luigi, and Palutena got into their fighting stance. Antasma realize that he never seen Palutena before. "I've never seen you before. Are you Mario's new Princess?" asks Antasma.

"Nope. I'm just a Goddess who's here to kick your butt." teases Palutena.

Antasma gets angry and summons a ring Antasmunchies. "What are those things?" asks Palutena.

"Those are Antasmunchies. They help Antasma get stronger and can trap Dream Luigi who's inside of Me." says Mario, warning Palutena.

Antasma eats two of his Antasmunchies and gains more power. "Prepare yourself for a nightmare you never had." says Antasma, getting fired up.

Antasma gathers up his energy to his hands and fires two ball of his energy at Mario and Palutena. Mario jumps over one of Antasmas's attacks and Palutena reflects his other attack hitting the giant bat.

Mario runs to Antasma and attacks him with a Punch. Antasma moves back, dodging Mario's attack, and made clones of himself. "Not this again." Mario whines.

Antasma and his clones spread out and move in circles and preparing for an attack. "Be careful, Palutena. The real Antasma will be the only one who will launch an attack." Mario warns Palutena.

The first three Antasmas threw fluke and the fourth Antasma threw his energy at Mario and Palutena. Palutena made a Barrier, reflects the attack, and hits Antasma. Mario goes up to Antasma, landed strong blows of his Punches and Kicks, and Palutena shoots a lot of blue light balls at Antasma.

Antasma flies up and eats more of his Antasmunchies, gaining more power. Antasma made more Antasmunchies and surrounded them around Palutena. "How about this?" says Antasma.

"Palutena, jump!" warns Mario.

Palutena jumps up and the Antasmunchies hit each other, missing Palutena. "That was close." says Palutena.

Mario runs back, summons a lot of Dream Luigis, and made a giant hammer. "Palutena, stand back!" yells Mario.

Palutena looks back and sees Mario holding a giant hammer made of Dream Luigis. Palutena Warps somewhere where she won't get hit and Mario charges at Antasma. When Mario got close, Mairo jumps up really high, and swings the Luigi Hammer with all his might at Antasma. Antasma flies back, dodging Mario and Dream Luigi's team attack, and sucks up Dream Luigi, trapping him in his Antasmunchies. "That takes care of that." says Antasma.

Antasma eats the Antasmunchie with the Dream Luigi in it and gain a lot of power. Antasma spits out Dreamy Luigi far enough to not bother him. Antasma turns into a horde of tiny bats and charge at Mario and Palutena. Mario and Palutena tries defending themselves, but got hit from by a few of the bats, causing them to fall asleep. "Not this again." says Prince Dreambert.

Palutena looks around and notices she's in another Dream World, darker than the one she was in. "Where am I?" wonders Palutena.

Palutena looks behind her and found Mario running. "Mario?" wonders Palutena.

"Palutena, we have to get out of here." says Mario, grabbing Palutena's arm.

Palutena looks behind her again and found Antasma chasing them. Antasma throws energy balls at Mario and Palutena. Mario and Palutena jump over them and fell into a small portal on the floor. Mario and Palutena are falling down while razor blades are below them. Mario dodges the razor blades with his air mobility, Palutena dodges them by teleporting below them and they appeared back at the Dream World. After going into many different portals, they found the portal where they appeared back at the first Dream World. "Darn it. I thought I can finish off you two there." says Antasma.

Palutena charges at Antasma and attacks him with her Staff. Antasma stops Palutena with a cage made of his energy. Palutena tries breaking his cage with her Staff but starts getting shocked from Antasmas's energy. "Aahhhh!" Palutena cries in pain.

"Palutena!" worryingly called Mario.

"What are you going to do now? If you let me go, I'll let her go if you let me go back to the real world." says Antasma.

"That's a cheap trick." angrily says Prince Dreambert.

Mario made a Fireball out of his hand, Antasma shocks Palutena inside his cage, causing her to feel more pain. "Aaargh!" Palutena cries.

"Please stop." begging Mario.

"Just let me go and I'll stop." says Antasma.

Mario grits his teeth, thinking what he should do. Suddenly, Dream Luigi appears behind Antasma and hits him with his Hammer, freeing Palutena from the cage. Mario runs and caught Palutena, who's out cold.

"That Dream Luigi." angrily says Antasma.

Mario places down Palutena where Prince Dreambert is. "Prince Dreambert, we're going to stop Antasma with one powerful attack." says Mario.

Mario summons groups of Dream Luigi in his Fire Flower forms. The Dream Luigi combine their fire power and made a giant Fireball. The first group of Fire Dream Luigis throws their giant Fireball to Mario and Mario serves it up like a volleyball. The Fireball goes to the next group of Fire Dream Luigis, then to the next few groups, and Mario hits the giant Fireball with his Hammer, flying towards Antasma. Antasma surrounds the giant Fireball with his Antasmunchies to destroy it, but it didn't work. The giant Fireball hits Antasma, causing him to slowly vanish away. "Not again!" cries Antasma, slowing disappearing.

The battle with Antasma is finally over. Mario goes to Palutena to see if she's ok. Palutena wakes up and sees Mario and Prince Dreambert. "Palutena, you're all right." happily says Mario.

"Did you beat Antasma?" asks Palutena.

"Yeah. He's gone for good now." replies Mario.

Mario helps Palutena to stand up and Dream Luigi and Prince Dreambert smile at Mario and Palutena. "Let's go back to the real world." says Prince Dreambert.

Mario and Palutena travel back to the real world. Luigi wakes up and Prince Dreambert turns back into his normal self. "Master Mario, Master Luigi, Lady Palutena, Prince Dreambert, is the battle over?" worryingly asks Toadsworth.

"Yep. Antasma is no more." replies Mario.

"That's great new. As a celebration I should get some cake and punch." says Toadsworth, going to the kitchen.

Toadswroth arrives back with a chocolate cake and punch. After celebrating eating cake and drinking punch, Prince Dreambert have to go back to the Pillow Kingdom. "It's nice to see everyone again and meeting you, Goddess Palutena." says Prince Dreambert.

"Please come back and celebrate with us again, Prince Dreambert." says Toadsworth.

"Or come to the Smash mansion and watch us fight." suggested Luigi.

"Oh I will." says Prince Dreambert. "Thank you for saving the Dream World again, Mario, Luigi, and Goddess Palutena."

"Not a problem. Now you don't have to worry about the Dream World from being taken over." says Mario.

"I should be going now. I'll see you again." says Prince Dreambert as he holds Palutena and kisses her hand, causing Mario to get jealous again.


	24. Chapter 24

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 24

It's a day before Thanksgiving. Peach, Zelda, Samus, Rosalina, Palutena, Lucina, Corrin, and Bayonetta are out shopping groceries for Thanksgiving tomorrow.

"Aaahhh Thanksgiving. One of my favorite holidays where we spend this day to gather around like a family and eat delicious food." happily says Rosalina.

"This will be our first Thanksgiving together as a Super Smash Bros family." says Zelda.

"I'm glad that I'm having Thanksgiving with you guys and not the Metroids from my world. I'm always the only human who celebrates it there." says Samus.

"What are we getting again?" asks Bayonetta.

Peach pulls out a list from Sakurai out of her pink purse. "We need to get Turkey, mash potatoes, mac and cheese, rotisserie chicken, chicken nuggets, chicken strips, fried chicken, dinner rolls, butter, strawberry jam, cake mix, frosting, ice cream, soda, tea, and water." Peach reads the list.

"No salad?" asks Wii Fit Trainer.

"You can get a salad, but I don't think anyone wants to eat salad." says Zelda.

"That's fine with me." says Wii Fit Trainer.

"What's up with all the chicken?" asks Corrin.

"I believe we're getting them because of Ike. Ike eats a lot of chicken you know. When I eat with him for lunch all he eat is chicken every day. I bet that he'll even eat Cuccos." Samus, replies.

"You know a lot about Ike. Are you two dating?" wonders Palutena.

Samus blushes slightly and ignores Lucina's question. "Let's just get the food." angrily says Samus.

The girls split into groups to buy food for their Thanksgiving. Peach and Palutena went to the frozen food isle to get three buckets of ice cream. Palutena grabs one chocolate, one strawberry, and one vanilla bucket of ice cream and puts them in the cart. "Is there anything we need to get?" asks Palutena.

"That's it actually. The others should be getting what they're assigned to get." replies Peach. "Great. Let's go pay for the ice cream then." says Palutena.

Peach and Palutena line up to pay for their groceries. "So how are you and Prince Haru?" asks Palutena.

"We're doing really good actually. Thanks for asking. Prince Haru has done so much for me when I visit him. He treats me to a very delicious feast, buys me a lot of beautiful clothes and jewelry, and always surprises me with flowers that he grows from his garden." happily replies Peach.

"That's great to hear. Mario was just wondering if he's treating you well." says Palutena.

"I'm glad that Mario's still worrying about me. Speaking of Mario, how are you and Mario doing?" asks Peach.

"What do you mean?" Palutena asks.

"I mean is Mario treating you well?" asks Peach.

"Mario is a really nice guy. When we hang out together he treats me out for lunch or dinner, we walk around the Smash park, and sometimes when we go on missions together he gives me more than half of our earnings." says Palutena.

"Seems like Mario is treating you well too. Are you thinking of Mario as a friend or more than a friend right now?" asks Peach.

Palutena turns bright red from Peach's question. "What are you saying? I only think Mario as a friend that's all." replies Palutena, hiding her red face from Peach.

"From the color of your face, it seems that you think Mario as more than a friend." says Peach as she smiles at Palutena.

"We're ending this conversation right now." says Palutena.

"Come on, Palutena. I'm sure that Mario will be happy that you like him." says Peach.

"I told you I don't like Mario that way. We're just good friends." Palutena argues.

"Ok I'll stop." say Peach, who's done playing around with Palutena.

After all of the girls paid for the food they found Falco all tied up with a rope. The girls were kind of confused what is happening. "Hey, Falco. Why are you tied up like that?" wonders Corrin.

"Fox, Ike, and Kirby tied me up just in case you guys forgot to buy the turkey. Please tell me that you bought the turkey." worryingly asks Falco.

"You're in luck. We bought the last turkey they have at the Smash market." says Zelda.

Falco is now in relief that he won't get boiled or fried to death. "Thank goodness. Now can one of you please free me so I can get my revenge?" asks Falco.

Lucina takes out her sword and cuts the ropes in one swing. "There you go." says Lucina.

"Thanks, Lucina. Now I can find those three and pay them back for what they did to me." Falco thanks, Lucina, as he starts searching for Fox, Ike, and Kirby.

"Good luck with that." Samus gives her support to Falco.

The girls put all of the food in the Kitchen. Suddenly Mario, Link, Pit, Charizard, Little Mac, and Robin went inside with growling stomachs. "Oh hello, boys and dragon." greets Bayonetta.

"I'm actually a lizard." Charizard corrects Bayonetta.

"You look more like a dragon." says Corrin.

"I wish." says Charizard.

"Is there any food we can eat? We've been on a long mission, babysitting Viridi's 'children' today." asks Pit.

"Isn't the cafeteria open?" asks Peach.

"The cafeteria closed when we just arrived." replies Robin, as their stomachs start growling loudly.

"We can't cook you the food we just bought. This is all for Thanksgiving tomorrow." says Zelda.

"Aww man." the boys whine.

Mario then remembers something. "I almost forgot. I have ingredients for spaghetti in my room. I can make us all spaghetti." suggested Mario.

"Spaghetti sounds nice actually. Also, I have never tried your spaghetti yet." says Link.

"I want to try some of your spaghetti too, Mario." says Little Mac, as everyone else is craving to eat Mario's spaghetti.

"I'll let everyone try my spaghetti. Let me get the ingredients." says Mario, as he goes to his room.

Mario arrives back at the kitchen with all the spaghetti ingredients. "Ok, everyone. Get ready for one of the best spaghetti dish you'll eat." says Mario.

"I can't wait to try some." says Rosalina.

"I need someone's help since I'm making a lot more spaghetti than I use to. Who would like to help me?" asks Mario.

"I will." replies Palutena, as she puts on an apron and a chefs hat.

"Are you sure you should help, Lady Palutena. Should we have someone who actually knows how to cook?" asks Pit.

"Oh, Pit. I'm not actually going to cook. I'm just assisting that's all." says Palutena.

"That's good." says Pit in relief.

Everyone else went out of the kitchen, while Mario and Palutena get to work. "Ok, Palutena. I decided to let you do the cooking." says Mario.

Palutena turns quite surprised. "What? Mario, you know that I'm bad at cooking, right?" asks Palutena.

"You did say that you want me to teach you how to cook before. So this is your chance. Cooking is not as hard as you think. I'm sure you'll do fine as long as you listen to what I say." says Mario.

"I'll try." says Palutena, who's still kind of nervous.

"Then it's settled. Let's get to work." says Mario.

Mario brings out a few batch of spaghetti. "First things first. You have to have to boil the spaghetti." says Mario, as he gets a pot, fills it with water, and puts in on top of the stove. "Then you turn this dial to medium so the water will start boiling the spaghetti. Go to turn the dial."

Palutena's legs are shaking since she usually puts the stove on high and flames start coming out of it. Palutena slowly turns the dial to medium and the water starts boiling. "I did it." happily says Palutena.

"It'll take a while for it to finish boiling, so let's move on to the next step." says Mario.

Mario puts the tomato sauce in a little pot and brings it to the stove. "Now do the same thing for the tomato sauce." says Mario.

Palutena turns the dial onto medium and the spaghetti sauce starts boiling. "What's next?" asks Palutena.

"Next thing you're going to do is put meatballs in the spaghetti sauce and ketchup. Spaghetti is always good with meatballs and ketchup." says Mario.

Palutena gets a packet of meatballs and put them in the pot and gets a bottle of ketchup and squeezes it in it. "That should do." says Palutena.

"Now turn off the stove with the spaghetti. It should be done now." says Mario.

Palutena turns off the stove with the spaghetti and brings the spaghetti to a nearby table. "Now wait a few more minutes and turn off the stove for the spaghetti sauce." says Mario.

Palutena does what she is told and the spaghetti is finished. "Great job, Palutena. You successfully cooked spaghetti." Mario congratulates Palutena.

"Thank you so much, Mario. Now I know how to cook spaghetti." Palutena thanks, Mario.

"No problem. Now let's serve them the spaghetti you made." says Mario.

Mario and Palutena bring the spaghetti and spaghetti sauce to the dining table. "Dinner is served." says Palutena.

Everyone gets some spaghetti, mixes up with the sauce, and start eating it. In one bite everyone fell in love with it. This is amazing." complimented Charizard.

"You weren't lying, Mario. This is one of the best spaghetti dishes I ever tasted." says Corrin.

"For some reason, it tastes different. You usually make your spaghetti sweeter." says Peach.

"Because I wasn't the one who cooked the spaghetti. Palutena did." says Mario.

Everyone in the table turns surprised and looks at Palutena. "You made this, Lady Palutena?" surprisingly asks Pit.

"That's right, but with Mario's help." says Palutena, as she smiles.

"This is really surprising. You finally cooked something without failing." says Lucina, as everyone else compliments Palutena.

"Thank you, everyone." Palutena thanks everyone for all of the compliments.

Palutena looks at Mario, who's enjoying the spaghetti, and smile at him.

The next day, everyone is in the ballroom, staring in awe at the feast the ladies in the mansion prepared, The smashers' eyes turn into stars and they are drooling. Platters upon platters of delicious food are piled on the tables, enough to feed an army of Chain Chomps, let alone the Smashers.

"Let's dig in." says Wario, who is already overfilling his plate.

"Before we eat, can somebody say a prayer?" asks Sakurai.

"I'll do it." replied Mario.

Everyone stood and held hands and Mario began. "Thank you for the food we're about to eat on this special day and for the ones who prepared it. Thank you for the friends we made and here's to hoping we stay as friends forever. Happy Thanksgiving everyone."

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone." the Smashers choruses back, and they all begin filling their plates.

"How's the turkey, Mario?" asks Palutena once everyone sits down.

"It's really good." Mario complements, "Did you cook it?"

"Yep, Peach told me what to do, and I cooked it myself." says Palutena.

"Wow, you learned a lot from cooking with them." says Mario, and continues eating, truly impressed at the quality of the food.

Elsewhere in the ballroom, Marth, Shulk, and Ganondorf see Ike's plate full of chicken. "Ike, aren't you going to eat anything else besides chicken?" Marth asks skeptically.

Ike dips a wing into some barbecue sauce and tears a huge chunk of meat off with his teeth. "I'm not a fan of turkey and ham, so I only eat chicken."

"Aren't you sick of chicken?" asks Ganondorf.

"I never get sick of chicken." Ike declares.

"You've got a good rhythm going." Shulk remarks.

After a while, everyone finishes eating. Peach, Zelda, Samus, Wii Fit Trainer, Rosalina, Palutena, and Lucina are at the main hall, getting ready to go Black Friday shopping. "Are you girls ready?" Peach asks.

Everyone else nods, but Palutena notices she doesn't have her purse. "Oh no, my purse is gone!" the goddess exclaims.

"What happened to it?" asks Samus.

"I might've dropped it somewhere. Can I look for it?"

"We'll give you ten minutes." Zelda says.

"Thank you." thanked Palutena. She runs through the mansion to retrace her steps, but after checking her room and the ballroom, she begins to feel discouraged and a little panicky. "Where did I put it?" she wonders.

After ten minutes of fruitless searching, Palutena sighs and sits down on the couch in the common room to catch her breath and think of what to do. "I guess I have to borrow money from them." She gets up to tell her friends the situation and bumps into Mario.

"Hi, Palutena. You look down," Mario observes, noticing Palutena's sadness.

"I was looking for my purse, but I forgot where I dropped it," explains Palutena.

"A purse huh? You mean this?" Mario holds up a white and green handbag.

Palutena's jaw drops in astonishment. "Yeah, that's it. Where did you find it?"

"I found it on the table at the ballroom." replied Mario as he gives the goddess her purse.

"This is great! Thank you, Mario!" exclaims Palutena.

Mario smiles. "No problem." He waves and goes to clean up the ballroom.

Later that night, the girls are at Smash city, looking around the stores. They arrive at Royal Bargains, Peach's favorite. "We're here!" Peach squeals with delight.

"What kind of store is this?" wonders Lucina as they enter the shop.

"This is where I shop for my casual clothes. There's a seventy-five percent discount on all of their clothes, so I must not hold back this year." declares Peach as flames blaze in her eyes.

"Peach's into it." Samus remarks.

"That's it, feel the burn." Wii Fit Trainer complements, patting the princess on the back.

"We all can go shop at our favorite stores and then meet at Smash Burger!" Peach suggests. Everyone agrees, and ventures into the large mall.

It's twelve o clock and the stores are opening. A bunch of customers is running around, trying to procure their goods as quickly as possible. Palutena goes inside Brawlmart and is astonished at how many people there are. "This place is like a war zone." Palutena says to herself. Palutena is looking at the jewelry and finds a pearl necklace she likes, but someone is about to reach it first.

"Oh, no you don't!" Palutena sprints to the other side of the counter warp to the pearls and snatch the necklace from under the woman's. "Too bad for you." Palutena teases and runs to pay for her treasure.

After a while, Palutena meets up with the other Smashers. "So, now that we bought some stuff for us, are we shopping for everyone else?"

"That's right! The mall is the best place to look for gifts." Peach responds. "I'm going to try and find something for everyone this year."

"That'd be awesome!" Lucina says.

"What are you buying for, Mario?" Samus wonders.

Palutena gasps and turns a little red. At that moment, she had been thinking of what to get Mario. "Oh, I'll try to find something for everyone, too." she says quickly. However, one face stuck out among the sixty Smashers. The face of the one she finds she likes a lot.

"You're face is red, Goddess." says Bayonetta.

"Does that mean you have a crush on Mario?" asks Corrin.

Palutena turns even redder and tries hiding her face from the girls." This doesn't mean I like him. It's just really cold in here." Palutena pretends shivering.


	25. Chapter 25

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 25

Mario is fighting against Bowser at Battlefield. Mario jumps onto the top platform and throws his Fireballs at Bowser. Bowser jumps over Mario's red-hot Fireballs and attacks with a strong Air Slash. Mario jumps over Bowser's attack and surprises him with a Drop Kick, causing him to fall off the platform.

Bowser gets back up quickly and Mario attacks Bowser with his Air Punch. Bowser dodges, grabs Mario, and throws him offstage. Bowser jumps offstage and attacks Mario with his Air Slash, Mario air dodges and footstools onto Bowser's head to recover back on stage.

Bowser recovers using his Whirling Fortress move, Mario takes out his .D.D and sprays a powerful amount of water at Bowser, causing the monster to go offstage. Mario then uses his Super Leaf Cape, causing Bowser to fall into the blast zone. "So long, Bowser." says Mario, as he starts doing his spinning jump taunt.

Mario and Bowser arrive back at the Smash mansion. "That's the fifth time you beat me, Mario." says Bowser.

"Don't worry, Bowser. I'm sure that you'll win a fight against me one day." says Mario.

"I guess I should learn some new tricks to fight you." says Bowser.

Mario and Bowser went out of the Ballroom and spotted Palutena walking towards their direction. "Hey look, your girlfriend is coming this way." Bowser teases.

Mario turns a little red. "She's not my girlfriend." angrily says Mario.

"Well I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." says Bowser, who's heading to the gym.

"That, Bowser. I'm not going to hold back on our next fight." says Mario.

"Hey, Mario." Palutena greets Mario with a beautiful smile.

Mario turns even redder and tries hiding his face. "Hey, Palutena." Mario tries acting normal. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a mission with me." says Palutena.

"Sure that'll be great." says Mario. "What kind of mission are we going on?"

Palutena takes out a paper and starts reading the paper. "Help me find my Baby penguin." Palutena reads the paper.

"Baby penguin? This sounds familiar." Mario starts remembering something that he experienced before. "Is it at a place called, Snowman Island?"

"Actually yes it is." says Palutena.

"I haven't been to that place for a long time." says Mario. "The annoying thing is that I always go there and the Mother penguin always loses her baby."

"Sounds stressful for you." says Palutena.

"It is. You'll know why when we arrive there." says Mario.

Mario and Palutena arrive at Snowman Island and Palutena starts shivering like crazy since it's under negative thirty degrees. "It's so cold here." says Palutena, who's wearing only a light green sweater and black jogging pants.

"I told you it'll be really cold here." says Mario, who's wearing a very thick red jacket and a red scarf.

"I thought my sweater and jogging pants will be enough." says Palutena. "Mario, give me your scarf since you have your jacket."

"What? No way I'm giving you this jacket." says Mario, showing his tongue at Palutena.

Palutena starts getting irritated and tries taking Mario's scarf by force. "Give me your scarf." angrily, says Palutena.

"Calm down." says Mario. "There's a cabin where we can stay inside for a while. Follow me."

Palutena follows Mario to a cabin. Mario and Palutena arrived at a cabin. "Here we are. Now we can have some hot chocolate and go search for that Baby penguin." says Mario.

"That sounds really good right now." says Palutena, as her nose starts running.

Mario and Palutena went inside the cabin. "Hello? Is anyone home?" called Mario.

"Who lives in here?" asks Palutena.

"A tall penguin called, the Racing Penguin. Every time I go in here we race on this slide and have hot chocolate." replies Mario, as he shows the slide to Palutena.

Mario and Palutena hear a loud voice. "Help!"

"That must be the Racing Penguin." says Mario.

Mario goes onto the slide and Palutena went on next. After riding the slide, Mario and Palutena found the Racing Penguin trapped inside a cage made of ice.

"Mario, is that you?" asks the Racing Penguin.

"That's right. Stand back so you won't get burned." says Mario.

Mario throws a Fireball at the ice cage and the Racing Penguin is free.

"Thank you so much, Mario and his friend." the Racing Penguin thank the two of them.

"What happened?" asks Palutena.

"A giant ice face with a red nose came in here and trapped me. Then it went towards where the Mother Penguin is. I don't know what happened to her." replied the Racing Penguin.

"A giant ice face with a red nose. Seems familiar." says Mario. "We'll go find that ice face and save Snowman Island."

"Thank you. I'll treat you two to my special hot chocolate later." says the Racing Penguin.

"Aww man. Do you have a jacket I can borrow?" asks Palutena.

"I'm sorry, but I don't. You should've brought something more than that sweater." says the Racing Penguin.

"Told you." says Mario.

Mario and Palutena got out of the cabin and start searching for the Mother Penguin and the ice head.

Mario and Palutena are hiking up the mountain, the chilly air stinging their cheeks and the deep snow tugging at their feet with every step.

"Mario, can we take a break please?" asks Palutena. She is ashamed to show weakness, but every muscle in her body aches from strain and cold. "This place is so cold and I never do any heavy work. That's what Pit's for."

"Sure. There's a cave over there we can stop in for a bit." Mario leads Palutena to a small cave in the mountainside. Relieved, Palutena drops to the snowy floor once they are inside. Mario gathered some wood and in a few minutes, they basked in the comfort of a roaring fire.

"That should keep us warm, don't you think?" Mario asks, but then notices that Palutena's still shivering. "Here." Mario says. He removes his heavy jacket and offers it to her.

"A-Are you sure?" the goddess asks, her teeth chattering. "Y-You might get sick."

"That's ok, I'll warm myself with my Fireballs." replies Mario, flames dancing in his palms.

Palutena smiles and accepts Mario's jacket. "Thank you, Mario." She says gratefully, pulling the thick coat close around her. The jacket was already warm since Mario had been wearing it, and she was glad for the extra heat.

"No problem." Mario responds, stoking the fire.

They sit in silence for a while, enjoying the heat and each other's company. "Are you looking forward to Christmas, Mario?" asks Palutena.

"Yeah, Christmas is one of my favorite holidays." replies Mario.

"Do you… have an idea of what you might want?" Palutena asks, trying not to sound too obvious.

"Well, I don't really know. I don't really care what I get, as long as the gifts come from the heart I'll be really happy." Mario responds. "Are you all warmed up? We have to go rescue the penguins."

"Yeah! I'm fine now." Palutena answers. Mario stands and kicks snow over the flames. The cave grew cold as the fire was extinguished, but they knew they had to keep going. They exited the cave and continued up the mountain, the cold seeming to battle them every step of the way.

They both were out of breath when they reached the top of Snowman Island where they noticed the shadow of something large and round looming above them at the very tip of the mountain, the giant ice face.

"Wait." Mario says, puzzled. "This ice face is a Sorbetti. This monster is not from here."

"How did it get here?" wonders Palutena, glancing around. The goddess then cries out in astonishment! "Mario!"

Mario looks over where Palutena is pointing and sees a large, ice cage containing two penguins. "That's the Mother Penguin and her baby," he informs, shocked to find them like this.

"We have to save them." says Palutena.

"Right," Mario says. He steps up to the cage and rubs his hands together, conjuring the hottest flames he can. But, then Palutena turns and gasps with fear, as the giant snow face rolls down the hill towards them!

Palutena warps out of the way, but the Sorbetti rolls toward Mario. "Look out!" Palutena hollers.

Just in time, Mario jumps away and lashes out at the snow face's red nose with his fist. But, the plumber aims wide and misses his timing, and the Sorbetti changes direction and slams into Mario with all the force of a boulder. "Ugh!" Mario grunts, pain and cold washing over his body.

"Hey! You! Over here!" Palutena screams, blasting the snow face with a few well-aimed blue energy spheres from her staff.

Enraged at the annoying projectiles, the Sorbetti abandons the fight with Mario and barrels down the mountain toward Palutena. Palutena narrows her eyes in concentration and uses her golden energy reflector, launching the giant snow head away from her. "Mario! Are you all right?" the goddess asks, hurrying over to her friend

Groaning, Mario stands again, only to find that the snowman head is rolling in their direction again. Mario clenches his fist and prepares his fireballs, but Palutena is quicker. She jumps in the air and deals a hit to the Soretti's nose with her staff as she has seen Mario try to do

The two Smashers didn't need much to tell that the monster was angry. The Sorbetti jumps and breathes a powerful blast of ice at Palutena, who is already frozen with fear. Mario dashes forward and intercepts the ice with his fireballs. "Ha!" Mario cries, landing a powerful Kick to the monster's nose.

The Sorbetti jumps up and down, utterly furious, shaking the entire mountain! Mario and Palutena try everything to keep their balance. The snowman head breathes cascades of ice crystals all around him. Mario and Palutena are sliding and stumbling on the slippery terrain, the snow impeding their movements further.

Mario gasps as he sees an ice shard headed straight for Palutena. He jumps in front of her and reflects it with his Super Leaf Cape, but shrapnel from the blast hits him in the face, confusing him. Mario wipes the tiny ice crystals from his eyes just in time to see Palutena charging towards the monster. "Hey, you overgrown snowball!" she shouts.

Sorbetti powers up and shoots a fully charged ice blast at her. Mario gasps, his heart going a million miles a minute. At the last second, Palutena reflects the ice blast, and it rebounds on the snow head, freezing the ground and air around it, rendering it trapped in ice.

Palutena looks over to Mario and grins. "Would you like to do the honors?" she offers.

"I would!" Mario answers, smiling just as broadly. He rushes up to the frozen snow head and deals a flaming fist attack that sends the giant snow head flying off the mountain!

"Nice one!" Palutena complements.

"We're not done yet," Mario says, walking over to the ice cage holding the Mother and Baby Penguin. He melts the ice with his fireballs, and Palutena helps with her light magic.

"Thank you so much, Mario." thanked the Mother Penguin.

"Not a problem." says Mario.

"Is the pretty lady your girlfriend?" asks the Baby Penguin.

Mario's face turns red and his jaw drops. Mario looks at Palutena, who''s looking at the other way, blushing, and feeling embarrassed. Why did they think Palutena and he were dating? "No, she's just a friend." Mario said gently, patting the little penguin on the head.

"Mario, we should probably head out now," Palutena says, noticing the sun is sinking below the mountains.

"Yeah, it's getting colder here now, anyway." Mario responds, and the two of them wave at the penguins and begin hiking back down the mountain for some well-deserved hot chocolate.

Later that night, Palutena is resting from her mission in her room, talking with Peach, Wii Fit Trainer and Lucina.

"How was your mission with Mario?" asks Wii Fit Trainer, stretching her arms behind her head.

"Were you able to find out anything more about what he might like?" asks Lucina, shining her sword.

"He just wants something that comes from the heart." Palutena responds.

Peach looks thoughtful for a moment, and then her eyes light up like stars. "I have an idea! You should make a gift for Mario." says Peach.

"Make a gift?" wonders Palutena.

"I'll show you what I mean." says Peach, who's excited to help Palutena to make Mario's gift.


	26. Chapter 26

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 26

A few days have passed since Mario and Palutena's mission on Snowman Island. Most of the Smashers are out decorating the Smash mansion with Christmas decorations except for Mario, who is at the Nurse's office for having a bad cold. "Aaachoo!" Mario sneezes, as he wipes his nose with a tissue.

"Bless you." says, as he places a bowl of soup on a little table next to Mario.

Mario grabs a spoon and starts drinking his soup. "I hate having a cold." says Mario.

"How did you get a cold?" asks .

"I went to Snowman Island with Palutena and I gave her my jacket and scarf since she only had a sweater. " replies Mario.

"That's really nice of you. Sharing your sweater and scarf to someone you like." says .

Mario starts blushing, ignores what just said, and continues drinking his soup. Suddenly Palutena arrived at the Nurse's office. "Oh hey, Palutena. How's it going?" greeted .

"Going well. I just got back from a mission with Peach, Zelda, and the other girls." says Palutena.

Palutena goes up to Mario to check if he's ok. "How are you feeling, Mario?" asks Palutena.

"Still feel the same from a few days ago. Thanks for asking." Mario thanked Palutena.

Palutena puts her hand onto Mario's forehead and felt the heat on Mario's forehead. "You're heating up." says Palutena.

"I really want to get out of bed and help out for Christmas." impatiently says, Mario.

"I shouldn't have made you give me your jacket and scarf. Sorry that you have to stay in bed with a cold." apologizes Palutena.

"It's ok. I rather have myself sick than you." says Mario, as Palutena smiles at Mario.

"Palutena, would you like to do something for me?" asks .

"What do you need help on?" asks Palutena.

"I'm out of One-Up Mushrooms to make medicine for Mario. Can you please go to Mushroom World to get some One-Up Mushrooms?" asks .

"Sure. Where do I get them from?" asks Palutena.

"You can ask Toadsworth. I believe he has a lot of them." replies .

"Ok then. I'll be right back." says Palutena.

Palutena leaves the Nurse's office and head to the Mushroom World.

Palutena arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom. Palutena went inside Peach's castle and all the Toads look at Palutena. "Hey look, Palutena is here." announces a Toad. All the Toads start gathering around Palutena to welcome her.

"Hello everyone, is Toadsworth here? I need to ask him if he has One-Up Mushrooms." asks Palutena.

Suddenly Toadsworth went to Palutena to greet her. "Hello, Lady Palutena." greeted Toadsworth. Toadsworth looks around and notices Mario is not with her. "Where's, Master Mario?"

"Mario is sick. He has a cold." replies Palutena.

"That's awful. I hope he feels better. What brings you today?" asks Toadsworth.

" told me that you have One-Up Mushrooms. May I have some for Mario's medicine?" asks Palutena.

"Sorry, Lady Palutena, but I'm out of One-Up Mushrooms. I'm about to go out to get some. Would you like to come with?" asks Toadsworth.

"Sure, I would like to go." replies Palutena.

"Everyone, we'll be right back. Please watch over Princess Peach's Castle while we're gone." says Toadsworth.

All of the Toads nod and Palutena and Toadsworth left the Castle.

Toad Town is bustling with activity as usual. The badge shop owner is trying to sell his wares, other Toads are chattering happily about the latest news, and a few kids are playing one of their childish games. Palutena smiles at the children and heads inside the shop with Toadsworth. Unfortunately, things are far from okay when they arrive. "Oh, dear me! What has happened here?" Toadsworth asks in alarm, gripping his cane tightly.

The shop is in shambles, and everything is gone. Palutena gasps as she sees the Toad shopkeeper lying on the floor, and helps him up. "Are you all right?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay but a Nabbit took all of the items." replies Toad.

Knowing they have to help if they want their mushrooms for Mario, Palutena and Toadsworth try to learn all they can. "Which way did he go?" asks Palutena.

Toad points where Nabbit went and Palutena looks and sees a shady figure run behind one of the houses. "There he is! I'll get him." Palutena summons her staff. "Power of caging!"

Gold light erupts from the goddess's staff, threading and weaving into many magical cages, but Nabbit the rabbit is quick, and darts away from them.

"He's good." says Palutena. "Don't worry, though. I'll get him!" The goddess runs down the street, weaving past flustered Toads who watch the scene with interest. Unfortunately, since Toadsworth is old and can't go that fast, she has to do this on her own, braving the dangers of this world.

"Oh, you're a tricky one." Palutena says, catching her breath as the Nabbit turns a corner and runs past a small restaurant and another home. The goddess pumps her legs even harder, trying to increase her speed to catch up to the little trickster. Her heart pounds in her chest like a drum, and she takes in short gasps of air, but can't match the rabbit's speed and agility.

"Aaah! Look out!"

Palutena skids to a stop, as she is about to run into another Toad. "I'm so sorry!" the goddess says, thrusting out a hand to steady the Toad. The Toad nods and walks by, getting back to his business.

"Now to find that Nabbit…" Palutena looks around, but to her dismay, she can't find any trace of the thieving rabbit anywhere. The goddess huffs and punches a fist into her palm, her face scrunched up with anger. How could she have lost him?

She is already getting tired from running and wishes she were stronger. But, now her friend is sick and she couldn't even track down a simple rabbit. What kind of goddess is she? If only Mario were here…

Unfortunately, though, Mario is sick and she is all alone. No matter how cute they are, Toads aren't very proactive. She has to do this by herself.

Then, Palutena gets an idea.

Concentrating hard, she uses her clairvoyance to see where the Nabbit is going next. "If I could beat him there…"

The Nabbit is almost out of Toad Town, headed in the direction of the port, but Palutena concentrates on his location and, though the energy is tricky and slippery, she locks onto it.

"Warp!" Palutena cries and blinks away in a flash of light.

She appears directly in front of the tricky rabbit, who screams in surprise! "No way are you getting my stuff!" Nabbit cries and changes direction faster than light.

But, Palutena is ready this time. "Oh, no you don't! Mario needs those Mushrooms! Power of caging." Palutena summons another magical golden light cage and captures Nabbit, who is now running in circles inside. Pleased and surprised at her accomplishment, Palutena gets Nabbit's bag and heads to the store.

"I got your items back." Palutena explains triumphantly, handing the bag to Toad.

The shopkeeper is overjoyed to see that the goddess has returned. "Thank you for getting my items back." Toad says, putting every item back onto the shelves. "So what would you like?" asks Toad with all the manner of a professional.

"I want to buy five 1-Up Mushrooms," replies Palutena.

Toad puts the Mushrooms inside a bag. "These are free." says Toad. "Consider it a reward for returning my merchandise."

"Oh, thanks so much!" replies Palutena, overjoyed that she now has the things to make her friends feel better.

"Be sure Master Mario gets those Mushrooms." Toadsworth says and heads back to Mushroom Castle.

Palutena nods, waves bye to the Toads and heads back to the Smash mansion to deliver the goods to Rio.

"Thanks, Palutena." the doctor says when Palutena returns. "Now I can make the medicine for Mario." The doctor starts grinding the mushrooms into powder and puts various other liquids in his concoction.

Palutena leaves Mario so he can rest.

The next day, Mario is feeling much better, but still, has to stay in the infirmary for the morning. Palutena tells him all about her mission.

"It sounds like you did pretty well." Mario says, "Thanks for doing this for me."

"No problem!" Palutena says. "It was kind of fun!"

"I should show you around my world sometime." Mario says.

Palutena smiles. She would like that very much. "Sounds good!" she says. "I can't wait to see where else I can go over there!

"There are a lot of places to go in the Mushroom World." says Mario. "I'm sure you'll love it there.

"I should go now." says Palutena. "I have something important to do."

"Ok then. Thank you again for getting One-Up Mushrooms for my medicine." says Mario.

Palutena smiles and goes to where Peach is to finish making Mario's gift.

For all the people who are reading and sees blank between words like says the person is. For some reason, it takes out the name and I tried editing again and it disappears again.


	27. Chapter 27

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 27

It's now a week until Christmas. Palutena and Peach just finished making Mario's gift, a red sweater. "It's finally done!" happily says Palutena. "I thought we'll never finish it by Christmas."

"Congratulations, Palutena." happily says Peach. "You made your first sweater from scratch."

"I didn't make it all by myself." says the Goddess. "It's because of you helping me, Peach. Thank you."

"Don't sweat it." says the Princess. "Let's wrap this gift."

Peach brings out a red and green wrapping paper and wrap the sweater. "I hope Mario likes it." says Palutena, who's kind of worried of the gift she made.

"Mario will love it. So don't worry." says Peach.

Palutena hid the gift in her closet and they head to the Ballroom. "I wonder if the Christmas Tree is almost done?" wonders Peach.

"I'm sure that it'll be done today." says Palutena.

Right when they arrive Peach and Palutena's eyes begin sparkling like diamonds when they see the Christmas Tree. The Christmas Tree is about ten feet tall, there are a lot of different kinds of ornaments such at the One-Up Mushroom, the Ocarina, a Pokeball, a Warp Star, and many more, and Christmas Lights that shines bright like Fox and Falco's lasers. "It's beautiful." happily says Peach.

Mario, who was putting up the Christmas lights notice the Princess and Goddess looking from below. "Oh Peach and Palutena." greeted Mario, jumping off a ten feet ladder. "So, what do you think?"

"It's amazing." happily says Palutena, as Peach nods her head.

"Glad you two like it. " says Mario. "This is the best Christmas Tree we ever decorated. Now all we need is a star."

"Where are you going to get one?" asks Peach.

"I'm going to go borrow one at Delfino Plaza." replied Mario. "I'm sure the Mayor will let me borrow one. Would you two like to come with me?"

"Yeah we can-" Palutena got interrupted.

"Sorry, Mario. I have something important to do." apologizes Peach. "You two can go without me."

"That stinks." says Mario. "Well let's get going."

"Isn't Delfino Plaza one of the places to fight in?" asks Palutena.

"Yes indeed." says Mario. "Delfino Plaza is also a great place to have a vacation in."

"It looks like it when I fought there a couple of times." says Palutena.

So Mario and Palutena head their way to Delfino Plaza.

"You really have nothing important to do." says Cloud.

"Nope. I just want the two to go so their relationship can grow." happily says Peach.

Mario and Palutena arrived at Delfino Plaza. "Here we are." says Mario.

Palutena looks around closely and notice the canoe's in the water, the different types of food stands, and all the weird looking people with big noses and a tree coming up from their heads. "Who are these people?" asks Palutena.

"They're called Piantas." says Mario, putting his scarf over his mouth and hides his hat in his jacket. "They're kind of like Islanders."

"Why are you hiding your hat and covering your mouth?" asks Palutena.

"Since I saved this place from getting really dirty I became famous here." replies Mario. "I don't want anyone except for the Mayor to know that I'm here."

"I get you." says Palutena.

Mario and Palutena arrive at the Mayor's house. Mario knocks on the door and a Pianta with a straw hat and a moustache that looks like Mario's answers the door. "Why hello there." greeted the Mayor I didn't know we have guests."

"Mayor, it's me, Mario." says Mario, as he lowers his scarf and puts on his hat.

"Oh, Mario!" greeted the Mayor. "It's good to see you again."

"Shhhh!" Mario tries keeping the Mayor quiet. "I don't want any other Pianta to know that I'm here."

"Oh sorry." apologizes the Mayor. "Who's your friend of yours? She kind of reminds me of Princess Peach."

"This is Palutena." replies Mario. "She's a friend of mine in a fighting tournament I'm in."

"It's nice to meet you." Palutena greets the Mayor.

"Nice to meet you too." says the Mayor. "Now, what did you come here for?"

"We would like to borrow a Shine Sprite." says Mario. "It's for our Christmas Tree."

"Of course you can borrow one." says the Mayor. "You're the hero who saved us. Now let me get that for you."

The Mayor went inside his house to get a Shine Sprite. "Here you are." says the Mayor.

As Mario is about to receive the star, a blue looking Mario holding a tall paintbrush grabs the star in a blink of an eye, Mario, Palutena, and the Mayor look at the direction where the blue looking Mario passed by. "Shadow Mario?" surprisingly says Mario.

"Two Marios?" wonders Palutena. "Why is there a blue looking like you?"

"To tell this story short, that's Bowser Jr." replies Mario. "He used a magic painting brush and disguise himself like that."

"But I saw Bowser Jr. at the Smash mansion." says Palutena.

"This is terrible." says the Mayor.

"Don't worry, Mayor." says Mario. "We'll go get the Shine Sprite back."

Shadow Mario begins running and Mario and Palutena start going after him.

Palutena summons her staff and shoots her Auto Reticle at Shadow Mario, Shadow Mario dodges them and continues running. Palutena shoots her Auto Reticle at Shadow Mario again. Shadow Mario reflects it with his paintbrush, and hits Palutena. "Aahhh!" Palutena cries, falling down on a fruitstand.

"Palutena!" cries Mario, as he goes to the injured Palutena. "Are you ok?

"I'm ok, just go after him." says Palutena, who's body is covered with coconuts.

Mario continues chasing after Shadow Mario. Mario takes out his F.L.U.D.D. and shoots water at Shadow Mario. The water hits Shadow Mario, causing him to trip. Mario takes the Sunshine Star from Shadow Mario, and then Shadow Mario hits Mario with his paintbrush, and took the Sunshine Star back. Shadow Mario's done running away and decided to battle it out. "No more running away huh?" says Mario. "That's more like it."

Shadow Mario attacks Mario with his paintbrush. Mario dodges it and landed his Punch-Punch-Kick combo. Shadow Mario stood back and shoots paint at Mario, Mario stops the paint with a blast of water and hits Shadow Mario with water. Shadow Mario jumps back made a Paint Portal and went inside. Mario looks around for Shadow Mario and can't find him. Shadow Mario appeared behind Mario and attacks him with his paintbrush. Mario dodge rolls and landed a strong Punch on Shadow Mario, causing him to fall down into a pool of water. "How's that?" says Mario.

Shadow Mario got really angry and made copies of himself. The Shadow Marios starts running around Mario. Mario looks around, and starts spinning around while shooting water. Mario looks around and all of the Shadow Marios were fakes. Shadow Mario appeared above Mario and attacks him from a top pom tree with his paintbrush, then Palutena appeared and landed a Shield attack on Shadow Mario. "Thanks for the save." thanked Mario.

"Don't thank me yet." says Palutena. "Lets get the Sunshine Star back."

Shadow Mario starts shooting a lot of paint at Mario and Palutena, Mario and Palutena dodges and then Palutena hits Shadow Mario's paintbrush with her staff. "Now, Mario!" says Palutena. Mario shoots a strong blast of water at Shadow Mario, causing him to move into a pool of water, and vanishes away. Mario and Palutena got the Shine Sprite back and head back to the Mayor's house.

Mario and Palutena arrived back at the Mayor's house. "We got the Shine Sprite back!" exclaims Mario.

"Oh thank goodness, thank you both of you." thanked the Mayor.

"Not a problem, Mayor." says Palutena.

"For retrieving the Shine Sprite back, I would like to invite you two and another guess here at Delfino Plaza with no charge." happily says the Mayor.

Mario and Palutena became really excited. "This is really great, thank you!" happily thanked Palutena.

Suddenly, a red Pianta spot Mario, "Hey everyone, Mario's here!" announces the red Pianta.

Suddenly, hordes of Piantas begin hording around Mario, greeting him. "Palutena, help?" asks Mario, who's crowded from the hordes of Piantas.

Palutena and the Mayor start giggling from Mario's struggling. "Sorry, Mario." apologizes Palutena. "But it looks like you have a lot of fans to handle yourself."


	28. Chapter 28

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 28

Mario, Link, Pit, and Marth are out shopping at Brawlmart doing some last minute shopping. "Thanks for coming with us, Marth." says Mario. "You always know what to get people."

"No problem, I still have some stuff to buy, too." replies Marth, pulling out a neatly written list.

"Thanks to you, I found this gem necklace for Zelda." says Link, holding up a carefully carved gold medallion with ruby, sapphire, and emerald crystals.

"And I found these nice shirts Pittoo and I can wear together!" Pit exclaims.

"It's not a problem, you guys." Marth reassures. "I love helping friends shop."

Mario looks over his purchases one last time. "Lets see, I found this new journal for Luigi, a baking set for Peach, a black 'baddie' bumper sticker for Bowser's go-kart, new shoes for Yoshi, a book for Rosalina to read to her Lumas, bananas for Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, a new motorcycle jacket for Wario, and toys for Bowser's kids. I think that's it!" says Mario, relieved that he is finally done Christmas shopping.

"You're forgetting someone, Mario." says Marth.

Mario frowns and tries to remember, then looks at the swordsman. "Who am I forgetting?"

Everyone else shoots him a look that clearly screams 'isn't it obvious?' then Marth answers. "Palutena."

"Oh." Mario says, now thinking. Why did he have such a hard time deciding on gifts for this lady? "Well, what should I get her?"

"Ooh, good question." Link says, shaking his head.

"Pit. You're her servant!" Mario says quickly. "What does she like?"

"Hey! I resent that!" Pit cries indignantly. Mario shoots him a rather desperate look and he agrees to help. "Okay, well, she really enjoyed cooking with you. Why don't you get her a cookbook or something?"

Mario considers this for a second. "That could work… but they don't really have many cookbooks here."

"Well, go look and see what they have, and we'll go pay for our stuff and meet you out front." Marth offers.

"Okay, I'll be back." Mario says, and rushes off towards the books while the others head for the register.

"Let's see… Smashing Recipes… Pastries, Pies, and Pancakes..." Mario reads through the titles of books, and though they look good, they seem a bit generic. He wants something special for his friend. Before he knows it, he has browsed through all the cookbooks and is still empty handed.

"That's a bummer." he says, and walks back to where his friends are waiting. After paying for their purchases, they left the store.

"So, did you find something?" Pit asks eagerly.

Mario's silence was answer enough.

"You've got to hurry! Christmas is in two days!" Link points out.

"If you can't find something here, then go on a mission." Marth suggests. "There are tougher missions you can do to earn special rewards. They're usually a lot harder, but worth it in the end. Maybe you can find something for Palutena there."

Mario sighs and looks downcast. "I'll see what kind of mission I should do." He says, as they head back to the Smash mansion.

Mario, Link, and Pit sneak to their room, avoiding the prying eyes of the younger Smashers, and hide their gifts. "I'll be back, guys." says Mario. "I'm going to find a mission to complete."

"Okay. Let's play the Wii U together when you get back." says Pit.

Mario nods, then heads to the mission board, and finds that there is a small section reserved for 'special missions', just like Marth said. Why hadn't he noticed this before?

Mario flips through the pages, looking at all of the missions that have a special reward. ''Mascot Battles! Win a Stock Ball', 'Defeat 100 Gold Starmen: reward, Sword of Kings', 'Find my Lost Fairies: win a Rare Gold Banana'…

"Man, this is hard. Which one should I choose?" Mario wonders to himself. He looks through the mission papers again and sees one that looks as if it is made for his particular circumstances. 'Legendary Book: yours if you can find it.'

Perfect! He steps back, considering if he is ready to go now or not. He knows it could be dangerous, but if he doesn't act soon, he'll be too late.

As Mario is thinking about this, Cloud walks up to the mission board, looking for something to do. Cloud's eyes fly over the mission board, and he quickly chooses a post, unknowingly grabbing the one Mario has his eye on.

"Hey!" Mario cries once he realizes what has happened. Cloud is already headed to Sakurai's office to get his portal. "Cloud! Wait!" Mario calls.

The soldier turns.

Mario tries to think of a way to explain things without sounding too greedy. "I kind of wanted to do that mission." he says.

Cloud's mouth tightens. "I already signed up… Sorry…" Cloud slowly turns away and continues walking.

Mario hurries after him. He needs to go on that mission! "We can go together and split the reward!" he suggests.

Cloud stops moving. "Not interested." he responds in a blunt manner. Mario is discouraged, but then Cloud continues. "I don't really care much for the reward. You can have it."

By then they are already at Sakurai's door. Cloud and Mario enter the office and the soldier silently hands the paper to him across the desk.

Sakurai looks it over. "So, you're going to Creepy Steeple, Cloud?"

"He's coming, too." Cloud says, nodding in Mario's direction. Mario can't believe his good luck. Since they'll be going to his world, he'll have to lead.

"All right! I'll have the portal ready for you two in a second. It'll be in one of the transport rooms.

Mario thanks Sakurai and the two Smashers go to catch their portal.

They are transported to a dark and dreary village. The place is small, only about four or five houses, a shop, and an inn. The full moon hangs prominently in the night sky as if it has no intention of setting anytime soon, and ravens caw in the leafless trees overhead. Mario looks around and recognizes this place immediately. "This is Twilight Town!"

"Your world, huh?" Cloud asks, ensuring his Fusion Blade is secured to his back. "You know where Creepy Steeple is?"

"Yeah! It's this way!" Mario starts forward. If he is going to get Palutena's Christmas present, he wants to earn it properly. He leads Cloud through the gate-exiting town and they come upon a clearing with a few trees. They pass a small abandoned shack, and Mario looks at Cloud and becomes curious about something.

"So, if not for the rewards, then why go on these missions?" Mario asks.

Cloud continues onward for a moment, and then speaks. "Because I feel like it." he answers simply.

A large log is laid out across their path. Cloud clears it in one jump. Mario is small enough to crawl or rather roll under it, thanks to a curse he had received from a ghost in a black chest in the very town they had just left.

Mario and Cloud continue walking in silence, the sky grows darker and the forest thickens. Dense trees and shrubs enclose around them, and it is hard to walk now. The two haven't gotten far before the cold night air surrounds them, as if they are the center of its attention and it has nothing better to do than to make them miserable. Bald Clefts and Dayzees attack them, but they only serve as an inconvenience thanks to Mario's moves and Cloud's Fusion Blade.

Eventually, they pass through the forest and come to a large, dark, ornate bell tower. Mario shudders as he remembers the last time he came here, when he had lost his name and body to Doopliss, the shape shifter. He seriously hopes that creature is not around. He doesn't want to be a nobody again.

Cloud stops and stares, memories surfacing in his mind. "This place…" He has seen something similar. It reminds him of his past; a girl and a flower garden, the disease that nearly wiped everyone out, and the cure from the Life stream. It all happened in an old steeple remotely like this, but brighter. The good and bad mix around in his mind, and he can't quite decide if it is creepy or… beautiful.

"Well, that book's got to be somewhere in here." Mario says, "Let's go inside."

Cloud nods and follows Mario through the creaky gate and up the stairs. They enter to large arch doors and glimpse the inside of the steeple. There is a thin layer of dust over everything, and a chilly vibe in the air. Stain-glass windows depict intricate designs, though dusty, and cobwebs hang from the ceiling and any other surface.

"Well, let's start searching." Mario suggests. Cloud nods and they comb the steeple, looking for anything that could lead them to the legendary cookbook.

Cloud is searching, when a Boo appears right in front of him. "Are you going to be mean to me?" the ghost asks

Cloud's hand instinctively flies to his sword, but the Boo doesn't move. It simply floats there, waiting for the soldier's answer. "Uh… no?" Cloud says uncertainly.

Mario looks in the corner, when he finds a small hole leading to a secret room. He crawls inside and finds a chest. Heart pounding, he opens the box and discovers an old, leather book inside

"Found it!" Mario cries. He wriggles back through the hole and finds Cloud surrounded by at least two hundred ghosts, looking confused. Mario rushes over to the soldier. "How did they get here?" he asks in astonishment.

"Uh…" Cloud really doesn't know the answer to that, but he winces as one ghost grabs his shoulder. Cloud jerks away, and sees that the Boos are closing on Mario, a few of them clinging to his arms and head. "You've made some friends." Cloud says dryly.

Mario looks, sees the ghosts, and screams, trying to shake them off! However, more keep latching on. Cloud pulls out his sword and slashes at them, Mario does a spinning tornado jump to free himself.

Some of the ghosts let out eerie cries, and the Boo who had confronted Cloud appears. "You said you wouldn't be mean!" it complains. "Come on, guys! Let's get them!"

Mario and Cloud glance at each other, both of them having a bad feeling. Mario gets in a fighting stance and Cloud readies his sword. All the Boos come together to form a giant Atomic Boo.

Mario looks the Boo straight in the eye, but this ghost doesn't seem to care whether it is being gawked at, and hovers forward, aiming to crush the two Smashers.

"Hey! Where's our portal?" Cloud asks, sidestepping the ghost's attack.

"I don't know…" Mario says, puzzled. "I found the book already. It should have appeared to take us back to the mansion!"

"Well, it hasn't!" Cloud snaps.

The massive ghost continues chasing Mario and Cloud. Perhaps the portal won't come until they defeat it?

"I see why this mission is a challenge." Mario says. "We can't quit until we're done."

"Well, let's finish this." Cloud says, and faces the giant ghost once more.

The ghost spits out a barrage of smaller Boos, and Cloud bats them away with his Fusion Blade. Mario runs behind the Large Boo and leaps into the air, landing a few stomps on the Boo's head, before touching the ground next to Cloud.

Cloud jumps into the air and brings his blade down onto the ghost's head, but the Boo turns intangible and the sword goes right through its round body.

"Dodge this!" Cloud cries, and his blade glows with green light. He fires a green beam from the tip of the sword, and the Boo is hit.

Outraged, the Boo charges forward, and Mario and Cloud can't get out of the way fast enough.

"Ugh!" they both groan as a massive Boo body crushes them against the hard, uneven floor. The ghost then flies up and spits smaller Boos at them, damaging the fighters even more.

Struggling against pain and exhaustion, Mario stands and throws fireballs at the ghost, hitting his target and warming the place at the same time.

"Look out!" Cloud chokes out, as dust entering his lungs. Mario looks just in time to see the Atomic Boo charging at him!

Mario is prepared to fight force with force, and pulls back his fist to charge his fire palm.

Ka-bam! Both attacks collide and Mario and the ghost are sent flying to opposite sides of the room. Mario is slammed against a statue of a star, and fears he is injured badly, though it feels worse than it actually is.

The Boo is significantly weakened, but advances towards Mario, ready to attack him again. Mario is far from beaten, and stands up again, drawing strength from one source; the thought of Palutena's smiling face. Mario prepares another attack when he hears a voice.

"Limits were meant to be broken!"

Cloud, now glowing with a vibrant, blue light, taps into a reservoir of power, launches into the air, his blade aloft, and deals a devastating Climb Hazard.

"Almost done." Mario thinks to himself, and with a mighty kick, the massive Boo vanishes, turning into dust.

Everything is quiet now, and the two heroes catch their breath. "It's gone." Cloud says.

Mario stares at the warrior. "I… thought I was finished for a second there." he admits. "I couldn't get through that fight until I thought of…" He finishes his statement in his mind. "Palutena".

Cloud nods understandingly, knowing what the plumber is going to say. "I… go on these missions so I can get stronger… so I can protect the ones I cherish." Cloud admits.

Mario thinks about what Cloud has said, and realizes that he does cherish someone, the very person he went through all this trouble to get a cookbook for.

The two Smashers look at each other for a moment, and then the Smash portal appears, granting them a way home. Cloud and Mario rush through it without another word, glad to rest from their adventure.

On his way up to his room, Mario bumps into Palutena. He quickly hides the ancient cookbook behind his back and smiles. "Hi, Palutena!" he says.

"Hi, Mario." Palutena says, somewhat crestfallen.

"What's wrong, Palutena?" Mario asks.

"Oh, well, there was a mission I wanted to do, but it's gone now…" she explains. "It was a special one and I really wanted the reward…"

"Oh." Mario says quietly, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay." Palutena says. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She walks down the hall past Mario and Mario continues up to his room, hoping Palutena will like her present.


	29. Chapter 29

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 29

"Merry Christmas, Mario!" Mario awakes to Link and Pit's shout of delight. He opens his eyes, and his sleepiness immediately vanishes when he sees the presents at the foot of his bed.

"Merry Christmas you two." Mario greets with a smile and tears into his gifts; a racecar repair kit from Link, and a shirt with 'I Love Spaghetti' on it from Pit. "Thanks, guys. Now let me get your gifts."

"Wow! Cool target set!" Link says, eager to practice his archery on the red and white targets.

"Thanks for the tickets to Redpepper Hot Spring!" Pit cries excitedly

"No problem, guys! I'm glad you like your presents!" Mario responds, and the three of them get ready for the mansion's Christmas party.

At twelve o clock. Mario, Link, and Pit head to the ballroom where everyone is talking and laughing, the air filled with festivity.

"I wonder what lady Palutena got me for Christmas?" muses Pit.

"I hope Zelda likes the gem necklace I bought for her." says Link.

Mario looks in his bag, checking if everyone's gift is inside. "Pac-Man, Mega-Man, and Shulk... Wait, I'm missing someone. Here hold this for a second." Mario thrusts the bag of gifts into Link's arms.

"Mario, where are you going?" asked Link, adjusting the weight of the two bags he was now carrying.

"I can't find Palutena's gift. So please take the gifts to the ballroom. I'm going to look for it!" Mario explains.

"You really care for Lady Palutena." says Pit.

"She's a good friend that's why." Mario stammers and runs to his room to find the missing gift.

Mario looks around his room and under his bed but can't find the ancient cookbook. Where could it be? Mario turns towards the closet and stops shortly. He squints and looks closer at the crack under the door, as he has seen a bright blue light. Hesitantly, the plumber opens the door, and gasps in astonishment at what he sees. "Why is there a Smash portal in the closet?"

Remembering he had hidden Palutena's gift in the closet, he wonders if it could be there. Smash portals don't just appear out of nowhere, and Mario suspects that something is wrong. He wonders if he should go see Sakurai and ask him about the strange portal, but the Smash host is at the Christmas Party, and probably doesn't know about it. It is up to Mario to investigate.

His heart is pounding and his legs are shaking like jello at the thought of what he is about to do, but he masters himself and stares into the electric blue light. "Here we go!" Mario cries, and after taking a deep breath and gathering his courage, he throws himself into the portal.

Mario arrived in a world, full of scattered Christmas gifts. "What is this place?" wonders Mario. "Where can I start searching for Palutena gift?"

Suddenly, Palutena's present appeared in front of Mario. "Here it is." says Mario.

Mario reaches for the gift and then the gift starts flying away from Mario. "Hey, wait!" cries Mario, as he chases after it.

After a while, the present stops and disappears. "Where did it go now?" Mario wonders, looking around again.

Suddenly, Mario hears a familiar laugh. "This laugh. It can't be." says Mario.

"But it is." responds the voice.

A giant white hand flies above Mario. "Hello there, Mario." greeted the giant hand.

"Master Hand?" surprisingly says Mario. "You're alive."

"That's right, I Am." says Master Hand.

"How are you alive?" asks Mario. "I thought Tabuu took yours and Crazy Hand's life."

"Silly Mario. " says Crazy Hand, waving his finger. "Every time a new Super Smash Bros is hosted, we get resurrected."

"I don't have time for this." says Mario. "I have to find Palutena's gift and go back to the Christmas party."

"Gift huh?" says Master Hand. "You mean this?"

Master Hand snaps and Palutena's present appears. "Give that back!" cries Mario.

"I'm not just going to hand it to you." says Master Hand. "I want to have a battle with you. If you win, I'll give it back to you."

"And if I lose?" asks Mario.

"I'll have your life." replies Master Hand.

Mario turns quite shocked from Master Hand's bet. "What do you say?" asks Master Hand.

Even though it's a high risk, Mario got over his fear. "I accept this challenge." replies Mario.

"Good answer." says Master Hand, as he snaps his fingers and takes Mario to Final Destination.

"Are you ready, Mario?" asks Master Hand.

"I'm ready." says Mario.

The battle between Mario and Master Hand begins.

Meanwhile, Link and Pit arrive at the ballroom. "Merry Christmas, everyone." greets Link as he places the gifts near the Christmas tree.

"Where's Mario, Pit?" asks Palutena, who looks up from talking with Corrin and Robin.

"Oh, Mario said he'll be a bit." Pit answers nervously. "He says he has to help someone."

"On Christmas day?" Luigi asks, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." Pit says. "He just has something to take care of…"

Mario attacks Master Hand with his fiery flames. Master Hand flies up and attacks with a giant fist. Mario jumps over Master Hand's attack and stomps on Master Hand repeatedly. Master Hand flies above Mario and slaps him down flying to Final Destination.

Mario lands back on his feet and gets ready for Master Hand's next move. "What's wrong, Mario? Breaking a sweat?" Master Hand taunting Mario.

Master Hand made his fingers into a gun and shoots giant bullets. Mario runs around, avoiding the bullets, and caped the last bullet, hitting Master Hand. "How's that?" says Mario.

Master Hand attacks Mario with a quick slap. Mario jumps over Master Hand and landed a barrage of Punches and Kicks. Master Hand flies up, grabs Mario, and throws him back down. Mario gets back up, grabs Master Hand's fingers, and Tornado Throws him across the stage. "When did you get this strong?" surprisingly asks Master Hand.

"I've done a lot of training." replies Mario. "I'm not the same as before."

"I'm not the same as before either." says Master Hand. "How about I get serious?"

Master Hand spawns a deck of cards and throws them on Final Destination. "What is this?" wonders Mario, who's not familiar with this.

The cards begin flying up. Mario jumps back onto the stage, card to card, and then Master Hand landed a strong blow, sending Mario flying up. "Aargh!" Mario cries. Master Hand sends Mario back down with a slap and places cards back on Final Destination. "This is really annoying." says Mario. "I need to hurry up before the party ends."

Mario takes out his F.L.U.D.D. and put it on rocket nozzle. Mario jumps down, card to card, and charges up his .D.D. Master Hand flies towards Mario with a powerful fist. "This is it!" says Master Hand. When Master Hand got closer, Mario's F.L.U.D.D. charged up and launches Mario up really high.

"Where did he go?" wonders Master Hand, looking around for the red plumber.

Master Hand looks up and sees Mario falling towards him at high speed. Mario covers his hand with flames and landed a high-powered Flamed Fist onto Master Hand. "Aargh!" Master Hand cries, as he falls onto Final Destination.

Mario takes a breath from the fight. "Is it over?" wonders Mario.

Master Hand slowly flies up. "Seems you know a few tricks too." says Master Hand.

"You're not out yet." says Mario.

"Remember that I'm not the same as before." says Master Hand. "I changed a lot when we last fought. Now I would like to show you my true power."

Dark Energy starts surrounding over Master Hand. "What's this power?" Mario wonders, as strong wind blows over Mario.

After a while of gathering Dark Energy, Master Hand is now in his full power. "It doesn't look like you changed." says Mario.

"In looks no, but in power, yes." says Master Hand.

Master Hand flies towards Mario in light speed and landed a powerful Punch on Mario, sending him flying offstage. Master Hand flies over Mario and landed another powerful Punch. Master Hand landed a barrage of Punches, grabs Mario, and throws him onto Final Destination. Mario slowly gets up and Master Hand flies down to Mario and spins around like a drill. "Aaaargh!" Mario cries in pain.

Master Hand flies up and gets ready to deliver a powerful blow. Master Hand charges up a bullet and shoot it at Mario. As the bullet hits Mario, it explodes like ten Smart Bombs hitting him. Master Hand looks down and sees a brutally injured Mario. "Looks like it's game over for you, Mario." says Master Hand.

Master Hand flies towards Mario, then suddenly, Mario's clothes into white and red. "What?" surprisingly says Master Hand. Mario gets back up and landed a powerful Flame Punch, sending Master Hand flying back. "I'm not out just yet." says Mario, as his power starts rising.

"What kind of power it this?" surprisingly wonder Master Hand. "The Fire Flower shouldn't help Mario this much. How did you survive?"

Right when you about to shoot your powerful bullet at me, I got a Star out of my pocket and used it to survive that bullet." says Mario. "Now, Master Hand, prepare for the full power me."

Master Hand flies toward Mario with a giant fist. In a blink of an eye, Mario dodges the attack and landed a flamed covered Kick. Mario continues attacking with flamed covered Punches and Kicks and landed a powerful flame burst coming from his right hand. Master Hand starts struggling and attacks Mario with lasers coming out of his fingers. Mario dodges each laser like it was nothing and throws a lot of Fireballs size as dodge balls at Master Hand.

Master Hand flies over the Fireballs and slaps Mario. Mario slowly slides back and Master Hand follows it with a powerful Punch. Mario got back up, like he's waking up from a good night nap. "Is that it?" says Mario. Master Hand got quite surprised and flies up really high. "I'm going unleash my most powerful attack." says Master Hand. "I hope you're prepared to go to the afterlife."

Master Hand charges up his bullets and mixes up with dark energy, and electricity. Mario gathers up a lot of fire power to his hands and puts on his F.L.U.D.D. "I'm not going to the afterlife." says Mario. "I'm going to go to the Christmas party with all of my friends."

Mario charges up his F.L.U.D.D. and launches himself up at high speed. Master Hand shoots his strongest attack, Mario landed a powerful Flame Punch, and the two attacks collide. Both attacks start pushing each other back and forth. Master Hand's attack begins pushing Mario back onto the stage. "I can't do this." Mario doubts himself. "I'm sorry everyone. I guess I won't make it." Mario starts seeing images of all his friends from the Smash mansion, from his world, and other worlds he been to. Then lastly he sees an image of Palutena with her godly smile.

"I can't give up." says Mario. Mario's fire power begin growing, increasing his attack by five times, and sending back Master Hand's attack. Master Hand gets hit directly by his own attack. "Aaarrrggghhh!" Master Hand cries. Mario falls back onto Final Destination. "I did it." says Mario.

Mario goes up to the burnt injured Master Hand. "How? How did you get so powerful?" asks Master Hand.

"Because I'm not fighting alone." says Mario.

"What do you mean?" asks Master Hand.

"What I mean is my friends are fighting with Me." says Mario. Wherever I go, I'm not fighting alone. When tough times like this happen, I always think of my friends from everywhere I go. No matter where they are, I always think of them. I'm not the type of person who loses that easily. No matter how strong and evil they are, I won't give up."

"So your power comes from your friends?" says Master Hand. "That was a great speech, Mario. Next time we meet, I will beat you and everyone else. For now, I need to take a rest."

Master Hand snaps his fingers, then Palutena's gift and a Heart Container appears near Mario. "A deals a deal." says Master Hand. "Use that Heart Container so you can get healed up for the party."

"Wow, Master Hand." Thank you." says Mario. "You know, you're not so much of a bad guy."

Master Hand begins laughing. "Oh I am not a good person." says Master Hand. "It's an extra reward for giving me an exciting fight. Until we meet again, you better get stronger. Crazy Hand is twice stronger than me."

"I will." says Mario.

Master Hand snaps his fingers and Mario's back in his room. "Now it's time to celebrate with everyone." says Mario, as he rushes to the Christmas party.

Everyone else in the ballroom is now giving out gifts. "The last gift I have here is for Mr. Game and Watch, from Marth." announces Sakurai. Mr. Game and Watch receive his gift and go back to where he was sitting. "Now that everyone got their gifts, you can now open them!"

There is a flurry of rustling and tearing of paper as everyone opens the gifts they received. Robin is happy with some new tactic and magic tomes from his fellow sword people, Sonic is eager to try out his new running shoes from Fox, and Kirby is happily consuming the Christmas candy in his stocking.

"What's wrong, Lady Palutena?" Pit asks.

"I just wish Mario were here." the goddess answers, not meeting the angel's eyes. She had hoped to give him her gift. Palutena continues to stare down at her hands when a voice startles her.

"Sorry, I'm late."

Palutena looks to see that Mario is staring right in front of her and holding out a Christmas present.

"It's okay." the goddess says, and can't help but smile at the plumber.

"I got you a gift for Christmas." says Mario, holding out the wrapped package he has gone through so much trouble to get.

Palutena carefully opens the red and green wrapping paper and pulls out the ancient cookbook. Her eyes turn into stars. "Mario, did you really get this for me?" she asks, awestruck.

"That's right." Mario answers. "Do you like it?"

"Yes!" Palutena cries. "I was hoping to go on the mission to get this reward, but that was the one I missed! I can't believe you were the one who did it for me!" She hugs the book to her chest. "Thank you very much." thanked Palutena as she smiles. Then, she remembers her present for Mario. "Oh! I have something for you, too!" she cries, handing Mario the gift she had wrapped afor him.

Mario is surprised and opens the gift. He pulls out a neatly stitched red sweater that looks to be just his size. "Did you make this?" Mario asks in astonishment. "It's really well made."

"Yep, but Peach helped me a little." replies Palutena.

"This is great, thank you." Mario pulls the sweater over his head and it fits perfectly.

Palutena smiles at Mario, glad he loves his red sweater.

Then, Palutena looks up and then stares at Mario with wide eyes, but her smile broadens. "A mistletoe, you know what that means?"

Mario looks up and sees the green leaves of the plant. Palutena kneels down and plants a kiss on Mario's cheek. Mario's mouth drops open and his face feels hot. His cheeks flush a deep shade of red and butterflies attack each other in his stomach, but he smiles back.

"Merry Christmas, Mario." the goddess says.

"Merry Christmas, Palutena." Mario returns the good wishes.

For that moment, it seems like they are the only two in the festive ballroom, and nothing else matters.


	30. Chapter 30

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 30

It's now a brand new year. Mario, Link, Pit, Charizard, Little Mac, and Robin are launching Fireworks outside. Pit places a firework on the ground and runs back. "It's ready!" says Pit.

Mario lights up the firework with a little flame from his finger and the firework launches up. The firework exploded into red and blue lights. The Smashers are amazed of how beautiful the firework look. "It's beautiful." says Robin.

"Do we have any more?" asks Little Mac.

"Nope, that's the last one." sadly says Link.

"Let's grab some lunch at Smash city." suggested Mario.

So the five Smashers head to Smash city. The five Smashers arrived at a bar-b-q place. They each got a big plate of meat and shared it. "Cheers for our new year." says Mario, raising a glass of soda.

The rest of Smashers got their cup and made a toast. "Now that we're in a new year, what's yall's New Year's resolution?" asks Link.

"I want to continue on my Boxing career." says Little Mac.

"Try to spend more time with Lucina." says Robin.

"Be a top Pokemon in my world." says Charizard.

"Be a better servant for Lady Palutena." says Pit.

"I want to try to continue my relationship with Zelda so I can propose to her soon." says Link.

"Good luck with that." says Robin. "You could be the second married couple in Smash mansion."

"You're married, Robin?" surprisingly asks Mario.

"Yeah." replies Robin. "I thought I told you guys before."

"Not at all." says Little Mac.

"Who are you married to?" asks Charizard.

"Lucina." replies Robin.

"Aww." Pit awes. "I thought you two are only boyfriend and girlfriend."

"We also have a kid in our world." says Robin.

Mario and the rest look at Robin blankly. "I should have took my time." says Robin.

"Ok, Mario, now you have to tell us what your New Years resolution is." says Link.

"Better not be trying to get use to Peach marrying Prince Haru." says Pit.

"I want to tell you guys something important." says Mario.

Link and the rest got closer to Mario. Mario starts having trouble spitting it out. "I… I… I…"

"What is it, Mario?" asks Charizard.

"Tell us." says Little Mac.

"I… I have a crush on Palutena." says Mario, as he turns red.

The Smashers turn really surprised from what Mario said. "Really, Mario?" asks Link.

"Yeah." says Mario.

"This is a really big step for you." says Little Mac.

Pit goes to Mario and gives him a big hug. "There's finally someone who likes, Lady Palutena." happily says Pit, as he starts crying in joy. "Now I can have a great Dad.

Mario turned quite surprised from what Pit said. "I'm not going to go that far yet." says Mario.

"Not yet." Robin warns Mario. "You still have a lot of time in your hands."

"What do you think of Palutena?" asks Link.

"Well, she's a really nice person, smart, brave, pretty-" Mario stops talking and Link and the rest smile at him, causing him to blush.

"Don't be afraid on what you think of her." says Charizard.

"I know." says Mario. There are a lot of good things to say about her. But there's one more thing I need to say. I still have problems with Peach being with Prince Haru."

"Mario, you have to move on." says Charizard.

"I know, but it's really hard for Me." says Mario. "When I see Peach at the Smash mansion, a part of me still want to try to do something to get Peach back. Peach and I have been together for a long time. All the times I saved her from Bowser, playing sports, parties, dancing, a lot of things. She was the most important girl I ever met."

"I know it's too hard to move on someone important, but you have to move on." says Little Mac. "This isn't the past."

"Do you guys think Palutena will be someone who can replace Peach?" asks Mario.

The Smashers nod their heads. "To be honest, I always thought you two are meant for each other." says Robin. "I always see you two going out on missions together and see you two talking a lot. It looked like you were having a great time hanging out with her."

"And we saw you got kissed from Lady Palutena." says Pit.

Mario starts turning red and remembers Palutena kissing Mario on the cheek from the Christmas party. "You guys saw?" embarrassingly asks Mario.

"Yeah." says Link.

"Palutena looked really happy also." says Charizard.

"Well… If this can help me get over Peach, I guess I'll give this a shot." says Mario.

"That's more like It." says Little Mac.

"Cheers to Mario's New Years resolution." says Pit, as he brings up his cup.

The other Smashers brought up their cup and made a toast.

The five Smashers are heading back to the Smash mansion. "That was an amazing lunch." says Pit, as everyone else agree.

"We should go there next time with more Smashers." suggested Robin.

"That's true." says Link. "I'm sure they'll love eating there.

While walking, they found Palutena carrying a lot of shopping bags. "Hey look, Lady Palutena is heading this way." says Pit.

"This is your first step, Mario." says Little Mac. "Help Palutena with her bags."

"Ok then." says Mario. "What are you guys going to do?"

"We'll watch you from behind to see how you're doing." replies Charizard.

Palutena is getting closer and the four Smashers hid behind a store. "Hello, Mario." greeted Palutena.

"Hi, Palutena." greeted Mario. "It looks like you found a lot of things."

"Yep. There was a big New Years sale." says Palutena.

"Do you need any help?" asks Mario. "It kind of look like you need help."

Palutena smiles at Mario. "Sure. Thanks, Mario." happily thanked Palutena.

Mario takes some bags from Palutena and they're on their way back to the Smash mansion.

"There you go, Mario." says Link.

"Always help a lady with something." says Robin.


	31. Chapter 31

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 31

Mario faces his robotic opponent, the battle long and difficult. The fact they are on a moving train only serves to complicate things further. The plumber twists, dodging Mega-Man's Pellets and charges forward.

"Dodge this!" Mega-Man throws a sharp, Metal Blade at Mario.

Mario leaps into the air, feeling a gust of wind from below as the Metal Blade zips beneath him. The plumber lands a Backflip Kick on Mega-Man's head, and the Blue Bomber is sent sprawling to the ground. "Dodged it." Mario retorts.

Mega-Man gets up and shoots a semi-charged white ball of energy from his canon.

Mario gasps and, with a flick of his cape, reflects it, but Mega-Man shields against the attack. Mario charges forward, only to run right into Mega-Man's Flame Sword, the heat confusing him momentarily.

Mega-Man takes the opportunity and dashes forward, but Mario grabs him and tornado throws him off of the train. The robot child recovers and deals a flurry of jabs to Mario's body, determined to win. He then grabs Mario, tosses him into the air, and shoots a Mini Tornado at him.

Mario, ignoring the pain Mega-Man inflicted, falls to the train in a downward assault, but Mario Head-Butts him through the air and into the blast zone, ending the fight.

Once they recover from battle, Mario and Mega-Man go to the Job board and look for a mission. "Let's see… What mission should we do?" Mario wonders, scratching his chin.

"Let's do this one." says Mega-Man as he picks the mission post. "Special boss battle rush for Mario, Sonic, Mega-Man, and Pac-Man." he reads aloud.

"Ooh! A special mission for the mascots." says Mario. "And the reward is something really special."

Mega-Man grins excitedly. "I'll go get Sonic and Pac-Man, they should be finished with their battle already." says the Blue Bomber, as he hurries off.

A few minutes later, Mario, Sonic, Mega-Man, and Pac-Man arrive at a special dimension, full of Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, and Namco creatures.

"Wow, what a crowd." says Pac-Man, looking around at the Chaos's, ghosts, Toads, and robots.

"How was your battle?" Mario asks Sonic and Pac-Man.

"I won the match." Sonic replies smugly.

"Sonic was too fast for me to keep up with, but I got a stock off him at least." says Pac-Man.

"Don't worry." Mega-Man encourages. "You'll beat Sonic one day."

Just then, a little creature with blue-green pants and a blue hat with a silly face appears on stage. "Welcome to the mascot mission!" he says in a booming, happy voice. "Thank you all for coming to this special event. We have the four mascots from different worlds here to take on the boss rush challenge."

The little, blue hat, which was alive as well jumped up on the creature's head. "Battle! Battle! Oooh! Exciting!" it cheered.

The crowd cheers loud enough to shatter glass as Mario, Sonic, Mega-Man, and Pac-Man go onto the stage. "Good to see you again, Announcer Mc Ballyhoo." Mario greets.

"Who is this creature?" asks Sonic.

"He runs the Star Carnival in my world." explains Mario.

The little hat jumped up on Mc Ballyhoo's head. "My ears! Hurty-hurt! Too much talk! Now enough event!"

Mc Ballyhoo smiled. "Well said, hat!" He turns to Mario and the others and announces to the crowd again. "Here are the rules: You'll be facing different boss battles from your worlds."

"Sounds easy." says Sonic, until he hears Mc Ballyhoo's next piece of information.

"You have to face the bosses from each other's worlds."

"Mix it up! Mix it up! No tips either!" The hat chimes in.

Now the four heroes don't look so sure.

"This can be interesting." says Pac-Man.

Suddenly four bosses arrive in explosive and very destructive entrances, but that didn't dampen the announcer's mood. "And we have four bosses: King Bob-omb," A massive black bob-omb with a golden crown and a white mustache explodes onto the scene.

"Chaos," A blue water creature with yellow eyes.

"Heat-Man," A little man in an orange looking box.

"And HMS Windbag!" A giant Pirate ship with eyes.

Mc Ballyhoo continues. "Mario, you'll be facing HMS Windbag, Sonic will get King Bob-omb, Mega-Man gets Chaos, and Pac-Man gets Heat-Man." The audience cheers even louder.

"I'm really excited." says Mega-Man.

"Let's do our best without anyone's help." says Mario. Mario, Sonic, Mega-Man, and Pac-Man wish each other luck and enter the stadium.

The HMS Windbag shoots cannonballs at Mario, Mario jumps over the cannonballs and charges at the giant Pirate ship. The HMS Wind continues shooting cannonballs at Mario. Mario jumps over them again and hits the HMS Windbag with his Fireballs. Mario's Fireballs didn't affect the HMS Windbag. "What?" surprisingly says Mario.

The HMS Windbag shoots cannonballs and hits Mario. "Oof!" Mario cries. Mario stood back on his feet and hits the HMS Windbag with more Fireballs. The HMS Windbag didn't feel a thing again and continues shooting Cannon Balls at Mario. "My Fireballs aren't working." says Mario. "What should I do?"

Mario starts running around and reflects the cannonballs with his Super Leaf Cape. The giant Pirate ship got hit from his own cannonballs and damages himself. "This is the only way to beat it." says Mario. The HMS Windbag continues shooting cannonballs at Mario. Mario reflects all of the cannonballs and hit the giant Pirate ship. The HMS Windbag collapse into pieces and Mario's the winner.

Sonic is fighting against King Bob-omb. King Bob-omb throws a Bob-omb at Sonic, Sonic dodges and landed a Homing Attack on King Bob-omb. The giant bomb didn't feel a thing. "That didn't hurt him?" says Sonic.

King Bob-omb grabs Sonic and throws him pretty far. "This guy has a good arm." says Sonic, ignoring the pain he received.

King Bob-omb throws a few Bob-ombs, surrounding Sonic. Sonic jumps up and attacks the giant bomb with a Spin Attack. King Bob-omb stops Sonic's attack and Punches Sonic far and hits Sonic with a Bob-omb. "Aaargh!" Sonic cries.

King Bob-omb throws more Bob-ombs at Sonic. Sonic grabs a Bom-omb and hits King Bob omb with it. "How do you like the taste of your own medicine?" Sonic taunts. Sonic got the rest of the bombs, hits the giant bomb with them, and King Bob-omb exploded.

Mega-Man is fighting Chaos. Mega-Man shoots Pellets at Chaos. The Pellets goes through the water creature, and Chaos attacks Mega-Man with a ball made of water. "My attack is not working." says Mega-Man, surprised of the water creature.

Mega-Man jumps over it and continues shooting Pellets at Chaos. Chaos stretches its arms at Mega-Man. Mega-Man jumps over Chaos's arms, and then Chaos's arms turn and capture Mega-Man. "Oh no, he got me." cries Mega-Man, struggling getting out.

Chaos brings Mega-Man up and throws him down. "Aaahhh!" Mega-Man cries, sliding on the ground.

Mega-Man stood back up and got a Metal Blade on his hand. Mega-Man throws his Metal Blade at the water creature and cuts him in half. "How about that?" says Mega-Man.

Chaos turns back into his normal form and attacks Mega-Man with a Water Whip. Mega-Man runs around while dodging Chaos's attacks. Mega-Man notices a pink light on Chaos's head. "Let's see what happens when I hit that pink light of yours." says Mega-Man.

Mega-Man got a Metal Blade and throws it at Chaos's head. Chaos tries blocking it, but its arm got cut off and hits the pink light. Mega-Man charges up a powerful blast and shoots it at the water creature's head Mega-Man's attack his Chaos's pink light and Chaos's turn back into a puddle of water.

Pac-Man is fighting against Heat-Man. Heat-Man attacks Pac-Man with Fireballs from his hands. Pac-Man dodges with a roll and attacks Heat-Man with a Strawberry. Heat-Man jumps over Pac-Man's Strawberry, Heat-Man turns into Fireball and attacks Pac-Man with a tackle. "Whoa!" Pac-Man cries.

Pac-Man jumps over Heat-Man and throws a Mellon at fire man. Heat-Man turns into fire again, destroys the fruit, and attacks Pac-Man. Pac-Man jumps over Heat-Man again and Heat-Man continues attacking him. Pac-Man keeps jumping over Heat-Man, and then Heat-Man finally landed a Fire Tackle on Pac-Man. "Aaahh!" Pac-Man cries.

Pac-Man stood back up and summons a Fire Hydrant. "Let's see if this works." says Pac-Man.

The Fire Hydrant shoots out Water at Heat-Man and the fire covered man is cover in water. "This should cool you down." says Pac-Man.

Pac-Man got close to Heat-Man, landed his Punch-Punch-Back Flip Kick combo and finished it off with a Blinky Ghost Smash attack. Heat-Man was sent flying into a wall.

The crowd cheers for the mascots. "Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Mario, Sonic, Mega-Man, and Pac-Man." announce Announcer Mc Ballyhoo.

The crowd starts cheering louder for the mascots. Mario, Sonic, Mega-Man, and Pac-Man all got up to the stage. "Great job you four." says Announcer Mc Ballyhoo. "For beating bosses, I reward each of you, a special reward." says Announcer Mc Ballyhoo.

Announcer Mc Ballyhoo gives Mario a Power Pellet trophy, Sonic gets a Super Mushroom trophy, Mega-Man gets a Golden Ring trophy, and Pac-Man gets an E-Tank trophy. "Wow, these look well made." says Mario.

"Thank you for joining this special Boss Rush event." thanked Announcer Mc Ballyhoo.

"No problem, it was great fighting a boss battle that we're not familiar with." says Sonic.

"It was a nice challenge." says Mega-Man.

"We should do this again." says Pac-Man.

"I'll try to host another event like this." says Announcer Mc Ballyhoo.

A Smash portal appeared, Mario, Sonic, Mega-Man, and Pac-Man wave bye to Announcer Mc Ballyhoo and the crowd, and head back to the Smash mansion.


	32. Chapter 32

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 32

Mario and Luigi are in Fox's world helping out Fox and Falco. "Thanks for coming with us." thanked Fox.

"No problem." says Mario.

"We had nothing to do anyway." says Luigi.

"A very special guest is coming and we won't have time to clean the Arwings." says Falco.

"I can't wait to see her again." happily says Fox.

"Is that special someone your girlfriend?" asks Mario.

Fox turns bright red and puts his hands on his back of his head. "Well… umm…"

"You can say that." says Falco.

"Falco!" angrily says Fox.

"What?" asks Falco. "I'm just telling the truth."

Fox and Falco show the garage for the four Arwings that are lined up neatly. Mario and Luigi's eyes sparkle. "Wow." amusingly says Mario, after looking at the four flying machines.

"Can we ride in one of them when we're done?" asks Luigi, who got really excited.

"Right after we finish hanging out with Krystal." says Fox.

"So your girlfriend's name is Krystal." says Mario, smiling at Fox.

"That's a nice name." says Luigi. "Kind of reminds me of Daisy."

Fox turns bright red again and heads back inside, trying to forget what happened. "We'll leave the Arwings to you two." says Falco, as he goes inside with Fox.

Mario and Luigi wet some towels and begin cleaning the Arwings. "These looks really fun to ride in." says Luigi, who's really excited to ride in an Arwing. "I wonder how fast they go."

"We need to do our best to clean these and we'll get to ride in one." says Mario, wiping one of the Arwing's door.

"I wonder if I could fly it by myself?" wonders Luigi, imagining himself piloting the Arwing.

"Don't do anything dumb, Luigi." says Mario. "We can get in big trouble."

"I know." says Luigi. "But what if they take too long?"

"Then we just have to continue waiting until they're down." says Mario.

After a few hours of waiting, they're already finished cleaning the Arwings and now waiting for Fox and Falco. "It's been three hours." impatiently says Luigi.

"I know." says Mario. "Maybe they're almost done."

"I wonder what kind of girl is Krystal?" wonders Luigi.

Mario's stomach starts growling and hurting from eating a lot of spaghetti. "Aww man. Luigi, I'm going to go to the bathroom." says Mario, as he runs to the restroom like Bowser is chasing him.

Luigi stands up and gets a closer look to the Arwings. "I wonder how I can get inside?"

Luigi gets up onto the Arwing and the door opens. "Waah!" cries Luigi. "It's open."

Luigi gets inside the Arwing and the door closes. "I'm inside the Arwing." says Luigi.

Luigi looks at all of the controls. "Let's see how to start this." says Luigi. Luigi pressed a button and the Arwing elevates.

"Whoa!" exclaims Luigi, who's heart start beating fast. "Let's test this out."

Luigi puts his hand on the wheel, slowly moves the Arwing forward, and flies out of the base.

Mario comes back after long bathrooms break and notices that one of the Arwings is gone. "Where is one of the Arwings?" wonders Mario.

Mario then notices Luigi is not here. "Luigi flew out with the Arwing." surprisingly says Mario. "I need to go tell Fox and Falco."

Meanwhile, in the starry expanse of outer space, an Arwing cuts through the sky, flying faster than light.

"Yeah! This is what I'm talking about!" Luigi screams with delight, He raises his hands as the ship goes into a steep dive. This was way cooler than any of the adventures in his world, even Rosalina's Starship!

Luigi turns sharply, doing an inexpert roll with the Arwing. "Do a Barrel Roll." he exclaims, imitating one of the Star Fox pilots he has heard about. He is so busy enjoying himself that he doesn't notice the ten fighter ships coming up from behind.

Crash! Suddenly a laser blasts the Arwing! "Whoa, what?" Luigi screams in surprise as the ship spirals downward in a dive. He looks on the radar scanner, which indicates he has company. A few Granga Fighter ships are chasing after Luigi.

"Waaah! This can't be good. I must lose them!" Hands now trembling, Luigi jams the throttle forward and feels a rush of exhilaration and terror as the Arwing shoots forward past asteroids.

But, the Granga Fighters are not lost. They easily catch up to Luigi's speed and begins shooting green lasers.

Eyes narrowed in concentration, Luigi screams and tries his best to weave the Arwing through the sea of asteroids he has wandered into, darting away from the fighter ships chasing him. At one point, Luigi is heading straight for a large asteroid. He grits his teeth and jerks the ship to the right, doing another barrel roll.

"Hey. That was pretty effective in dodging the lasers…" Luigi muses, thinking there might be a way out after all. Just then, a few lasers strike the Arwing, leaving a few holes and burn marks in its exterior.

Now officially in a panic, Luigi continues barrel rolling, but his stomach doesn't appreciate it as much as he does. "Oooh, I shouldn't overuse the Barrel Roll." he groans in pain. But, what else was he supposed to do?

Reluctantly, he straightens the ship out and activates the full power of the thrusters. However, the Arwing is almost destroyed, and the thrusters are only able to perform at half their normal capacity.

Luigi quickly maneuvers behind a large asteroid where the Granga fighters can't find him and assess the damage to the ship. One wing has almost been knocked off because of a scrape with a space rock. The ship has sustained much burn damage, and the thrusters were shorting out. Fox and Falco weren't going to be happy.

Heart pounding and skin prickling, he tries to think of a way to get out of this when he sees some of the fighter ships out of the corner of his eye. They have completely surrounded him!

Luigi's breath catches in his throat as the enemy ships charge their lasers, the image of the bright green light burns into his mind. It is sure to be the last thing he sees. He pulls his green cap down over his eyes and covers his face with his hands. "I can't believe I'm going to die here. I should've listened to Mario."

Mario! Luigi's brother wasn't going to be happy about this, either. Luigi removes his hands from his eyes momentarily, wondering why he hasn't been destroyed yet. But, instead of Granga fighters, he is relieved and overjoyed to see two Arwings!

"Just in time." says Fox, flying his ship close to Luigi's.

"What were you thinking Luigi? You almost died." scolds Falco.

Luigi lowers his head in shame. He is glad to be rescued, but he feels like a disobedient child who is about to be punished."I'm sorry. I was really impatient." He mumbles.

Mario, who is in the backseat of Fox's ship, speaks. "Don't do this kind of thing again!" he scolds, just grateful his brother was still alive.

Suddenly, the Arwings' alarms go off, signaling the approach of more Granga Fighters.

"We'll talk later." says Fox, preparing for a fire-fight. "Mario, Luigi, watch how the Star Fox team works!"

Fox and Falco do a Backflip and engage the Granga Fighters, and the darkness of space is lit up with lasers from both teams of ships. After performing some complicated rolls, turns, and flips, the two Arwings successfully destroy the enemy ships, blasting them to scrap metal.

"Whoa," Luigi cries in awe. The rolls and turns he had attempted were pretty flashy, but that was nothing compared to the two skilled pilots flying before him.

"I can't stand those guys," Falco says, his arms folded across his chest.

"Only because you had to be rescued from them." Fox scoffs.

Falco says nothing but glares at his teammate. Then, he looks out into space and furrows his brow. "We're not done yet?" he informs and points out the window of the Arwing, where an army of Granga fighters are advancing.

"We're outnumbered!" Mario exclaims, but the Star Fox teammates remain calm.

"Don't worry, we have something to take out the horde." says Fox. He and Falco nod to each other, then accelerate towards the massive army, entering a rainstorm of lasers. They dart around the blasts fired at them, then both ships drop a large, red and silver, metal bomb. They turn on a dime and zip away before the Granga fighters notice.

Suddenly, a powerful explosion rips through the sky, rippling outward. The light is blinding, and the heat and shockwaves cause the Arwings to shake. The explosions engulf the army of enemy ships, tearing the unmanned automatic drones apart.

The explosion then fades away, and no trace of the Granga fighters remain.

"Mission complete." Fox says, leading the way back to Corneria.

"Piece of cake!" Falco agrees, and he and the others follow Fox.

Luigi's mouth is still hanging open and his eyes are wide, then he grins. "That was amazing!" he exclaims as the three ships land at the base. Fox, Falco, Mario, and Luigi exit the Arwings.

Falco turns and scowls at Luigi, who steps back, afraid of what his punishment will be. Falco speaks, his tone firm. "It's a surprise you learned how to fly an Arwing on your own, but it's not going to stop you from our punishment. When the Arwing is fixed, you'll be cleaning the Arwings over and over again for a week."

"Yes sir." says Luigi, taking the damaged ship to the repair bay.


	33. Chapter 33

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 33

Mario and Corrin are fighting in Lylat Cruise. Corrin attacks Mario with her Dragon Fang Shot. Mario jumps over Corrin's attack and landed an Air Back Flip Kick, sending Corrin flying up, and follows it with some Uppercuts.

Corrin jumps back and swings her Omega Yato at Mario. Mario dodges her attack by crouching and landed a strong Punch sending her sliding back. Corrin runs up to Mario and landed her Dragon Fang Smash attack on Mario, sending him flying towards the edge of the stage.

Mario got back on his feet and charges at Corrin. Mario jumps up and landed a strong Air Punch, then Corrin counters it with her Counter Surge by turning into a Dragon and stomps on Mario, sending him flying off stage. "That was a powerful counter." compliments Mario.

"Don't underestimate a dragon." says Corrin, getting ready to attack.

Corrin jumps offstage and attacks Mario with her long reach Dragon Lunge. Mario dodges, footstools on Corrin's head and got back on stage. "That was close." says Mario.

Corrin recovers with her Dragon Ascent. "I'm not out yet." says Corrin.

Corrin pins Mario with her Dragon Lunge and follows it with a strong Kick, sending Mario upwards. Corrin attacks Mario with an Up Air Sword attack. Mario dodges Corrin's attack, landed a few Back Flip Kicks, and follows it with a Super Jump Punch. Corrin attacks Mario with her Falling Dragon Fang attack. "Look out below." says Corrin.

Mario dodge rolls, throws Corrin offstage, and pushes Corrin with his charged F.L.U.D.D. Corrin was close to the blast zone, but survived. Corrin recovers with her Dragon Ascent, "That was close." says Corrin, who barely survived.

Mario pushes Corrin with his F.L.U.D.D. again and follows it with a strong Air Punch sending Corrin straight down to the blast zone. "And you're out." says Mario, taking off his hat and throws It up.

Mario and Corrin arrived back at the Smash mansion. "Good match, Corrin." says Mario. "That was great." says Corrin as they shake hands.

Mario and Corrin are heading to the mission board. "It's cool that you can turn into a Dragon." says Mario, who's amazed of her power.

"It's in my veins." says Corrin. "One time I almost lost control and stayed as a Dragon forever."

"That was close, good thing you got control over yourself." says Mario.

"You're a really strong fighter, Mario." compliments Corrin. "You have the most wins out of everyone here."

"Well I want to give it my all." says Mario, patting his back of his head. "I want to give everyone an fight where they can be serious."

"Next time I'll get stronger." says Corrin.

Mario and Corrin arrived at the mission board and Palutena found them. "Hi Mario, hi Corrin." greeted Palutena.

"Hey Palutena." greeted Corrin.

"We're about to go on a mission, want to come with us?" asks Mario.

"Sure." replied Palutena. "I need to get out of the mansion."

So Mario, Corrin, and Palutena look for a job they can do. "Hmm, there's a lot more jobs than before." says Palutena, looking at all of the mission papers.

"There are a lot we can do together and there are stars on the missions, rating how hard they are." says Mario, who notices the golden stars on the mission papers.

Corrin found something that interests her. "How about this mission?" suggested Corrin, as she shows the paper to Mario and Palutena.

"Take out Ridley." Mario reads the job post.

"Who's Ridley?" asks Palutena.

"It's a Dragon creature in Samus's world. I fought Ridley before and he's a struggle." replies Mario. "He was once part of the Subsoace emissary adventure."

"A Dragon? This sounds interesting." says Corrin, who's willing to go. "Can we go?"

"Of course we can. Just be careful when fighting him." says Mario. "He's a real pain to fight."

So Mario, Palutena, and Corrin head to Sakurai's office for a Smash Portal.

Mario, Palutena, and Corrin arrived at Pyrosphere. Mario, Palutena, and Corrin look around the Metroid lava stage. "Isn't this a stage we can fight in?" asks Palutena.

"It is, but is Ridley here?" wonders Mario, looking around.

Mario, Palutena, and Corrin hear a loud roar. "That must be Ridley." says Corrin.

A giant purple dragon with armor appeared in front of them and roared at them. "Whoa, he looks cool." says Corrin, who's amazed of how Ridley looks.

"Don't be amused of it." says Mario.

"He looks so cool though." amusingly says Corrin.

"Less talking and more fighting." says Palutena, as she summons her staff and shield.

The battle with Ridley begins. Ridley fires a giant Fireball at Mario, Palutena, and Corrin. Palutena made a Barrier and reflects Ridley's Fireball. Mario, Palutena, and Corrin charge at Ridley. Ridley fires small Fireballs at Mario, Palutena, and Corrin They dodge all of Ridley's firey attacks and all attack Ridley in the air.

Mario landed his Flying Kick, Palutena landed her Spinning Staff attack, and Corrin landed her Air Omega Yato sword attack. "How's that?" says Corrin.

Ridley took on all of the attacks and landed a Tail attack, sending Mario, Palutena, and Corrin flying to the other side of the stage. "Aaargh!" they cried.

Ridley flies to them, grabs Mario, throw him down onto the stage, fires a giant Fireball. Mario quickly rolls away from the fireball and Palutena attacks Ridley with her Auto Reticle, Ridley felt Palutena's attack and flies to Palutena. "He's heading towards me now." says Palutena, getting ready to fight.

Ridley attacks Palutena with his Claw attacks, Palutena dodges Ridley's attacks with her Warp and landed a few Staff attacks. "My attacks aren't working." says Palutena.

Ridley grabs Palutena and throws to the other stage. Mario jumps up and caught Palutena just in time. "Thanks." thanked Palutena.

"Don't thank me yet." says Mario. "This is only the beginning."

Corrin attacks Ridley with her Dragon Fang Shot, Ridley stops it with his Fireball attack, and Ridley flies to Corrin. "I'm ready for you this time." says Corrin.

Ridley attacks Corrin with a Tail swipe. Corrin uses her Counter Surge and does a powerful Dragon Stomp, sending Ridley flying. "You're not the only dragon here." says Corrin.

Ridley attacks Corrin with firey Fireballs. Mario goes in front of Corrin and reflects all of Ridley's Fireballs with his Super Leaf Cape, hitting Ridley. Palutena activates Light Weight, goes up to Ridley, landed a lot of Staff attacks, and followed it with a strong Wings Smash attack. "Had enough?" says Palutena.

Ridley got very angry and starts going in a rampage. "That's not good." says Mario, embracing himself.

Ridley flies all the way up and fires a lot of giant Fireballs. "They're huge!" exclaims Corrin.

Mario and Palutena start reflecting them, and then suddenly Palutena got hit with one of Ridley's Fireballs. "Aaargh!" cries Palutena, feeling the intense heat of Ridley's attack

"Palutena!" worryingly calls Mario.

Ridley fires another giant Fireball at Palutena. Corrin goes in front of Palutena and took the hit. "Aaargh!" Corrin cries, feeling like she's melting.

"Corrin!" cries Mario. Ridley flies down and attacks Palutena and Corrin with his sharp claws. "Oh no you don't." says Mario, as he went in front of them and landed a strong Fire Palm attack, sending Ridley flying back.

"Don't you dare kill them." angrily says Mario, eating a Fire Flower. Mario's in his Fire Mario form.

Palutena opens her eyes and sees Dark Energy surrounding Mario. "Mario?" wonders Palutena, as she faints.

Mario changes his F.L.U.D.D into his Rocket Nozzle. "I hope you're ready." warns Mario. "I'm not going to hold back!"

Ridley fires a storm of giant Fireballs at Mario. Mario stops them with his powered up Fireballs and uses his Rocket F.L.U.D.D. "Here I come." says Mario.

Mario flies to Ridley, landed some strong Air Punches, and Stomps on Ridley. Palutena and Corrin wake up and found Mario fighting off Ridley on his own. "Mario, we have to help him." says Corrin.

Corrin struggles getting up, while Palutena is thinking what happened earlier. "What was that thing getting into Mario?" wonders Palutena. "It was like that time we fought the Imprisoned. Mario, please be ok."

Ridley grabs Mario, drags Mario into the stage and throws him off of the stage. Mario uses his Rocket Nozzle again, flies up to Ridley, and landed a powerful Super Jump Punch, sending Ridley all the way up. Mario makes a Fireball, closes his hand, and landed a powerful blow on Ridley, sending him back down on the stage.

Ridley's been defeated and vanishes away. Mario got back on stage and the reward arrived, thirty Gold Bounty coins. "So this is what Samus's world money is like." says Mario, looking at the bounty coins closely.

Mario puts the reward in his pocket and goes to Palutena and Corrin. "Are you two ok?" asks Mario.

"Yeah." replied Corrin.

"Sorry that we didn't do much on the Boss fight." apologizes Palutena.

"You two did plenty. Let's go back and get you two treated." says Mario. Mario grabs Palutena and Corrin, and takes them back to the Smash mansion.

"What was that around Mario?" Palutena thinks to herself, remembering the dark, strange energy around Mario. "Maybe I was hallucinating."


	34. Chapter 34

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 35

The next few weeks are normal and calm now that the holiday excitement has died down. Smashers are taking on missions more than ever, and gaining lots of money, too. However, no amount of missions or battles can erase the budding anticipation for one special holiday; Valentine's Day.

The weather lately has been brisk, yet sunny, as if it, too, is preparing for this special day.

Mario and Link stare out the window as all the girls of the mansion walk down the front drive on the way to Smash City, giggling and chattering excitedly to one another.

"Where do you think they're going?" Link asks, fiddling with something in the pocket of his tunic.

"Probably to buy a gift for their Valentine," Mario reasons, "Valentine's day is tomorrow!" This thought makes him somewhat uneasy, as he hasn't completed his own shopping. "Have you gotten something for Zelda yet?"

Link grins and pulls a small box from his pocket. "Yep!" he says triumphantly.

Mario's eyes go wide with shock. "Link! Is that-?"

"That's right!" Link exclaims before the plumber can finish his question, "New earrings crafted from Silver Rupees! Carved them myself!" Link opens the box and shows Mario his creation.

Mario stares in awe and flushes red with embarrassment. "I kind of thought something else was inside that box."

"Oh, you mean a ring?" Link asks, an ear-to-ear grin spreading on his face, "The proposal's not until May!"

"Oh, well…" Mario stammers, trying to think of what to say, "I'm glad you have plans for your relationship. Hopefully, they work out."

Link frowns. "Did you get a gift for Palutena yet?" he asks.

"Not yet," Mario says, twisting his cap in his hands, "I don't know what to get her!"

Link closes the box with Zelda's new earrings and puts it back in his pocket. "Well, you can always… start with something small." He suggests.

"I know that," Mario huffs, "but there are so many small things, like flowers and chocolates and jewelry and cake, and I don't know what to choose!"

Link looks up and sees Cloud walk briskly past their room, then gets an idea. "I bet Cloud might help us out."

Mario's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "What makes you think Cloud will help us? I thought he wasn't into this sort of thing?"

Link smirks and stands up. "I can fix that," the Hylian hurries out of the room to catch up with the blonde soldier, Mario trailing after him.

"Cloud!" Mario calls, not worrying whether Palutena overhears since she and the others are out at the moment, "Do you know what I can get someone for Valentine's Day?"

Cloud's hand already rests on the doorknob to the training room, but he turns his head in their direction, blue eyes betraying no emotion as he stares at the plumber and Hylian. "Not into that sort of thing."

"Told you!" Mario hisses to Link.

Link steps forward. "Look. Mario here is trying to move on from something in his past-"

"Which you just brought up!" Mario cuts in pointedly.

Link ignores him and continues speaking. "-and it would be really great if you could help a guy out."

Cloud doesn't respond, and Link knows he has scored a point in this argument. The soldier's mouth tightens for a moment as if considering a difficult decision. "Let's go," he says and walks briskly down the hall to Sakurai's office. He is going twice as fast as before as if to escape his indecision.

Mario and Link trade puzzled expressions, then realize that Cloud is already to the other end of the hall! "Hey! Wait up!" Mario cries, and they run to catch up to him.

They make it to Sakurai's door only to catch the last bit of what Sakurai is saying. "-I'll get the portal ready right away." Cloud nods as Sakurai make a call to one of his employees. He gets off the phone and turns back to the soldier, who stands stiff as a board. "Your portal will be waiting in transport room five."

Cloud nods and leaves the office without a word.

"Care to tell us where we're going?" Link asks, earning a nod from Mario.

"Midgar. Sector 5." Cloud answers bluntly and enters the transport room. The others follow him, unsure of what the soldier is planning, but they enter the portal.

A slight wind blows through the destroyed city, carrying dust and the chlorine-like smell of Mako.

"Whoa," Mario says, staring at the ruined city around him, "This looks nothing like the stage we fight on in battles."

"A lot's happened," Cloud informed, and stalked off, motioning for them to follow.

"This place looks like it was hit by a meteor…" Link mutters, gazing at the destroyed buildings, some of which look slightly overgrown with moss or other plants.

"It was," Cloud responds.

Mario and Link are silent, looking around at the destruction, their hearts now heavy.

They walk like this for a while, until Link decides it does them no good to feel so sad. "So, why the thing against Valentine's Day?" he asks Cloud, trying to lighten things up.

Cloud raises an eyebrow, then figures he should at least answer. "No reason," he mutters flatly.

Mario and Link glance at each other. "Well, have you ever taken a girl out?" Mario asks.

"Yes," Cloud answers as stiffly as before, trying to push the memories away. They are too painful.

"Really? Where?" Link asks, "And with who?

The soldier thinks for a moment, then responds. "Amusement park… There were… a lot of fireworks…" But, sadness wells up inside him at the thought, and he can't bring himself to tell them her name.

"Neat! I took Zelda for a picnic at a fairy spring one time."

Mario eyes Link curiously. "You did?"

"Yep! It was pretty nice! That was when we started dating officially."

"Wow." Mario tries to imagine eating a nice meal with magnificent, magical fairies hovering around. "We were in the castle eating a giant Shroom Cake with pink and white icing when Peach and I agreed to go steady," he says.

"How do you think it will be when you and Palutena start dating?" Link asks curiously.

Surprisingly, the question doesn't catch Mario off guard as much as he thinks it would, and he is about to answer when he realizes that Cloud is no longer with them.

"Can you keep up?" the soldier calls from far ahead, startling the two of them. They hadn't realized they were falling behind.

"Yes, sir!" Mario and Link respond and pick up the pace, wondering just what is making Cloud so moody.

Eventually, the three of them reach what appears to be an old sanctuary. Mario and Link follow Cloud inside, though the soldier hesitates, unsure if he is ready to face the painful memories waiting for him.

Though the place looks like it has seen better days, there is a strange feeling of peace within the walls. Bright sunlight beams through a large hole in the roof, and flowers bloom, bathed in the sun's warm light. A spring of pure, clear water gurgles within the flower bed.

"This place…" Mario remarks, staring around in awe.

Cloud slowly walks towards the back of the sanctuary where the spring bubbles. He stares at one of the bright yellow blooms, thinking it strange that something so beautiful could cause so much pain. This is where he first met her.

Mario notices Cloud's far-off stare and walks to where he is standing. "Hey. Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Cloud answers after a moment.

"You seemed lost for a minute there," Link observes.

"It's nothing…" Cloud answers quickly, "I just…" He turns away from them, but then remembers why he has brought them here. The sooner this is over, the sooner he can leave the pain behind, at least he hopes. "You wanted a gift, right?" Cloud motions to the flower bed.

But, Mario notices the way Cloud has been staring at the blooms and is reluctant to take any. "Cloud… Do these flowers mean something to you?" he asks.

Cloud winces, then lets out a breath as if he is releasing tension. He hopes to keep this quick so as not to bring up more pain than he already feels. "My friend… grew them," he says in barely a whisper.

"Really?" Mario asks, "Who's your friend?"

Cloud's heart beats faster. His fingers are tingling, his mouth is dry, his eyes are burning, but, he brings himself to answer. "Aerith…" His voice cracks under the strain of his next statement. "But, she's- gone now."

Mario and Link look at one another and understand. They wish there is something they can do. Mario knows he would be devastated if anything happens to Peach, or to Palutena. Link feels the same about Zelda.

The air is heavy with tension as if a fog of anxiety surrounds them. Cloud notices the tension as well. He had known coming here would have brought a bit of pain, but it shouldn't be this much. What is causing this much anxiety in the air? Something isn't right.

The soldier turns to inform the others, when suddenly, a flash of bright blue light appears in the middle of the sanctuary, startling them.

Mario, Link, and Cloud glimpse a figure materializing in the light, and when it fades, a man with silver hair and a long sword stands before them. He wears a soldier uniform and a black cloak, and his emerald eyes gleam sinisterly as if he hungers for conflict.

"Good to see you, Cloud." The man's voice is level, devoid of emotion, yet it sends chills down their spines.

Cloud can't believe his eyes. This is impossible. He shouldn't be back! Cloud clenches a fist and quickly tries to master himself, then speaks to the silver-haired man. "Sephiroth. What are you doing here?"

Link shifts uncomfortably. "Do you know this guy, Cloud?"

Cloud ignores the question as if he and Sephiroth are the only ones there. "How are you alive?" he asks through clenched teeth.

Mario listens closely and remembers something, his stomach hurts at the thought. This enemy has been revived, and the plumber hopes he is wrong as to how this has happened.

However, Sephiroth's next words disappoint him. "I didn't use your memories, Cloud, if that's what you assume. No, this time someone else is responsible for reviving me."

"Who?" Cloud questions. His hand instinctively flies to the Fusion Blade strapped to his back.

"It doesn't matter," Sephiroth answers, drawing his Masamune, "Our conflict will end here."

Mario steps forward. "Not if we have anything to say about it!" Mario declares, clenching a fist that is already blazing with flames.

Link unsheathes the Master sword and steps forward, but Cloud turns to them. "Mario, Link, stay out of this. This is my fight," he declares boldly and draws his Fusion Blade.

However, Mario and Link shake their heads. "We're not letting you fight alone!" Mario says.

"Yes," Sephiroth speaks in that chilling, calm tone and raises his blade, "Provide me with some challenge before you fall."

Only Cloud sees what happens next, thanks to his Mako-enhanced senses. Sephiroth lunges forward, his body a blur, and slashes with his sword. Cloud darts forward and parries his strike, the clang of steel echoing off the walls.

Seeing an opportunity, Mario leaps into the air, going for a downward kick, but Sephiroth twists away, and without missing a step, slashes at Link.

"Ugh!" Link groans, having not raised his sword fast enough. Ignoring the pain inflicted on his right arm, Link jumps in the air and brings his sword down over Sephiroth's head.

"You'll have to do better than that," Sephiroth says, his voice free of amusement. He sidesteps Link's sword as easily as if it were coming at him in slow motion.

"How'd he-?" Link is stunned to encounter someone so fast and skilled. Heart pounding, he tries to think of an alternate plan.

"Hyaa!" Mario takes the opportunity while Sephiroth is distracted and lands a powerful fire punch to the enemy's body. Sephiroth takes the attack like it is nothing, however, and Mario finds that he is dangerously close to the swordsman's blade.

The silver-haired man, fast as lightning, pulls his arm back to swing. He is about to send Mario flying, when-Clang! Cloud intercepts Sephiroth's Masamune, severely weakening the damage done to Mario.

"Thanks for the save," Mario says, dashing to the center of the chamber.

Cloud and Sephiroth exchange blows with their blades, steel ringing in their ears when suddenly there is an explosion between them, and both swordsmen stagger backward.

Link, having just thrown a bomb, darts forward, holding the Master Sword aloft. Sephiroth raises his blade, but instead of attacking with steel, he resorts to magic, launching three balls of dark energy at the Hylian.

Link immediately puts up his shield and deflects the three magic blasts, then, chest heaving, he stands to attack again.

Sephiroth remains unimpressed. "Dodge this." He slashes with his sword and sends link crashing into a wall.

Link feels like he has been hit by a speeding boulder. He blinks away points of light from his vision and struggles to stand, his body screaming in protest.

Meanwhile, Mario and Cloud are doing all they can just to avoid Sephiroth's sword and magic attacks. Mario has reflected three more dark energy blasts with his cape, but before they can reach Sephiroth, the enemy teleports, appearing three feet from where he has originally been standing.

"Hm," Sephiroth says, "I thought one of you might have been slightly exceptional, but it appears he was mistaken."

"Who was mistaken?" Mario asks, anger flaring up inside him.

"It doesn't matter," Sephiroth answers, "You won't survive long enough to find out."

"We'll see about that!" Mario declares, and dashes for the flower bed. He pulls out F.L.U.D.D. and fills it with water from the gurgling spring, then turns to find that Sephiroth is closer than he realizes. Swallowing hard, Mario sprays a torrent of water at the general, aiming to launch him into a wall, but to his surprise, Sephiroth doesn't even flinch.

"Seriously?" Cloud thinks to himself, "It takes more than water to defeat this guy. Mario should know this by now. He's been battling long enough…" Cloud looks for an opening, when he sees the danger. "Look out!" Cloud warns, but he is too late.

"Aaah!" Mario cries out in agony as Sephiroth deals a powerful strike to the plumber's chest, sending him flying!

"No!" Cloud screams. He sprints forward and deals a cascade of swift slashes to Sephiroth's body. He pulls his Fusion Blade back to swing once more when Sephiroth teleports behind him. Cloud catches a glimpse of his injured friends and turns to face his enemy once more.

Near the flower bed, Mario is struggling to his feet, panting and trying to fight his aching muscles. He looks down at his hands and notices a black aura, but only for a quick second. The clanging of steel swords echoes in his ears, but it seems far away. Mario is too focused on the dark energy.

"What is-?" But before Mario can finish his question, the evil energy vanishes. Mario shakes his head, thinking it is his imagination. He must be fighting too hard, all this to get a gift for Palutena.

By this time, Link has regained a bit of strength and tries to reach Mario. "This guy's way stronger than I thought," he croaks.

"I know," Mario agrees. "Hopefully Cloud is okay…"

"Ugh!" Cloud grunts in pain as Sephiroth deals heavy sword strikes to his left arm and waist. The soldier staggers to gain his balance, wondering how he is going to win this fight. He is the only one who can, after all.

Link readies a light arrow on his bow, pulls back and fires. It appears Sephiroth is too busy fighting Cloud to notice the streak of light speeding towards him. However, at the last second, the enemy intercepts the arrow with his sword, knocking it away.

Mario pulls himself to his feet and throws a few fireballs, but to no avail. For all the good they do, he may as well have thrown a few balls of tin foil.

Though his face shows no emotion, the gleam in Sephiroth's eyes is enough to tell Cloud what he plans to do next. The evil swordsman looks from Mario to Link as if deciding which one to eliminate first.

If Sephiroth does the unthinkable, Cloud is in no condition to stop him. His arm shakes under the weight of the Fusion Blade, and his body aches. He can barely keep his eyes open, let alone remain standing much longer.

"Your companions have proven to be of no use to you, Cloud," Sephiroth taunts, his emerald eyes penetrating Cloud's mind, "They deserve to be eliminated."

Cloud clenches his teeth, but can't muster the energy to speak. He grips his sword tighter, trying to gather his reserves of magic.

"You've failed them," Sephiroth says, "Now they will join the Cetra girl in the Lifestream." Sephiroth advances on Clouds fallen comrades, his blade glinting as it catches the light.

Cloud's heart beats faster in his chest as the image of Aerith appears in his mind for the millionth time. The man who has taken her is now threatening to take others he cares about. "No!" he chokes out, and a fire of angry determination erupts to life inside him. With a burst of strength he doesn't know he has, he raises his blade. "I won't lose anyone else! Never again!"

Faster than light, he charges towards the silver-haired man, glowing with a vibrant, blue energy. Determined not to let his friends get hurt, he deals strike after strike to Sephiroth's body, each one more powerful than the last. With one final spinning blow, Sephiroth is knocked to the ground, and Cloud's strength is exhausted.

Slowly, Cloud picks himself up and stares at his fallen enemy. "It's over," he declares.

Sephiroth tries to stand. "No… It will never be over… I will live on in your memories… waiting… for my time to rise again…" but, his body is fading away, and he vanishes from the sanctuary.

Cloud sheathes his Fusion Blade and drags himself over to where Mario and Link are. "You all right?" he asks them.

Mario and Link nod, but Cloud pulls out three bottles of blue liquid and hands one to each of them, keeping the last for himself. "Healing potions," Cloud informs, perceiving their confused looks. They each take a drink, and slowly, their injuries are healed.

"That was crazy!" Mario exclaims in disbelief, "Sephiroth was pretty powerful."

"I can't believe he took us out so easily!" Link huffs, a bit embarrassed.

"He has a lot of enhanced skills," Cloud explains, "The only reason I was able to stand up to him is because I have them, too."

The sanctuary is silent for a few moments, then Cloud looks over at Aerith's flowers, still nourished and thriving, thanks to the Lifestream's water. He turns to Mario. "Aerith… had a way of… making people smile… I think… she would have wanted her flowers to make someone… happy," he says, "You should give some to… well, whoever you meant to give them to."

"His girlfriend, Palutena!" Link teases.

Mario's face turns red as a piece of summoning Materia. "She's not-!" he sputters, but then stops speaking and steps up to the flowers. Carefully, respectfully, he gathers a few of the bright yellow blooms. After what he had to go through to get them, he hopes Palutena will like them. Mario feels he has come far in his attempts to move on and is pleased with himself. He hopes Cloud can overcome the hard times in his life, too.

Thanks for bringing us here, Cloud." Mario says as he ties the flowers together with a red ribbon similar to the one the soldier wears around his left arm.

Cloud nods, and when no one is looking, allows a hint of a smile to form on his mouth. Maybe this year won't be so bad…


	35. Chapter 35

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 35

Palutena is in her bathroom, taking a nice shower. After showering, Palutena puts on a white shirt and shorts. "That was a nice shower." says Palutena getting out of her restroom. "Maybe I'll spend my day playing the Wii U."

Palutena goes to her living room, puts in a game, and grabs the gamepad. Palutena hears knocking on her door. "Come in." says Palutena.

The Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule Princesses come inside Palutena's room. "Hey, Palutena." greeted Peach.

"It looks like you're ready to go." says Zelda.

"Ready to go where?" asks Palutena.

"To go shopping." happily replies Peach. "Tomorrow is Valentine's day you know."

"Oh yeah. Tomorrow is Valentine's day." says Palutena. "But I feel like relaxing today."

"Come on, Palutena." says Zelda. "Don't you have a gift to buy for someone?"

Palutena didn't know what Zelda is talking about until she figures out who and starts blushing. "Well, I don't know."

"It'll be fine, Palutena." says Peach, patting Palutena's back. "I'm sure that Mario will be happy receiving a gift from you."

"Well if you two insist." says Palutena.

"Samus and the others are waiting for us outside." says Zelda.

The girls arrived at Brawl-Mart and found hordes of girls in line paying for their Valentine's gift. "Everyone looks fired up for Valentine's day." says Wii Fit Trainer. "I like that."

"By the way, Wii Fit, who's going to be your Valentine?" asks Lucina.

"Little Mac." says Wii Fit Trainer, as she turns red.

"In your world, isn't there like a male version of you?" asks Samus.

"Yeah, but he's more like a brother to Me." replies Wii Fit Trainer.

"Do you have someone special to give for Valentine's day, Rosalina?" asks Corrin.

"Nope." replies Rosalina. "I'm actually going to give all the children and my Lumas a Valentines day gift."

"You're very motherly." says Zelda.

"I love taking care of children that's why." says Rosalina.

"It's a surprise that you're here, Bayonetta." says Peach.

"Well I guess I'll get something for the two little angels." says Bayonetta. "They're really cute to mess around."

"Don't you dare do something bad to them." says Palutena.

"You're really protective, Goddess." says Bayonetta. "Soon you and that Plumber will be taking care of the two angels together."

Palutena turns bright red like a chili pepper. "Why are you taking this too far?" cries Palutena.

"It's funny to see how you react like that." says Corrin. "This really means that you really care for Mario."

Palutena ignores what Corrin said and left them. "I think we made the Goddess mad." says Bayonetta.

The next day, the Smashers are at the Ballroom, celebrating Valentines Day. The Ballroom is decorated in pink and red, a lot of Hearts on the walls, old style Pit stickers on the ceilings, and a lot of heart looking sweets on the party table. "Happy Valentine's day, you two." Palutena greets the angels with a box of chocolate.

"Thank you, Lady Palutena!" thanked Pit.

"Thanks." says Dark Pit, who looks like he doesn't care.

"We got you something too!" says Pit.

Pit gives Palutena a box of chocolate. "Aww. Thanks, Pit." thanked Palutena.

"Come on, Pittoo." says Pit.

"I don't have anything to give her." says Dark Pit.

"Don't lie." says Pit. "Just give it to her."

"You're really annoying you know." says Dark Pit.

Dark Pit goes up to Palutena, turns his head away from her, and gives a box of chocolate. "Happy Valentine's day." says Dark Pit.

"Aww. Thank you, Pittoo." thanked Palutena. "You really do have a nice side in you."

"I am not nice!" argues Dark Pit.

"Yes you are." says Pit, pinching Pittoo's face and runs away.

"Come back here!" says Dark Pit, chasing after his twin.

Palutena goes with the group of girls and notices the green hair Prince next to Peach. "Hey, Palutena." greeted Peach. "I forgot to tell you that Prince Haru would be visiting today."

"Oh that's ok." says Palutena. "It's nice to see you again, Prince Haru."

"It's nice to see you again too, Lady Palutena." greeted Prince Haru.

Pit and Dark Pit goes to the girls and notice Prince Haru. "Hey!" says Pit. "You're the Prince that were here when Princess Peach was in danger."

"You two must be Lady Palutena's little angels." says Prince Haru.

"Yep." says Pit.

"Who said that I'm her little angel?" wonders Dark Pit.

Sakurai went up to the stage to make an announcement. "Is everyone having fun?" asks Sakurai.

All of the Smashers reply with a loud cheer. "I like the sound of that." says Sakurai. "I would like to announce that there's a Valentines Day tournament. Who ever win will get a prize. Who ever want to join must sign up."

All of the Smashers except for the girls and Prince Haru line up. "Looks like everyone is into this tournament." says Prince Haru.

"This is your first time to watch a Super Smash Bros tournament." says Rosalina.

"You'll really enjoy watching them fight." says Samus.

"I'm really looking forward to it." says Prince Haru.

Prince Haru looks at all of the Smashers and notices one person missing. "It looks like Mario is not here."

The girls start looking for Mario. "I thought I saw him here." says Zelda.

"He was with Link, Roy, and Captain Falcon earlier." says Lucina.

"I'm kind of worried." says Peach. "Is it because of Prince Haru being here?"

"This is my fault." says Prince Haru.

"It's not your fault, Prince Haru." says Palutena. "I'll go search for him right now." says Palutena.

Palutena leaves the Ballroom, searching for the red Plumber.

After combing the entire Smash Mansion, Palutena realizes he's not there. Maybe Mario went outside, but what could be so wrong that he leaves the party, especially when a tournament victory is at stake? But, in the back of her mind, Palutena knows the answer.

She walks through the gardens, by the pool, and skirts the Tennis courts, but hasn't found him yet. Finally, she reaches the park. Palutena looks around and sees a red hat peeking up from a bench. "Ah! There you are!" Palutena whispers to herself. She takes a deep breath and walks up to the bench, where Mario sits alone, his head in his hands. It is too much to hope that he has only come out here to enjoy the sunshine.

"Mario, how come you're not at the Smash mansion for the Valentine's Day party?" Palutena whispers so she doesn't startle him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Mario grumbles into his gloved hands.

Palutena frowns. "Is it because Prince Haru is here?" she asks tenderly.

Mario sighs and doesn't look up. "That's right."

The goddess sits down next to Mario, thinking of what to say. "What's wrong Mario, I thought you're fine with Prince Haru being with Peach?"

"I'm okay with Prince Haru and Peach," Mario says shortly, and then calms down, "It's just that Peach looks really happy with Prince Haru. I know that we're not together anymore, but she looks a lot happier with Prince Haru than with me when we were dating. When I went into the ballroom I saw Peach having a good time talking to Prince Haru with you and the other girls. So I went here to try to get Peach out of my mind again. I think that Peach is having a better time than with me."

Poor Mario. Palutena thinks to herself. He has tried so hard for almost a year, and he can't get his mind off her. She places a gentle hand on Mario's shoulder, half-expecting Mario to push her away, but he doesn't, so she speaks. "Mario, I know I told you this before, you're a nice guy. You're a strong and a kind person. You deserve to be happy, not so racked with pain about your past… I think Peach would have wanted you to move on by now… She would have wanted you to be happy… like she is."

Mario considers this and remembers that Cloud had said something similar about his friend the day before.

"I know one day you'll have to let go of Peach and find someone else." Palutena continues. "I know you can because you're Super Mario and Super Mario doesn't give up until the very end."

Mario raises an eyebrow, but remains silent, then smiles. Palutena is one of the people who really cared about him. Other people cared, of course, but she cared about him the most when he struggled with his love problems. "Thank you, Palutena."

"Not a problem." says Palutena as she returns his smile.

Maybe Cloud and Palutena are right. He really should move on from is past… and now was a great time to make it official. "I should really try to stop thinking about Peach and my romantic times with her. I need to move forward and keep pushing."

"That's the spirit!" Palutena cries, clasping her hands together.

Knowing it is too late to turn back now, Mario takes out the yellow flowers with the ribbon that he got from Aerith's church. "A girl from Cloud's world grew these flowers... I was thinking now that I should give these to you." Mario holds the bundle of blooms out to Palutena. "Will you accept these?"

Palutena starts blushing, and then smiles and carefully takes the yellow flowers from Mario's hands. "Thank you, Mario." Palutena says sincerely, her eyes sparkling with adoration. She then remembers something. "Oh! I got you a box of Valentines Day chocolate!" She hands the box of assorted sweets to Mario.

Mario's eyes grow as big as coins and his mouth waters. "Thank you, Palutena… for all of this."

"No problem. Let's go back to the Smash mansion and enjoy the party." says Palutena. Mario nods, and he and Palutena head back to rejoin everyone.

"There you are, Mario!" Peach exclaims when he and Palutena enter the ballroom, causing other Smashers to look up from what they were doing.

"Sorry for worrying everyone." apologizes Mario.

"It's good to see you again, Mario." greeted Prince Haru.

Mario sits down across from the prince. "It's nice to see you again too, Prince Haru."

"You missed part of the Valentine's Day tournament." says Corrin, popping a small candy heart into her mouth.

"There's a tournament going on?" Mario asks incredulously, upset that he missed his chance, "I wish I signed up before…"

"Don't feel so down. Here, have a piece of cake." says Palutena as she passes a plate of red velvet cake to Mario.

"Thank you." says Mario as he shovels cake into his mouth.

Palutena watches this and a tinge of red creeps up her cheeks. "Now that's the Mario I know." She says.


	36. Chapter 36

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 36

Mario arrived back at the Smash mansion from his trip to Smash city. "That was a great meal." says Mario, satisfied from the delicious hamburger he ate. "I wonder what everyone is doing?"

Mario looks around the Smash mansion and everyone's not here. "Hmm, did everyone go somewhere without me?" wonders Mario. "Maybe they're at the park for a picnic."

Mario gets out of the Smash mansion and looks around the park. "No one's here also." says Mario. "Did they go to Smash city when I left?"

Mario continues looking around and found something in the back of the Smash mansion, a Smash portal. "A Smash portal?" he says, wondering why out of all places why a Smash Portal is here. "I wonder if everyone's in there."

Mario jumps into the portal and arrived in a dark looking space world. "What is this place?" wonders Mario, looking around.

"Mu ha ha ha ha!" Mario looks around where the evil laughter is coming from. "This laughter…"

A giant hand appears in front of the red plumber. "We meet again, Mario." greeted the giant hand.

"Master Hand?" wonders Mario.

"No… It's Crazy Hand." answers the giant hand.

"Crazy Hand? Are you the one who made this Smash Portal?" asks Mario.

"That's right." says Crazy Hand.

"Where are my friends?" asks Mario.

"Oh your friends? They're right here." replies Crazy Hand.

Crazy Hand snaps his fingers and a big giant cage filled with everyone in the Smash mansion, knocked out. "Guys!" Mario cries.

Mario jumps up to the cage. Crazy Hand snaps fingers, and the cage disappears. "Let them go!" angrily says Mario, clenching his fists.

"Oh, I'll let them go, right after you do this challenge." says Crazy Hand.

"Challenge?" wonders Mario.

"Yeah." says Crazy Hand. "All you have to do is face three different kinds of boss battles. After that I'll let your friends go."

"You took them away." says Mario. "I'm going to take my friends back now!"

Mario jumps towards Crazy Hand with a flamed hand. Crazy Hand flies behind Mario and slaps Mario down onto the ground. "I'm not letting your friends go." says Crazy Hand. "

Crazy Hand uses fingers lasers to cut off part of the ground around Mario. "Aaahhh!' Mario screams.

Crazy Hand captures Mario. "I'll give you another chance." says Crazy Hand. "If you beat my challenge, I'll let your friends go. What do you say?"

Mario tries struggling out of Crazy Hand's grip but can't. "I'll do it." says Mario.

"Good answer." says Crazy Hand, letting go of Mario onto a ground. "I'll give you a few days to train and if you lose you and your friends will be my trophies."

"I'll comeback stronger." says Mario, warning the giant hand.

"I like the look of your eyes." says Crazy Hand. "Can't wait."

Mario jumps into the Smash portal and arrived back at the Smash mansion. "Sorry everyone." Mario apologizes. "Please hold on for a while."

Mario runs to the Training room for training.

Mario lost his first battle against a boss battle. "Too bad Mario. A deals a deal." says Crazy Hand.

Crazy Hand turns all of the Smashers into trophies. Mario turns in complete shock of what happened and then Crazy Hand turns Mario into a trophy next. "Nooooo!" cries Mario.

Mario wakes up as he had a heart attack. Mario looks around and notices he's in his room and Crazy Hand is not around. "It was only a nightmare." he realizes.

Mario gets up from his bed, took a nice shower, change into his overalls and hat, and walk out of the Smash mansion. "Today is the day where I have to fight different kind of boss battles." he says. "I must do everything I can to save everyone."

Mario goes inside of the Smash Portal from yesterday and Crazy Hand is already waiting for him. "Welcome back, Mario." greeted the giant hand. "I hope you're ready to entertain me."

"Where are my friends, Master Hand?" asks the red Plumber.

"Oh they're safe, for now." replies Crazy Hand. "Master Hand is watching them right now. Now… are you ready for my special challenge?"

Mario gulps and tightens his fists. "I'm ready." answers Mario,

"Now lets get things started." says Crazy Hand.

Crazy Hand snaps his fingers and in a blink of an eye, they're at the arena starge from the Sub Emissary Adventure. "This stage is when I fought Kirby." Mario recognizes.

"I'm glad that you remember, Mario." says Crazy Hand. "Now for your first challenge."

Crazy Hand snaps his fingers and summons Petey the Piranha. The giant plant monster roars at Mario. "Petey the Piranha, huh?" says Mario. "This will be easy."

"Let's see about that." says Crazy Hand. "This first battle will now begin!"

Petey the Piranha attacks Mario with its leaf arms. Mario jumps out of the way and got out his F.L.U.D.D. "I hope you're ready to drink gallons of water." says Mario.

Mario aims his F.L.U.D.D. to the plant monster's mouth and fires a huge amount of water. Petey the Piranha got full and falls down on its back. "Lets end this quickly." says Mario.

Mario changes his F.L.U.D.D. to Rocket Nozzle, charges it up fully, and flies to the sky. Mario flies back down and landed a powerful stomp on Petey the Piranha's stomach, enough to take him out in one attack. "That was easy." says Mario.

"I should have chosen someone you haven't fought before from the start." says Crazy Hand.

"Now what's next?" asks Mario, feeling less scared now.

"Your next battle will be someone you never fought before." says Crazy Hand. "Say hello to the giant dogs of Pit's world."

Crazy Hand snaps his fingers and summons Twinbellows, a giant three headed fire dog. The giant pet barks loudly at Mario.

"That's a scary dog." says Mario, who expected something cuter.

"This will be interesting to watch." says the giant hand. "Now let the second battle begin!"

The Twinbellows attacks Mario with its sharp deadly claws. Mario jumps up with his well-known jumping power and landed a Flying Kick on one of the Twinbellow's head. Mario's foot felt the burning heat from the giant three headed dog and fell down. "Hot! Hot!" Mario cries, taking out his F.L.U.D.D. and cools it down. "Bad doggie."

The giant three-headed dog attacks Mario with its claws. Mario jumps back and blasts a lot of water at the Twinbellows. The Twinbellows dodges with a quick sidestep and attacks Mario with a vicious bite. Mario changes the F.L.U.D.D. into Hover Nozzle and dodges the attack. Mario hovers on top of the Twinbellows, cooling down the flames, and attacks it with Punches and Kicks. The Twinbellows got its flames back and Mario jumps back to gain distance. "This is the only way to beat it." says Mario.

Twinbellows shoots out a big wave of fire from its mouth. Mario turns his F.L.U.D.D. into the Turbo Nozzle and dashes out of the Fire Breath. Mario changes his F.L.U.D.D. back to the Spray Nozzle and spray water at the flames. The Twinbellows withstand Mario's water and spits out fire again. Mario dodges with the Turbo F.L.U.D.D. again and continues spraying water. "It's not working." Mario starts worrying.

The three-headed dog landed a claw attack on Mario, sending him close to the edge of the stage. "Aaargh!" Mario cries in pain.

Mario gets back up and the Twinbellows attacks Mario with a fast striking tackle. Mario sprays water on the floor and the Twinbellows trip on the water. "What should work this time?" wonders Mario.

Mario sees the Twinbellows about to attack with its Fire Breath and got an idea. "This is my only shot." says Mario, aiming his F.L.U.D.D. at the three-headed dog's mouths.

Mario quickly fill each of the Twinbellow's mouth with water, causing it to stop its attack and losing its flames. "Now's my chance." says Mario, charging at the Twinbellows.

Mario grabs the three-headed dog's tail, spin it around a couple times, and throws the Twinbellows offstage. "So long, Twinbellows." Mario rephrases one of his famous quotes.

"That was a great performance." says Crazy Hand.

"I wish the dog was nicer." says Mario. "Next battle."

"You're really on a roll, Mario." compliments Crazy Hand. "This will be your final battle and I'll let your friends go. Your battle will be a giant boss battle. I wonder if you can handle this?"

Crazy Hand snaps his fingers and summons a Ruby Weapon, a giant red robot with three huge fingers. "It's huge." surprisingly says Mario.

"Do you think you can handle this boss battle?" asks Crazy Hand.

"Yes I can." says Mario. "I fought Bowser when he was this huge."

"Interesting." says Crazy Hand. "I can't wait to see how you can handle this. The last battle will now begin!"

Almost too quick to see, the Ruby Weapon swings its arms, its sharp claws gleaming in the light.

Mario gasps and jumps to the side, just as Ruby Weapon's claws strike the ground. Gathering his courage, he dashes up its arm. "No worries," he reassures himself, trying not to get thrown. "This is just like when I fought Fracktail."

Clenching his jaw, Mario lands a strong punch on the Ruby Weapon's head.

Unharmed by Mario's attack, the Ruby Weapon grabs the plumber, throws him in the air.

Mario flips through the air and tries a high-speed Ground Pound. However, to his surprise, flames erupted from the Weapon's mouth.

"Yikes!" Mario screams.

Instincts kicking in, he pulls out F.L.U.D.D. and rockets away in a torrent of water, quenching Ruby's flames. "So, another fire breather…" Mario says, landing on his feet. "How about some originality?"

Mario performs a spinning jump, and gains enough height to clear the Ruby Weapon's head. Pleased with himself, he lands a strong Air Punch.

The Ruby Weapon doesn't seem to consider Mario a threat, as it doesn't feel any pain from his attacks. However, the plumber could be a potential threat to its Planet, at least that's what the giant hand had said. With a swipe of its arm, the beast deals a devastating punch, and Mario crashes to the ground.

"Ugh! Nothing's working!" Mario observes, feeling as a meteor hit him. Crazy Hand had really pulled out all the stops when choosing this last boss. How is he going to save his friends? He has to do something!

Mario is so overcome by these thoughts that he fails to notice the stream of fire until he feels the scorching heat. He dashes to the side, but the flames aren't easy to avoid. "Aahh!" he screams as the flames reach his shoulder.

"What's the matter, Mario? Where's that spirit you had earlier?" taunts Crazy Hand.

Mario uses F.L.U.D.D to cool himself off once again, and faces the massive Giant monster.  
Wasting no time, the Ruby Weapon releases a burst of powerful magic, practically blinding Mario with powerful light energy.

Mario's all beat up, but still standing. "I can't give up yet. My friends need me." He says. However, his head is spinning, and points of light dance across his eyes. He blinks and looks around… Since when did Crazy Hand summon a bunch of snakes?

Suddenly, one of the massive snakes grabs him, jolting him back to reality, and Mario realizes that it isn't a snake, but one of Ruby Weapon's tentacles.

"Wait a minute…" Mario thinks to himself. Is that why he couldn't damage the monster? Mario gathers flames into his palm and slams his fist onto the massive tentacle.

The monster lets out a cry of pain, and Mario slips free from its grasp.

"This is my last chance to save my friends." says Mario. He darts away from the other tentacles and rushes the Ruby Weapon. "Let's a go!"

The Ruby Weapon throws a powerful punch at Mario, which he successfully avoids.

Mario screams and retaliates with a few punches and kicks of his own. By the indignant roar the monster gives, it is obvious it is in pain, and not happy.

Enraged, Ruby Weapon breathes fire at Mario, but Mario predicts this, and jumps to the other side of the arena. However, the monster's tentacles have surrounded the battlefield, limiting Mario's options for movement.

"I've got just the thing to beat you!" Mario says, and switches his water pump to its rocket nozzle. With a burst of water, he shoots forward towards the Ruby Weapon. "Ha!" he cries, and with all his strength, slams into the monster.

The entire arena shakes beneath them, and with one final cry of pain, the Ruby Weapon dissolves into specks of green Lifestream energy.

Mario grits his teeth and takes a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heartbeat. Slowly, his body relaxes a bit, though he is still on guard.

"Well done Mario." Crazy Hand cackles as he floats into the arena.

"I've beaten all of the boss battles you thrown at me. Now let my friends go!" Mario orders impatiently.

Crazy Hand cackles once again. "A Deals a deal." He says.

The giant, white hand snaps his fingers and all of the Smashers appear in the arena, a little dazed and confused.

"Whoa. Where are we?" Fox asks scratching his head.

"Mario! You're all right!" Peach cries.

"You actually defeated Ruby Weapon?" Cloud asks, mildly impressed.

Mario is glad that they're back. "Are you guys okay?"

"Sort of…" Captain Falcon answers. "I'd be better if that giant hand gets what he deserves."

The Smashers all stare at the giant hand, some seething with anger, others looking puzzled.

"Crazy Hand, you're still alive." Link growls. His hand grips the Master Sword, ready to use it.

"That's one big hand." remarks Little Mac.

"Who's this Crazy Hand?" asked Corrin, red eyes narrowed. Apparently, she isn't too thrilled about being kidnapped.

The last Super Smash Bros tournament, it was trying to take over all Nintendo Worlds with his friend, Master Hand." replies Pikachu.

"Looks like its back again." Cloud says, readying his Fusion Blade.

"I thought I can predict something like this to happen." says Shulk, unsheathing the glowing Monado.

"What do you want from us?" asked Sakurai.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you guys." Crazy Hand says, waving dismissively at the gathering of angry and confused Smashers. "Mario saved you all. I just hoped you all enjoyed the show!"

The imprisoned Smashers mutter and grumble among themselves, but Mario turns to Crazy Hand. "Now that I've beaten your boss battles, just leave us alone." He demands.

"Of course! Of course!" Crazy Hand insists, bobbing up and down as if he were nodding.

Crazy Hand circles once in the air and a glimmering, blue portal warps into existence. All the Smashers look at one another, then head towards it, but Mario stops. Something isn't right. Why is Crazy Hand letting them go so easily? He isn't even trying to stop them…

"Come on, Mario!" Pit calls.

Some of the Smashers have already entered the portal, and it is then that Mario realizes what is wrong. "Hold on everyone. Where's Palutena?"

The remaining Smashers stop and turn somewhat surprised.

"Oh I almost forgot, I'm keeping that precious Goddess from you guys." Crazy Hand says as if this were a casual thing.

"What are you going to do to Lady Palutena?" asks Pit, his face etched with worry.

Crazy hand laughs maniacally. "Oh, nothing much! Just going to drain her Goddess power and share it with Master Hand!"

At hearing this, the Smashers are surprised and furious. Samus points her arm cannon at Crazy Hand. Pit dashes forward and assembles his twin blades. Pikachu's cheeks spark with electricity.

Mario, who is the most furious, steps forward. "We have a deal, Crazy Hand! Let Palutena go now!" he screams.

"Not a chance!" Crazy Hand cries with glee. "She's a special one. You all scram or I'll have to drain all of your powers too!"

The next moment, the sky above the arena lit up as the Smashers attacked with every projectile they could muster.

Crazy hand isn't afraid of the hurricane of elements and technological weapons hurtling towards him, however. He simply waves, and the projectiles are blown off course, reflected back to their owners.

While the Smashers recover, Crazy Hand whirls around and creates another portal. "See you around, Smashers!" he exclaims, and flies through the portal in the blink of an eye.

"He's getting away," says Cloud, one of the only ones who can see through the dust and wind that the portal's creation caused.

"No he's not." says Mario, clenching his fists. "Come on!"

Mario and the others rush towards the portal, however the vortex is getting smaller. It may disappear before they make it.

Mario was closer to the portal, and he has a much better chance of making it inside before it vanishes. With a mighty leap, he passes through.

"Mario!" the Smashers call his name in worry.

"Sakurai, do you think you can make another Smash portal here?" asks Luigi, looking to the creator.

Sakurai shakes his head. "Unfortunately, I can't, the only Smash portals I can make are for your Nintendo worlds. This place was made by Crazy Hand, so I'm powerless."

The Smashers hang their heads at hearing this news. Some rack their brains, trying to think of a solution.

"What can we do?" asks Ike, gripping Ragnell so tightly his knuckles turn white.

Sakurai turns to his Smashers and speaks, the answer bearing only little comfort. "We just have to trust Mario…"

Mario arrived at a space world with a big mansion. "Is that where Master and Crazy Hand live in? Palutena might be stuck in there."

Mario runs into the mansion and start searching for Palutena.

Master and Crazy Hand are watching Palutena getting her Goddess energy taking away from her with the cage they made together. "Aaahhh!" Palutena cries.

"Soon, we will have enough power to take over all of the Nintendo Worlds." says Master Hand, who's still recovering from his battle against Mario.

"This time Tabuu is not here and nobody is here to stop us." says Crazy Hand.

"You two won't take over the world." says Palutena. "I'm sure Mario and the others will figure out something to stop you two."

"Always relying on your favorite hero, Mario." says Crazy Hand. "Why can't you, a Goddess, handle this yourself? You're really weak for a Goddess."

The cage continues absorbing more of Palutena. "Aaahhh!" Palutena cries.

"Looks like your power is almost gone." says Master Hand. "Soon you'll be nothing, but a Goddess with no power to protect or save anyone."

Mario arrived at where Master and Crazy Hand are and destroyed the cage with his Fireballs. "What!" says Master Hand.

Palutena falls down unconscious and Mario caught her with his hands. "Oh no, Paltena." worries Mario.

Palutena slowly opens her eyes and sees Mario and smiles. "Mario, you're here." happily says Palutena.

"I'm here to get you out." says Mario. "So please hold on."

"I don't have enough energy to move." says Palutena. "Master and Crazy Hand took over most of my power with the cage they made."

"Yep, and the only way to get it back is to beat Me." says Crazy Hand.

"You're going to pay." angrily says Mario, giving them a serious look.

"I like that look of yours." says Master Hand.

Mario places Palutena somewhere safe. "Stay here and don't move." says Mario.

"Please be careful." says Palutena.

Mario goes to Crazy Hand. "Are you ready for your final challenge?" asks Mario.

"Let's do this." says Mario, getting in his fighting stance.

"This will be great to watch." says Master Hand.

"The fight with me and Mario will now begin!" says Crazy Hand.

Crazy Hand attacks Mario with a huge fist. Mario jumps over Crazy Hand and throws his fiery Fireballs. The giant hand flies around the red plumber's attack and attacks with another Punch. Mario dodge rolls under Crazy Hand and attacks with his hand full of fire. Crazy Hand flies behind Mario in light speed and Slaps Mario. "Aaargh!" Mario cries, sliding on the floor and got back on his feet.

Crazy Hand flies above Mario and drops bombs from his fingertips. Mario runs out of Crazy Hand's reach and landed some Back Flip Kicks. "That tickles." says Crazy Hand.

Crazy Hand grabs Mario and throws him down onto the ground, burying him. "I can't move." says Mario, struggling getting out.

Crazy Hand drops bombs onto Mario. "Aaarghh!" cries Mario.

Mario gets back up and Crazy Hand attacks Mario with a giant fist. Mario jumps on Crazy Hand and hold on tight. "Let go of me." angrily says Crazy Hand, trying to shake off Mario.

Mario gather flames to his hand and landed a hit on Crazy Hand, sending him down onto the floor. While Crazy Hand is down on the floor, Mario landed a lot of Punches and Kicks, grabs his fingers and tornado throws Crazy Hand onto the floor. "Aaaghhh!" Crazy Hand cries.

"How's that?" says Mario.

Crazy Hand spins around like a tornado and charges at Mario. Mario runs away and throws his Fireballs at him. Crazy Hand deflects the Fireballs and continues going after Mario. "This is bad." says Mario.

Mario runs to a wall and jumps to the side. Crazy Hand hits the wall and got dizzy. "Now's my chance." says Mario.

Mario goes up to Crazy Hand and landed some of his fire hand attacks. Crazy Hand grabs Mario by the legs and throws him. "You got stronger, Mario, and only a few days has passed."

"I'm just getting started." says Mario.

"Crazy, end this Plumber's life so we can continue taking the Goddess's power." says Master Hand.

"Ok then." says Crazy Hand. "I wish I can have more fun with you, but I Master here wants to get things done now."

Dark Energy from the world gathers around Crazy Hand. "This is like what happened to Crazy Hand." says Mario, remembering his fight against Master Hand.

After a while, Crazy Hand is covered of Dark Energy. "Game over, Mario." says Crazy Hand.

In a blink of an eye, Crazy Hand landed a powerful blow on Mario, sending him flying.

"Mario!" Palutena cries.

Mario slowly gets up, and then Crazy Hand buries Mario into the ground. "Not this again." says Mario, struggling getting out.

"How about I show you a few new tricks I learned?" asks Crazy Hand.

Crazy Hand opens his hand and made a Pink Pillar out of dark energy. Crazy Hand sticks Pink Pillars around Mario. "Boom." says Crazy Hand.

The massive explosion hits Mario. "Aaahhhh!" Mario cries.

Palutena can't believe the explosion that hit Mario and sees him really injured.  
"Mario." worryingly says Palutena.

"It was nice playing with you, Mario, but it's my win." says Crazy Hand.

Crazy Hand opens up a vortex and sucks up Mario. "Oh yeah, there's a special gift for you." says Crazy Hand.

Mario is inside the vortex and surrounded by Shadow Balls. From Palutena's side she heard a loud explosion noise. Tears start coming out of Palutena. "Mario!" Palutena cries.

"That's set." says Master Hand. "

"Now let's finish our job." says Crazy Hand.

Crazy Hand flies away from the vortex and hears a familiar voice.

"Crazy Hand!" Mario angrily yells.

Mario flies up to Crazy Hand with his Super Leaf Cape and landed a powerful Fire Punch from his Fire Flower. "Nnnrgh!" Crazy Hand cries, fling into a wall.

"I hope you're ready now." says Mario. "Because I'm going to pay back twice as much."

"Mario." happily says Palutena.

"This power.,. It's like when I fought him." says Master Hand, remembering Mario's amazing power.

"Now this is what I'm looking for." says Crazy Hand. "Let's do this."

Crazy Hand flies towards Mario, like a high-powered jet. Right before Crazy Hand landed a hit, Mario appeared above Crazy Hand, and landed a powerful Fire Stomp.  
Crazy Hand flies away from Mario and throws some deadly Shadow balls. Mario dodges them with unbelievable speed and kicks one of them back at Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand barely dodges it and Mario throws a lot of his powered up Fireballs, damaging Crazy Hand.

"Aaargh! How did he become so powerful?" wonders Crazy Hand.

Crazy Hand made a Pink Pillar and throws it at Mario. Mario reflects the Pink Pillar and Crazy Hand grabs Mario tightly. "Let's try this again." says Crazy Hand.

Crazy Hand opens a vortex filled with Shadow Balls and Pink Pillars and puts him in. Mario looks around his surroundings. Mario takes them all out with his Fireballs and flew back out. Mario looks around and notices Palutena, Master, and Crazy Hand are gone. "No… They took Palutena." says Mario.

Mario flies out of the Mansion and found them flying into another portal. "Oh no you don't" says Mario, flying to them.

Mario throws some Fireballs and hit both Master and Crazy Hand. Master Hand lets go of Palutena and Mario caught her with his arms. "Just in time." says Mario.

Palutena looks behind Mario and sees Crazy Hand attacking Mario from behind. "Mario, look out!" says Palutena.

Mario stops Crazy Hand with one hand. "What?" surprisingly says Crazy Hand.

"This is it, Crazy Hand." says Mario.

Mario grabs Crazy Hand's fingers and tornado throws him to the sky. Mario gathers a lot of fire from his hands and gathers fires a big wave of flames. "Mario Finale!"

Crazy Hand throws a lot of Shadow Balls and Pink Pillars, trying to stop the attack, but got hit. "Aaarrrggghhhh!" Crazy Hand cries.

Crazy Hand is now unable to fight. "Now it's set." says Mario.

Palutena was amazed of how Mario beat Crazy Hand. "Amazing." surprisingly says Mario.

"You got stronger, Mario." says Master Hand. "I'm surprised you beat Crazy Hand like that."

"Now you're next." says Mario.

"Don't have time right now." says Master Hand. "This world is about to blow up in a few minutes."

"What!" surprisingly says Mario.

"You planned this all this time?" asks Palutena.

"That's right." answers Master Hand. "If something like this happened then I made it to blow up."

Master Hand made a Smash portal and grabs Crazy Hand. "Good bye, Mario and Palutena." says Master Hand.

Master Hand went inside the portal with Crazy Hand and disappeared. Mario grabs Palutena and jumps to the Smash portal, but it disappeared.

"Noo!" Mario cries. "There's nothing we can do."

Palutena looks around and found another Smash portal, far away from them. "Mario, there's a Smash portal over there." says Palutena, pointing at the portal.

"Then lets get out of here." says Mario.

Mario carries Palutena and runs to the portal. "If only I can use my Super Leaf Cape again, we will be there by now." says Mario.

The Smash portal begins getting smaller. "We're not going to make it." says Mario.

Suddenly, Palutena gained her strength and powers back. "I got my powers back." happily says Palutena.

Palutena grabs Mario's hand and warp each other into the Smash portal. Mario and Palutena arrived back at the Smash mansion.

After the Crazy Hand special event everything is back to normal. All of the Smashers are gathered around at the Ballroom and enjoying their delicious meal made from Sakurai's best chefs. While Mario is talking to Link, Pit, and other Smashers about his battle with Crazy Hand and other bosses, Mario notices Palutena who's not talking.

Mario checks on Palutena. "Are you all right, Palutena?" asks Mario. "You've been really quiet when we started eating.

Palutena didn't respond to Mario and instead thinking to herself about Crazy Hand's words. "Always relying on your favorite hero, Mario. Why can't you, a Goddess, handle this yourself? You're really weak for a Goddess."

Those horrible words can't get out of the Goddess's mind and a tear start coming out of her eye.

Mario notices a tear slowly falling on Palutena's cheek. "Palutena, are you ok?" he asks again.

Palutena hears what Mario said, wipes the tear off of her cheek, and gives him a fake smile. "I'm ok." replies Palutena. "I'm just not that hungry."

"I saw a tear on your cheek." says Mario. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm ok, really." replies Palutena as she gets up from her seat. "I'm just really full."

Palutena walks away from the table and all of the Smashers start muttering about her. Pit gets up to follow her, but Link stops him. "Leave her alone, Pit." says Link. "She has been through a lot."

Palutena arrives in her room and start thinking of the words Crazy Hand said to her. "Do I really deserve to be here?" she asks herself. "Would everyone care if I'm gone? No… Everyone won't care since I'm weak."

There's only one thing Palutena could do now, leave the Smash mansion. Palutena packs all of her things in her suitcase and leaves the room. Right when Palutena closes the door she begins having all of the fun memories she had living in the Smash mansion and all the friends she made. What she'll really miss is seeing Mario and spending good times with him. Tears start falling down onto her cheek. "I'm sorry, everyone… I can't do this anymore…"

Palutena goes to Sakurai to make her a Smash Portal and head back to her world.


	37. Chapter 37

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 37

Mario, Link, and Pit are at Smash city looking at the flavors the new ice cream store has to offer.

"I would like to have strawberry flavor." says Mario.

"I would like pistachio." says Link.

"And I would like to have three flavors: chocolate, vanilla, and cookies and cream, with chocolate syrup and sprinkles." says Pit.

The lady over the counter smiles and begins scooping their ice cream into cups. "Smashers get a discount." She reminds them.

"Oh, great!" Mario cries, and the three friends pay for their dessert. They head out into the hot sun to enjoy their ice cream on their way back to the mansion.

"Can you finish that all by yourself?" asks Link, staring at Pit's enormous cup of frozen goodness.

"As long as Lady Palutena doesn't see me." Pit says, sliding a huge bit of chocolate ice cream into his mouth. "She doesn't want me to eat too many sweets when she's around me."

"I wonder what everyone's doing at the Smash mansion?" says Mario. "You think they'll announce another tournament soon?

"Don't know." Link responds. "It'll be nice to have one soon. I want to show you my new training results."

They finish their ice cream and enter the Smash mansion, grateful for the shade. However, their relaxing is cut short when Samus marches up to them.

"There you guys are! We're in the middle of a crisis and you just now deciding to show your faces?"

"What?" Mario asks, alarmed. "What's going on?" He turns and sees Peach sitting on the couch, crying. Zelda has her arms around her, trying to comfort her friend.

Finally, Samus gives them the answer they are looking for. "Palutena told us not to tell you, but she will not be staying here anymore."

Mario, Link, and Pit stare wide-eyed at the blonde bounty hunter. They aren't really sure what to say. Finally Pit speaks. "I… thought Lady Palutena loves being here."

"We don't actually know why she left, she just told us that she's not going to be here anymore." explains Samus, puzzling over the goddess's leave.

"I can't believe this." says Mario. Palutena can't just leave… Not after everything they've been through. Mario takes a deep breath, then starts looking for Sakurai.

Mario found Sakurai at the ballroom with a few of his employees. "Oh Mario how are you doing?" greeted Sakurai.

"Sakurai, did you know that Palutena left the Smash mansion?" Mario blurts out.

Sakurai's gaze falls to his feet and he doesn't meet Mario's eyes. "Yeah. It's hard to let her go, but I can't force her to stay here."

But, Mario wants answers. He at least wants to know why. "Is it ok if you can get a Smash portal ready for me?" asked Mario.

Sakurai looks up and exhales. "Where are you going?" he asks, suddenly business-like

"I want to talk to Palutena, alone." replies Mario.

The Smash host thinks for a moment, then nods. "Yes… That may be the best thing to do. I'll get it ready right away."

Within minutes, the portal is ready. "Thanks, Sakurai." Mario says, and leaps through the glowing light.

After going through what he wants to say in his mind, Mario takes a deep breath and walks up to the large doors of the palace. He isn't the best speaker when it came to things from the heart, and he hopes he can express his feelings correctly.

Mario doorbells and Viridi answers it. "Oh Mario, it's good to see you. Where's Pit?" the nature goddess asks, hoping to tease the angel some more.

"I actually came here by myself," Mario answers, tapping his foot nervously. "Is Palutena here?"

Viridi nods. "Palutena's in her room. She told me to not let anyone bother her." Viridi fiddled with the flower on her dress. "It's weird. I've never seen her so upset."

Mario sucks in some air between his teeth. "Do you think… I could talk to her?" he asks hesitantly. "I want to find out what's wrong. Maybe I could help."

The nature goddess thinks for a long moment, and then agrees. "I'll take you to her."

Mario follows Viridi to Palutena's room. Viridi knocks on Palutena's door. "Hey Palutena, Mario's here to talk to you."

No response.

Mario steps forward and speaks gently. "Palutena please talk to me. I came here because I want to know why you don't want to stay in the Smash mansion anymore. Please let's talk for a few minutes."

There is a long silence, then, the door slowly opens. Palutena looks at Mario, her eyes red and puffy. Her cheeks are streaked with tears, and her lips are trembling, as if it is the only thing holding back her sadness.

"Palutena. Please… Tell me why you don't want to stay in the Smash mansion anymore." Mario implores. He walks up to Palutena. "Did something happen?"

Mario becomes discouraged as fresh tears flow from Palutena's eyes. The goddess sniffles and blinks a few times before responding. "Nothing happened. I left because I'm weak."

Mario's eyes widen in shock and he wonders why she is saying this. "Palutena, you're not weak." says Mario.

"Yes I am! And I know you think I'm weak too!" Palutena exclaims, rubbing her eyes. Mario is about to speak when Palutena continues between tears. "Mario, I felt weak and useless when I fight a boss battle with you. When we fought the Imprisoned, my legs were crushed and I couldn't move. You did all of the fighting!"

"Palutena-!"

"When we fought Antasma, I was caught in a cage. Without the Dreamy Luigi, you would've let him go. And the battle with Ridley last week, I was taken out first and you fought Ridley on your own!"

"Oh, Palutena! None of that matters!' Mario starts to say as Palutena catches her breath.

But, the goddess continues speaking, her fists clenched. "Crazy Hand was right! I really am weak! I don't deserve to be living in the Smash mansion with all of you! What kind of Goddess am I?" Her tears fall from her eyes again. "Now please leave me alone."

"Palutena. Listen to me." Mario speaks gently, but firmly. He holds Palutena's hands and wipes her tears from her eyes. "You're a strong Goddess. I've seen you fight with a lot of Smashers and you did great. You always helped me in a lot of missions and I'm grateful for that. You did everything you can to get missions done and you're really helpful at the Smash mansion, too.

Palutena wipes a stray tear from her cheek and blinks at Mario, hanging onto every word as if it were a life preserver.

Mario continues. "You help clean dishes for Sakurai, you help the girls cook, you watch over Smashers who are sick, and you've helped me so much I can't even to begin to tell you how much that means. You're an amazing person Palutena and the other Smashers think so too. I know it may be too sudden to ask, but please come back with us, because…" Mario hesitates, then grits his teeth, struggling to keep his voice from cracking. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Palutena is shocked. She has never heard Mario come out like this before. She considers the plumber's words, and finally speaks. "Mario, you're the nicest person next to Pit who always cares about me." She stands and straightens the folds in her golden gown and smiles. "Thank you for cheering me up."

"I'm glad you're feeling better now." Mario says with a sigh of relief. "Lets go back to the Smash mansion! Everyone's worried about you."

Mario and Palutena exit the room with smiles on their faces.

"Now that's the Palutena I know! Give it your all and show them how strong you are!" says Viridi.

"Oh I will." Palutena says smugly, and she and Mario take their leave back to the mansion.

"Palutena!" Link, Pit, Peach, Zelda, and Samus have been waiting on the front lawn for Mario to bring her back, and they happily greet her upon arrival.

Palutena smiles as she is smothered in hugs and handshakes. "We thought you were never coming back!" Pit exclaims with relief and crying for joy.

"I'm sorry for worrying everyone." apologizes Palutena.

"Who cares?" Peach asks. "You're back!"

Zelda sees that Palutena still has her luggage on her. "Come on! Let's go put your things in your room!"

Palutena smiles and nods and the two head inside the mansion.

"What did you do to get Palutena back?" Samus asks once the two girls are out of earshot.

"I just talked to her." replies Mario. "I told her what I think of her and she was happy."

"Wow, you're the only one who can bring Palutena back!" says Link.

"Yeah!" Pit cries, nudging Mario in the ribs. "I think she might like a certain someone!"

Mario feels heat creeping up his cheeks. "Uh… You're joking, right?" he asks. "Why would a Goddess like her, fall for a Plumber like me?"

"Of course I'm not joking!" Pit cries. "You two are really close to each other. Just tell her how you really feel already!"

"Oh! Look! Here she comes now!" Samus points. Indeed, Palutena is coming back down the steps and walking across the grass.

"Well, look at the time!" Link says suddenly. "Pit and I have a brawl to go to."

"What? No we don't!" Pit starts to protest.

"Link gives Pit a meaningful look. "Yes we do." he murmurs urgently in the angel's ear, and proceeds to pull him inside the mansion.

"I'm going to go watch them fight." Samus says quickly, and she runs off as well.

Mario smiles at their kindness.

Palutena goes up to Mario and tears of joy start falling off of her eyes. Palutena gives Mario a big hug and Mario hugs back, feeling her tears on his cheek. "Thank you, Mario," she says between sniffles. "You saved me from making a really bad decision."

"Oh, any time, Lady Palutena." says Mario.

Palutena is shocked at Mario's formality and smiles. There is silence for a while as they stare into each other's eyes. They are both lost to the world around them, as if the other's eyes are portals taking them to another world entirely, a world where just the two of them exist and there isn't anything else to worry about.

However, the illusion is short-lived when the goddess slowly pulls away. "I guess I'd better go unpack, huh?" she asks hesitantly.

"O-Oh. All right." Mario says as they let go of one another, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. "'Ill see you later."

"Yeah, see you." Palutena responds, as she gets her last luggage and waves bye to him.

Palutena arrives back into her room and unpack everything she brought back. While doing that, she remembers everything that happened between her and Mario. "Mario, I want to tell you how I really feel about you one day." she says and starts blushing.

Shoutout to Junior BLD for this amazing chapter!


	38. Chapter 38

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 38

Mario has arrived back at the Smash mansion after fighting off monsters from Bayonetta's world. "Bayonetta's world has a lot of scary monster there. At least the reward was worth it."

While walking back to his room, Mario found Palutena heading out. "Hey, Palutena."

Palutena gasps and drop her purse. "Hey, Mario."

Mario picks up Palutena's purse and gives it to her. "What happened? It looks like you just saw a Boo in here."

"I was just surprised." says Palutena. "I didn't know you were back from your mission already."

"Bayonetta's world has a lot of scary looking monsters." says Mario. "I don't want to go back there."

"At least you get to know more about Bayonetta." says Palutena.

"Where are you going by the way?" asks Mario.

"I'm going to the super market." replies Palutena.

"Sounds fun." says Mario. "Can I come?"

"Umm… sorry, but I need to go by myself." nervously says Palutena, fidgeting the strap of her purse. "I'll see you later."

Palutena rushes off to the super market. "I wonder what up with Palutena?" wonders Mario, adjusting his cap.

Palutena arrived at the super market. "Hmm… I wonder what I should get for Mario."

Palutena looks around the super market. "Should I get him food or clothes? Aaargh, this is hard!"

Palutena looks around more and decided something. Palutena's at the baking goods isle and got some cake mix, and frosting. "I guess I'll make him a cake. I remembered that Mario got me a cake for helping him."

Palutena blushes red when she remembers when Mario bought her a cake and the time when he and her both wrap each other with their arms. She smiles, but shakes her head of getting the wrong idea. "This is only a gift for him helping me and not because I like him." she says, as she grabs some cake ingredients.

Palutena paid for her groceries and head back to the Smash mansion. Palutena arrived at the Smash mansion and head to the Kitchen. "I wonder if Peach is in there." says Palutena. "I hope she can help me bake this cake."

Palutena opens the door and found Peach washing the dishes with Sakurai. Peach and Sakurai look at Palutena. "Hey, Palutena."

"Is there something you need?" asks Sakurai

"Actually there is." replies Palutena. "I need to borrow the Kitchen. I'm going to bake a cake for Mario."

"Oh really?" happily says Peach, as she starts giggling.

"Is it because that he helped you?" asks Sakurai.

Palutena starts blushing and smiles. "Yeah."

"You two are so cute together." happily says Peach.

"You two should start dating already." says Sakurai.

Palutena turns redder than a Shy Guy and hides her face. "Peach, is it ok if you can help me bake a cake? Mario told me that you're the master in baking cakes.

"Sure." replies Peach. "I love baking!"

"Can you bake me a cake too, Palutena?" asks Sakurai.

"Sorry, Sakurai, but I can only make one cake." replies Palutena.

"I see…" sadly says Sakurai. "Have fun then and I wish for the best for you and Mario."

Palutena turns red again. "Please stop teasing me, Sakurai."

After forty-five minutes of baking, Peach and Palutena admire their finished product, a chocolate cake with strawberry filling inside.

"That was fun." says Palutena, licking chocolate frosting off her fingers.

Peach nods. "I'm so happy that you're in love with Mario. Mario will be happy that he found a new woman."

"Well I'm not going to confess yet." Palutena says, feeling strangely confident inside. "It's too soon and I think I should give Mario more time before I tell him how I feel."

"Good point. Now give him the cake you made and hope he enjoys it." says Peach. Peach puts the cake in a big container, gives the cake to Palutena and the goddess walks out of the kitchen.

"Now, where did Mario go?" wonders Palutena. She looks down at the chocolate cake in her arms, hoping he will like it, and eventually… her?

"Oh Lady Palutena."

Palutena turns hopefully, but it is only Pit and Dark Pit, who look totally winded. "What happened to you two?" she asks, and her eyes wide with alarm.

"She who will not be named forced us into a fight." Dark Pit grumbled.

"Oh." Palutena nods when she understands. "Bayonetta's a strong fighter huh?"

"Yeah." the two angels said, as their eyes downcast, but then notice the cake Palutena's holding, and their faces brighten.

"Oooh! Chocolate cake!" Pit exclaims, his mouth watering.

"Did you make that?" asked Dark Pit.

"That's right, Peach helped me bake this." replied Palutena.

Pit's eyes sparkle at the thought of one of Peach's cakes. "Sweet! Let's chow down!"

Palutena places a hand on top of the container she is holding. "Sorry you two, this is meant for someone else."

"Aww what? How about a slice?" asked Pit. "Sorry Pit, maybe next time." replied Palutena.

Pit hangs his head.

"If you're looking for Mario, he's out in the front." Dark Pit states.

Palutena's jaw drops. "H-How do you know this is for Mario?" she stammers, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Well it's a good guess. You always go missions with him and I'm thinking that this is for him helping you from before." replied Dark Pit.

Palutena's eyes widened. Was she really that easy to read? And if Dark Pit could tell how she was feeling, than what if Mario could as well? "Thanks for telling me, Pittoo." she says, and hurries to the front of the Smash mansion.

Meanwhile, Mario is looking up at the night sky. "Aahh, the stars look nice tonight." says Mario.

"Hey Mario." Palutena calls out.

Mario turns. "Oh! Hi Palutena! Haven't seen you all day." The plumber then sees that Palutena is carrying a big container that smells suspiciously of melting chocolate and strawberry. "What's this?" he asks when the goddess places it in his arms.

Palutena smiles. "Oh, it's a cake I've made. I've made it for you," she replies.

"Oh really? I don't know you know how to bake a cake." says Mario.

"Well, Peach helped me." says Palutena. "And, that cookbook you got me for Christmas is really easy to follow."

Mario opens the container and marvels at how delicious the cake looks. "This looks amazing. Why did you make this for me?" asks Mario. "Not that I'm complaining. I'm just-!" But, the words got stuck somewhere on the way from his mouth.

Palutena twirls a strand of her green hair around her finger. "Well… you helped me a lot in missions, you helped me come back to Smash mansion, and you're a nice guy." She blushes as she says that last part, her face like strawberry filling.

Mario thinks for a moment, remembering when he had bought her a cake. "Thank you so much. Why not try some? I don't think I can finish this all on my own." Mario pushes the cake towards Palutena.

"I would love to try some." replies Palutena. She hadn't gotten the chance to try the actual cake for fear of ruining the perfect creation. She distributes plates and forks, which Peach had been thoughtful enough to include with the container, and they dish themselves huge slices of the cake.

"This cake is very good." says Mario as he begins to eat.

"Peach is really a master in cakes." says Palutena.

"You did most of the work, you did well on your first try."

Palutena smiles to herself.

Meanwhile, from the mansion's upper window, Sakurai stands with a concerned expression. Mario and Palutena haven't come in yet, and it is getting close to curfew.

"I'd better go look for them." he says. But, then he looks down from the window and sees the pair enjoying chocolate cake and looking up at the stars, talking and smiling at one another, and begins thinking. "Eh, I'll give them a few more minutes." he says, and heads back to his office.


	39. Chapter 39

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 39

Mario and Palutena are on a mission helping Tails picking up metal from a junkyard. "Thanks Mario and … um I forgot to ask for your name." apologizes the twin tailed, yellow Fox.

"My name's Palutena." says Palutena.

"Sorry for not introducing myself. My name's Miles Prower or Tails." greeted Tails.

"Which name do you prefer?" asks Palutena.

"I prefer Tails." replies Tails. Sonic gave me this name when I first met him."

"Then Tails it is." says Palutena.

So how Sonic is doing? Is he too fast to keep up?" asks Tails.

"Yeah, but I beat him now." says Mario. Our wins are tied up. Seems Sonic got a lot stronger than Super Smash Bros Brawl's tournament."

"When Sonic visited here he told me that you gotten a lot stronger also." says Tails. He said that you're the strongest fighter in the Smash mansion. He also said you beaten everyone."

"Yeah, but I lose some times also." says Mario.

"But you got the most wins out of everyone." says Tails.

"Well I keep training and learn how my opponents fight." says Mario.

"I want to see you fight one day." says Tails. "It would be really exciting!"

"Why not come to the Smash mansion with us?" asks Palutena. "I'm sure Sakurai will allow visitors to come."

"Sorry, but I have a lot of work to do." says Tails.

"That stinks." says Mario. "When you come visit one time I'll make you some spaghetti." says Mario.

"Mario's spaghetti is the best!" says Palutena.

"Sonic also told me that too." says Tails. "He said that you're the best spaghetti maker."

Mario, Palutena, and Tails arrived at Tail's house, which is around a the beach, and looks like his head. "I didn't know you have a house." says Mario.

"Yeah since Sonic is always at the Smash mansion and Knuckles is protecting the Master Emerald, I decided to make a house and work on inventions." says Tails.

"It's a nice looking house though. It looks like a beach house." compliments Palutena.

"Thank you. I'll make you two some smoothies." says Tails.

So Tails let Mario and Palutena inside his house and place all of the metal down. Tails give a tour of his house. Mario and Palutena experienced some fancy machines such as robots and gadgets. "Wow look at all of these gadgets." says Palutena.

"These are my old inventions." says Tails. "I used them a lot when I was with Sonic and Knuckles."

Mario spots something he remembers. "You still have your Arm Cannon." says Mario, looking at the red and yellow like cannon. "Glad you still remember it. I upgraded it." says Tails.

Mario puts on Tail's Arm Cannon. "Now I'm like Mega-Man." he says, as he goes outside and shoots electric balls "This is really cool!"

"Be careful Mario." says Palutena, watching the red plumber playing around.

Mario charges up the Arm Cannon and shoot a Giant Energy Ball at a tree. Mario was really surprised of how powerful it gotten. "Whoa." he surprisingly says.

Tails takes away his Arm Cannon from Mario. "Please don't play with this." says Tails, as he puts it back in his house.

"You're in trouble." teasingly says Palutena.

Tails finishes making smoothies with one of his inventions, an automatic blender. "I Hope you like it." says Tails, as he gives the smoothies to Mario and Palutena.

Mario got a strawberry smoothie and Palutena got a pineapple smoothie. Mario and Palutena took a sip and their eyes sparkle. "Delicious." Mario and Palutena both said at the same time.

"I'm glad that you like It!" happily says Tails.

"Make some more please." says Mario, who finished his glass. "Of course." says Tails. Have as much as you want." says Tails.

So Tails made more smoothies for Mario and Palutena. Mario and Palutena finish all of the smoothies Tails made for them. "Wow, you two finish ten smoothies each." surprisingly says Tails.

Suddenly, Palutena burped so loud that the windows crack. "Sorry." apologizes Palutena as she turns red.

"Nice burp." compliments Tails.

"Never expected a Goddess to do that." says Mario.

"This what happens when you see Pit burp a lot." says Palutena.

"How's everyone here, Tails?" asks Mario.

"Like I said about Knuckles he's protecting the Master Emerald, Amy is hanging out with Cream, Shadow is… I actually don't know where he is, and Eggman is doing Eggman things." replies Tails.

"Is this Eggman guy the villain in this world?" asks Palutena.

"Yep, he always tries taking over the world, but we always stop him." replies Tails.

"Does he look like an actual egg?" asks Palutena.

"Yeah!" replies Tails.

Tails got a picture of him and shows it to Palutena. When Palutena first saw the picture she burst out laughing. "He does looks like an egg!" cries Palutena, as she continues laughing.

"He's no man to make fun off." says Tails. "He makes a lot of powerful robots."

"He also made a robot that looks like Sonic." says Mario.

"That sounds cool." says Palutena.

"I know it's weird asking this, but are you two dating?" asks TailsMario and Palutena both start turning red. "No. We're just friends." replies Mario, waving his hands at Tails.

"You two look like you're having a good time." says Tails." More than Peach actually."

"Well Peach has someone to marry." says Mario. "Right now I'm getting use to it and move on."

"Sorry for asking." Tails apologizes.

"It's ok." says Mario.

"I think you two will make a cute couple." says Tails. "Why don't you two go on a date?"

Mario and Palutena both turn redder. "Umm, Tails, can we have a ride on one of your inventions?" asks Palutena as points at a blue and yellow looking helicopter with legs and hoping to dodge his question. "Sure. Lets go." replies Tails. So Mario and Palutena get into the Cyclone and Tails fly around in his cyclone.

After a while, Tails lands the copter and Mario and Palutena exit after him.

"Thanks for the ride and smoothies, Tails." thanked Mario. "I think it's time to head back now."

"No problem. It was nice meeting you, Palutena." says Tails.

"It's nice meeting you too, Tails." says Palutena, brushing her wind-swept hair out of her face. "Lets go on another ride next time!"

"I'll modify my Cyclone and make it faster." Tails offers, fiddling with a few pieces of Eggman's scrap metal.

"We'll be looking forward to it." says Mario. Mario and Palutena waves bye to Tails and went inside the Smash portal.

"You know what, Palutena?" asks Mario, as they rest in the mansion's living room.

"Know about what?" asks Palutena, leaning back on the couch.

Mario wrings his hands, trying to come up with what to say. "A lot of people think that we're dating," he starts off.

Palutena blushes. "W-Why do you think that?" she asks, wondering where this odd conversation is heading.

Mario rests his arm on the edge of the couch and looks directly at Palutena, mentally wishing to the Stars for the strength and courage to continue with what he wants to say. "Tails asked us, Pit, Link, Fox, and Samus thought we're dating, and the penguins from Snowman Island asked us." He took a deep breath. "It seems like… maybe… we should get together."

The words tripped over his lips, but at least he had gotten them out, though he wasn't sure if it was the best thing.

Palutena bright even redder. "Really?" she asks, sitting up, and looking for any signs of a joke.

Mario's heart jumps inside him with fright. His head screams at him to run while he can. What is he thinking? He can't do this to her! He can't! She deserves better! Doesn't she? There's no way he's ready for this!

He takes a shaky breath and speaks. "Uh- I'm just playing with you. They think we're dating because I'm always with you. You're not into this kind of thing right?" he asks with a shaky laugh.

Just like that, Palutena's spirits plummet faster than Tails's Cyclone. "Yeah, I'm not into this kind of thing." She replies bleakly.

Mario clenches his fists tightly to stop his body from trembling with nervousness. He stands. "Well I'm going to my room. Link, Pit, and I are going to have a Mario Kart tournament. I'll see you tomorrow, Palutena." says Mario.

"Oh, okay. Bye Mario." says Palutena. She gets up from the couch and walks to her room, her eyes stinging and her heart heavy.

The minute Mario is alone and he gathers his wits, he face-palms. "I'm such an idiot. Why did I say that? Am I that scared to tell Palutena that I like her?"

Little does he know that he won't get another chance for a long, long time.


	40. Chapter 40

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 40

Mario, Link, and Pit are at a mission to help with Anju to catch the Cuccos again. The Cuccos are chasing after Mario and Pit, while Link is catching them one by one with his Hookshot and put them into bags. "That's all of them." says Link, counting all of the Cuccos.

"Yay." says Mario and Pit, as they fall down on the ground.

"I don't think we can move from all the running." says Mario, breathing heavily.

"Come on guys you need to help me take the Cuccos back to Anju." says Link, dragging some bags of Cuccos.

"Can we at least have a few minutes to lay down?" asks Pit, breathing as fast as Mario.

"Nope. Now lets get going so you can rest at the Smash mansion." replies Link.

So Mario and Pit slowly gets up and they head to Anju's house. "How did we let you talk us into this again, Link?" wonders Pit.

Mario, Link, and Pit arrived at Anju's house and put the Cuccos back in their cages. "Thank you so much for helping out again guys." thanked Anju, getting their reward.

"Mario almost died this time." says Link.

"There were about twenty Cuccos chasing after Me." says Mario. "Now I've experienced what it's like to almost die from Cuccos."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Here's the reward I promised you guys." says Anju.

Anju gives Mario, Link, and Pit an Orange Rupee. "Thank you." thanked Mario, Link and Pit.

"How are you and Zelda doing, Link?" asks Anju.

"It's going on great" happily replies Link. "Zelda and I have been dating for a while now. It seems that we're getting closer every time we date."

"I see wedding bells coming soon." says Pit, teasing Link.

Link starts blushing and punches Pit in the head. "Aww. I can't wait to see you and Zelda marry. I'll be there." says Anju, showing her support.

"Thanks, I'll tell you when." says Link. The Smash portal appeared. Mario, Link, and Pit wave bye to Anju and went in.

Mario, Link, and Pit arrived they notice the Smash mansion is destroyed. The windows are all shattered, doors are broken in halves, and everything else is turned into ruble . "No way." shockingly says Mario, looking around the destroyed mansion.

"What happened?" wonders Link, picking up the broken pieces of the mansion.

"And where's everyone?" wonders Pit.

Mario, Link, and Pit walk around the destroyed mansion and spotted Sakurai, covered in dirt and bruises. Mario helps Sakurai to get up. "Sakurai, what happened?" asks Mario.

"Hades from Pit's world took all of the Smashers to the Underworld." replies Sakurai, coughing out dust.

Pit turns really shocked. "Hades? I thought I've beat him?"

"It has to be Master and Crazy Hand." suggested Mario. "They have the ability to revive bosses from different worlds."

"Mario, Link, Pit, please go help all the Smashers." says Sakurai. Sakurai makes a Smash portal using his emergency Smash Portal wristband maker.

"That's amazing!" says Link, amazed of Sakurai's latest experiment.

"Didn't know that you have this kind of invention." says Pit, looking at the invention.

"I made it just incase something like this comes up." says Sakurai.

"We'll be right back." says Mario.

"We'll stop Hades once and for all." says Pit, cracking his knuckles.

Mario, Link, and Pit went into the Smash portal and arrived at the Underworld. Mario, Link, and Pit found the Smashers fighting the Underworld army. "Not just Hades is revived, but his Underworld minions too?" wonders Pit, looking around and finding all of Hade's creations.

"There are too many of them." says Link, looking around everywhere .

Mario looks around and found Luigi and Roy fighting together. Luigi and Roy are fighting some Monoeyes. Luigi took out some with his Air Karate Chops and Roy took out some of them with his flaming Dancing Blade attacks. Luigi took out more with his Luigi Cyclone and Roy took out the rest with his Blazer attack. "That's all of them." says Luigi, panting.

"Lets go help out the others." says Roy, getting ready to leave.

Luigi and Roy found Mario, Link, and Pit. "There you guys are." says Roy, putting his Sword in his sheath.

"We were worried sick." says Luigi.

"Sorry, we were on a mission." apologizes Mario.

"What's happening?" asks Link.

"Hades wants to take over all of our worlds." replies Luigi. "We're having a war with his Underworld army."

"Another war?" says Pit. "Does he know when to quit?" wonders Pit.

"Oh Pitty Pat."

"Who's that?" wonders Mario, looking around.

"It's Hades." replies Pit, clenching his fist.

"Where is he?" asks Luigi, as he starts shaking a lot .

"Oh, I don't want to show you myself just yet." replies Hades.

"Come on out Hades and fight!" yells Pit.

"Oh sorry, but I don't want to fight you this time, Pitty Pat." says Hades.

"What?" wonders Pit. "Then who do you want to fight?"

"Who I'm interested in fighting is, the Nintendo Mascot, Mario." says Hades, who's interested in the red Plumber.

Mario and the rest turn surprised and look at him. "Me?" wonders Mario, pointing at himself.

"Yes you, ." happily says Hades. "I have a lot of interest in fighting you. I've seen how you fought all of those strong bosses from different worlds, all of the Smashers here, and how you always save Pretty Palutena. It seems that you have a special connection with her."

Mario blushes and Link, Pit, Luigi, and Roy smile at him. "B-Because Palutena needed my help." says Mario. "Even a Goddess can't do everything by herself."

"What I mean is, you and Pretty Palutena are meant to be together." says Hades.

Mario turns even redder and Link, Pit, Luigi, and Roy nods in agreement with Hades. "We're not dating." says Mario. "We're just friends and Palutena deserves someone else."

"I don't think so." Hades doubts him. "I've seen you go on missions with Pretty Palutena a lot and you enjoy chatting with her. To me it looks like a date between you two and not just a normal mission. And I also think that Pretty Palutena likes you."

"Enough talk about me and Palutena!" angrily says Mario, clenching his fists.

Link, Pit, Luigi, Roy, and Hades turn surprised from Mario's response. "My Mario, I love how serious you look." says Hades. "Ok, enough talk about you and Pretty Palutena. I'll be coming to fight you soon so prepare yourself, Mario."

Hades voice slowly vanishes away. "Hades!" angrily says Mario

Mario looks around at the ring of Underworld fiends that have encircled him and his friends. They have to beat them all somehow.

Roy hefts his sword, Pit raises his twin blades, and the other Smashers ready their weapons, and the fighting begins again.

Mario runs and stomps enemies. Occasionally, the glint of a sword or a flash of fire or lightning will distract him, but he keeps fighting, as does everyone else. The plumber feels like a dot in the sea of enemies, and the confusion continues around him.

He sees the glint of spells, hears the cries of the injured, and feels his energy lessen with each attack.

"This… would be so much easier with… a Smash Ball!" Mario pants, dodging away from a monster's claws and destroying it with a flaming fist. "I can beat them with my raging flames."

Mario, Luigi, Roy, Link, and Pit continue fighting and eventually regroup with the other Smashers.

"Where were you guys?" grumbles Bowser, spinning in his shell and slamming through a line of enemies.

"Me, Link, and Pit were doing a mission." Mario explains.

"Well while you three were gone, Hades attacked from out of nowhere." says Dark Pit, slashing at a skeleton monster.

"How long were you guys fighting for?" asks Link, lighting a bomb. He throws it in the middle of a group of enemies, scattering them

"Not much longer…" Little Mac says between gasps of air. "We knock them down and they just keep coming for more."

"There's got to be something we can do!" Pit says, gripping his bow.

Monsters and skeleton creatures advance closer, only feet from them. The Smashers have given it their all, but nothing seems to work. They are ready to make their last stand in the ruins of the underworld.

Suddenly, the ground shakes violently. Mario shields his eyes, but sees what looks like a rainbow fireball flash onto the scene. Then, he hears a familiar voice, and gasps with relief.

"Watch this!"

Mario only has time to think 'Palutena?' before the goddess activates the full extent of her power.

"Black hole!"

A massive, shadowy vortex rips through the space all around them. The wind tears through the air, pulling fiends and skeletons into the portal's depths.

"Mega Laser!"

Palutena then fires a massive white beam of light energy, demolishing the remains of the underworld army, blasting the monsters to atoms until not one soldier lingers.

Everyone stares in silence as the Smash glow fades from Palutena's body, then Mario speaks. "Palutena! That was-"

The goddess falls from the sky and in just a nick of time, Mario caught her before she falls on the ground. "Are you ok?" he asks.

"I guess I used all of my power." replies Palutena, turning to Pit. "Pit, you have to gather the Three Sacred Treasures and fight Hades."

"But, Lady Palutena, I'm not fighting this time." says Pit. "Hades wants to fight Mario."

Every Smasher turn surprised and talks to one another. "That's crazy! I know you're strong Mario, but a human can't fight Hades!" says Palutena.

"I thought it's crazy to fight Hades too, but I must do it." says Mario. He looks around at his injured friends and the destroyed world. He'd have to do this… for them.

"Mario, you're fighting the master of the Underworld." says Peach, wringing her hands nervously.

"I know that. Hades wants a fight? I'll give him a fight." Mario declares, hands balled into fists.

"Here Mario. Hades is huge so you need these Giga Mushrooms." says Luigi, giving the powerful fungi to him.

"Give that Hades a whooping and lets all go back home and celebrate." says Charizard.

"I know that we're not good friends, but show him what made you the Super Mario I know." says Bowser.

"Thanks guys." says Mario. "With you behind me, I can't lose!"

Suddenly the ground trembles again. A giant man with green and red hair, red, purple, and orange marks around his body, with a devilish smile appeared. "Oh, , I'm ready to fight." says Hades.

Hades looks around and spotted some familiar faces. "Pitty Pat, Pretty Palutena, Darky Pat, it's so good to see you again."

"Hades, leave Mario out of this." says Palutena.

"I can't let you do that, Pretty Palutena." Hades refusing Palutena's request. "I'm only interested in your boyfriend."

Mario and Palutena turn red at the same time and look away from each other. "He's not my boyfriend." angrily says Palutena.

"Sure he isn't." says a group of Smashers, teasing Palutena.

"You guys stay out of it." angrily says Palutena.

"Oh yeah, then, why is Mario holding you like a bride?" wonders Hades, pointing at them.

Mario and Palutena turn even redder. "I just saved Palutena from hitting the ground after using all of her power." says Mario, helping Palutena to get on her feet.

"Righhhht." says another group of Smashers, nodding their head up and down.

"It's the truth!" exclaims Mario.

"Instead of Mario, how about you fight me and Pit?" suggested Dark Pit.

"I would, but I want to fight Mario because he has an unknown power that even he never uses." says Hades.

"An unknown power?" says Mario. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't even know either." replies Hades. "That's why I want to fight you."

"You're not fighting Mario!" exclaims Palutena, getting her staff and shield ready.

"I'm not going to fight you either, Lady Palutena." says Hades.

"Palutena, let me fight Hades." says Mario. "You have almost no power to fight and I must learn this unknown power that he's talking about. He's also the one who challenged me to fight."

Palutena is worried about one of the people that's important to her and can't just let him go alone. "Are you sure, Mario?"

"It'll be all right." says Marth.

"Mario beaten all of us before and beaten both Master and Crazy Hand before." says Fox.

"Let him fight, Lady Palutena." says Pit. "I'm sure Mario can beat him."

It's hard for her to let Mario to fight Hades all on his own, but since everyone has so a lot of fate on, she lets him. "All right then." says Palutena.

"Good answer, Pretty Palutena." says Hades.

"Ok then. But can we go somewhere else?" asks Mario.

"Oh you want to go somewhere to prevent your friends from getting hurt? Ok then, follow me." Hades creates a portal of darkness and vanishes through.

Mario takes a deep breath and is about to follow when Palutena grabs his arm. "Mario, please be careful." she says.

Mario smiles. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Palutena lets go of Mario and Mario follows Hades through the portal. "So, now what?" Luigi asks.

Robin trains an ear on the shuffling sounds around him. The underworld minions have recovered from Palutena's final smash and are out for revenge. "We have more fighting to do," the tactician says.

All of the Smashers got their weapons ready and another battle begins for them.


	41. Chapter 41

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 41

Mario arrived at a world where it's full of darkness and nothing else. "Glad that you accepted my challenge, ." happily says Hades.

"Enough with the chat." says Mario, doing some stretches.

"This battle will finally show me that power of yours." says Hades, doing some stretches also.

"I don't know what power you're talking about." says Mario, who's confused on what Hades is talking about.

"Maybe something went inside of you and you didn't know a thing." says Hades. "I've been sensing that power of yours for quite a while now."

"If this power of mine is real then I won't use it against you or anyone." says Mario. "I will only use my power and that's final."

"You have to use that power of yours some time, ." says Hades. "And I'm not leaving until I see it."

The battle between Human and Devil is now beginning.

Hades starts the battle off with a giant Punch. Mario jumps away and landed a fury of Punches and Kicks. "That tickles." says Hades.

Hades Kicks the ground, sending Mario flying. Mario landed back on his feet. "If my normal state won't hurt you then my giant self will."

Mario takes out a Giga Mushroom he receives from Luigi and ate one. Mario slowly grows and now is the same size as Hades. "Aaahhh, now we're talking."

Mario and Hades charge at each other and clashes with their fists. They both exchange Punches and Kicks until they both landed a Punch to each other's face. Hades strikes at Mario with a Kick. Mario dodges Hade's attack and landed a Punch, sliding Hades back. Mario strikes another Punch at Hades. Hades ducks under Mario's attack and Hades landing a Punch, sending Mario sliding back. "Not bad." says Hades, grinning.

"Not bad yourself." says Mario, tilting his head left and right.

Hades shoots out hordes of Magic Missiles at Mario. Mario jumps over the missiles and throws his Fireballs at Hades. Hades runs aside from the fireballs and Mario throws a Punch straight to his chest. Hades chest turns into a drill and Mario stops his attack. "Nice reaction." compliments Hades.

Hades attacks Mario with his Magic Missiles at Mario. Mario runs away from them, but the Missiles keep falling him. Hades appeared in front of Mario and Punches him into the Missiles. "Aaahh!" Mario cries in pain.

Mario gets back up, then Mario shrink into normal size. "Dang it. Next one." says Mario, as he eats another Giga Mushroom and grows again.

Hades attacks Mario with hordes of Fireballs. Mario starts running away from them , then Hades appeared in front of Mario, and attacks him with a fist. Mario dodges, grabs Hades, and uses him as a Shield against his Fireballs. "Aaargh!" Hades cries in pain.

Mario grabs onto Hades's legs and Tornado throws him, sending him flying. "Nice trick." says Hades, getting back up.

"I'm just getting started." says Mario.

Mario covers his hands with Fire and charges at Hades, Hades surrounds his hands with Dark Energy and charges at Mario. Mario and Hades both clash with strong Punches that they both send themselves flying. Mario got up and charge at Hades. Hades starts spinning around and turn into a Tornado. "What the?" surprisingly says Mario.

"Let's see if you can escape this!" says Hades, as he starts chasing after Mario.

Mario runs from Hades, but the Tornado gets closer until Mario feels the wind on his back. Suddenly Hades stops and Mario sees him stunned and dizzy. While Mario has the chance, Mario goes to up to Hades and throws him up. Mario follows it with his Air Mario Tornado, and follows it with a powerful Air Punch. Hades slowly gets up, and then Mario landed some Punches and follows it with a strong Punch, sending Hades sliding back. Hades covers his hand with Dark Energy and Punches the ground causing a big earthquake. Mario jumps up and Stomp on Hades preventing him from moving. "I can't move!" says Hades, struggling to escape.

While Mario's on top of Hades, Mario surrounds his hand with Fire. "Looks like this is it." says Mario. "This is what you get for destroying the Smash mansion and hurting my friends!"

Mario strikes a full force Fire Punch on Hades. "Aaarrrgh!" Hades cries in pain. Mario shrinks back into his normal self. "Did I beat him?" wonders Mario, slowly panting.

Suddenly Hades slowly gets back up. "That was close." says Hades, slowly getting up. "I'm happy that I get to fight you."

Hades starts gathering up a lot of power until his face turns into Blue Flames.

"If I can't get to see you use that power of yours then I will take it from you!

Good bye, Mario." says Hades, getting ready for his last attack.

Hades charges up his power and fires powerful blasts of lasers. Mario tries jumping out of the way, but he doesn't have the energy to. Hades lightning blasts hits Mario causing a big explosion. The Smashers heard a loud noise. "What was that?" wonders Robin, panting,

"It's coming from Hades portal." says Cloud. All of the Smashers went into the portal and found Mario lying on the floor in bruises. Everyone was in complete shock and couldn't believe their best fighter is defeated by the likes of Hades.

"Mario!" sadly yells Luigi and Peach.

"It can't be." shockingly says Samus, taking off her helmet.

"Is Mario, dead?" wonders Bowser.

"Mario!" yells Link and Pit as they run to check on him.

Link puts his head on his chest and listens to Mario's heart. Link turns shocked after learning that Mario's heart is not beating "Mario is dead." sadly announces Link.

The Smashers turn shock after hearing Link. Most of the Smasher put their head down, punch the ground, and tearing up. "I can't believe this." sadly says Palutena, falling on her knees tears slowly falling off her eyes. ""Mario!"

"I'm sorry killing your Hero everyone." says Hades, as he starts laughing.

All of the Smashers turn mad and all got into their fighting stance. "We're fighting you next." says Link, getting his Master Sword out of his sheath.

"You're going to pay, Hades." angrily says Pit.

"Ooooohhh new challengers." says Hades. "I'll kill you guys next right after I take away Mario's power.

"We won't let you!" angrily says Luigi, as all of the Smashers attack Hades.

Hades sent each one of the Smashers with his Punches and Kicks and heads straight to Mario. All of the Smashers are badly injured. "I'll fight seriously after I take Mario's power."

Hades about to grab Mario when suddenly, Palutena stands in front of Mario, and lets herself get caught. "Lady Palutena!" cries Pit.

"Pretty Palutena, are you trying to get revenge for your fallen boyfriend?" asks Hades.

"I won't let you get Mario's power even if it cost me my life!" angrily says Palutena.

"Being a hero for your hero huh?" says Hades, as he starts crushing Palutena.

"Aaaahhh!" cries Palutena.

"Lady Palutena!" cries Pit.

"Hear that, Pitty Pat?" asks Hades. "Your Goddess is being crushed by the hands of me."

Hades continues crushing Palutena enjoying the sounds of her crying. Hades begins laughing until he was sent flying from a powerful attack. Hades lets go of Palutena and Ike caught Palutena from falling. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." replies Palutena.

Palutena, Ike, and the other Smashers look where Hades flew at. "Ok, who did that?" Hades angrily wonders, slowly getting up.

Hades looks around when suddenly, a person with Dark Energy around him Kicks Hades in the chin, sending him flying up. "Who is that?" wonders Olimar, slowly getting up.

The Smashers can't keep up with the person's speed since he's knocking Hades like a pinball machine. Palutena looks closely and sees the person surrounded in Dark Energy is Mario. "Mario!"

All of the Smashers turn surprised. "Is this the power Hades is talking about?" wonders Dark Pit, helping Shulk up.

"He's so fast and powerful." says Ganondorf.

After another powerful hit, Hades was sent flying back o the ground causing the ground to crack. Hades looks up and sees an evil version of Mario looking down on him. "This is what I've been looking for." he says and grins.

Hades begins gathering all his power for one final attack. Mario gathers up his Dark power and flames to combine into one and made a giant ball of dark flames. "Your power is mine!" angrily yells Hades.

Hades fires giant bolts of lightning at Mario and he throws his attack at it. Mario's giant ball of dark flames completely devours Hades attack and hits Hades, slowly buring him into a crisp. "Aaaaarrrrrgggggghhhhh!"

Hades looks at Mario again and smiles. "I now let you do my job for me."

Right after the attack Hades is gone. All of the Smashers are in complete shock that Hades is gone and Mario's new power. "Hades is gone." shockingly says Dark Pit.

The Dark Energy surrounding Mario vanishes away and he falls to the ground. "Oh goodness, Mario!" says Palutena.

Palutena got her staff and releases power. "Power of clouds!"

A cloud as size as Mario, was made and Mario landed on it. Palutena runs to Mario and put her head on her chest. "How's Mario?" worryingly asks Luigi.

Just a few seconds, Palutena hears Mario's heart beat. "Mario's ok!" she happily announces.

After hearing what Palutena said, the Smashers smile and all cheer for Mario's revival. Palutena looks at Mario then tears slowly fall on her face and she gives him a big hug. "Thank goodness!"

"Mario saved us again." says Robin.

"I'm so glad he's ok." Peach sighs in relief.

Just then, a Smash portal forms in front of them. Everyone rushes in, wondering if this is Sakurai's doing. The fighters look around and see that their beloved mansion is one hundred percent repaired.

"How did this happen?" wonders Shulk, gazing at the miracle before him.

"Surprised?" Sakurai asks, striding up to his Smashers. "My employees and I prepared for something like this, and made a special device that restored the Smash Mansion in just a few seconds.

"That's amazing." says Falco.

"I see Mario is out cold." Sakurai remarks.

Some Smashers shift uncomfortably while others nod.

"That Plumber is stronger than I thought." says Bayonetta.

"I never seen Mario release a powerful fire attack like that." says Corrin.

"You can tell me all about the fight later," Sakurai says. "For now, someone ought to take Mario to the infirmary so the doctor can treat his injuries."

"I'll do it." says Palutena, who is still carrying Mario in her arms.

Sakurai nods. "In the meantime, let's prepare a celebration for our victory over Hades and the Underworld army."

"Oh, now you're talking!" Pit cries.

The other Smashers cheer, and immediately get to work, but not all of them are so sure that celebrating is a good idea.

"Mario has sure gotten stronger…" Luigi says.

"Yeah, but what was that strange power Mario used?" Roy asks, hanging some blue and goldstreamers. "I've never seen it before in any of his fights."

Some of the fighters look at each other and shake their heads uncertainly.

"Its… gotta be a good thing, though, right?" Pac-Man asks. "I mean, it helped Mario beat Hades…"

"But, Mario didn't seem like himself when he was fighting," Zelda says, spreading out a cloth on one of the round tables in the ballroom.

"Wonder what it could be." Shulk says, fingering the Monado's hilt. "Could it have came from one of his past missions?"

"Maybe, but which one?" Roy asks. "He's done so many!"

"Maybe Sakurai might know something about it." Shulk suggests. "We can ask him tomorrow." The Smashers continue decorating the ballroom.

Luigi strokes his mustache in thought. "I hope my bro's okay…" he whispers to himself.

Meanwhile, Palutena takes Mario to the infirmary with Dr. Mario at her heels. Once Mario is in bed with medicine on his injuries, Dr. Mario leaves to help the other Smashers.

Palutena looks down at Mario. He looks so vulnerable in this state, and she wants to protect him, to care for him, especially after all he has done. "Thank you, Mario." she thinks to herself.


	42. Chapter 42

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 42

A few days has passed since Mario defeated Hades. Mario is still out cold and Palutena's still watching over him. comes inside and notice Palutena is still in here. "Good morning, Palutena." greeted , putting on his coat. "You've been here for three days already"

"Oh, good morning, ." greeted Palutena, as she yawns and stretch her arms. "Yeah, I've been watching over Mario since the day he beat Hades."

"Has he waked up yet?"

"No." sadly replies Palutena. "Maybe he won't wake up until later on."

"That's not good." says . "I need to make some medicine that can help him heal. Mind if you watch over Mario while I'm gone?"

"I don't mind at all." replies Palutena. "Go ahead and get your ingredients.

"Thank you, Palutena." says , as he leaves his office.

Palutena continues watching over Mario. "Mario… please wake up."

For the past few hours, Palutena has been watching Mario. Palutena wishes that she can do more, but all she can do is wait for to arrive. came back from his trip. "How's Mario doing?"

"Still the same." sadly replies Palutena, looking at Mario..

"Have you ate lunch yet?" asks , putting his supplies on his table.

"Not yet." replies Palutena.

"How about I watch over him now?" suggested . "I'm going to start making his medicine here."

"Ok then." says Palutena, getting up and going to the door. "I'll come back."

Palutena orders Italian food and sits at a table. All of the Smashers already ate lunch leaving Palutena the only one in the cafeteria. Palutena's slowly eating and thinking of Mario and his dark power. "This reminds me of when Mario saved me from the Imprisoned. When Mario was beaten badly, the Imprisoned was slowly walking to me. When the Imprisoned was about to hit me, Mario saved me with his Dark Energy surrounded him. But, this time was different. When I saw his eyes, they were dark. And there were a lot more Dark Energy surrounding him too."

Palutena continues thinking and a shed of tear fell from her eye. "Will Mario be back to his normal self? Will his Dark Energy take over him again or will it be gone forever?"

While Palutena continues eating, Peach and Zelda found her and goes to her. "Hey, Palutena." happily greeted Peach.

"Are you ok?" asks Zelda.

"Yeah, I'm fine." replies Palutena, sticking a piece of pizza in her mouth.

"I heard from you were watching Mario the whole time." says Peach.

"And he told us that he just gave him medicine that could help him heal." says Zelda.

"Is it working?" asks Palutena.

" told us it'll take time." replies Peach.

"Oh…" says Palutena, looking down and clenching her hands.

"Look, you should take a day off tomorrow." says Zelda. "Let watch over him tomorrow."

"You've been taking care of Mario for a few days already." says Peach. "You need to take a break and have some fun with us. Mario may heal while you're gone tomorrow."

"I guess I've been taking care of Mario for a lot ." says Palutena. "A day off isn't so bad."

"Let's go shopping with the other girls tomorrow." suggested Peach. "We can meet you at the Nurse's Office."

"Sounds like a plan." happily says Palutena, as she continues eating and chating with them.

The next day, all of the girls outside of the Nurse's Office. "Hey, Goddess, are you ready?" asks Bayonetta, knocking on the door.

Bayonetta opens the door and found something really interesting. "Check this out."

The other girls went in and smile when they see Palutena sleeping on Mario. "How cute." happily says Lucina.

"This is so romantic." says Corrin, putting her hands together.

Samus takes out her phone and takes a picture of Mario and Palutena. The flash was on so Palutena opens her eyes. "Rise and shine, Palutena." happily says Peach.

"It's time to get up and do your morning stretches." says Wii Fit Trainer.

Palutena looks at Mario and notices that she was sleeping on him and slowly turns red. "T-this isn't what it looks like."

"Oh it isn't?" says Samus, showing a picture of her and Mario.

Palutena turns even redder. Palutena gets her clothes she's going to wear today and changed into them. "Well… let's get going."

The girls all left the Smash mansion and arrived at town. "So who's watching over Mario?" asks Peach.

"I asked Link and Pit to do it." replies Palutena, warming up to the idea of a break.

"So where are we eating?" Zelda asks as she looks around at the many food places in the plaza.

"We're going to eat at this really nice vegetarian place." Wii Fit Trainer says, pointing to a fancy building on the corner. "And we're all getting special salads."

"Aww. No meat?" asks Corrin.

"You shouldn't just eat meat. Salad is good for you." Wii Fit Trainer clenches her fists and glares at Corrin. "So you're gonna have salad and you're gonna like it!"

"Uh, g-got it!" Corrin says defensively, and rushes into the restaurant before the trainer can make good on her unspoken threats.

After a while they finished eating. "So what do you guys think?" asks Wii Fit Trainer.

"I thought it was good." replies Rosalina. Everyone agrees, even Corrin, who had ordered a chicken ceaser salad and gotten her meat after all.

"What should we do now?" Lucina wonders.

"Well I only planned for going out to eat. What do you guys want to do?" asks Peach.

Palutena thinks of something, but hopes it doesn't earn her more teasing from the other Smashers. "How about we get some get well gifts? When Mario wakes up, he'll be really surprised and thankful for caring about him." Butterflies flutter in her stomach at the thought, but what will her friends say?

"That's a good idea." says Zelda.

"I agree with the Goddess." says Bayonetta.

"Mario does deserve a lot of gifts for fighting Hades by himself." says Lucina.

Palutena smiles. No teasing, hm? That's a first.

"You really do care about Mario. Why not confess to him already?" wonders Samus.

Palutena blushes and ignores her friend. There's the teasing they had forgotten.

Meanwhile, Link and Pit are in Mario's room at the infirmary. Mario is lying still as a rock and hasn't stirred in the slightest.

Pit looks at his unconscious friend and a thought crosses his mind. "Hey, so did you talk to Sakurai about the… you know?"

Link nods gravely. "Yeah, he said he didn't know what that dark power could be, but he'll let us know when he discovers something."

Pit paces the length of the room. "Man. Do you think that's why Mario's having trouble waking up? Because of that darkness inside of him?"

"Maybe," Link says. "That fight with Hades really did a number on him."

"Wonder if he's still fighting it…" says Pit.

Link is silent for a moment. "Don't worry. Mario can beat it… whatever it is. He'll wake up soon."

A while later, Link and Pit are still waiting for the girls to return, getting more bored and anxious by the second.

Grinning mischievously, Pit walks over to Mario. "I'm going to give him an incentive to keep fighting." He pulls out a marker, the enemy to all sleeping persons.

Link looks up and sees what Pit is doing. "How is that giving him an incentive to keep fighting?"

Pit smiles. "It's not, but when he wakes up and sees it, he'll forget all about his troubles!"

"Or he'll get a heart attack." Link points out, but he joins his friend.

Link and Pit are putting the finishing touches on their artwork when an angry voice sounds behind them.

"What do you two think you're doing?"

The two troublemakers turn and come face to face with an angry Palutena and the rest of the girls in the mansion, who are carrying an assortment of chocolates, cookies, and get-well cards.

"Uh-oh," says Link, inching away from Pit and Mario.

"Lady Palutena! I-It's not what you think." Pit stammers, hiding the marker behind his wings.

Palutena marches up to Link and Pit and raises her staff. "I can't believe you two just drew on Mario's face like that!" she yells, bringing her weapon down over them.

"Ow! But we're- Ow- bored!" says Pit, feeling the sting from the goddess's magic blasts.

"I'm watching over Mario now." says Palutena, and she waits for the two of them to object. Neither does.

Once the girls put their gifts on a table, everyone leaves.

Palutena prepares a wet, soapy washcloth and scrubs the marker off of Mario's face. "Pit and Link need to learn how to grow up." she mutters, removing the smiley faces and other marks from the plumber's forehead and cheeks. She smiles. "Then again, I prank Pit a lot."

Palutena sighs and sits down on the chair beside Mario's bed. The steady beep of Mario's heart monitor echoes in her ears, puncturing the silence.

Beep… Beep… Beep…

"Mario, please wake up. You haven't woken up for four days already. You saved all of us and you're not up yet. We know that you're still alive, so please come back to us. Everyone wants to see you and that nig smile of yours that you give to everyone." A few tears fall out from Palutena's eyes and she grabs Mario's right hand. "Mario, please, I miss you." Soon after she said what she feels, she lays her head on Mario's chest and falls asleep.

"Hey. Hey. Palutena, wake up."

Palutena feels a faint tapping on her shoulder. She opens her eyes and blinks a few times.

"Palutena?"

The goddess slowly raises her head. At first she thinks the doctor has returned to give Mario his medicine. But, wait… Why wasn't he there? She looks to her left and finds a bleary-eyed Mario, his hand tapping her shoulder.

"Mario!" Palutena happily exclaims, delivering a bone-crushing hug.

"Agh! Palutena, you're squishing me." says Mario, struggling to breathe.

"Oh sorry." apologizes Palutena as she lets go.

"What… happened to me?" Mario chokes out as he looks around. "Where-?"

"Oh, Mario!" Palutena cries, wiping her eyes. "You were asleep for days after beating Hades. Doc's been taking care of you ever since!"

Mario thinks for a moment, and then his blue eyes light up with recollection. "That's right..." Mario tries getting up, but his body protests in agony. His arms and legs pain him with every movement, as if they had been crushed over and over again by large boulders.

"Mario! Please relax!" says Palutena, gently pushing him back onto his pillows.

The plumber groans in pain. "Have you been… taking care of me… all this time?"

Palutena nods. Mario smiles at her. "Thank… you, Palutena. I- I…" he tries to get the words out, but talking is made difficult by the excruciating pain.

Palutena presses a gentle finger to Mario's lips. "Don't over-exert yourself." she whispers. "And, you're welcome."

They sit in silence together when Mario's stomach grumbles. "Oh, man… I… haven't eaten… for four days."

"Let me get you some breakfast!" Palutena volunteers. She gets up and heads to the cafeteria.

A few minutes later, she returned with a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes. "Here you go, Mario." Palutena places his breakfast on his lap.

Smelling the delicious aroma that drifts up from the plate, Mario tries lifting his arms. "Aah! It Hurts!" He tries again, but each inch increases the pain ten-fold. "Is Doc around?"

Palutena shakes her head. "He went out to gather more ingredients for you medicine. Apparently it takes a lot of 1-up and Life Shrooms to make medicine strong enough to heal your injuries and keep you alive."

"Oh, that bad, huh?" Mario groans. Flushing red with embarrassment, Mario timidly asks the last thing he thought possible. "Um, do you think you can feed me, Palutena?"

"Oh, um… sure," Palutena says awkwardly, and scoops up a spoonful of scrambled eggs. She grins to herself. "Here comes the airplane." she teases, trying to lighten the mood.

Mario splutters. "Please don't do that." he says, but a playful smile tugs at his mouth.

Mario opens his mouth and Palutena feeds Mario some eggs when walks in. "Hey Palutena! I want to see how Mario's do- uh…" He sees what's happening and stares, his eyes wide.

The spoon falls from Palutena's grasp, as she turns around, embarrassed.

"Mario, you're ok." says , unsure if he should mention what he had seen.

"I just woke up a few minutes ago." says Mario.

The doctor smiles. "I'm very glad to see that!" He grabs his clipboard and a newly made bottle of medicine. "Sorry Palutena. Let me treat Mario and run some tests and you can continue what you're doing."

Once the treating and testing is finished, Doctor Mario looks at Mario and Palutena. "Well, Mario. You seem to be recovering just fine. A few more days and you'll be able to leave the infirmary."

"Ah! Great!" Mario cries weakly.

"Never doubted it. Considering you have this one watching over you!" places a hand on Palutena's shoulder, then smiles and leaves the room.

Mario and Palutena look at each other for a second, both of them red to the roots of their hair. "Do-Do you want the rest of your breakfast now, Mario?" Palutena asks.

"Yeah. But… you look tired." Mario says. "You can just leave it here. I think I can move a little better because of the medicine." He takes the spoon from her.

Palutena watches as Mario makes slow progress with his food, but when his plate is empty, she collects the dish and silverware. "Okay! I'll just come by a little later to see how you're doing!"

Mario nods, and the goddess leaves the room.

"Palutena." Mario whispers.

He remembers dreaming when he was out cold. He is falling through darkness, hopeless against the force as it pulls him down, powerless to fight. He can't even move. Darkness closes in all around him, and he can't breathe. Voices whisper all around him, eerie and haunting.

"Give up… Give up…"

He doesn't know where or when he is. He is just falling, alone and scared, his energy exhausted from e hands of oblivion tries to claim and Mario is about to give in, accepting their embrace.

And then… he hears the voice… Her voice. Calling out to him. Granting him strength. Filling him with light…

"Palutena…" Mario whispers again. "Thank you… for bringing me back…"


	43. Chapter 43

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 43

A few weeks has passed since Mario fought Hades. Mario wakes up from a good night sleep in his nice comfy bed and stretches his arms. "Good morning everyone." greeted Mario.

Mario hears no response from either of them. "Link, Pit?" called Mario.

Mario gets up from his bed, looks around the room, and Link and Pit aren't here. "Where did they go?" wonders Mario, thinking where they went. "They 're probably eating breakfast at the cafeteria."

So Mario takes a nice and refreshing shower, changes into a red shirt and blue jeans, and head to the cafeteria. Mario arrived at the cafeteria and none of the Smashers are in there. "What, where's everyone?" wonders Mario, looking around. "Everyone should be up eating breakfast now."

Mario looks around the cafeteria and the chefs aren't here also. "The chefs are gone too." surprisingly says Mario, looking around the kitchen.

Mario looks around everywhere else in the Mansion and still can't find them. "Did everyone go on a mission?" wonders Mario, scratching his head. "Maybe Sakurai is here."

Mario goes to Sakurai's office and he's not in there. "Sakurai is gone also. Everyone is gone. Did Master and Crazy Hand take them again?" wonders Mario, hoping it doesn't happen. "Can't be since I checked everywhere already and there's no Smash Portal. Maybe everyone went to Smash city or somewhere without me."

Mario makes a Smash Portal to Smash city and went in. When Mario left all of the everyone went out from Sakurai's Smash Portal "Ok everyone. Lets get this party set up until Mario comes back." announces Peach. "Everyone get into their groups and lets get started."

So everyone split into teams. Link, Pit, Charizard, Little Mac, Robin, Luigi, Mr. Game and Watch, Donkey Kong, and Marth goes to the ballroom to decorate. Peach, Zelda, Samus, Jiggly Puff, Wii Fit Trainer, Rosalina, Palutena, Lucina, Corrin, and Bayonetta went to get food ready. Bowser, Yoshi, Wario, Ganondorf, King Dedede, Meta Knight, R.O.B., Dark Pit, Mewtwo, Falco, and Lucario went to get all of the gifts they got Mario for. Kirby, Pikachu, Diddy Kong, Ness, Lucas, Olimar, Toon Link, Villager, and the Koopalings went to get the party games ready. And Fox, Ike, Greninja, Duck Hunt, Captain Falcon, , Shulk, Sonic, Mega-Man, Pac-Man, Ryu, and Cloud went to lookout for Mario. Mario arrived at Smash city. Mario walks around and found the lookout group. "There you guys are. Have you seen the others?" asks Mario.

"Everyone else are at a mission." replies Cloud, winking at the lookout group.

"We were just shopping around here." says Pac-Man.

"Lets go back so we can have a battle." says Mario.

"Um… not yet." stutters Sonic. "How about we stay and play bowling?"

"That's fine then." replies Mario. "I do really want to battle though."

"We can battle when we get back." says Ryu.

So Mario and the lookout group head to the Bowling alley. After a long day of bowling, Mario and friends head back to the mansion. "I can't believe you got two Turkeys in a row!" Pac-Man says to Mario.

"I can't believe it, either," the plumber admits.

"So, you want to go get some ice cream?" asks Greninja.

Mario thinks, and then shakes his head. "I think I want to head back to the mansion."

"How about the arcade?" Pac-Man asks, now a little worried.

"Nah." says Mario. "I'm a little tired…"

Unbeknownst to Mario, the others in the group are rapidly texting the other Smashers in the mansion, seeing if everything is ready.

Shulk checks his phone. "They're not ready yet." he whispers to Ryu. "Apparently, some people can't find their gifts, and there was a little… mishap with the cake. We need more time!"

"Then you stall Mario, while the rest of us help the others…" whispers Ryu.

"On it!" Shulk whispers and they head up the front drive of the mansion.

The moment they enter the mansion, Mario thinks he hears noise coming from the ballroom. He heads in that direction when a hand claps his shoulder.

"Mario! Wait!" Shulk says, turning the plumber to face him.

"Shulk. Is something wrong?" Mario asks.

"Uh, well." Shulk furrows his brow in thought. "I challenge you to a brawl!"

Mario perks up. "I never turn down a challenge!" he declares, and they head to the match setup area.

Meanwhile, Cloud, Ryu, Pac-Man, and the others in the lookout group burst into the main hall, out of breath.

"You guys better hurry up, because Mario's in the mansion." Cloud says.

Gasps and "Oohh's" flew through the room, and everyone continued their work at double-speed.

"Where's the cake?" asks Pac-Man.

"Kirby ate it!" Pit cries. "Peach is making another one as we speak!"

"Where is Sonic's gift?" Wii Fit Trainer asks.

The blue hedgehog speeds up to her. "Right here!"

Back in the fight room, Shulk and Mario have already teleported to Guar Plains, a lush, wide plain flanked by cliffs. A metal creature stands in the distance, as if watching the fight.

On the word 'Go', both fighters deploy their best tactics.

"Speed!" Shulk's boots glow green with the power of the Manado, and he dashes towards Mario.

"Ah!" Mario jumps and lands a kick to Shulk's head, and the seer skids backward, kicking up dust.

"I've gotta make sure this fight lasts awhile…" Shulk mutters to himself, "Even if I don't win…" He runs towards Mario again.

Mario shoots fireballs, but Shulk leaps over them and delivers a quick back-slash.

"Argh!" Mario cries out.

Shulk and Mario duck and dodge past each other like ninjas, attacking without hesitation.

Suddenly, Shulk stops short when he hears a gravelly, metallic voice.

"Fancy meeting you here, Monado boy!"

The seer's heart drops into his stomach when a massive, metal monster lands on the rocky cliffs.

"Metal Face!" Shulk growls, anger boiling inside him. With him here, the fight is surely not going to end in his favor, especially since that mechanical menace tends to favor Shulk's opponents over him.

Mario looks from Shulk to Metal Face, deciding which to attack. Then he charges forward, rejoining the fight.

Metal Face slashes at the two fighters while throwing insults their way, or just distracting them.

"What do you say we stop this guy first before continuing our fight?" Shulk asks Mario.

Mario clenches a fist. "Sounds good to me."

They both charge, delivering blow after blow to the metal monster's body.

Suddenly, Shulk stops mid-swing. "A vision…"

"I love the feel of the wind in my claws!" Metal Face taunts, and slashes left and right.

"Aahh!" Mario screams, but Shulk manages to deflect Metal Face's claw with a swipe of his blade.

"Ooh, looks like Monado boy's been practicing!"

"You're finished!" Shulk declares, and swings the Monado in a wide arch. Metal Face sparks with electricity, then explodes, tearing the very air to shreds! Some of the rocky terrain is destroyed, and Mario and Shulk fall until they reach safer ground.

Panting, Shulk slowly rises to his feet and grips his sword. "Can't let it end…" Shulk says, adjusting the Monado. "Shield!" A yellow glow surrounds Shulk's body. He'll stay in this fight as long as he can. He has to give the Smashers more time.

Shulk and Mario dash forward, gritting their teeth. Both launch their strongest attacks, determination unwavering. Mario's fist strikes Shulk's head, while Shulk's glowing blade hits Mario's chest.

Both combatants are thrown backwards, destined for the blast zone.

Back in the hustle and bustle of the ballroom, things are finally starting to look up. Peach places a beautiful ten-layer pink and white cake on the table. The presents are organized nicely. Tons of red and blue balloons float in the air, and streamers hang like wall flowers over everyone's heads.

"Looks good everyone." says Sakurai.

"I can't wait to see Mario's face when he sees all this." says Pit.

The door opens, but it is only Shulk. "You guys ready? I told Mario that someone else wants to fight him, but he's growing impatient."

"No! We're all set!" Sakurai says. "Go get him."

Shulk nods when he hears footsteps coming down the hall. "On second thought, better get into position," and he runs to his hiding place.

Mario walks down the hall, thinking to himself. "Everyone sure is acting strange today…" He turns towards the ballroom. "Wonder if anyone's in here…"

He opens the double doors and is met with pitch-blackness. Then, an explosion of light and sound bursts into being as the Smashers reveal themselves.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Mario!"

Confetti cannons erupt and the kids blow on their birthday whistles. Some of Mario's friends pat him on the back and congratulate him on another year around the sun.

Mario's jaw drops in shock, and happiness overpowers all of his other emotions, the tiredness, and the impatience. So this is what they were doing all this time! "Aww, thanks guys." He says, but he can barely get the words out. "You… You shouldn't have!"

"You're the mascot of Nintendo, and our friend." Sakurai says, "So we want to make this a really special birthday."

"Thank you. Thanks so much!" happily says Mario.

"Now that Mario's here, let's celebrate!" announces Peach, raising her arms in the air as if she were addressing the subjects of her kingdom.

Everyone cheers and Mario takes in what the Smashers have done. Some Smashers enjoy the buffet of sweets laid out before them, while trying to keep Yoshi and Kirby from inhaling all the cookies and candy. The kids are lined up for games, and after an hour or so, Mario opens his presents.

Mario opens his last gift, from Ryu, and finds some karate gear. "This looks awesome," he says, holding up the uniform for everyone to snap pictures. "Thanks, Ryu."

"Not a problem," Ryu answers.

After a while, the party winds down and everyone heads to their rooms. Mario is the only one left.

"Hey Mario. Lets get going." says Link.

The red plumber shakes his head. "You guys go without me. I need to do something right quick."

Link and Pit nod, and head to their room. Mario goes outside and looks up at the stars, which twinkle like jewels. This sight always calms him down after a wild day like today, helping him forget his turmoil of emotions.

"I knew you'd be here."

Mario looks behind him and finds the one and only Palutena. "I always go here." says Mario. "You know that."

Palutena giggles. "So, what are you thinking this time?" She stands next to him. "Bet I can guess."

Mario thinks this a little unfair since the goddess has clairvoyance, but he smiles. "It's just… Everyone put together this amazing party for me, but is it really for me? I mean…" he thinks of what to say, and Palutena waits patiently. "Do I really deserve this?"

"Of course you deserved it, Mario." says Palutena. "You saved us twice and you help everyone, even if the Dark Energy took over you, you still saved us!"

"That's just it!" Mario protests. "I know I'm Nintendo's mascot and everything, but is that why they made it so amazing? Because I'm the mascot and I saved everyone?"

Palutena then realizes what Mario might be feeling. "Oh no… I didn't mean…" she twittles her fingers and takes a deep breath. "The Smashers do know the real you." She closes her eyes. "I know you love spaghetti, you like board games and sports, and that you're just a little bit scared of spiders. And I'm sure the other Smashers know you, too! …Well, maybe not that last one, but still…"

Mario smiles and silently thanks the goddess. He gazes into her eyes for a moment… another… then another… There's someone who cares…

Mario wants to say something to her, and he wonders… is it time?

"Mario?" asks Palutena.

Startled, the plumber quickly turns away. "Huh? Nothing! I mean- we should go inside before someone sees us like this."

Palutena smiles, thinking of all the teasing the other Smashers tend to do. "Agreed." she says, and walks inside.

On the way to his room, Mario can't help but think how lucky he is to have friends like the Smashers. They had helped him move on from Peach. Maybe they'd help him with Palutena… 


	44. Chapter 44

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 44

It's finally summer time in the Smash Bros World. Mario is at the main hall talking to Luigi, Peach, Bowser, the Koopalings, and Rosalina before they leave for their vacation. "So, I'll see you guys later." says Mario.

"Yep, see you bro." says Luigi, giving him a big hug.

"Have fun with Pit and Palutena." says Peach, winking at Mario.

"But not too much fun." says Bowser.

"Why can't we go to Delfino Plaza for vacation?" asks Roy Koopa.

"We can have fun somewhere else. We can go to Sweet Sweet Galaxy." suggested Bowser.

"Don't eat the whole galaxy." says Rosalina, as everyone laugh.

So Luigi, Peach, Bowser, the Koopalings, and Rosalina wave bye to Mario and head out for their vacation. "Now I have to wait for Pit and Palutena and we'll get going." says Mario, heading to the ballroom, with all his belongings. Mario is sitting down, waiting for Pit and Palutena. Pit found Mario in the ballroom and goes to him. "Sorry for the wait." apologizes Pit, holding a big one-strap bag.

"Oh you're fine, Pit." says Mario. "Palutena is not finished yet."

"Women, they always take a long time." says Pit.

"Excuse me, Pit for taking a long time." says Palutena, as she arrived with a huge bag, size as five gym bags, full of her things.

"What's up with your bag, Lady Palutena?" wonders Pit, looking at Palutena's bag.

"We're going to stay at Delfino Plaza for a few days." says Mario.

"I know that." says Palutena. I just brought a lot of clothes to change into."

Suddenly, Palutena's bag exploded and a lot of clothes are scattered around. "I say, you should pack something smaller." says Mario, taking off one of Palutena's shirts on his face.

"Good idea." says Palutena, gathering all her clothes.

After a while, Palutena finishes packing with a smaller bag. "I'm ready now."

"Well lets get going. Our flight is at one o clock." says Mario, grabbing his luggage.

"Flight?" wonders Pit. "I thought we're going to straight there with the Smash portal?"

"I decided to go through plane so you two can feel the experience of how traveling in a plane is like." replies Mario.

"Aww man. I want to be there now." impatiently says Pit.

"Come on Pit." says Palutena. "I bet it'll be a lovely experience. It can be like flying with out using the Power of Flight."

"If you say so, Lady Palutena." says Pit.

So Mario got a Smash Portal ready and they head to the Airport in Mario's World.

Mario, Pit, and Palutena arrived at the Airport. Pit and Palutena are surprised of how the many planes flying out and all the food courts in the Airport. "Whoa. Look at all of the food courts." says Pit, running to it.

"Don't spend too much money or get something big to eat." says Palutena.

"I won't." says Pit.

So Pit goes to the food courts and looks around. "I bet Pit is going to eat a lot of food." says Mario.

"Yep." Palutena agrees.

Mario takes out a camera from his bag. "Lets start taking some pictures." says Mario. "This can go to the Super Smash Bros Summer Photo Book."

"Sure. Where should we take pictures?" asks Palutena, looking around the Airport.

Mario looks around and found something. "We can take pictures over there." replies Mario, pointing at a giant window where you can see planes flying off.

So Mario and Palutena went to take pictures. "I'll take some pictures of you first, Palutena." says Mario, getting his camera ready.

So Palutena goes to the window and Mario starts taking pictures. Palutena does a normal smiling picture, a floating picture and a picture of her putting her tongue out "Nice one." says Mario.

"I'll take your pictures now." says Palutena.

Palutena gets Mario's camera and start taking pictures. Mario does a normal smiling picture, a picture doing his signature jump and his air-spinning taunt from the Donkey Kong game. Palutena starts giggling from Mario's taunt and gives the camera to him.

"Now we need some picture of both of us." says Mario.

Mario goes to Pit at the Food Court. Pit's eating a lot of cinnamon rolls that he bought. "Pit, can you take some pictures of me and Palutena?" asks Mario.

"Sure." replies Pit.

So Pit finishes his last cinnamon roll and goes with Mario. Mario gives Pit the camera. Mario goes with Palutena and Pit takes pictures of them. Mario and Palutena take a normal smiling picture, then a funny face picture and Mario took off his cap and Palutena has her light symbol behind her. "Thanks, Pit." thanked Mario.

"Hold on. Just one more picture." says Pit.

"What kind of picture, Pit?" asks Palutena.

"Just a normal picture." replies Pit, getting ready to take another picture.

So Mario and Palutena got together. "Ok, now closer." says Pit.

Mario and Palutena got a little closer to each other. "A little bit closer and give each other a side hug." says Pit, smiling.

Mario and Palutena both start blushing and did what Pit told them. Pit takes the picture and smiles at it. "Ok, thank you." thanked Pit.

Mario, Pit, and Palutena got in their plane. Pit got the window seat, Palutena got the middle seat, and Mario got the last seat. "Aww. I don't feel so good." says Pit, feeling dizzy.

"This is what you get for eating too much." says Palutena. "I warned you."

"I feel like I'm going to throw up." says Pit, holding his chewed food in his mouth.

"Don't worry, Pit. When we start flying I'll get you a plastic bag." says Mario.

The plane took off and Pit begins holding his throw up. Mario got a plastic bag for Pit and he throws up in it.

"Thanks Mario, you're a lifesaver." thanked Pit.

"No problem. Just don't over eat again." says Mario.

Then some Flight Assistants came by with some snacks. "Hello, would you like a burrito, hot dog, or instant noodles?" asks the Flight Assistant.

"I'll get the instant noodles." says Pit, feeling better.

So Pit got the instant noodles from the Flight Assistant and starts eating. "How can you not get sick from eating, Pit?" wonders Palutena.

After a while Mario took a nap and starts dreaming. Mario is fighting off Master and Crazy Hand. Then suddenly some Dark Energy starts taking over him and he starts fighting against all of his friends. After Mario beat all of his friends he starts working for Master and Crazy Hand. Mario wakes up like he has a heart attack. Mario looks around and was glad it was just a dream. "Mario, are you ok?" worryingly asks Palutena.

"Yeah. I just had a nightmare." replies Mario. "Is it about your Dark Energy?" asks Palutena.

Mario nods in silence. "Mario, you don't have to worry about it anymore." says Palutena, putting her hand on Mario's hand. "If something like that happened again, I'll do everything I can to help you lose it. You're not alone, Mario. Don't forget that."

Palutena's words help Mario to stay calm and to forget about his Dark Energy that's taking over him. Mario looks at Palutena and smiles. The little T.V. in front of them starts showing a presentation about Delfino Plaza. It starts off with a Pianta talking about what Delfino Plaza has. It shows pictures of what Delfino Plaza have in store like beach houses, the town, the amusement park, and the delicious seafood. Mario, Pit, and Palutena begin thinking on what they're going to do in Delfino Plaza.

"This is going to be so fun!" Pit exclaims. "We're staying in a resort! I can't wait to go swimming!"

"We can ride some roller coasters, too." says Mario.

"I can't wait!" exclaims Pit.

The three Smashers' stomachs lurch as the plane dips down, coming in for a landing at the airstrip. When it is safe to do so, Mario, Pit, Palutena, and the rest of the passengers exit the plane.

"We're here!" cries Pit, taking in the tropical scenery.

Palutena sees strange creatures with palm trees on their heads wearing leaf skirts. Their skin colors range from red to blue to yellow to brown, and there was a spring in their step, as if all the sunshine was filling them with liveliness.

"Mario, what kind of people are they?" asks Palutena, pointing at one of the islanders.

"They're called Piantas." replies Mario.

"They look kind of funny." says Pit.

"Pit, be quiet!" Palutena hisses. "They might hear you."

However, the three visitors had already attracted the attention of every Pianta on the airstrip. The tree people stop what they are doing and crowd around Mario, Pit, and Palutena.

"See Pit. They're going to kick us out now." says Palutena.

"I'm sorry." apologizes Pit as he kneels down. "Please don't kick us out."

"Look, it's Mario!" A red Pianta exclaims.

"It is him." cries a blue Pianta.

All of the Piantas surround Mario, leaving Pit and Palutena to look on as their friend is smothered in attention. The Piantas ask questions and shout Mario's name. Some try getting his autograph.

"Oh Palutena, it's good to see you."

Pit and Palutena look in front of them and see a green Pianta with official-looking clothes. "Oh! Hello, Mayor." greets Palutena.

Pit is startled. "You know him, Lady Palutena?"

"I met him when I went with Mario to get the Shine Sprite for Christmas." replies Palutena.

"Who's this young fella?" the Mayor asks, motioning to Pit.

"My name is Pit. I serve Lady Palutena."

"Nice to meet you, Pit." the mayor says, ruffling the angel's hair. "Now then, where's Mario? I want to show you where you'll be spending the days of your vacation."

When the Piantas finally let Mario go, he, Pit, and Palutena follow the Mayor and their tour of paradise begins.

The Mayor takes the three guests for a boat ride around Delfino Plaza, showing them notable landmarks like the hotel, the fruit stands, and the Shine Gate. Palutena's eyes sparkle at the large, golden Shine Sprite that adorns the gate, and Pit's mouth waters at all the pineapples, bananas and coconuts he sees.

After the boat ride, the Mayor takes Mario, Pit, and Palutena to the beach house that Mario reserved for them. "What do you think?" the Mayor asks, waving a hand at the newly rereferbished house behind him.

"It looks awesome." replies Pit.

"Thank you for letting us stay here." says Palutena.

"You're welcome." The mayor beams, but then hesitates. "There's just one problem," he explains.

"What's wrong? Is there a leak?" asks Mario.

The mayor shakes his head, his palm leaves shuffling slightly. "It's not that. Let me show you inside."

The three visitors nod and follow the mayor inside. The Mayor shows the inside of the Beach House. There's a TV, a small kitchen, a soft couch, and a wooden table.

"I don't see any thing wrong here." says Mario.

"It looks really cozy." remarks Palutena.

"Can we see our rooms?" Pit asks eagerly.

"Well… that's the problem." the mayor says and leads them to the back of the house.

Wondering what could possibly be wrong with the rooms, Mario Pit, and Palutena walk with the Mayor.

"This is one room." the mayor says, unlocking the door to reveal a single bed along with a newly polished dresser and wooden chair.

"Awesome! This is mine!" Pit cries, throwing his bag down at the foot of the bed.

The mayor leads Mario and Palutena to the remaining room. "This is the master bedroom."

Mario and Palutena immediately see the problem. Apparently, instead of the three rooms that Mario had ordered, they were stuck with two.

'I'm really sorry." the mayor apologizes, wringing his hands. "All the other beach houses were booked. I'm afraid you'll have to figure out how to accommodate sleeping arrangements."

"It's okay, Mayor." Mario reassures. "We'll figure this out."

The mayor looks kind of guilty. "Well, enjoy your stay… Oh! And don't forget to drop by for your welcoming banquet at the tent nearby!" he says, and leaves them to get settled.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Palutena asks. There was a king-sized bed in the middle of the room, the question was which one of them would get it, and where the other would sleep.

Mario thinks for a moment. "One of us will have to sleep on the couch." he says. "I'll let you have the room."

"Oh, are you sure, Mario?" Palutena asks, on the verge of offering to sleep on the couch herself.

"Yeah! It's no problem." Mario reassures, and the three of them begin unpacking their things in their respective living areas.

Later, Mario, Pit, and Palutena walk to the tent next to the beach house and sit at the table, ready for their feast. Piantas and Nokis bring them platters of delicious seafood garnished with island fruit.

Mario, Pit, and Palutena's eyes begin to sparkle and they start eating. "I miss this food." says Mario, stuffing his mouth with fish and pineapple.

"Their seafood is delicious." says Palutena.

Pit doesn't want to talk and continues eating.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." says Palutena.

"There's a lot to do here. We can visit some islands tomorrow." Mario suggests.

"That's a great idea." Palutena agrees.

Pit, still engrossed in his food, nods vigorously. They eat as much as they want, then head back to their beach house, already thoroughly enjoying their stay in paradise.


	45. Chapter 45

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 45

Mario wakes up from his good night sleep. "That was a good night sleep." says Mario, stretching his back and arms.

Mario walks to the kitchen and notice there's breakfast on the table serve for them already. "The Piantas always plan steps ahead."

Palutena wakes up, walks out of her room, and found Mario and Pit eating breakfast together. "Morning, Lady Palutena." happily greets Pit, stuffing a pancake in his mouth.

"Good morning, Pit, Mario." happily greets Palutena. "Did you cook all this, Mario?"

"Nope." replies Mario. "When I woke up there was breakfast made already."

"This place really is fancy." says Palutena, sitting next to Mario.

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Pit as he stuffs some eggs in his mouth.

"I'll show you around this place called Bianco Hills." replies Mario. "We can hike there and take pictures."

"Sounds fun. It'll be great to exercise." says Palutena, drinking some coffee.

So Mario, Pit, and Palutena finish their breakfast and get ready to go to Bianco Hills. Mario, Pit, and Palutena took a shower and wear hiking clothes. Pit and Palutena follow Mario and arrived where the statue of the Mayor Pianta is. "This is a nice statue of the mayor." says Palutena, looking at it in awe.

"Where's Bianco Hills?" asks Pit, looking around.

Suddenly a rainbow letter M appeared on the statue. "This is our trip to Bianco Hills. Get close to it and it'll take us to Bianco Hills." replies Mario.

"It's so colorful." says Pit, getting closer to the letter M.

The rainow letter M sucks up Pit and he's gone. "Whoa!" exclaims Palutena.

"Pit is safe, don't worry." says Mario. "Let's go in."

So Mario and Palutena both got in together and they arrived at Bianco Hills. They arrived at the area full of pom trees, little buildings, and their biggest attraction, the windmill. "Here we are, Bianco Hills." says Mario.

"This is a nice place." says Palutena, looking around.

"Whoa, a windmill." says Pit, pointing at it.

"I'll take you there after we take a little hike." says Mario.

So Mario, Pit, and Palutena start hiking. Palutena starts taking pictures of everywhere they go and with some Piantas. Palutena found some pink looking flowers. "What pretty flowers." says Palutena.

Palutena goes over where the flowers are. "Wait stop!" exclaims Mario.

Palutena arrived where the flowers are and a covered spiked creature popped out of the ground. "Aaahhh!"

Mario takes out F.L.U.D.D. and sprays it before it gets Palutena. "You ok, Palutena?" asks Mario, helping her up. "Yeah. That thing surprises me." replies Palutena.

"Be careful when you go to those kind of flowers." warns Mario. "Pokey Heads pop out when someone gets near them."

Mario, Pit, and Palutena continue hiking. They arrived at the big windmill. "We're here." says Mario.

"It's bigger than I expected." says Pit, looking at how tall it is.

"Ok you two, let me take some pictures of you two." says Palutena.

Mario and Pit got together and Palutena starts taking pictures of the two of them. Mario switch places with Palutena and start taking pictures of her and Pit. And Pit switch places with Mario to take pictures of him and Palutena. "Want to get on, Pit?" asks Mario.

"We can ride on the windmill?" surprisingly asks Pit.

"Yeah, we have to hike up and there's a platform we can jump on." replies Mario.

"Lets do it!" exclaims Pit.

Pit gives Mario's camera to Palutena. "Be careful up there, Pit." says Palutena.

"I will." says Pit.

Mario and Pit hike up to the windmill and arrived at the platform. Mario and Pit go onto a platform and start riding it. "This is awesome." says Pit, looking down. "Its really refreshing also." says Mario, laying down.

Palutena zooms the camera and took some pictures of them. Mario and Pit got off the windmill, go back to Palutena, and head back to Delfino Plaza.

Mario, Pit, and Palutena arrived back at Delfino Plaza. "That was a really nice hike." says Palutena, stretching her back.

"Where to next?" asks Pit in excitement.

"There's this place called Ricco Harbor." replies Mario. "It's a trading port for boats."

"I want to see the boats." says Pit.

So Pit and Palutena follow Mario. They arrived at the dock where another rainbow letter M is. "Another portal?" wonders Pit. "What's with all these portals?"

"This is how I go to these places." says Mario.

"Don't whine, Pit." says Palutena.

"I'm not. I'm just surprised how many portals are here to get to these places." says Pit.

So Mairo, Pit, and Palutena went into the portal and arrived at Ricco Harbor. "Here we are, Ricco Harbor." says Mario.

"Look at all these boats." says Pit, as he spot many boats.

Mario, Pit, and Palutena go on each boat and take pictures. Palutena notices a tower she found. "What's inside the tower?" asks Palutena.

"Oh it's a surprise." replies Mario. "I got really surprised when I went in there."

"I like surprises." says Pit.

So Mario, Link, and Pit went inside the tower. Pit and Palutena turn surprised what they see. Pit and Palutena see floating blocks with Mario sprites moving around. "This is the secret of Ricco tower." says Mario. "It's a special level that test out if I can beat this level without the F.L.U.D.D."

"This looks crazy. The blocks are spinning." says Pit.

Palutena takes a selfie of the secret level with Mario and Pit and head back to Delfino Plaza. Mario, Pit, and Palutena arrived back at Delfino Plaza and head back to their Beach House. Mario, Pit, and Palutena arrived back at the Beach House and Piantas brought them their lunch. Mario, Pit, and Palutena finished their lunch.

"Where to now, Mario?" asks Palutena.

"There are two beaches." says Mario. "I'll take you to one of them. I want to take you two to the other places tomorrow."

So Mario, Pit, and Palutena left the house. They arrived at the Lighthouse. Mario, Pit, and Palutena take a picture with the Lighthouse and went into the M portal. Mario, Pit, and Palutena arrived at a sandy beach full of pom trees, and wooden boats. "Here we are, Gelato Beach." says Mario.

"It's beautiful." says Palutena, amazed of how the beach looks.

"What's that thing?" asks Pit, pointing at a strange looking light on a tower.

"That's the Shine Tower." replies Mario. "This place is the sunniest beach. So it's always bright here."

So Mario, Pit, and Palutena take pictures around the Gelato Beach. "We should go here and swim." suggested Pit.

"I'll take you guys here after I show you the rest of the places tomorrow." says Mario.

So Mario, Pit, and Palutena head back to Delfino Plaza. Later at night, Mario, Pit, and Palutena finish eating dinner with the Piantas and getting ready for bed. "That was fun exploring those places. Good night." says Pit.

"Good night, Pit." says Mario and Palutena.

Pit goes to his room while Mario and Palutena are still up in the living room.

"What do you think about going for vacation here?" asks Mario.

"I thought it's really great. I love how beautiful the places we go are." replies Palutena.

"I'm glad that you like it. You'll like the rest of the places we're going tomorrow." says Mario.

"I can't wait." happily says Palutena. "Good night, Mario."

"Good night, Palutena." says Mario, as he falls asleep on the couch and Palutena going to her room.


	46. Chapter 46

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 46

"Wow! The view is amazing up here!" Pit cries, looking out over the plaza.

Mario, Pit, and Palutena are standing on the roof of one of the buildings. The fountain and oceans sparkle beneath them and Pinatas run about their daily business. Mario smiles. "At least no one is on fire today!" he says.

"Wait, what?" Palutena asks, eyes wide.

"Long story." Mario says, "But, if you think the view's great out here, just wait until we go in there!" he points to the warp pipe they are standing by.

"Wow! That sounds- Yikes!" Pit cries, nearly falling back at the sight of a huge pineapple that is blocking the pipe. "Th-That's a pineapple?" Pit asks, staring wide-eyed at the massive fruit.

Mario calmly walks up to the pipe. "Yep." he says. "Big, isn't it?" He smiles, remembering the giant watermelons on the beach.

Last summer, the locals had a festival, and there was enough watermelon juice there to fill a small lake thanks to the enormous fruits. Mario climbs on top of the pipe and pulls out the big pineapple with all of his strength. "Alright lets go." says Mario.

So Mario, Pit, and Palutena jump into the pipe. The pipe deposits them on a sandy beach. Red and gold light covers the sky, creating a splash of color. It sure was a pretty sunset… or sun rise? Mario can never tell with time here. He always found it strange that on one part of the island, the sun could be high in the sky, while on another, it could be setting. He'd just have to keep track of the actual time with his watch. "Here we are, Sirena Beach." says Mario, motioning to the sand and palm trees around them.

"Is that a Hotel?" asks Palutena, pointing to the building twenty feet away.

"Yep. It's a four start hotel that has a pool room, a fruit bar, and a big casino." says Mario.

"I want to go to the fruit bar." Pit cries, nearing jumping with excitement.

"All right then." says Mario, and the three of them head to Hotel Delfino while taking some pictures.

The inside of the hotel looks pretty fancy, but it gave off an eerie sort of vibe. "Ugh! Feels like a ghost hotel," Palutena remarks, shivering.

"That's because it once was!" Mario informs. "Don't worry, though. F.L.U.D.D and I cleared them out a while ago."

"Awesome!" Pit cries with relief, and runs up to the fruit bar.

"Hello young man. Would you like a smoothie?" asks the Fruit Bartender.

"Yes please." replies Pit.

"Great! You can try our special Watermelon Pineapple Splash! It'll be served at this year's festival." The Fruit Bartender starts mixing fruits in a blender. He pours the concauction into a cup and hands it to Pit.

Pit tries it and immediately falls in love with it. The angel quickly finishes his smoothie. "Can I have another one?" he asks.

The fruit bartender laughs. "Sorry. We're actually a little short right now, so only one per customer per day…"

The Fruit Bartender then notices Mario. "Oh Mario, I didn't know you came here!" he says.

"It's nice to see you again too," Mario says. "Can we have a smoothie?"

"Oh sure. One smoothie for you and your girlfriend." replied the Fruit Bartender.

Mario and Palutena blush as Pit grins. "We're not dating." says Palutena.

The Fruit Bartender waves a hand dismissively. "Sure you aren't." he teases.

Pit giggles. "Hey! I came here to get away from all that!" she says to Mario.

Mario shrugs. "I know, right?"

The Fruit Bartender finishes making Mario and Palutena's smoothies and slides them across the table. "Here you are!" he says cheerfully, and chops up more fruit for other customers.

"Lady Palutena can I have your smoothie?" asks Pit.

"What? No. You already had one!" Palutena exclaims, sipping her drink.

"Aww come on. Please?" asks Pit as he does puppy eyes.

"Fine. Here." says Palutena.

Grinning, Pit pulls Palutena's smoothie close to him, closes his eyes, and slurps it down. "Don't worry Palutena. I'll let you have some of mine." says Mario.

"Aww thank you, Mario." says Palutena.

Mario nods and looks across the counter. "Fruit Bartender, do you have an extra cup?" he asks.

"Sorry, but all my glasses are in use at the moment. I have an extra straw though."

"That'll work." says Palutena.

Palutena takes the straw from the Fruit Bartender and puts it in Mario's cup. Mario and Palutena start drinking at the same time and make eye contact. Pit snaps a quick picture and gives them a thumbs up, grinning to himself. Unbeknownst to the happy couple across from him, he had gotten some pretty great shots. His prize so far was the one where Mario and Palutena were eating together at this morning's breakfast. He wishes they'd get together already. "Ah! Young love." the Fruit Bartender sighs to himself.

Mario and Palutena start blushing and decide to take turns.

Mario is drinking when a chill rushes down his spine. Though the Fruit Bar is warm, he feels cold. Then, he hears a voice in the back of his mind. It is faint and distant, yet drips with an evil intelligence. "Soon… Very soon…"

Mario's mouth falls open and the straw drops back into his cup. What was that? His mind flashes back to the nightmare on the plane. No, it couldn't be! Not that! Not them!

"Mario? Is something wrong?" Palutena asks.

"Uh-" Mario shakes his head. "Not a thing! I'm fine!" He slurps another mouthful of smoothie.

"Okay! Pit and I are going to play some of the games here." Palutena says.

Mario nods and his friends head to the roulette wheel. He looks out the window, trying to make sense of what just happened. That voice sure didn't sound like Master or Crazy Hand… Then who...? "Ugh!" Mario cries, shaking his head. "I'm getting scared over nothing!" he gets up and heads to the game room, determined not to let a voice and creepy dream ruin his vacation.

When they get back to Delfino. Mario takes Pit and Palutena to the top of the Shine Gate. They venture into the pipe hole, and arrive at a small settlement with tall tree, floating puffs, and- Palutena gasped! "Were those giant mushrooms?"

"Here we are, Pianta Village." says Mario.

"I thought all of the Piantas live in Delfino Plaza." says Palutena.

"This is also a place where they can live." Mario explains. "There's also a hot spring here." He adds on, imagine Pit's reaction.

He isn't disappointed. Pit's eyes shine with excitement. "Hot spring? Lets go!" he exclaims, and runs ahead before Mario can show him the way.

"Pit's pretty excited," Mario observes.

Palutena nods, and follows Mario.

"Hot spring!" cheers Pit as he does a cannonball, splashing the surrounding areas. "Aaahhh." Pit leans back, closes his eyes, and places his hands behind his head.

"Pit. Shouldn't you have changed before you went in?" Palutena asks.

The angel shrugs. "I'm fine. My clothes can dry up while we're walking."

"Okay, okay." Palutena says.

Palutena looks at Mario, who seems lost in thought. Something is definitely bothering him… After a while Pit gets out of the hot spring. "That was awesome!" the angel says dreamily. "What's next?"

Mario immediately snaps out of his thoughts and grins. "A surprise." he says, and leads Pit and Palutena uphill to the highest part of the entire village.

Mario motions out in front of him to a cluster of huge, flat, colorful mushrooms. "Whoa! Is all the food in Delfino this massive?" Pit asks.

"These are bouncy mushrooms." Mario corrects. "You can jump on them like a trampoline if you like."

Pit jumps on a bouncy mushroom and starts having fun. "Yahoo!" Pit screams, spreading his wings in the air. "Come on, Lady Palutena!"

Palutena chuckles and jumps onto the bouncy mushroom. Pit is having such a good time that he doesn't look where he's jumping. He slams into Palutena and accidently knocks her off their trampoline. "Lady Palutena!" Pit yells as the goddess falls.

Palutena is too shocked to summon her magic. "Palutena!" Mario cries in shock.

Mario grips F.L.U.D.D. and jumps to her aid. Thinking quickly, Mario points his head towards the ground to fall faster so he can reach his friend. He grabs Palutena out of the air, carrying her like a bride, and activates F.L.U.D.D.'s Hover Nozzle and two streams of water carry them safely to the grass below.

"That was close." says Mario, trying to catch his breath.

Mario sets Palutena on her feet and holds her steady until he is sure she has her footing. "Thank you, Mario." says Palutena, heart racing.

All the Piantas in the Village cheer for Mario and Palutena. Pit hurries to where Mario and Palutena are. "Lady Palutena, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he pants.

"Don't worry Pit. I'm not mad." says Palutena.

"Really?" Pit asks.

Palutena summons her staff and bonks Pit on the head. "Nope." She giggles.

"I deserved that." says Pit, rubbing his head.

After the hotel and their adventure in the village, the three Smashers take a quick lunch break. But, their adventure isn't over yet. Mario still has much planned for them. "A cannon? What are we going to do with it?" asked Pit once they reach the large, red barrel.

"We're going to the amusement park you wanted to see so much." replies Mario.

Pit gasps. "Well, what are we waiting for?" he splutters. He darts forward and jumps into the cannon. "Yahoo!" the angel cries as he is launched way higher than the bouncy mushrooms could have gotten him.

Mario grins. "Ladies first," he offers.

"Why, thank you." Palutena says regally, and enters the cannon.

Mario sighs to himself as a thought of the Smash Mansion enters his mind. "Wonder how everyone's doing…" he mutters, but he can't shake the cold, persistent feeling that something might be wrong.

"They can't come back!" Mario reassures himself. "It's way too soon. I've defeated them already." Stubbornly pushing his negative thoughts aside, Mario enters the cannon and launches himself.

The red clad plumber lands next to Pit and Palutena, who have been waiting for him. "Look at all the rides!" exclaims Pit.

"Looks fun." Palutena comments.

"Let's go before the lines get long." says Mario.

Without a care in the world, Mario, Pit, and Palutena go to the rides while taking pictures, exploring attractions such as the roller coaster, pirate ships, clam cups, Ferris wheel, and the Yoshi Go-Round. Mario leads his friends on ride after ride, but no matter how he tries, his uneasiness won't leave him. Finally, they decide to get some snacks and rest for a bit.

"This is so fun!" Pit practically squeals with glee.

"I know!" Palutena laughs. "This is one of the best vacations I've been on!"

"I'm glad," Mario says. Then, he gets an idea. "Uh, I'm going to get some cotton candy." he says to Pit and Palutena, who are now sipping lemonade and munching on Shroom Cake.

Mario slips off their bench and heads across the park. Only, at first, he doesn't go to the snack stands. Taking a deep breath, Mario heads for the nearest pay phone and dials a number.

His heart pounds in his chest as the phone rings twice… three times… "Smash mansion!"

A knot loosens in Mario's stomach when he hears the voice on the other end. "Sakurai!" he says with relief.

"Hello, Mario! Enjoying your vacation?" Sakurai asks.

"Oh, yeah!" Mario scratches his head as he tries to figure out what to say. "I was just wondering… if everything was all right at the mansion…"

"Oh, yes. Everything's fine." Sakurai replies. "You don't miss us already, do you?"

Mario laughs, releasing all his built-up tension. They're all right!

"Uh, well… just called to see how everyone was!" Mario says.

"Gotta go now! Bye!" He hangs up the phone.

Mario hurries back to the bench, feeling so happy that he almost forgot to buy cotton candy on the way back. "Hey, Mario!" Palutena waves.

"Hey!" he calls as he rejoins them, and the three Smashers get on with their day, Mario feeling better than ever.

Before they know it, the sun sinks below the horizon, and Mario, Pit, and Palutena leave the park, too full to eat any actual dinner. They go back to their beach to turn in early for the night.


	47. Chapter 47

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 47

Mario woke up from his good night sleep. Right when he got off his bed, Mario smells the scent of smoke coming from the Kitchen. Mario runs out with his F.L.U.D.D. and found Pit cooking breakfast. "Pit!"

"Morning, Mario! I'm almost done cooking breakfast." says Pit. "I hope you're ready to taste my special cooking.

Mario looks at the food Pit just 'cooked' and found burn eggs, toast, pancakes, and bacon. Palutena then comes into the Kitchen and sees the burnt breakfast. "I think we should go out for breakfast." suggested Palutena.

"Agreed." says Mario, as he nods in agreement.

"Why not just try a little?" asks Pit.

"You just burnt the food." replies Palutena. "It's better that we get some real food."

"Aww man." sadly says Pit, as he throws away his 'cooked' food.

So Mario, Pit, and Palutena go out for breakfast. After Mario, Pit, and Palutena eat their breakfast they arrived at Gelato Beach. Mario is in a red swimming shirt with red swimming shorts, and Pit is in white swimming shirt with blue swimming shorts. "Lady Palutena sure is taking a while." says Pit. "Can I go ahead and swim?"

"You can go ahead. I'll wait for her." says Mario.

"Meet you at the water." says Pit, running to the water.

Mario watches Pit swim as he is waiting for Palutena. "Pit's right… Women do take a long time…" he says to himself."

But, Palutena is already finished changing. "Hey, Mario. Sorry for taking a long time." she apologizes.

"Oh that's o-" Mario stops talking.

Palutena is wearing a white bathing suit with a straw hat. Mario turns away so as not to stare. "Is there anything wrong, Mario?" asks Palutena.

"Oh no. Nothing's wrong." replies Mario as he looks away.

"You better not be thinking about something naughty." says Palutena.

The two of them walk to the water, the warm sand squishing between their toes. "Are you going to go for a swim with us?" asks Mario.

"Oh no. I'm going to work on my tan." replies Palutena.

"Have fun with that." says Mario and runs to the ocean.

Palutena lies back in a beach chair listening to the roar as the waves break against the shore. "Mario and Pit look like they're having fun," Palutena says.

Palutena reaches for Mario's camera and starts taking pictures as Mario and Pit splash around and jump in the waves. "Let's see who can hold their breath underwater the longest." Pit suggests.

A mischievous grin spreads across Mario's face. "You're on." he says.

Mario pulls out a Frog Suit he stashed in his pocket and is about to activate it. "Hey! That's cheating!" Pit protests. "No power ups during contests!"

"Fine." says Mario as he tucks the power-up away again.

Pit counts down and they suck in a deep breath and dive underwater. Mario shivers as the cold water engulfs him. His chest constricts as he holds his breath. In the back of his mind, he wonders whether Pit actually needs to hold his breath since he's an angel. Pit puffs out his cheeks in an attempt to keep more air inside him. The two of them are unaware of a slippery shape gliding through the waves towards them. Mario feels like his lungs are about to burst when suddenly something hard slams into him, and he and Pit are sent flying from the ocean in a splash of water. "What happened to you two?" Palutena asks in alarm.

Palutena drops the camera and rushes to help them. "Something hit us!" Pit exclaims, spitting out a mouthful of sand.

Mario wipes the sand and water from his eyes and looks out to see, where a squid as large as a house eyes them hungrily. "That's a Gooper Blooper!" Mario exclaims with astonishment.

Palutena giggles. "Gooper Blooper. What a silly name."

Mario clenches his fists and gears up for a fight. "Its mouth is its weak point! Come on!"

"Leave it to me!" Pit cries. "Lady Palutena, give me the Power of Flight." asked Pit.

"I'm on it." Palutena summons her Staff and Pit's wings shine with blue light. Grinning, the angel launches into the air.

The Gooper Blooper roars and waves its tentacles at the tasty morsels in front of it, hoping for a quick snack, but Mario and his friends will have to disappoint it. "Let's do it!" exclaims Mario.

"Right!" says Pit.

Pit starts flying around the Gooper Blooper while Mario walks to it. The Gooper Blooper starts spitting black Ink at Pit. Mario goes up to the Gooper Blopper, grabs the cork, pulling its mouth, and lets go of it. The Gooper Blooper starts shooting Ink at Mario. Mario runs around the Gooper Blopper until it gets dizzy. Pit goes down to the Gooper Blooper, grabs the cork, pulling its mouth, and lets go of it. The Gooper Blooper starts getting angry and shoots Ink everywhere and swings its arms everywhere. Mario and Pit dodges the Gooper Blooper attacks, but Pit got hit to the ground from the Gooper Blooper's arms. "Pit!" cries Mario.

The Gooper Blooper hits Mario with its Ink and grabs Mario. "Mario and Pit are both down. I must do something." says Palutena.

Palutena charges at the Gooper Blooper. The Gooper Blooper attacks Palutena with Ink and its arms. Palutena dodges the Gooper Blooper's attacks and Warps in front of the Gooper Blooper. Palutena grabs the cork, pulling it until it's mouth gets really long, and lets go of it.. The Gooper Blooper attacks Palutena with one of its arm, Mario frees one of his arms and throws a Fireball at it. Mario's Fireball hit the Gooper Blooper's arm, Palutena pulls the Gooper Blooper's mouth all the way, and lets go. The Gooper Blooper is defeated. Mario and Palutena high-five each other and Pit wakes up. "Looks like we're having sushi tonight." says Pit.

"I'm not eating that." disgustedly says Palutena.

"Come on, Lady Palutena. What happened to not waste food?" wonders Pit.

"Don't eat it, Pit. Lets bring it back to the water." says Mario. So Mario and Pit takes Gooper Blooper to the water and the Gooper Blooper swims away.

Mario, Pit, and Palutena arrived back at Delfino Plaza that's full of party decorations. "What's going on?" wonders Mario, looking around.

The Mayor found Mario, Pit, and Palutena. "Oh Mario, Pit, and Palutena. We're having a party since you're going back to the Smash mansion tomorrow." says the Mayor.

"You guys don't have to." says Palutena.

"Oh we have to. You three are special guests." says the Mayor.

Piantas put down a lot of festival food on the table. "Now go on and eat. Don't hold back also." says the Mayor.

"Oh we won't." says Mario and Pit. Mario and Pit goes to the table and starts eating the food like dogs.

"Oh boy." says Palutena as she goes to the table and starts eating.

After eating Mario, Pit, and Palutena starts dancing with the Piantas and play games with them. After a while of partying, Mario, Pit, and Palutena arrived back at the Beach House. "That was fun!" says Palutena.

"I wish that we can stay a few more days." sadly says Pit.

"I can take you two next year." says Mario.

"Well I'm going to sleep." says Pit, walking to his room. "Don't forget to brush your teeth." says Palutena.

Pit goes into the restroom and brushes his teeth. Mario gets his camera to check the pictures they take. "Can I see the pictures with you, Mario?" asks Palutena.

"Sure." replies Mario.

Palutena sits next to Mario and looks at the pictures. The next day, Mario, Pit, and Palutena are at the Airport, their bags now twice as full with T-shirts and other Delfino Island souvenirs. "Thank you for coming." the Mayor says.

The Mayor and many other Pinata are here to give their guests a proper send-off. "Thanks for letting us come." replies Mario. "It was a lot of fun."

"We'll come again next year." Palutena says.

The mayor beams, "Great! There'll always be something new here for tourists to explore." he is about to leave, but stops. "Oh! Mario, Palutena, I got you two something."

The Mayor gives Mario and Palutena a small, flat package. The two unwrap their gifts and each find a hand-painted portrait of them sitting together in a tree. "Oh! Th-Thanks!" Palutena stammers and wonders how the Pinatas captured them so well.

"Well, there's our plane. We'll see everyone next time." says Mario, partially to get away from the awkward stares he and Palutena are getting.

Mario, Pit, and Palutena wave bye to everyone and enter the plane. It'll be good to be home again. Hours later, Mario, Pit, and Palutena enter the Smash mansion with all their luggage. Robin and Lucina are in the living room. Robin looks up from his book. "Oh! You're back! How was your vacation?" he asks.

"It was amazing." replied Pit. "There was a lot of stuff to do there!"

"I wish we could have gone with you guys." says Lucina. "Did you take pictures?"

"Yeah." Mario gives his camera to Lucina.

Robin and Lucina flip through the pictures, their expressions changing with each one. "Nice." Robin comments.

"I love all the couple pictures you guys took." says Lucina. "Couple… pictures?" Mario wonders, heat creeping up his cheeks.

Mario and Palutena look at each other, then it dawns on them why Pit spent so much time with the camera. "Well, better go unpack!" Pit cries, trying to appear innocent.

Mario and Palutena aren't fooled. "Pit?" they both call out.

The angel gulps and turns to face Mario and his goddess. "Yes?" Pit asks, knowing the puppy eyes won't get him out of this one.

"We need to talk to you." says Palutena as she grabs Pit's ear.

Mario and Palutena take Pit somewhere to talk. "They really should start dating." Lucina remarks.

"Agreed." says Robin.


	48. Chapter 48

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 48

Mario, Luigi, and Peach are celebrating at a Toad's birthday party. "Happy Birthday." Mario and Luigi greeted with a gift in their hands.

"Thanks guys. You can put the gifts on the table." says Toad as he points to a table.

Mario and Luigi put their gift on the table. "What did you get him?" asks Luigi.

"I got him some toys I bought from Smash city. You?" asks Mario.

"I got him some clothes he can wear." replies Luigi.

"How was your trip to your Mansions?" asks Mario.

"It went great. I get to fight ghosts with my Poltergust 3000 and get to play with my pet ghost." replies Luigi. "I think I covered my fears from ghosts now."

"That's great. I had a lot of fun at Delfino Plaza with Pit and Palutena." happily says Mario.

"I heard a lot of interesting things happened there." says Luigi.

"What interesting things?" asks Mario, who's really confused.

"You know." says Luigi, grinning.

Mario starts thinking what Luigi means and found out what Luigi means. He starts blushing. "Did you see the pictures that Pit took?"

"Yep, and I enjoyed everyone of them." says Luigi. "Why not ask her out already?"

"It's too soon." replies Mario. "I don't know if I'm ready."

"Too soon?" surprisingly says Luigi. "Bro, you've known Palutena since the new Super Smash Bros tournament started. You hanged out a lot with each other and you always go on missions together. Why don't you just ask her out now?"

"I don't know if I'm ready." says Mario. "What if she says no?"

"Palutena's not going to say no." says Luigi, trying to encourage his brother. "I'm sure Palutena will say yes since you're the who's always there for her next to Pit. Are you use to Peach marrying Prince Haru soon?"

"Yeah I am. Thanks to Palutena." replies Mario.

Luigi grins at Mario. "Mario just go and ask her out."

"No!" exclaims Mario.

"Mario, Luigi, it's time for the Toad to open gifts." says Peach.

"We're coming." says Mario and Luigi.

So Mario and Luigi go and watch the Toad open presents. Mario, Luigi, and Peach arrived back at the Smash mansion and went their separate ways. "Luigi's right, I really need to step up my game. I've been hiding my feelings for Palutena long enough. I'm going to ask her out one day." says Mario.

"Ask who out?"

Mario turns around slowly and found Palutena. "Oh Palutena how are you doing?" greeted Mario, changing the topic.

"Good, I just got back from shopping with Pit and Pittoo." says Palutena. "They're really funny when it comes to clothes shopping. How's the birthday party?"

"Really good. The Toad loves the gifts Luigi and I got for him." says Mario.

"That's really great. What did you get him?" asks Palutena.

"A remote control airplane and car. He started playing them after he opens them up." says Mario.

"That's good. I heard you said you're going to take someone out." says Palutena.

Mario slowly turns red. "Yeah I did say that."

"Who are you going to takeout?" asks Palutena.

Mario starts sweating a lot. "It's too soon for me to ask her. I must do something quick." he thinks to himself.

Mario starts coughing really loudly. "Mario, are you ok?" worringly asks Palutena.

"I'm ok. I just need some cough medicine." replies Mario.

"Let me take you to the Nurses office." says Palutena.

"That's ok. I have cough medicine in my room. I'll see you tomorrow." says Mario.

"Bye Mario, I Hope you feel better." says Palutena.

Mario starts speed walking to his room. He arrived in his room. "That was close."

"Hey Mario. How's the Birthday party?" asks Link, who's playing darts with Pit.

"It was good." replies Mario.

Pit notice Mario's sweating after a closer look. "Mario you're sweating a lot. What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about It." replies Mario.

"What? Come on Mario. Please?" asks Link. "We won't tell anyone."

"Nope. I'm going to bed now." says Mario.

"That's not cool!" exclaims Pit.

"Sorry for being a party pooper." apologizes Mario as he goes to sleep.

"What's wrong with Mario?" wonders Link.

"Maybe he's sick." says Pit.

The next day, Mario wakes up and gets ready for his day. He arrived at the ballroom and realizes that it's full of streamers, party hats, and other party decorations. "What's going on in here?"

"Oh Mario you're finally awake. We're having a Ball in here." says Sakurai.

"A Ball? Sounds fun." says Mario.

"Mario, can you and Palutena go to the Bakery and pick up a cake I ordered?" asks Sakurai.

"Oh sure. Where is she?" asks Mario, looking around.

"She's putting up the party streamers over there." replies Sakurai pointing where Palutena is.

"Hey Palutena." called Mario.

"Oh hey Mario, what's u-" Palutena loses balance and falls off from the ladder.

Mario runs and catches Palutena in time. "You all right?" asks Mario. "

Yeah. Thanks for saving me again. Need something?" asks Palutena.

"Sakurai wants us to pick up a cake from the Bakery." replies Mario.

"Oh ok. Usually he ask one person to pick it up." says Palutena.

Mario and Palutena arrived at the Bakery. "We're here to pick up the cake for Sakurai." says Mario.

"Ah yes. Hold on I'll get the cakes." says the Cashier, going to the kitchen.

"Cakes?" wonders Palutena. "I thought it's just one cake."

"Maybe Sakurai forgot he ordered another cake." says Mario.

The Cashier gives one big cake to Mario and a small cake to Palutena. "Thank you." thanked Mario and Palutena.

"You two have a nice day." happily says the Cashier.

The Cashier opens the door for them and they're on their way. "I wonder what's the small cake for." wonders Palutena.

"Maybe the big cake is not enough for everyone." says Mario. "You know that there are over fifty people living in the Smash mansion.

"Have you attended a Ball before, Mario?" asks Palutena.

"Yeah. It was really fun. Have you?" asks Mario.

"Oh no. This is going to be my first time." replies Palutena.

"Do you know how to slow dance?" asks Mario.

"Oh no." replies Palutena.

"During a Ball there's always slow dancing." says Mario.

"Really? I didn't know that." says Palutena.

"I can teach you how to slow dance tonight." says Mario.

"That will be great." says Palutena as she smiles at Mario.

The Smash Ball is starting. Most of the Smashers are at the ballroom dressed in their formal attire. Catchy Nintendo music is playing and some Smashers are dancing while others are hanging out and drinking punch. "That's disgusting, Pit." says Little Mac.

"You shouldn't have eaten all of those cinnamon rolls on your trip." says Robin.

"But they were so good. Airport food is delicious." says Pit. "You should try them."

"And you ate during the flight, too!" Charizard says in awe. "You might love food more than Kirby!"

Mario looks around the dimly lit room. "I wonder where Palutena is?" he says. "I'm supposed to teach her how to slow dance."

Link grins. "Oh! is going to dance with a Goddess!" he says.

"Good job, Mario!" Pit says, giving him a thumbs-up.

"Stop it you two." Mario grumbles, feeling embarrassed.

"Hey, guys! Sorry we're late!"

The four friends look up and are greeted with a breath-taking sight. The girls are each dressed in fancy gowns and enough sparkly jewelry to light up the room. Peach, Zelda, Samus, Wii Fit Trainer, Rosalina, Palutena, Lucina, Corrin, and Bayonetta glide onto the dance floor towards them like swans on the water. "Girls take a lot of time to dress when something like this happens." says Peach.

Mario and the other guys stare, at a loss for words. "You all- look… beautiful." Mario stammers in awe.

"Thanks, Mario." The girls chorus.

"Hey, are you trying to take Zelda away for me?" asks Link, standing abruptly.

"And Wii Fit Trainer?" Little Mac asks, tightening his fists.

"What? No!" Mario says defensively. "I just- uh-!"

Robin only grins. "You can't take Lucina away from me. We're already married."

Lucina smiles and Robin puts a loving arm around her. "That's right!" Lucina says, showing off her wedding ring.

"Come on guys! Let's dance." Peach suggests.

They all went to the dance floor and move to the music. After a while, the upbeat music stops. Sakurai goes up to the stage to make an announcement. "Thank you all for coming."

The Smashers clap and cheer, wondering what their host will say to them. Some are anticipating another tournament.

"Now I would like to announce the King and Queen of Smash." Sakurai says. Whispers circulate through the crowd, and then they burst into applause.

"The King and Queen of Smash?" wonders Mario.

"I didn't know that's a thing." says Palutena.

"Really?" Robin asks. "Almost everyone voted for it."

Sakurai looks out at his Smashers and continues. "The King and Queen will receive a prize and will have a special slow dance dedicated to them."

"A slow dance?" Mario thinks to himself.

Robin laces his fingers through Lucina's. Some of the other couples follow their example, their anxiety and excitement bubbling over. "Now, for the Queen of Smash…" Sakurai looks down at the card he holds and waits, drawing out the suspense for as long as he could. "Palutena!"

"What? Me?" Palutena asks.

"That's right!" Sakurai says, and the Smashers erupt into cheers as she steps onto the stage. Sakurai places a golden crown on her head. "Now, let's see which one of these lucky guys will be your King!"

The Smashers hold their breath as Sakurai pulls out another card. "The King of Smash is… Mario!"

"Oh?" Mario's mouth drops open and all of the Smashers shout and cheer for him.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Pit cries.

Mario goes up to the stage and Sakurai puts a crown on him. "Ladies and Gentlemen, here are your King and Queen. Let's give them a round of applause." announces Sakurai.

The entire ballroom bursts into more cheers and applause. "This is a surprise." says Mario.

Palutena nods. "I didn't expect this to happen." she says.

Palutena is feeling pretty good, until she remembers what Sakurai said. Mario and she would have to slow dance in front of the entire mansion!The music had already started, a slow rendition of the Smash tournament's theme. Mario guides Palutena onto the dance floor.

Palutena feels like she is going to faint with embarrassment. "M-Mario!" she whispers. "I don't know how to-!"

"Don't worry! Remember that I'll teach you!" he whispers, holding her hand and placing the other on her back.

Hesitantly, Palutena places her hand on Mario's shoulder, wondering if she was doing this correctly. "Good! Now, just follow my lead."

The two of them move slowly across the dance floor, a little awkwardly at first. Palutena is sure she stepped on Mario's foot a few times, but he didn't seem to be bothered by that. Finally, they figure out a good rhythm, and they glide gracefully across the floor. The lights are shining on them, and the Smash Ball hanging from the ceiling floods the room in soft glimmers. "This is fun!" Palutena says.

Mario nods. At that moment, it doesn't matter if everyone is staring. All the teasing the other Smashers have done seems far away. It is as if they took a portal to another world, a world with just the two of them where they could share this moment together. But, then the song ended and that moment was over. Both Mario and Palutena wish it could have gone on longer, but it was time to come back down to earth. The Smashers, who were watching eagerly and snapping pictures of the king and queen, now cheered once more. "Hold on, you two," Sakurai says. "Don't forget your prize!" He holds out the small cake box to Mario and opens it.

The white cake is marked with King and Queen of Smash in sugary icing. "So the smaller cake was part of this also." says Mario.

"This is a special cake for us two." says Palutena.

Mario cuts the cake and they begin eating. "This is really good." says Mario as his taste-buds explode with flavor.

"Yeah. The taste is just perfect." says Palutena, and then she giggles.

"What's so funny?" Mario asks.

"You've got some cake on your face." Palutena replies.

Mario frowns. "Really, where?"

"Right here." says Palutena as she wipes it off with a tissue.

Across the room, Pit takes a picture of them and runs off before he could get caught. "That Pit." Palutena remarks. "He'll never learn."

Mario grins. "Aw, let him be." He says.

After a while the ball is over, and Sakurai's workers start cleaning up the mess while the Smashers head back to their rooms. "What'd you think about the Ball?" Mario asks Palutena.

"It was a lot of fun. Thanks for teaching me how to slow dance." Palutena responds.

"No problem. It's fun slow dancing with you." Mario says. He takes a deep breath. "Do you think you're busy tomorrow?" he asks, trying to sound casual.

"I don't think so, why?" asks Palutena.

Mario clears his throat, giving him time to gather his courage. There would be no turning back after this one. "Would you like to hang out… with me… tomorrow?" Mario asks timidly.

Palutena's heart flutters like a bird inside her. Was Mario asking her on a date? He looks cute the way he's asking. "Sure, I would love to hangout with you tomorrow."

Mario let's out a relieved sigh and smiles. "That's great. We'll meet at the front at eleven, okay?"

"I'll see you tomorrow then." says Palutena and heads to her room, leaving Mario's spirits soaring.

"Yes!" Mario thinks to himself.

Phase one is complete. Now, he just had to come up with the perfect confession. Across the mansion, Palutena is thinking the same thing.


	49. Chapter 49

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 49

The next day, Mario is waiting in front of the Smash mansion in a red collar shirt with blue jeans. "Palutena should be here any minute." says Mario.

"Hey Mario."

Mario turns around and smiles. "Oh, hey Palu-" He stops talking after seeing her outfit.

Palutena is wearing a white blouse with a green skirt. She wears emerald earings and a jeweled headband. "You like my outfit?" she asks.

"You look pretty." says Mario, slightly blushing.

Palutena's smile widens. "Thanks. You look nice also, Mario." she says.

"Thank you. Let's get going." says Mario, and they head down the walk together.

Once the pair head out, a few Smashers emerge from the bushes in disguise. "Now this looks like a date." says Samus.

"I hope they confess to each other." says Robin.

"They have to. They've been hanging out with each other for months." says Pit.

Cloud shoots them all an exasperated glance. "Don't we have better things to do than follow those two around all the time?" he asks.

"Nope!" Little Mac cries. "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

Cloud adjusted the small package he was carrying. "Someone paid me to make a delivery."

"And Ike and I need new equipment for maintaining our weapons." says Marth.

"To make things easier, how about Shulk see into the future to find out if they confess?" asks Ike.

"It's not that easy," says Shulk. "The Monado won't show me visions whenever I want!"

"Hey! Are you guys coming or not?" Pit asks. "Mario and Palutena are almost out of sight!"

Some of the swordsmen shrug and the Smashers follow Mario and Palutena into the city. Mario and Palutena arrived at Smash city, completely unaware of their pursuers. The sun is shining like a gold coin in the sky and the warm breeze floats lightly around them. "What do you want to do, Palutena?" asks Mario.

"How about we watch a movie then get some lunch." suggests Palutena.

"We can do that." says Mario. "Any idea of what we should watch?"

"We'll have to see what's playing." Palutena says.

When they reach the theater, Mario and Palutena browse through the movies. "Find something?" asks Mario.

"Hm… How about we watch this action movie?" Palutena points at a picture of a man and a woman escaping from a lot of bad guys.

"This looks good. Let's watch it." says Mario.

Once Mario pays for their tickets and they go inside, Link and the others come out from the in-theater arcade where they had been hiding. "I love the smell of popcorn in the theater!" Little Mac says, inhaling the buttery aroma.

"Did you see which movie they picked?" asks Marth.

"Let's just make sure we get in there." Samus says, as she and the others step up to the counter.

"Ten tickets for whatever movie those two went to!" Pit cries. "Oh! And ten large popcorns with extra salt and butter!"

In the dark theater, Mario and Palutena score good seats in the middle. They both sit down at the same time. Mario lays his hand on the armrest, but jumps with a start when he feels something move under his hand. "Sorry!" Mario says to Palutena, whose hand was now resting under his.

Mario moves his hand away from Palutena's, sweating with embarrassment. "It's ok." says Palutena.

Two rows back, ten sneaky Smashers grin and give their friend the thumbs-up. After the movie, Mario and Palutena are looking for a place to eat. "What do you feel like eating?" asks Mario.

"I feel like eating Chinese food." replies Palutena. "I know! Let's go to that Chinese restaurant we ate at with Robin before."

"Sounds like a plan!" says Mario, and they head to the Chinese restaurant around the corner.

Mario and Palutena walk inside and are met with a pleasant surprise when confetti pops out of nowhere. "Congratulations you two. You're our five hundredth set of customers!" an overly cheerful waiter exclaims.

"Really? What does this mean?" asks Palutena.

"You get a free meal!" their server responds.

"That's great." says Mario.

"Please follow me to your seats." says an employee.

The employee takes Mario and Palutena to one of the booths and brings them their menus. The waiter then takes out his little notebook and pen. "What would you two like to order?"

"I'll have orange chicken with fried rice and an eggroll with strawberry soda for my drink." Mario answers.

"And I'll order kung pao chicken with white rice, and cheese ragoon with mint tea."

"Coming right up!" The Waiter writes down their order and heads to the kitchen.

Link and the rest arrive at the restaurant and sit somewhere far enough away so that Mario and Palutena don't spot them. Fox and Samus pull out some headphones for everyone and they begin listening to Mario and Palutena's conversation. "What'd you think of the movie, Palutena?" asks Mario.

"Really exciting! Lots of action and fight scenes in that movie." replies Palutena.

"I liked it, too." Mario says. "Pit told me you've been training a lot… He even said you beat Bayonetta."

Palutena nods, fiddling with her gold bracelets. "My fight with Bayonetta was really close. I've been training a lot because I don't want to be that weak Goddess from before. I want to be strong enough to protect my friends."

"Palutena you're already strong, and you'll only get stronger!" says Mario. "I didn't think that you're a weak Goddess at all."

Palutena smiles. "Thanks for telling me, Mario." she says.

Just then, Mario and Palutena's food and drinks arrive and they start eating. "Oh boy!" says Mario, getting his spoon and fork ready.

"I've been craving for this kind of food for a while." says Palutena.

When their meal is finished, Mario and Palutena head out. "Guys hurry up." Samus urges, pushing aside her dishes. "Mario and Palutena are already leaving!"

"We're all finished." says Pit, practically throwing down his knife and fork. "Well, mostly." he says, looking at Ike.

Ike is sitting with three large plates of chicken still in front of him. "Give me another minute." says Ike, as he stuffs more food in his mouth.

"Excuse me! Five to-go boxes!" Samus calls out.

Later, Mario and Palutena are walking around the park. The Smashers with business in the city have found time to complete their separate errands and decided to rejoin the spy mission. "Look at the two of them enjoying their walk!" Robin says.

Pit takes out Mario's camera and snaps a picture. Mario and Palutena suddenly turn, and Link and the rest dive behind bushes and under picnic tables. Robin launched up into a tree with a blast of Elwind. "Did you hear a click?" asks Mario.

"Yeah. It sounded like a camera." replies Palutena.

Mario looks around, but sees nothing. "Maybe it was a tree or something…" he says, and the two continue their walk through the park.

Disgruntled, the other Smashers emerge from their hiding places. "Pit! You idiot!" Samus hisses, picking leaves out of her hair. "You almost got us caught like last time!"

Marth and Shulk laugh at them while Ike still eats his chicken. Mario and Palutena come to a pond with daisies and daffodils around it. Water lilies float in the center of the pond, and tiny frogs croak, their calls harmonizing with the gurgle of the water.

They sit down on a bench and breathe in the sweet aroma of flowers. The other Smashers watch from a distance. "Look at all of these flowers." says Palutena. "I haven't seen this many around the park at the Smash mansion."

Palutena picks a daisy and tucks it behind her ear. "Cute." Mario thinks to himself, his heart tap-dancing in his chest.

Mario takes a deep breath and lets it out. All his preparations were complete, and seemed to be a success. Now it is time for him to do his part. "Palutena, can you come here real quick?"

"Mario's making his move." says Shulk. The others grin as Palutena scoots closer to Mario.

"I need to tell you something." says Mario.

"Me too, Mario." says Palutena.

"Would you like to go first?" asks Mario.

"Um… sure." Palutena's face reddens and she trips over her words. "Mario- I-I… um-"

"Come on Palutena." Samus whispers urgently. "Tell him already."

"You're really into this." Ike mutters, finishing off his Chinese food.

"I've been waiting for this moment forever." says Samus. "It's finally about to happen."

Pit is practically leaning out of the bush they are behind, sweating with excitement. "I've never seen Palutena struggle like this before. I need to take a picture."

"Did you turn off the shutter?" asks Robin.

Pit nods. "Go ahead then." says Link.

On the bench, Palutena tries again. "Mario… I… I… Ah!" Palutena slams her eyes shut against the flash of light that momentarily blinds her.

Pit just stares, dumbfounded through the camera lens, knowing what he had forgotten to do… again. Mario marches over to where the flash came from, scowling. "Are you serious?" he asks as the Smashers reluctantly stand and reveal themselves.

"Hey Mario and Palutena. Didn't know you two were here." greets Little Mac.

"Are you spying on us again?" asks Palutena.

"We're sorry, Lady Palutena." apologizes Pit. "But, you guys are just so great together!"

"Yeah!" Samus adds on! "I mean, it's pretty obvious you too like each other!"

"Why don't you two just confess already?" asks Ike, finishing his last piece of chicken.

"Well, I was about to..." Mario mutters.

"Palutena turns to Mario, unsure if he has said something. "What?"

Mario nearly has a heart attack. "What?- Uh, nothing!" he says, trying to smile reassuringly, but glaring at Pit and the others. "Uh, look. Let's just go back to the mansion."

"Oh, okay." Palutena says, and both of them leave the park, rather crest fallen that neither of them got to say what was on their minds.

Mario and Palutena arrived at the Smash mansion. "That was a great day to hang out. Thanks, Mario!" happily says Palutena.

"No problem, Palutena." says Mario. "Let's do this again next time."

"You bet." says Palutena. "Next time I'll treat."

As Mario and Palutena are about to go their separate ways, both of them want to say one more thing. They both called each other's name at the same time. "You can go first this time, Mario." says Palutena.

"Palutena, I… I… I… li-" Mario stops talking when he sees all the Smashers, Sakurai, and his workers upstairs, listening to them.

"Go on, Mario!" cheers Luigi.

"Just tell her already." cheers Falco.

"Show her what you feel!" cheers Captain Falcon.

Mario turns red in embarrassment and decides to stop. "Sorry Palutena, but I'll tell you next time."

Palutena looks up and sees the reason why Mario decides to stop. "That's ok, Mario."

Everyone who's watching was sad that the moment they've all been waiting for stopped. "I guess we should of just leave them alone." says Sakurai, as everyone nods in agreement.


	50. Chapter 50

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 50

It's finally the day of Princess Peach and Prince Haru's wedding. The Hyrule warrior and the angel are dressing up in their best clothing for the wedding. Link and Pit finished dressing up in their tuxedos. "You look good." compliments Pit.

"Thanks, you too." says Link.

"Is Mario up yet? Peach's wedding is about to start soon." asks Pit. "Is he going to skip the wedding since Princess Peach is going to marry to Prince Haru?"

"He's still asleep. replies Link. "And I don't think Mario is going to skip one of Peach's important days in her life. I'll wake him up."

Link goes to Mario's bed to wake him up. "Mario, wake up now." says Link, tapping him on the shoulder. "Peach's wedding begins in an hour."

Mario wakes up and jumps off from bed. "Oh yeah I almost forgot." he says, and quickly changes into his tuxedo. "What do you guys think?"

"Like a million coins." replies Pit, giving him a thumbs up and wink.

"Everyone should be at the ballroom waiting. Lets get going before they get mad at us." says Link.

Mario, Link, and Pit arrived at the ballroom. "Sorry for having you guys waiting." apologizes Mario.

"That's ok. Sakurai just finished making a Smash portal to the Church." says Marth.

"Where are the girls?" asks Link.

"They're at the Church already." replies Meta Knight.

"They're helping Peach with her dress and makeup." says Fox.

"I know I'm probably regret asking you, but are you alright for Peach to marry Prince Haru?" asks Bowser. "You won't get the chance to have romantic feelings for her again."

"I'll be ok." replies Mario. "Whatever happens I'll accept it and be happy for her."

"That's my bro." says Luigi, patting him on the back.

Everyone's now in the Church. Most of the Smashers are sitting down while Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Wario, Zelda, Samus, Wii Fit Trainer, Rosalina, Palutena, Lucina, Corrin, and Bayonetta are standing on the altar with Prince Haru. "Thanks for coming, Mario." happily says Haru. Peach told me about your relationship with you and I'm sorry for taking her away from you."

"It's ok, Prince Haru. I didn't know that Peach was supposed to marry you from the beginning. Treat her well please." says Mario, patting him on the shoulder. "Oh I will Mario." says Prince Haru. "Thank you for not being mad at me."

The wedding begins. Everyone stands up and watches Peach in her wedding dress walking slowly with flowers in her hands across the Church. Peach arrived at the altar and the Priest opens his bible. "We are gathered here today to celebrate Princess Peach and Prince Haru's wedding. Prince Haru, do you accept Princess Peach as your loving wife?" asks the Priest.

"I do." replied Prince Haru.

"And do you, Princess Peach, accept Prince Haru as your loving husband?" asks the Priest.

"I do." replies Princess Peach.

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife." says the Priest.

Peach and Prince Haru kiss each other on the lips and everyone start cheering for the two clapping, shouting, and whistling. "Congratulations, Peach." Mario thinks to himself, as a tear fell from his eye.

Everyone is at the Smash mansion celebrating for Peach and Princess Haru's wedding. Mario is at the front of the Smash mansion looking at the stars by himself. "The day is finally over. Peach and Prince Haru are finally married. I hope Peach will enjoy having Prince Haru as his husband."

"I knew you're here again, Mario."

Mario looks back and found Palutena. "Well this is where I go when I need some time by myself."

"So, Peach and Prince Haru are finally married." says Palutena. "Are you sad?"

"No, I'm not actually. I'm actually happy for them." happily says Mario. "And it's all thanks to you for helping me."

"I didn't do a lot." says Palutena.

"But you did." says Mario. "You helped me get over Peach and helped me move on. If you didn't help me, then maybe I wouldn't have been in this wedding.

"I'm glad that I'm really helpful to you." happily says Palutena.

Mario and Palutena both look at each other, straightly at each other's eyes and see a reflection of each other. They both slowly go close to each other face to face and stops when they realized what they're doing. "We should go in before anyone worries about us." says Palutena, slightly blushing.

"Good idea." says Mario, blushing and rubbing back of his head.

Mario and Palutena start walking back, when suddenly, Mario disappears. "Mario?" wonders Palutena, as she looks around.

Mario arrived at the same dark place, where he fought Crazy Hand, and found Master and Crazy Hand. "How's the wedding, Mario?" greeted Master Hand.

"I hope we didn't ruin your moment with your girlfriend." says Crazy Hand.

Mario gets into his fighting stance. "Whoa hold on Mario. We're not going to fight you yet." says Crazy Hand.

"What do you two want?" angrily asks Mario.

"We have a special event for you and your friends somewhere in the future." says Crazy Hand.

"What's the special event?" asks Mario, putting his fists down.

"It's a secret." replies Master Hand. "We just want to tell you so you can go train for this event."

"Train? I'm going to take you two down so this event won't happen." angrily says Mario.

"It's better if you train, Mario." says Crazy Hand. "You're not strong enough to fight who we have in store for you and your friends."

"I'm going to take both of you and your special guest right here right now." angrily says Mario.

Mario attacks Master and Crazy Hand with his Fireballs. Suddenly, a giant blue hand stops him, and sends Mario back with a Punch. He slides back on his back and stops near the end of the stage. "That arm. It looks familiar." he says, slowly getting up.

"We would like to introduce you to our old friend, Tabuu." says Crazy Hand.

A giant blue man walks towards Mario. "No way." shockingly says Mario. "I thought he's gone."

"It's been a while, Mario." greeted Tabuu.

"Tabuu, did Master and Crazy Hand revive you?" asks Mario.

"That's right. Since they revived me I decided to help them." replies Tabuu. "Now I would like pay you and your friends back for what you did to me before."

"I won't let you take over the Smash world." angrily says Mario.

Mario attacks Tabuu with a Punch cover in Flames. He landed his attack, but it didn't leave a dent on Tabuu. Tabuu throws Mario, turns into a Shark Blade, and ram into him. "Aaargh!" Mario cries in pain.

Mario stood back up, uses his F.L.U.D.D, and dashes towards Tabuu in high speed. He jumps up and attacks Tabuu with a Flying Kick. Tabuu made a Ghost Projection of himself, and Mario hits it, causing it to explode in front of him. "Aaagh!" Mario cries again.

Mario slowly gets back up when suddenly, Tabuu appears in front of him, and shoots out a lot of mini Bullets. Mario jumps up really high and landed powerful Flamed Punch on Tabuu's face. Mario follows it with another Flamed Punch, and landed a powerful Fire Palm, sending Tabuu back. Mario eats a Fire Flower, combine all his Fire power in one attack, and fires off his Mario Finale. Tabuu made a giant Mirror and reflects Mario's attack. Mario got hit from his Mario Finale and falls down, all burnt and bruised from the powerful attack. "You're not ready to fight me like that." says Tabuu. "Face me again when you're ready." "I'm taking Mario back to the Smash mansion." says Master Hand.

Palutena is looking around for Mario. "Mario, where are you?" called Palutena.

Master Hand takes Mario back into the Smash mansion and disappears in a blink of an eye. Palutena looks behind her and becomes shocked from seeing a very injured Mario. "Mario!" worryingly called Palutena.

Palutena goes to the ballroom to tell everyone about Mario. "Everyone, Mario's hurt." announces Palutena.

Everyone stops what they're doing after what Palutena said. "What? What happened?" worringly asks Luigi.

"I don't know. He appeared behind me and looks like he's close to dying." replies Palutena.

Everyone turn shocked. "I'll open the Nurses office." says , running as fast as he can. "We'll take Mario there." says Link.

So Link and Pit pick up Mario and takes him to the Nurses office. Everyone start worrying what happened to Mario and who did such a thing.


	51. Chapter 51

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 51

Link and Pit takes Mario into the Nurses office and place him onto a bed. "What happened to Mario." wonders Link.

"Did he go somewhere?" wonders Pit.

"How did he get hurt so badly?" wonders as he gives Mario some one up medicine.

Palutena and some other Smashers came in. "Is Mario all right?" asks Palutena, going up to the injured Plumber.

"He's breathing now." replies .

"Thank goodness." happily says Luigi.

Mario then wakes up. "Mario." happily says Palutena.

"What happened to you?" asks Charizard. "It looks like you've been attacked by five Blast Burns."

"Master Hand took me to another dimension and I was attacked." replies Mario.

Everyone turn shocked after hearing about one of the giant hands. "Master Hand? What does he and Crazy Hand want this time?" asks Little Mac.

"They were telling me that something is going to happen. I don't know what it is, but I know that it's going to be something bad like when we fought at the Underworld." replies Mario.

"How did you get hurt so badly?" asks Olimar.

"I fought Tabuu that's why." replies Mario, as he feels pain from his attack.

The Smashers that remembers Tabuu turn shocked.

"Tabuu. You mean that big blue guy give who almost took over the Smash world?" asks Sonic.

"That's him. Master and Crazy revived him, and now he's working with the two of them." replied Mario.

"This is bad." says Ike. "Last time he took out almost all of us in one big attack."

"Tabuu had gotten a lot stronger than before." says Mario. "I used my strongest attack and Tabuu just reflects it like it was nothing. I don't know if he was even using his full power."

"Tabuu stronger than before. This is the end of the Smash world!" exclaims Luigi as he starts running around. "

Luigi calm down! He told me to tell you guys we have to train in order to fight in this event." says Mario.

"All we need to do is get strong enough to fight this, Tabuu." says Ryu. "Training is the best thing when you're fighting someone who's stronger than you."

"Well we all know what to do tomorrow. We'll become strong enough to beat Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Tabuu." says Pit as everyone cheers.

"That's the spirit everyone." says Mario, as he feels the same pain.

"Hope you feel better tomorrow, Mario." says Palutena.

"Oh I will." says Mario.

So everyone leaves Mario and head to their room. Later at night, Mario's sleeping and wakes up when he sees Master Hand and Crazy Hand in front of him. He jumps out of bed, but still feels the pain from his fight with Tabuu. "Chill, Mario. We're not going to fight you like we promised." says Master Hand.

"We would like to show you something." says Crazy Hand.

"What is it?" wonders Mario.

"Remember the time when you fought the Imprisoned and Hades and you have that Dark Power that helps you get a lot more powerful than your original state?" asks Master Hand.

Mario starts remembering everything he done with the Dark Energy that's inside of him. "You know about this?"

"Yeah, we're the ones that put it in you." says Crazy Hand.

Mario was speechless after what he heard and grits his teeth. "Take it out now!"

"Why would we do that?" wonders Master Hand. "You should be thankful that you have a power that will help you get stronger.

"Maybe it'll even help you fight against Tabuu." says Crazy Hand.

"I don't want a power that's not mine or a power that's evil." says Mario. "Take it out of me now!"

"How about no." says Master Hand. "Since you're being really disrespectful for something we gave you, how about we do this instead?"

Master and Crazy Hand both snap their fingers and suddenly, Mario feels the Dark Energy inside of him triggering. "Aaarggghh!" Mario cries, feeling all the Dark Power taking over him.

Master and Crazy Hand both snap their fingers again and stop Mario's Dark Energy. Mario falls on his knees and pants heavily. "That was fun, seeing you struggle like that." happily says Crazy Hand.

"If this power is going to stay in me forever, then I'm not going to use it again." says Mario, slowly getting up on his feet.

"We'll be looking forward watching you in our next event." says Master Hand.

So Master Hand and Crazy Hand snap their fingers and disappear. Mario gets back in bed, then Link, Pink, Charizard, Little Mac, and Robin arrived. "Are you ok, Mario?" asks Link.

"You were screaming pretty loud." says Little Mac.

Mario doesn't want to tell what he experienced and decided to lie about it. "I fell off my bed. Nothing to worry about."

"You scream loud for someone who fell off his bed." says Charizard.

"And you sounded like something was taking over you or something." says Pit.

"Well good night, Mario." says Robin, as they left the room.

Mario lies down and thinks about how is he going to tell everyone that Master and Crazy Hand were the ones that put the Dark Energy in him. Instead of telling them, he thought of something else. "If I don't want anyone to get hurt, I'll just leave here tomorrow morning and train by myself." says Mario, as he goes to bed.

It is still dark when Link and Pit wake up and get dressed. "Time to train." Link says, gathering his equipment.

Pit straps on his Shield and grabs his Bow. "Let's see if Mario wants to train with us."

"Good idea." Link says, and they head to the infirmary to see if Mario is well enough to fight. However, both are shocked to find an empty bed where Mario once was. "Where did he go?"

In the next room, the doctor was busy writing on his clipboard. "Hey Doc, have you seen Mario?" Pit asks.

gasps and looks up from his work. "Isn't he here?" he asks. "He should be in his bed!"

"Well he's not." Link explains.

"Hm…" shakes his head. "Well, that's Mario for you. Once he has something on his mind, not even a trip to the hospital will stop him. My guess is he probably went to train somewhere…"

"Not good," Link says. "He's making himself a target for Master and Crazy Hand by going off by himself like that. We have to find him."

"Agreed." says. "I have to stay here in case there are any severe training accidents, but I hope you guys find him."

Meanwhile, Mario is checking off supplies for his trip. "All set. Now all I need is some food and I can head out." he walks to a nearby café to eat breakfast.

Mario's roommates leave the doctor's office and search the mansion when they run into Peach and Luigi. "Oh, hey!" Peach says. "How's Mario doing? We were just on our way to visit him."

"He's missing!" Pit cries. "He's not with !"

"Missing?" Luigi asks. "We have to find him! I'll get more Smashers to help us look!"

But Link shakes his head. "No. Everyone else should keep training. It shouldn't be too hard to find Mario. We'll look for him."

The group is about to disperse when Palutena and Zelda walk up to them. They have heard everything and wonder if they can help. "Yeah, we could use one or two more people." Pit says.

"All right." Zelda says, taking charge. "Mario's most likely here somewhere, in the city, or training in his world. We should split up and find him."

"Luigi and I will check the Mushroom Kingdom." Peach volunteers.

"I'll check the mansion." Link says. "Maybe you, Pit, and Palutena can check the city."

Zelda nods. "We'll report back in two hours, or if we find him." she explains, and they begin their search for the missing red plumber.

At the café, Mario gulps down the last of his breakfast. "That was great. I should get going now." he says, leaving a tip on the table.

He's about to leave the restaurant when he catches a glimpse of gold outside the window. "Palutena?" he wonders to himself. He sees her look left and right, as if she is searching for something.

Than it hits him. "For me." he mutters to himself. "I kind of left without telling anyone…"

Mario watches the Goddess head down a side-street, calling out. His heart aches. He can't say goodbye to her. It will only make it harder for him to leave and do what he has to. He waits until Palutena vanishes around the corner, then exits the restaurant into the chilly morning air. The sun is already above the mountains and buildings, brightening up the sky, but Mario knows that darkness is coming. Taking a deep breath, he walks through the city on the way to a secret portal. The Civilians are going about their daily business, blissfully unaware of Master Hand and Crazy Hand's plot. But, Mario is all too well aware, and he won't let them get away with it.

"There you are!"

Mario nearly jumps out of his skin at the voice behind him. He turns and finds the speaker Zelda, and Palutena. "Oh…" he stares at them, as if he is caught doing something.

"You just left and didn't tell anyone!" Zelda says. ""Link and Pit came to visit you in the doctor's office and didn't find you, so we thought Master Hand kidnapped you or something."

Mario shudders at the recent memories. "Sorry for not telling anyone." Mario says, shifting from one foot to the other.

Zelda nods. "Look, I'm going to tell Link and the others we found you." A swirl of glowing, green wind surrounds the Hylian princess and carries her back to the Smash mansion.

Palutena notices Mario's bags and raises an eyebrow. "Where are you going, Mario?" she asks

Mario takes a deep breath and decides to tell her. "I'm going to travel around the Nintendo worlds and train."

Palutena frowns. "Well, why not train with us? We'll get stronger together."

Mario opens and closes his fingers, trying to find the words. "Master and Crazy Hand… He came to me last night."

"What?" Palutena cries in shock.

Mario continues solemnly. "Over time, the Hands have been reviving old enemies with their dark power, and each time I fought one of them, they transferred some of that Dark Energy to me. Crazy Hand told me not to stay here or he'll release the evil inside of me…"

Palutena gasps as she remembers the missions she accompanied Mario on. The Imprisoned, Antasma, and Ridley were some of the toughest enemies they've faced together. She had seen some of that dark energy, but until now, she thought she was imagining things. Now, however, she knows it is real.

"Evil?" Palutena asks.

Mario simply shrugs. "I didn't know what he was talking about." he says. "Crazy Hand snapped, and suddenly it's as if my body had a mind of its own! I could only watch as the evil controlled me. The things the Hands made me do!"

Mario shudders as he remembers the night vision he had of the Smash Mansion. The place was in ruins, and everyone was badly hurt, lying on the ground and groaning. He tries to stop himself from trembling and continues speaking. "Crazy Hand snapped again and I was back to normal, but there was no fixing what I did. He triggered the dark energy, so the Hands can make me evil anytime and no one can stop me." He steps closer to Palutena and lowers his voice. "I don't want to hurt anyone, so I'm going to travel around on my own and become strong enough to face Tabuu."

Palutena is so shocked she can barely breathe. She waits as his words settle in her mind, as she takes it in. This really explains a lot about how her friend has been acting lately. "Mario, were you dreaming about this when we were at Delfino Plaza?" Palutena asks.

Mario nods slowly, then looks down at the ground. "I should get going now. I'll see you later. Also, tell everyone I'm sorry."

Palutena stops Mario by grabbing his arm. "Mario, please be careful. I… I don't want to lose you..."

Mario smiles. "Don't worry. That won't happen." he puts on his backpack and grabs his other bag.

Palutena smiles, then leans down and kisses Mario on the nose. "Good luck." she whispers and blushes.

"Oh!" Mario jumps with a start and his face heats up and turns red. "Th-Thanks, Palutena."

Reluctantly, Palutena lets Mario go. She watches as he hurries off, then heads back to the mansion to resume her own training.


	52. Chapter 52

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 52

A few months later, the Smashers are eating lunch when the subject of Mario is brought up. No one really wanted to talk about it because it just made his friends worry, but every now and then, someone would voice their concerns and desire to know how Mario was doing with his training. "Mario's still not here yet." says Luigi, staring down into his cream of mushroom soup.

"It's already the end of November and he missed Thanksgiving." says Bowser.

"I hope he's ok." says Kirby, not having much of an appetite, which was unusual for the little pink puff.

"Mario is strong enough to take care of himself." says Shulk, pushing the vegetables around on his plate. "He has a good rhythm going."

"Even if he's not here," Robin says. "We've all gotten much stronger, too. If we have to, we'll be prepared to face Master and Crazy Hand without him, but hopefully he gets back on time."

"If this attack even happens." Cloud mutters under his breath.

"When is the event even happening?" asks Pit.

Suddenly, the room shakes, and glass plates and curtly clatter as a thunderous voice tears through the air. "It's happening now!"

Smashers jump to their feet as if they have been burned. Then, when the shock wares off, they draw their weapons, glancing around for the Hands. "My, my! Aren't we jumpy!" Crazy Hand's disembodied voice reverberates around them.

"Show yourselves!" Shulk commands furiously.

"All in good time, my friends." Master Hand says.

Booming laughter shakes the room once more as a blue vortex appears, drawing the Smashers screaming into its depths.

The portal spits all fifty-seven fighters to a platform engulfed in clouds. Three red and silver doors stand, all leading to another dimension. Some veterans shiver at the sight of this all-too-familiar place.

"No. It can't be…" Pit mutters. "Not this again."

Samus glares at the two hands floating ahead of the crowd. Pikachu's cheeks spark with angry volts. Sonic clenches his fists, not believing he is back here again. "I'm sure you recognize this place, especially those in the Brawl tournament…" Master Hand says. "We've filled the Great Maze with the strongest monsters and enemies from your worlds we could find. You must defeat them all to proceed."

"And if you don't, you'll all turn into trophies and we'll get to take over all of your worlds!" says Crazy Hand, as he laughs like crazy.

"How many enemies are we fighting?" asks Lucario.

"Hm. I don't know. We lost count after a million." Master Hand replies smugly, truly enjoying the shocked expressions on his victims' faces. "We didn't just get enemies from all of your worlds, but from Subspace, too."

Master and Crazy Hand create another portal, showing glimpses of all of the enemies they gathered. "There are so many." says Lucas.

"Don't worry. We can do this," says Villager.

"We've trained for this." Link reassures his comrades. "We'll stop these two and defeat Tabuu."

Master Hand clicks his fingers impatiently. "Well, let's see what you're made of!" The three doors open, and the Smashers have no choice but to enter their depths.

Smashers raise their weapons as the doors close behind them. One group arrives in a dense jungle, another steps out into a dark cave, and yet another is met with the wide expanse of the plains.

"What is this place?" asks Corrin, looking around the plains.

"Part of the Great Maze," Ike says. "We've got enemies to fight." He points to the hoard of enemies in front of them.

In the other parts of the maze, veterans fill the newcomers in on what's going on, then they rush in to fight the stampedes of enemies. Link, Little Mac, Pit, Pikachu, Kirby, and others slash and bash some Goombas and Koopas in the jungle, while Ness, Lucas, Zelda, Marth, and a few more fighters go toe to toe with monsters of the ruins. Samus, R.O.B., Fox, and Gannondorf lead a group through the subspace bomb factory fighting off waves of Primids, and still other Smashers fight their way through the caves, avoiding falling rocks and poison gas as well as monsters. Little by little, the fighters are getting exhausted, but the monsters and enemies keep coming. "Agh! Need a… Heart Container!" Link cries as he slashes down a Paratroopa.

"Can't stop… yet…" Pit pants.

They fight through the enemies, dodging lasers, fire, fists, and the barrages of attacks thrown at them, practically dragging themselves along. Tired, injured, and drenched in sweat, the Smashers reach the heart of Subspace, where the Hands wait.

"What a surprise. You actually beat all of the enemies." says Master Hand.

"You're next." says Link.

Suddenly, a ripple of energy spreads through the air and Tabuu hovers through the portal. His body glows with molecules of blue light, and his eyes glint with intelligence and superiority. "Ah! Tabuu, you finally arrived." says Crazy Hand. "Here are the Smashers, as we promised you."

Tabuu looks at the assembly gathered before him and smirks. "I remember many of these Smashers. There are even new ones…"

"Tabuu, we're not letting you take over our worlds." says Sonic.

The glowing entity eyes the blue hedgehog with distaste. "You. You're the hedgehog that destroyed my wings." A pair of multi-colored, crystalline wings appears on his back. "Care to try again?"

"I'll take them out again." says Sonic. He curls up into a ball and blue sparks fly as he Spin-Dashes towards Tabuu,

Quick as a flash, Tabuu unfurls his wings and knocks Sonic away. "Your resistance is futile," he says. The air hums with power, and Tabuu spreads his arms. Waves of red energy shoot out from his core.

The Smashers don't have time to dodge or run. But, to their surprise, they don't have to. Before they can eliminate a single Smasher, the energy waves are stopped by a being glowing with the power of an invincibility star. With three swipes of a Super Leaf, the man breaks the energy waves before they can reach his friends. "Sorry I'm late." apologizes Mario as the invincibility star fades from his body.

"Mario." happily says Palutena, as the other Smashers wonder what just happened.

"Where were you?" asks Bowser.

"I was heading back from the Galaxies in our world." replies Mario. "Then I followed the portal from the mansion."

Master Hand turns to his brother. "I thought I told you to close the portal!"

"Sorry! I forgot!" whined Crazy Hand.

Mario turns his attention to the glowing entity in front of him. "Tabuu. We finish this now! Just you and me!"

Tabuu hovers, arms crossed, and stares down at the plumber who dares challenge him. "How… amusing," he says, though his voice is devoid of emotion. "You believe you can defeat me all alone? Surely not after our last encounter."

Mario looks around at all of his friends, exhausted from their trip through the maze. "I will defeat you on my own."

The entity considers the matter. Defeating this one would hardly be a challenge, but he supposes he could use a warm-up before he destroyed the remaining Smashers "Very well. I accept your challenge."

"Are you crazy, Mario?" wonders Kirby.

"Let's all fight him together." says Pikachu.

"Sorry everyone, but I've gotta do this alone." apologizes Mario. He turns to Tabuu. "You've got yourself a challenge, but we'll fight somewhere else. I don't want-"

"Let me guess," Tabuu interrupts calmly. "You don't wants your friends to get hurt…" Tabuu waves a hand at Master Hand. "Prepare a portal for us."

Master and Crazy do as they are told. Master Hand faces the exhausted Smashers. "You still have enemies to fight, in case you've forgotten."

Link, Roy, Bowser, Robin, and a few others turn to see that another wave of enemies is on its way after them.

Hoping his friends can hold on, Mario follows Tabuu through the vortex.

Mario and Tabuu are in another dimension where there's nothing else except for a giant platform for them to fight on. "No hazards in here." says Mario.

"Hazards will only be a distraction from killing you." says Tabuu. "This is my type of place to fight you."

"This is going to be the last time I'll see you, Tabuu." says Mario, cracking his knuckles.

"We'll see about that." says Tabuu. "After I kill you, I'll kill all your friends and rule the World!"

Mario makes a Fireball in each hand and uses them to launch himself in high speed. He appeared in front of Tabuu and landed a Punch on his face, sending him moving back. "He's fast and he moved me with just a normal Punch." says Tabuu,.

"I'm not playing around." says Mario. "I'm going to stop you once and for all."

Tabuu attacks Mario with some Punches. Mario dodges each attack, grabs Tabuu's arm, and Tornado throws him. Mario throws his flaming Fireballs at Tabuu, Tabuu flies over them, turns his arm into an Energy Blade, and attacks Mario. Mario dodges some of his attacks, but Tabuu found an opening and hits him. Mario stood back on his feet and uses his Fireballs as boosters. Mario attacks Tabuu with a Flying Kick, Tabuu teleports behind Mario, and hits Mario straight down with his Energy Blade. "Ugh!" Mario cries in pain.

Mario gets up, and then Tabuu attacks Mario with his Diving Blade attack. Mario jumps up and stomps on Tabuu's back and continues stomping on to Tabuu's back, then Tabuu Teleports out. Tabuu turns into a Golden Bracket with a Motion Sensor Bomb on top and flies to Mario. Mario runs around Tabuu, but Tabuu continues chasing after him. Mario keeps on running and throws a Fireball at the Motion Sensor Bomb. Mario's Fireball hits the Motion Sensor Bomb and it exploded. "Aaarrrgh!" Tabuu cries in pain.

Tabuu turns back into his normal self. "You have improved a lot, Mario. This is the best battle since the last time I took on you and your friends."

Mario smirks at Tabuu. "This is nothing close to my true power."

Mario attacks Tabuu with Big Fireballs at Tabuu, Tabuu summons an Electrical Shield and charges at Mario. Mario runs from Tabuu, but Tabuu caught up, and starts shocking Mario. "Aaahhhhh!" Mario cries in pain.

Mario jumps back and throws more Fireballs at Tabuu. Tabuu's Electrical Shield didn't vanished and Tabuu charges at Mario. Mario puts his hands together and makes a Giant Fireball. Mario throws the Fireball at the Electrical Shield and it vanished. Tabuu changes his hand into an Energy Blade and flies to Mario. Mario turns surrounds his right hand with flames and clashed with Tabuu's Energy Blade. Mario overpowers Tabuu's Energy Blade and Mario landed a strong Fire Punch on Tabuu's stomach, sending him flying, Mario goes up to Tabuu, and landed more Fire Punches, and follows it with a Fire Jump Punch. Tabuu turns into a Dragon Head and fires a Dragon Laser. Mario got out his Super Leaf Cape, reflects it back, and hits Tabuu. Tabuu starts getting really angry. "Grrr!"

"What's wrong Tabuu? Can't handle the new me?" teases Mario.

Tabuu starts laughing evilly at Mario. "No. I'm really amused of how much stronger you've gotten." says Tabuu. "I want you now to experience my full power."

Tabuu charges up a lot of energy and unleashed his true form. He's now a more dark blue color and flaming lights surrounds his body. "I never thought I have to use my full power on you. Prepare yourself, Mario." says Tabuu.

Tabuu appeared in front of Mario and landed a strong Punch. Tabuu continues landing Punches, and sends Mario with a final Punch. "Tabuu's power is unbelievable." says Mario, slowly getting up. "I have to get serious now too."

Mario surrounds his hands with flames and attacks Tabuu. Tabuu grabs Mario's arms, throws him forward, and throws a Shuriken Boomerang at him. Mario jumps up, and then Tabuu's Shuriken Boomerang follows Mario. Mario reflects the Shuriken Boomerang with his Super Leaf Cape, then Tabuu Teleports to Mario, and ties him up with his Chain of Light. "Can't move!" says Mario, struggling to get free.

"This what happened when you get cocky." says Tabuu.

Tabuu shoots a lot of Bullets from his hands, and then throws Mario really far. While Mario's flying, Tabuu turns into a Shark Blade, and attacks Mario. Mario uses his Fireballs to boost himself up, and then Tabuu follows Mario upwards, and hits him downwards on the stomach. Mario is down on the floor. Tabuu Teleports to Mario, and landed multiple hits of his Rapid Chops. "Aaahhhhh!" Mario cries, and falls down on his back.

Tabuu stares down at the broken Smasher before him. "You've actually managed to put up a decent fight… but no more." He gathers his energy and prepares for one final Laser Beam.

"I'm sorry, everyone." apologizes Mario. He tries to lift his head, but fails. Every bone in his body aches with the weight of Tabuu's blows, but his heart is feeling the worst of it. He has failed to save his friends. All the Smashers in the mansion… Especially… "Mario!" a familiar voice calls.

Tabuu looks up, focusing on the White Energy he has massed. "This weak Goddess can't save you."

Mario opens his eyes and sees Palutena, who now stands between him and Tabuu. "Palutena? What are you doing here?" asks Mario.

"I'm here to protect you." says Palutena.

Tabuu's body glows brighter as the white energy grows larger and forms a massive ball. "What… do you mean?" asks Mario, struggling to look at her.

Palutena looks down at Mario for a moment. She was so tired from fighting Pyramids and monsters. She doesn't have the strength to warp them away, and she can't possibly lift Mario, even if she did have enough power to cast Light Weight. Palutena knows what she has to do, but she can't bring herself to tell him all of it. "I mean, I'm doing what I have to do to make sure you get back up and beat Tabuu." replies Palutena.

Mario looks at the goddess, who can barely stand. "Don't… say that! We're… all… going back together." He tries to struggle to his feet, but his arms and legs betray him. "I… I won't… lose you! I c-can't!"

Palutena looks down at her dearest friend. Seeing him so weak, barely able to move, confirms what she has to do to save him. "Mario, please stop." She says firmly, her jaw set with determination. "Just let me do what I have to."

She sounds confident, but her breathing is labored and Mario catches the tremor in her voice. "Mario. One of the best parts of this tournament was spending time with you… laughing with you…. Fighting alongside you… You always help me when I was in trouble. Now it's my turn to protect you."

The beam is ready, and all Tabuu has to do is fire. Mario feels a tear on his cheek, but it is not his own. His heart jolts inside him when he realizes that Palutena is crying… and if he is truly Super Mario, he can't let her go through with this. "Palutena… No! I-I can't… let you…"

The Goddess kneels down and leans closer to Mario. "I'm not afraid to die for you," she says.

Tabuu's beam is so large that Mario and Palutena feel the heat waves radiating from the energy. Palutena continues, heart pounding and skin tingling with the fear of what's about to happen to her, but also with joy at what she's about to do. "I'm doing this not just to help you and everyone else. I'm doing this because…" A smile forms on her lips and she says the four words she has been longing to say since last year. "I love you, Mario."

Tabuu says something, but it lost in the thoughts that flood Mario's mind. Palutena loves him? But… no! She couldn't stand up to Tabuu's beam. She'd be gone, and he was powerless to do a thing about it! Mario's head is swimming with Palutena's words and his own thoughts, so much so that he doesn't notice right away as Palutena gets to her feet and runs forward... just as Tabuu fires his beam.

"Palu…tena…" Mario struggles to shout. It seems as if time slows down. Mario sees the laser heading towards them, the energy crackles and the heat and power is as intense as a thousand explosions.

"Aahh!" Palutena screams as the beam envelops her body. It takes all her remaining power to keep it from Mario, and she falls to the ground, completely still, her cry echoing in Mario's ears.

Mario's eyes widen, looking at Palutena falling down on her back after a powerful attack. "Noo…"

Mario slowly crawls to Palutena and picks her up with his arms. He looks at the Goddess and tries waking her up. "Palutena… please… wake up…"

No response came from Palutena. Tears from Mario's eyes start falling down onto Palutena's face. "Don't worry Mario, you'll see her soon and everyone else right after I'm done with you." says Tabuu.

Suddenly, large amounts of Dark Energy start taking over Mario. He looks at Tabuu with a death stare. Tabuu sense the Dark Energy coming from Mario. "I sense something powerful coming from Mario." says Tabuu. "Is this the power Master and Crazy Hand were talking about?"

"Tabuu, you're going to pay what you did too Palutena. I'm not going to forgive you." angrily says Mario.

Mario's Dark Energy finishes takes over Mario. He now has a lot of Dark Energy surrounding him and his eyes are not blue, but dark purple now. "Mario changed." says Tabuu. "He's not the same as before."

"Get ready, Tabuu. I'm not going to hold back anymore." evilly says Mario.

Dark Mario throws Dark Fireballs at Tabuu. Tabuu summons his Electrical Shield, but Mario's Dark Fireballs went through, and hits Tabuu. "What?" surprisingly says Tabuu.

Mario attacks Tabuu with a Dark Fire Punches. Tabuu Teleports back, but Dark Mario got in front of him and landed a powerful Dark Fire Punch, sending Tabuu flying. "This isn't the same power he was using!" exclaims Tabuu.

Dark Mario throws a lot of Dark Fireballs at Tabuu. Tabuu flies around them, and throws his Shuriken Boomerang. Dark Mario stops it with his hand, covers it with Dark Flames, and throws it back at Tabuu. Tabuu dodges it, but the Shuriken Boomerang follows Tabuu, and hits him on the back. "Eerrgh!" Tabuu cries in pain.

Palutena slowly opens her eyes after hearing loud noises from Tabuu. She blinks a few times since her vision is blurry and sees Mario covered with Dark Energy like before. "M-Mario…"

While Tabuu is stunned, Dark Mario jumps up and landed a powerful Dark Fire Flying Kick, sending Tabuu down to the ground. Dark Mario continues his hitting Tabuu with a lot of Dark Fire Punches and follows it with a Dark Fire Palm attack. "Is that enough, Tabuu?" angrily wonders Dark Mario.

Tabuu Teleports somewhere faraway from Mario. "How did Mario get so powerful?" wonders Tabuu. "Where are you, Tabuu?" evilly asks Dark Mario. "Stop hiding like a coward!"

Tabuu comes out from hiding and made Ghost Projections of himself. Dark Mario took them all out with a Giant Dark Fireball, Tabuu ties up Dark Mario with his Chain of Light, and throws him down really hard. Mario gets up like nothing happened. "Is that all you got?" evilly teases Dark Mario.

Tabuu turns surprised. "How is he not hurt?" wonders Tabuu.

Tabuu flies up and summons his wings. Tabuu shoots out powerful Off Waves from his wings and hits Dark Mario. "That should finish you." says Tabuu.

Mario gets back up. "That actually hurt." evilly says Dark Mario.

Tabuu turns really surprised. "My strongest attack only stung him." surprisingly says Tabuu.

Dark Mario grabs Tabuu's legs and Tornado throw him to the ground. Dark Mario gathers up a lot of Dark Flames. "This is it, Tabuu." evilly says Dark Mario. Dark Mario finishes gathering up his Dark Flames and releases his Dark Mario Finale.

"Just what I'm waiting for." says Tabuu. Tabuu reflects Dark Mario's attack with his Reflector.

"Oh I knew you're going to do that." says Dark Mario.

Dark Mario takes out his Super Leaf Cape covered with Dark Energy and reflects his attack with more Dark Fire power. Tabuu tries flying away, but got hit from the attack. "AAAAaahhhhhhhHHHHHH!" Tabu cries and slowly losing his life.

"Well that's done." Dark Mario sneers, staring at the spot where Tabuu had been only moments before.

Palutena stands there, eyes wide with fright as she stares at the destruction Mario has just caused. Sure, it was to defeat an enemy that threatened her and her friends, but still… Mario wasn't himself. The goddess looks at Mario, waiting for his dark aura to fade, but the flame of evil burns hot inside of him still. "Mario? You have to stop now." Palutena says, her voice shaking. "You've defeated Tabuu. You have to stop the Dark Energy now!"

Mario, still reveling in his victory and power, turns to Palutena. "Why would I stop?" he asks. "I have absolute power in this form. No one can stand against me now. Not Tabuu, not those overgrown hands, not anyone!"

Palutena steps back. "Mario?" she asks timidly. Then, regaining her ground, she looks him straight in the eye. "Stop this now!"

The Dark Energy seems to twist Mario's mind as he stares at Palutena. "Oh, I forgot to destroy you, too. Let me finish you right now."

Slowly, Mario walks towards Palutena, who is too weak to do little more than plead to him. "Mario please, don't let that Dark Energy take over you like that. You're stronger than this. Snap out of it!"

There is a shift of power in the air as Mario raises his fist. His hand fills with dark energy, and his eyes are devoid of emotion as he points it at Palutena's heart. She tries once more to break through to her friend. "Please, Mario. This isn't you. This isn't the Mario I know. This isn't… this isn't the Mario I love!"

Inside his head, Mario is struggling. There is the seemingly blissful nothingness that the darkness has left in his mind. Nothing except the dark power sapping his will. But, then there is a voice. He feels he should recognize this person, but the dark clouds his mind, and he can't think straight. His soul tries to fight, but tendrils of evil energy impede him. And then he hears the voice's last word, 'love'.

It had been a whisper, but it was enough to break through the shadows. Mario gains courage. He remembers that earlier, Palutena had said that she loved him. Something snaps inside him, and the darkness flees as light explodes in his heart. Mario screams, and then falls to the ground, unconscious.

Palutena crawls over to Mario and listens to his chest. "...Still… alive." Palutena whispers with relief.

Then, a portal appears, and Cloud and Ryu burst through to where Mario and Palutena are. The two look around and see Palutena kneeling over Mario.

"Hey, you ok?" Cloud says as he and Ryu hurry over to them.

"Where's Tabuu?" asks Ryu.

"Mario just beat Tabuu, but with his Dark powers." Palutena explains.

"What?" Cloud asks, uncorking a healing potion and handing it to Palutena

The Goddess drank gratefully, then spoke, twisting the bottle in her hands. "I almost died from Tabuu's Giant Laser, then Mario got really angry and his Dark Energy took over." She shuddered. "I-I almost couldn't stop him."

"Reminds me of the Satsui No Hado." says Ryu, empathizing with Mario's currently position.

"We should go." Cloud says. "The others are probably back at the mansion.

Palutena straightens. "Wait. You defeated Master and Crazy Hand?"

"After you jumped through the portal, the rest of us fought the remaining enemies." Ryu explains. "But, the Hands disappeared."

"Don't know where they went." Cloud says as he and Ryu lift Mario. "But, they won't be coming back."

"How do you know?" Palutena asks, getting to her feet.

Cloud and Ryu look at each other and nod. "Just a feeling…" Ryu says. "Now come on. We've got to get this one to the emergency room."

Palutena smiles, knowing that help for Mario is on the way, and she and the others head back to Smash Mansion.


	53. Chapter 53

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 53

Back at the Smash mansion, the Nurse's Office is a tornado of activity. and any able-bodied Smashers rush around, providing medicine and relief to the injured. However, there are two particular cases that are 's first priority, as their injuries are the worst. "All set." says as he fastens one last bandage.

Dr. Mario has just finished treating Mario's and Palutena's wounds. "Thank you, ." says Palutena.

The Doctor nods. "You took a powerful hit from Tabuu. That was pretty reckless, what you did."

"I know. I just wanted to help Mario." says Palutena. She looks at Mario, who is unconscious and wrapped in bandages. "Will he… be okay?"

scribbles a few notes down on his clipboard. "Well, I've treated all his physical injuries, but he's in critical condition. Link and Zelda are out catching some healing fairies for him and the other patients. He'll be good as new if he can hang on until then. Of course, he'll still have to rest here for a day or so once he's healed."

"I see. Thanks again for helping all of us." says Palutena.

nods, then goes to help other patients. Seeing as there isn't much she can do because of her injuries, Palutena rests for a while. Or at least she tries to. Her head is buzzing from the recent activity. The fight with Tabuu seems so distant that it could have been a dream, but the words she said to Mario were too real for that to have been the case. She has done it. She has confessed her feelings. But, Palutena doesn't know what is scarier, the confession, or whether or not she'd get a response.

About an hour later, Zelda comes into the infirmary. "Palutena, I brought you a healing fairy," she says, holding a glass bottle with what looks to be a glowing, pink firefly.

Palutena smiles, relieved that the pain in her body will soon subside. It was uncommon for goddesses to feel such blinding pain, and Palutena doesn't want to repeat the experience. Tabuu's blast must have been powerful if it could do this to her. Zelda opens the bottle and the little fairy flies in circles around Palutena, releasing healing dust from its wings. Little by little, Palutena's pain is washed away. "How is everyone else doing? asks Palutena.

"Not good." Zelda says as Link rushes past carrying an armful of glass bottles. "Some Smashers can barely move, there injuries are so bad. R.O.B fell in some lava in the Great Maze, and Pit..."

"What's wrong with Pit?" Palutena asks, now totally alert.

Zelda takes a deep breath. "Nothing a fairy can't cure, but he looks bad."

"Oh, okay…" Palutena looks around the room at the resting Smashers and her eyes rest on Mario's bed. "What about Mario? Do you have a fairy for him?"

"Yes." says Zelda. "Right here." Zelda puts a bottled fairy on the table next to Mario's bed, and then she and Link leave the room to get more fairies for the patients who need them.

Palutena looks at the little fairy fluttering in the bottle. She knows it will start Mario on the road to recovery, but it won't heal everything. Feeling strong enough to move, Palutena gets out of bed and goes to the front of the mansion. She steps out into the cool night air and looks at the stars. "Mario always comes here after dinner," Palutena says to herself. She puts her hands together and prays. "I hope he'll be all right… I hope he can get rid of his Dark Energy."

The next day, Palutena heads to the emergency room to visit Mario and realizes he is awake. "Good morning, Mario." happily greets Palutena.

"Oh… hey Palutena." Mario sighs.

"Are you in much pain?" Palutena asks, glancing at the bottle that once held Mario's healing fairy.

"Not as much…" Mario says, struggling to sit up. But, it is as if the sadness in his voice is weighing him down.

"What's wrong?" Palutena asks. You sound so down. Is it from what happened yesterday?"

"You should know…" Mario says. "I almost killed you. When I used the Dark Energy to beat Tabuu. And after you sacrificed yourself to save me… I must be the worst person on the planet!"

Palutena's mouth tightens as she listens to Mario. "Mario. You fought to protect all of us. And I know you're not going to let that Dark Energy take over. told me that you must overcome your Dark Energy yourself, but, we'll still be here to help you when you need it."

"Thanks for the advice." Mario gets up from his bed then feels his wounds from yesterday. The fairy and 's medicine had lessened the pain a lot, but his body still aches.

"You should really get some rest. I'll get you breakfast." says Palutena, and she heads to the Cafeteria to get Mario's breakfast.

"I should really rest…" Mario muses to himself as he turns on the T.V. I traveled around different worlds to train, after all."

By then, most of the Smashers have been healed, or left with minor injuries, so it is easy for Mario to rest… and think. Palutena brings Mario a plate of waffles with whipped cream and strawberries. She wants to ask Mario something, but wonders if it is too soon. But, no one is in the room, and now seems like a good time to talk. "Mario, do you remember what I said yesterday?" asks Palutena.

Mario starts remembering Palutena's confession and looks down to hide his red face. "Yeah." replied Mario. "I remember."

"I confessed to you because I thought I was going to die from Tabuu and I would like to know what you feel for Me." says Palutena, slightly blushing.

Mario looks down at his white sheets. "After all this time, the moment has come." he thinks to himself. "I can finally confess to Palutena my feelings, but, I don't want to start our relationship with my Dark Energy is still in Me. What if it triggers and I accidentally killed her? I don't want anything bad happen to her. To keep it safe for both of us, I have to deny her confession."

Mario breathes in and out. "I'm sorry Palutena, but I don't have the same feelings for you."

Palutena's face turned shocked after Mario's answer. "W- what?"

"It's not you, it's me." says Mario. "We've done a lot together and I still can't figure my feelings out. Somewhere in my heart, there's a spot for Peach that I can't forget. She was the love of my life. You may also think that she's married already, but it's still hard for me to forget this feeling for her. A guy like me doesn't deserve like you. You deserve someone more than me."

Palutena is speechless. She opens her mouth, but no words come out. Mario continues. "I'm sorry… I think we should… just be friends. Ok?"

Palutena stands there, her body trembling with shock. Tears now prick her eyes, but she tries her best to blink them away. "I-I don't believe this." she whispers.

"Are you ok, Palutena?" asks Mario.

"No I'm not ok!" angrily says Palutena, surprising Mario with her tone. "After everything we've done together and that's your answer? We done missions together, go out a lot, and laugh together a lot . I even risked my life for you so I could tell you how I feel. I can't believe you still think that way, Mario. I thought you changed. I thought you forgot your feelings for Peach and you moved on. I guess I was wrong."

Mario stares at Palutena and watches her tears going down from her eyes. "P- Palutena."

"That's enough!" angrily says Palutena. "I don't want to hear anything from you anymore. I hope you're happy to what you said to someone that loved you."

Palutena runs out the room, leaving Mario by himself in the Nurse's Office. Mario stares at the open door. "Palu-tena!" he tries to call out, but his voice fails him. He didn't know she would react like that. He thought she'd just respond with an 'okay' or 'I'll wait'. Mario hasn't seen her this sad since the time he helped her come back to the mansion when she was feeling inadequate. What kind of person was he?

That afternoon, Link and Pit come to the Nurse's office. "Hey Mario, you feeling all right?" asked Link.

"Yeah, I'm okay." replies Mario.

Link raises an eyebrow. "Really? You don't sound okay."

"Yeah. Did something happen?" Pit asks, wondering if he should be asking this so soon after the fight with Tabuu.

Mario looks up at his friends. "Palutena said she loved me…" he whispers.

Link and Pit listen patiently, but when Mario doesn't say anything, Link prompts him. "And…"

"I told her that I don't have the same feelings for her." Mario says.

"What do you mean?" asks Link.

Mario tells them about Palutena's confession, what he told her that morning, and her reaction.

Link and Pit look stunned. "Why don't you feel the same?" asks Pit. "I thought you two were getting along very well."

"I didn't really mean it," Mario explains. He picks up the empty bottle on his bedside table and twists it in his hands. "I do feel the same for Palutena. I just don't want to confess right away. You know what happened during the fight with Tabuu. I don't want to hurt her! I need to deal with my Dark Energy first, then I'll confess to her properly. I just wish I know how."

Link and Pit nod solemnly. Then, Pit's eyes light "The reason why there's a Pittoo is because of a mirror called the Mirror of Truth. This mirror is what created Dark Pit. When you look into it, it'll bring out your dark side, literally. Dark Pit turned out okay, but I was thinking, if you looked in the mirror…"

"Then, it'll take my Dark Energy…" Mario muses to himself. I guess that's our best choice." He thinks for a while, then nods. "I'm going to defeat my Dark Energy and confess to Palutena my true feelings."

"That's the spirit, Mario. We'll help you find the Mirror of Truth." says Link.

"We'll go tomorrow," says Mario. "I need to stay here and rest up."

" won't let you leave early, will he?" Link asks knowingly.

Mario nods, an amused smile stretching across his face.

"That's too bad." says Pit. "We're going to Smash city to get a milkshake. Want one?"

"Sure. Strawberry please." replies Mario.

"You got it!" Pit says, and they leave Mario to rest and think about a future free of darkness with his goddess of light, wondering if it is really meant to be.


	54. Chapter 54

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 54

The next day, Mario, Link, and Pit are waiting for Sakurai to make them a Portal to Pit's World. "It's finally time for me to release the Dark Energy inside of me." says Mario.

"Then you can finally tell Lady Palutena you love her." happily says Pit. "I can't wait for you two to get married and have you as my Dad."

Mario blushes red. "If she's ok with marriage."

"Sakurai is taking a while in making a portal for us." says Link. "I wonder what he's doing."

"He's probably eating something." says Pit. "It's still breakfast time so maybe."

After a few minutes, they found Sakurai talking to Palutena. When they arrived, Mario and Palutena looked at each other in the eye and Mario waves his hand. Palutena shuns him and avoids looking at him. "What are you doing with Sakurai, Lady Palutena?" asks Pit.

"I was helping him washing the dishes." replies Palutena.

"You were a big help, thank you." thanked Sakurai.

"Anytime, Sakurai." says Palutena.

"Want to come with us to your World?" asks Link.

Palutena feels uncomfortable since Mario's around and from what happened yesterday. So it's best for her not to get involved in whatever they're doing. "That's ok. I have plans with the girls today."

"Oh ok, see you later, Lady Palutena." says Pit.

Palutena waves bye to Pit, Link, and Sakurai and avoids contact with Mario and left. "What's wrong with Palutena, Mario? wonders Sakurai. "Seems something happened between you two."

"I'll tell you after we're done with taking out my Dark Energy." says Mario.

"Oh right, let me make one for you." says Sakurai.

Mario, Link, and Pit arrive at the Kid Iccarus World and start looking for Pandora. "So who is this Pandora person?" asks Link.

"Long story short, she was some giant fire head, then she turned into a model." replies Pit.

"I'm still kind of confused on how she turns into a model." says Mario.

"You'll see." says Pit.

After a while of walking, they all decided to take a break. "Where is she?" asks Link.

"After Pittoo defeated her, she disappeared. I don't really know where she is actually." replies Pit. "I was out cold when I got my wings burnt trying to save Dark Pit."

"Oh Pit!"

Mario, Link, and Pit look around and found a blue hair woman flying towards them. "It's been a while."

"Wait, you're Pandora?" asks Pit.

"That's right. You were unconscious when I turned into a Human."

"Whoa, she is a model." says Mario and Link.

"Pittoo wasn't lying. You changed a lot." says Pit.

Pandora flies behind Pit and gives him a back hug, which makes Pit blush. "So why were you looking for me?" asks Pandora. "Care to join me for some 'fun'?

"Well… we are wondering if you have another Mirrors of Truth." replies Pit.

"Another Mirrors of Truth? What for? Are you going to make a Pitthree?" asks Pandora.

"No. We need to use it because my friend Mario need to take out this Dark Energy inside of him." replies Pit. "And a Pitthree sounds cool too actually."

"Well I don't have an extra one, but I can go look at the place where I found It." says Pandora.

"Oh thank you very much." thanked Pit.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." says Pandora.

Pandora goes to look for another Mirror of Truth. "She looks friendly." says Mario.

"You're still red, Pit." says Link.

"No I'm not." denies Pit.

After a while, Pandora arrived back with another Mirror of Truth. "You found another one." happily says Pit.

"Well not found, but stole." says Pandora, as she starts laughing.

"How does this thing work?" asks Mario.

"Look at it for a few seconds, then a dark you will pop out." replies Pandora.

"Well the time has finally come." says Mario. "Here goes nothing."

Mario looks at the Mirror of Truth for a few seconds, and then a Dark Mario comes out of it. "Whoa, two Marios." says Link.

"This is your chance to take away your Dark Energy, Mario." says Pit.

"I'm going to take this evil spirit away from me once and for all." says Mario.

Mario and Dark Mario begin fighting. Mario attacks Dark Mario with a few Punches. Dark Mario dodges and attacks Mario with a Kick. Mario blocks it and landed his Mario Tornado attack on Dark Mario. Dark Mario stood back and landed his Punch-Punch-Kick combo. Mario stood back and throws Fireballs at Dark Mario. Dark Mario stops them with his Dark Fireballs and throws more. Mario jumps over them and landed a Flying Kick. Dark Mario withstood Mario's attack, grabs Mario's legs, and Tornado throws him at Link, Pit, and Pandora. "Whoa!" cries Pandora, as they move away from Mario.

"You ok, Mario?" asks Link.

"Yeah. I should get serious now if I want to stop it." replies Mario.

Dark Mario attacks Mario with Dark Fireballs. Mario dodges them, grabs Dark Mario, and throws him up. Mario follows it up with some Back Flip Kicks and follows it with a strong Air Punch, sending it straight down to the ground. Dark Mario charges up his Dark Fireballs and throws Giant Dark Fireballs at Mario. Mario reflects them with his Super Leaf Cape and then throws Fireballs of his own. Dark Mario dodges some Fireballs, but got hit from the rest. Mario got up to Dark Mario, landed some Punches and Kicks, and follows it with a strong Super Jump Punch. "Is it over?" wonders Mario, looking at his darkself closely.

Dark Mario slowly gets up and grows twenty times his size. "Whoa, he grew." surprisingly says Pandora.

"This isn't good." says Link.

Dark Mario attacks Mario with a Punch. Mario dodges it and then landed some Punches and Kicks on Giant Dark Mario's arm. While barely getting damaged, Dark Mario continues attacking Mario with Punches no stop. Mario dodges the attacks and then Dark Mario surprises Mario with a Kick. "Aaargh!" cries Mario.

Dark Mario covers his hand with Dark Flames and landed a powerful punch on Mario. "Mario!" cries Link and Pit.

Mario slowly gets up, and then Dark Mario continues landing more Dark Fire Punches on Mario. Link and Pit got out their weapons, but Pandora stops them. "Why are you stopping us?" asks Pit.

"I don't know Mario, but I'm sure he wants to fight his Dark self on his own. He wants to beat it himself so he won't let anyone worry about him." says Pandora. "I could tell he's strong enough to fight his Dark self."

Dark Mario continues Punching Mario, suddenly Mario stops it, and pushes Dark Mario back. Mario is in his Fire Mario and Super Leaf Cape form. "This ends now!"

In a blink of an eye, Mario landed some Fire Punches, and follows it with a strong Fire Kick into the face. Dark Mario attacks Mario with his Dark Fireballs. Mario dodges them with ease, grabs Dark Mario's legs, and pulls them to cause Dark Mario to fall. Mario flies really high and flies down, landing a powerful Fire Stomp on Dark Mario's stomach. Dark Mario slowly gets up, then Mario charges up a lot of his Fire power in one hand, and landed a powerful Fire Punch on Dark Mario, causing it to fade away.

Mario turns back into his normal self and falls on his back. "I won." happily says Mario. "It's all over."

Link, Pit, and Pandora goes up to Mario. "You did it, Mario." happily says Link.

"I knew you could do It." says Pit.

"You're really strong for a Human." says Pandora.

"Thanks." thanked Mario. "Thanks for finding another one of this mirror."

Link and Pit slowly picks up Mario. "No problem, I heard from Viridi that you, Dark Pit, and Palutena are fighting at a Super Smash Bros tournament. How are they?" asks Pandora.

"Pittoo and Lady Palutena love fighting in the tournament. They made a lot of friends." replies Pit. "How's Phosphora?" "Dark Pit making friends? That's new." says Pandora. "And about Phosphora, we hang out sometimes. She really misses you.

"Oh really?" wonders Pit, slightly blushing. "Maybe I should visit her sometime."

"I'm sure that she'll like that." says Phosphora.

"Also, Lady Palutena has a crush on someone?" says Pit. "Oh really? Is it you, Mario?" asked Pandora.

Mario starts blushing. "Yeah, but I turned her down." replies Mario.

"Why? Palutena is a beautiful Goddess, and she's really nice and caring. How can you turn her down like that?" asks Pandora. "

The truth is I have a crush on her. I turned her down because I want to get my Dark Energy out first. When I get back I'm going to tell her how I really feel." replies Mario.

Pandora smiles at Mario. "That's good. I can tell that you're nice and caring like her. I can see why Palutena has a crush on you." says Pandora, winking at him.

Mario starts blushing again. "Mario… you better not be falling in love with her." says Pit, putting his arms together.

"I'm not." says Mario.

"Well we should get going. I want to see how things go with the two of them." says Link.

"Pit, come back here and tell me how things went." says Pandora.

"Oh I will." says Pit.

A Smash portal appeared, Mario, Link, and Pit wave bye to Pandora, and head back to the Smash mansion.


	55. Chapter 55

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 55

"It feels good to have my Dark Energy gone." says Mario as he and his friends enter the Smash Mansion's living room.

"Now you don't have to worry about it anymore." says Link, remembering his own victory over Dark Link in the Water Temple.

"Hey, you want us to leave you alone so you can talk with Palutena now?" Pit asks.

Mario stops short. Palutena! He wonders what her reaction will be. He hasn't forgotten how strange she has acted before his mission, and wonders if something is wrong. Then, he thinks everything will be all right once she hears the good news. He nods to Pit and Link, then rushes to find her. He finds her on a couch, reading a book.

"Hey Palutena." greeted Mario.

The goddess doesn't respond. "Uh." Mario begins. "My Dark Energy is gone."

"Good for you." Palutena says without looking up. In fact, she pulls her book closer to her face and turns away from Mario.

"Are you still mad from yesterday?" asks Mario.

With a move that surprises even Mario, Palutena slams her book shut and jumps up from the couch. "Of course I'm still mad!" Palutena exclaims. She pushes past Mario, heading for the hallway.

"Come on Palutena. Can we please talk?" asks Mario.

Palutena ignores Mario and continues down the hall. Mario sighs and Sakurai walks up to him. "Mario, is something wrong?" the Smash host asks.

Mario exhales and nods. "Yesterday, Palutena asked if I remembered when she confessed to me. Then she asked if I feel the same for her…"

Sakurai nods. "And, do you?" he asks quietly.

"I felt- uh, feel… the same for her, but I said no so I can find a way to get rid of the evil inside me. I… told her that I still had feelings for Peach, but that wasn't true. It just wasn't the right time, and-"

Sakurai waits for a moment, then prompts Mario to continue. "And?"

Mario lets out a shuddering breath. "Then she started crying and ran off."

"Ah… That's why Palutena is ignoring you. You hurt her feelings." says Sakurai.

"I wish I told her that I felt the same in the first place. " says Mario. "None of this would happen."

Sakurai nods sagely. "It's not too late to tell her how you really feel. Keep getting her attention. No matter how much she ignores you, don't give up." says Sakurai. "If you give up, it's all over."

Mario is sure he sees a glint in Sakurai's eye, a knowing look. He feels confidence swell inside him. "Thanks Sakurai. I'm going to do that right now." says Mario, and he goes to look for Palutena.

Mario enters the Ballroom where Link and Pit are getting ready to fight. "Hey guys, have you seen Palutena?" asks Mario.

"She left after we got here." Link answers.

"Yeah. She said that she wasn't feeling good..." says Pit.

"Oh." Mario says. Has he really hurt her that badly? "I'll… just go check if she's in her room." says Mario, and he leaves Link and Pit to their match.

The red plumber heads to Palutena's room, but instead, Peach answers the door. "Oh hi Mario." greets Peach.

"Hey Peach. Is Palutena there?" Mario asks urgently.

Peach shakes her head. "The last time I saw her was at the Cafeteria. By the way is your Dark Energy bothering you still?" asks Peach.

"Not anymore. I got rid of it with a special mirror at Pit's world." replies Mario.

Peach gasps and clasps her gloved hands together. "That's great news!" she exclaims. "Anyway, Palutena said she was going to the Smash park. You should check there!"

"Thank Peach." says Mario. He leaves Peach to her business, and notices that for the first time in a while, his mood has improved on seeing her. He doesn't feel heartsick. Instead, he feels happy to have the Mushroom Kingdom princess as his friend.

The sun is hiding behind some clouds when Mario arrives at the Smash park. "Ok lets see." says Mario. He looks around and spotted Palutena sitting down by herself on a bench. "Palutena, I would like to talk to you." says Mario. But, Palutena gets up and walks away.

"Palutena?" Mario calls after her.

"Just leave me alone." Palutena mutters.

Mario hurries after her. "I'm not going to leave you alone. I just want to talk." says Mario. He grabs Palutena's arm.

"Let me go!" Palutena yells.

"Not until we talk." says Mario. "I'm not going to stop until we settle things straight."

Palutena has trouble leaving until she breaks Mario's grip and slaps him. Mario's face turned really red and was surprised that Palutena done something like that. "Can you please stop, Mario? You already hurt my feelings so please just leave me alone. I don't want to see you anymore. It's obvious you don't care about me! Now go away."

Mario lowers his head sorrowfully and starts walking away. He begins thinking that it's all his fault that Palutena doesn't want to him again and stops when he hears noise behind him. He looks behind him and found Palutena laughing.

"Gotcha." Palutena giggles, clasping her hands over her mouth. "You should've seen your face."

Now Mario is thoroughly confused. "Why are you giggling? Aren't you mad at me?" he asks.

"I was just playing with you, Mario. I knew that what you said yesterday wasn't true. Pit told me that you said you don't feel the same for me because you want to concentrate on expelling your Dark Energy first. I did this just to have a little fun with you. I'm really glad it's gone now. Now you don't have to worry about hurting anyone." replies Palutena as she smiles.

Mario doesn't know if he should be happy or sad. Instead, he chooses a third option. "So this was all a prank?" asks Mario.

"Yep." replies Palutena. "You should've seen your face when you're about to leave."

"It's all fun and games for you, but for me, it's really serious!" Mario explodes.

Palutena looks at Mario seriously after what he said. "I told you that I don't feel the same for you because I want to concentrate on taking out my Dark Energy and I get this? A stupid and hurtful prank."

"Mario, calm down." says Palutena.

"No! I won't calm down!" Mario yells. "I thought you were really mad at me. I tried grabbing your attention to tell you how I feel about you, but you kept ignoring me and you slapped me which actually hurts from someone who I really care about. Is this what I deserve after finally taking out my Dark Energy?"

Palutena steps back as Mario's words wash over her. "It's just a prank, Mario. Can you please let this go?" she asks nervously.

Mario clenches his fists. "You think it's all fun and games, but I think it's really serious. You were really messing with my emotions. I hate people who messes with my emotions. What kind of Goddess are you?" he screams.

Palutena is shocked. Mario's words hit a little too close to her. "Mario, I-I'm sorry." Palutena apologizes as she lays a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for doing this prank."

But, the plumber is having none of it. "Let go of me!" Mario twists Palutena's hand and wrenches it away from him. "If you like hurting people like that, then I'll repay the favor."

"Ow! Mario you're hurting me!" Palutena cries out.

"Good. Now leave me alone." Mario lets go of her hand and walks away, leaving Palutena by herself. "I hope you enjoyed your prank."

The goddess sits back down on the bench and looks at her hand that Mario crushed. She realizes what she has done and cried for losing someone really important to her. It was a terrible day for both Mario and Palutena.


	56. Chapter 56

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 56

Mario arrived back at the Ballroom with the worst feeling after talking to Palutena and found Link and Pit who just finished with their fight. "How's the battle?" asks Mario.

"It was a really great match." replies Pit, wiping away sweat from his forehead.

"It went back and forth, and then I finish up the match with my Sword Dash Attack." says Link.

"Wish that I didn't miss It." says Mario.

"How are you and Palutena?" asks Link.

"Did you two made up?" asks Pit.

"Nope. I'm just going to say things got worst." replies Mario.

"Worst? I thought you two will make up already." says Link.

"I thought so too." says Mario.

"If it'll help you feel any better, want to battle one of us? Then we can go shopping at Smash city." suggested Pit.

"I think I'll past. After talking to Palutena, I don't feel so good." replies Mario, as he goes to his room.

Mario arrived back at his room and lies down on his bed. "I wish Palutena wasn't playing around. If she wasn't playing around I wouldn't been mad and wouldn't of hurt her. I know she likes playing around with people, but to me this crossed the line."

Mario closes his eyes to take a nap. After a while Link and Pit barge into the room which wakes him up, "Mario, we need to talk." says Link, with a serious look.

"Lady Palutena told us that things didn't go so well because you got so mad at her for playing around with you." says Pit.

"She was playing around with my feelings. How am I supposed to know she was playing around? She looked really serious." says Mario.

"Can you please go apologize to her? You don't have to apologize to become a couple, but at least friends?" asks Link.

"Not even as friends. Right now, I give up being her friend." says Mario.

"This is going too far, Mario. You're just going to give up being Lady Palutena's friend because of a prank?" wonders Pit.

"Do you think of her slapping me really hard is a prank?" asks Mario.

Link and Pit turn quiet after what Mario told them. "Lady Palutena slapped you?" surprisingly asks Pit.

"When I found Palutena sitting by herself at the Smash park I tried talking to her. I tried getting her attention by grabbing her arm, and then she slapped me really hard. She told me that she doesn't want to see my face so I walked away. Then I heard her giggle and she told me that it's all a prank. That's when I got really angry at her." says Mario.

"I didn't know Lady Palutena will slap you hard like that." says Pit.

"That's why I'm going to ignore Palutena. I'm also going to give up in love so I won't experience things like this again." says Mario.

Mario goes back to sleep and Link and Pit leaves the room. "This will be bad for Mario's health." says Link.

The next day, Mario woke up from bed and gets ready for his day. Mario leaves his room and heads to the cafeteria for breakfast. Mario grabs his breakfast and sits with Link and Pit. "Morning, Mario." greeted Link and Pit.

"Morning." greeted Mario as he shoves a pancake in his mouth.

"Are you ok? You look stressed out." asks Pit.

"Oh I'm fine." replies Mario. "It was just a rough day yesterday."

"Are you really going to ignore Palutena and give up on love?" asks Link.

"That's right. To me I think it's the best thing for me and her." replies Mario.

"Mario, soon you're going to realize you made a big mistake on losing someone that's important to you." says Pit. "One day, Lady Palutena will find someone else, and you'll be miserable."

"I'll be find, Pit." says Mario. "I'll find someone else that's a lot better than that Goddess."

Mario looks around and found Palutena sitting with the girls. He finds her smiling and laughing with the girls, which makes him upset. It felt like that Palutena accepted of what happened yesterday and moved on. After Mario finishes eating, he left the Cafeteria and goes to the mission board to do a mission by himself. "Ok lets see what kind of mission I should do?" wonders Mario.

Mario found a mission he can do. "I'll do another mission for Anna. Anna does gives me good deals on things I buy from there."

As Mario gets the job post, he turns around, and found Palutena heading his direction. He walks really fast to the Smash portal, but Palutena called her. "Mario."

Mario stops walking. "What do you want?" asks Mario. "Are you here to mess with me again?"

"I just want to apologize for playing with you yesterday." says Palutena. "It was childish of me to play around you like that. I know I play around with a lot of other people, but I never played around someone's feelings like that. Will you accept my apology?"

"I told Link and Pit yesterday this. I'm going to give up on being your friend and I'm going to give up on romance." says Mario. "From this day forward, we're not friends anymore.".

Palutena turns really shocked after hearing Mario's answer. She didn't expect something too deep from Mario.

"Now if you excuse me, I got a mission to do." says Mario, as he looks for Sakurai.

Palutena goes back the girls in the Cafetera. "How did it go?" asks Samus.

"Did Mario forgive you?" asks Bayonetta.

"Mario and I aren't friends anymore." sadly replied Palutena.

All the girls mouth drop. "What happened?" asks Lucina.

"I got Mario's attention and apologized, but he told me starting today we're not friends anymore." sadly replies Palutena.

"Mario really said that? I didn't know Mario is that mad." says Zelda.

"He even said that he's giving up in romance." says Palutena. "I can't believe Mario said that." says Rosalina.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't of mess Mario around like that and slapped him so hard yesterday." sadly says Palutena.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine one day. Mario is just needs to take a break from romance for a while. says Peach. "I get that he needs some time to think what he has done."

"Mario has experienced enough romance. I should leave him alone so I won't mess with him again." says Palutena. "Maybe we can be friends again one day."

After a few hours, Mario finishes his task. "Thanks again for helping, Mario." says Anna as she catalogues the last of the magic tomes and healing potions.

Mario rearranges a few glass bottles and re-shelves a misplaced Thunder tome. "No problem." he says.

Anna folds up the scroll she was keeping inventory on. "So how are you and your girlfriend?" she asks.

Mario frowns. He knows the shopkeeper is just curious, as other Smashers had been, but it's hard to talk about. "Palutena and I aren't friends anymore." Mario says weakly.

Anna's mouth turns into a surprised 'O'. "What happened?" she asks. "Did you two have an argument?"

Mario sighs and explains everything to the merchant girl. "That's pretty harsh." says Anna once he has finished.

"I know." Mario reluctantly agrees. "I also told her that I give up on romance so nothing like that will happen again."

Anna stays quiet for a long moment, and then speaks. "Mario, you can't just end romance like that. Love can happen to you again one day. And I think you were being pretty harsh to Palutena also."

"Well I did hurt her hand." Mario admits.

"That was harsh. I know that you're still mad, but maybe you should apologize to Palutena." Anna suggests. "Not as lovers, but as friends. If you don't then you'll blame yourself for losing someone important to you and she might find someone else."

Deep down, Mario knows it's the right thing to do, but he's not sure if he has the courage to do it. "…I'll think about it." says Mario. "I'm still feel uncomfortable after the whole thing yesterday."

"Well, just in case, here are some daisies to help her feel better." says Anna as she presents Mario with some of the white flowers and a satchel of gold as a reward for helping.

"Thanks, Anna." says Mario. "I'll think about it when I get there."

"I hope you two get back to being friends." says Anna.

Mario nods, and catches his portal to the mansion. Right when Mario arrives back, he sees Palutena standing in front of the Smash mansion by herself. Normally, she would be on a mission, or shopping at Smash City… with Mario. Now, she wonders if the chance will every come again. Mario thinks about if he wants to apologize to Palutena and forget everything from yesterday. After thinking for a few minutes, he goes up to Palutena.

"Hey… Palutena." greets Mario as he walks up to her.

"Oh hi… Mario." Palutena says, guilt rising inside her. She looks down with shame.

Nobody spoke until they both talk at the same time.

"Mario-"

"Palutena-"

"You first, Palutena." Mario offers.

Palutena clears her throat. "Mario, I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday. It was really childish of me, playing with your feelings like that. When Pit told me that you love me too, I decided to play a prank with you for not accepting my confession the first time. I'm also sorry for slapping you yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I thought it'll be funny, but instead it hurts you even more." Tears fall from her eyes. "Mario, we don't have to be friends, I just want you to accept my apology, and we'll go our separate ways. You deserve someone better than a horrible Goddess like me." Palutena wrings her hands nervously, not bothering to wipe the tears that now fall from her cheeks.

Mario looks at Palutena's crying face and the tears falling from her eyes. They weren't fake tears, but real ones that show her sadness. Mario smiles at Palutena and, with a gentle hand, wipes her tears from her eyes. "I accept your apology, Palutena. I'm sorry for being mad at you and hurting your hand." He says. "I'm also sorry for saying we shouldn't be friends anymore. I… I guess I didn't realize what an amazing person you were until… I chased you away… You're not a horrible Goddess, you're an amazing Goddess. You're really nice, funny, and beautiful person. If I lose you, then I won't really be the same."

Palutena is not expecting to hear this, but is overjoyed. She smiles at Mario. Although, she isn't sure what to do next. But, Mario does. "Can we start again… as friends?" he asks. "Like you said, we don't have to be friends."

"That'll be great." Palutena replies, clapping her hands together. "We can start a new leaf like how we first met."

Mario smiles at Palutena, who changed her from before upside down and remembers something. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Mario takes out the daisies he received from Anna. "I got these daisies from a girl from Robin's world. She told me to give you these when I apologize to you."

"Aww. Thanks, Mario." Palutena says, accepting the flowers from Mario. "They're beautiful."

"I'm glad you like them." happily says Mario.

They stare at each other for a moment, then Palutena pulls Mario into a hug. "I'm glad that we're friends again." says Palutena.

"Yeah. Me, too." Mario agrees and hugs her back.

Inside the Smash mansion, all the Smashers are watching them through the windows. "I'm so happy they're friends again." says Pit, wiping his tears off his eyes.

"Too bad that they're just friends now." says Samus.

"Don't be so down." says Peach. "Someday, they're going to fall in love again and they'll officially be a couple."

"Can't wait for it." says Marth. "We got to plan how the wedding is going to be like for them."

Every Smasher begin talking, Mario and Palutena hear them from outside, and looks behind them. "Where you all watching us?" asks Palutena.

All the Smashers avoid eye contact and go back to what they're doing. Mario and Palutena look at each other and have a good laugh together.


	57. Chapter 57

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 57

A few weeks has passed since Mario and Palutena apologized each other. More and more, Mario and Palutena's friendship grow even closer and they're back to being best friends. "I'm sorry that you and Palutena being only friends again." says Robin. "You two are meant for each other."

"That's ok. The only thing that matters is that we're friends again." says Mario. "I heard that you and Wii Fit Trainer are dating now. Good job, Little Mac."

"It was a real surprise. Wii Fit Trainer and I were just hanging out, and then she confessed to me while we're heading back here." says Little Mac. "It's also my first kiss since the time I got kissed by a fan one time."

"You're not so little anymore." says Robin.

"Do you want a fist in your face?" wonders Little Mac, getting arms ready.

While walking around, Mario sees Palutena heading their direction. "Hi Palutena." greeted Mario.

"Hi, Mario, Little Mac, and Robin." greeted Palutena. "What are you three doing?"

"Nothing much. We were just having a conversation." replies Robin, winking at Little Mac.

"What are you doing?" asks Little Mac.

"I'm about to go to Smash city to do some errands for and Sakurai." replies Palutena.

"Oh I'll come." says Mario, volunteering to help.

"Thanks Mario. I do need some help." says Palutena.

"Since you're leaving, Mario, Robin and I will be going on a mission." says Little Mac.

"Ok. You two have fun." says Mario.

Little Mac and Robin go to the mission board, and Mario and Palutena head to Smash city.

"So what do we need to get?" asks Mario.

Palutena pulls out a list. " wants me to get cough medicine for Ike, Wario, Kirby, and King Dedede, and Sakurai wants to get food." replies Palutena.

"What happened to them?" asks Mario.

"They were having an ice cream eating contest and now their throat hurts." replies Palutena.

"They're like rivals when it comes to eating." says Mario.

Palutena giggles at Mario's joke and they arrived at the Super Market. "I'll go get the food, you can get the cough medicine." says Palutena.

"I'm on it." says Mario.

So Mario and Palutena split up. Mario arrived at the medicine isle. "Lets see, cough medicine, cough medicine." Mario found the cough medicine. "Here it is." he says, as he grabs the cough medicine. "Now time to go back to Palutena."

So Mario starts searching for Palutena. Palutena is at the frozen food isle. "Lets see. I got almost everything, now I just need to buy more ice cream and tell Ike, Wario, Kirby, and King Dedede to not have another ice cream eating contest."

Palutena goes to the ice cream section and grabs ten buckets of ice cream. "Looks like that's it." says Palutena.

Mario found Palutena and goes to her. "I got the cough medicine." says Mario as he puts it in the cart. "Thank you, Mario. Now let's go pay for them." says Palutena. So Mario and Palutena go to the check out center.

Mario and Palutena are heading back to the Smash mansion. "Thanks again for carrying all of the bags, Mario." thanked Palutena.

"I didn't want to carry all of the bags, you forced me to." says Mario.

"I always have someone carry the bags. That's why I forced you." says Palutena. "You're my servant for today."

"Uggh." Mario groans.

"How about I treat you a snack? What do you want to eat before we go back?" asks Palutena.

"Spaghetti." replies Mario.

"Not a meal, a snack." says Palutena.

"I guess a small hamburger will do." says Mario.

So Palutena takes Mario to get a hamburger to go. Palutena orders two hamburgers and they took it to go. "That's the stuff. Thank you, Palutena." thanked Mario. "Now I have more energy."

"No problem. This is what you get for helping me today." says Palutena, winking at him.

Mario and Palutena arrived back at the Smash mansion and dropped off the food and medicine. "I think I'm a little sore now." says Mario.

"Sorry about having carry everything again." apologizes Palutena.

"It's cool. You treated me a hamburger so I'm fine. Are you going to meet up with anyone?" asks Mario.

"Not today. All the girls are busy doing something." replies Palutena.

"Want to walk around the park with me?" asks Mario.

"Sure." replies Palutena. "It's a nice time to walk around."

The sun is dipping below the mountains when Mario and Palutena enter the Smash park. "Feels nice to walk around in a windy day like this." says Mario.

"Yeah. I really like the breeze." says Palutena as her hair blows out of her face.

Mario and Palutena encounter the bench where they used to sit and chat, and they remember everything happened a few weeks ago. "This is where everything came apart." says Mario.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry for what happened." apologizes Palutena.

"You don't have to apologize again. We already made up. So we're good now, right?" asks Mario, the tiniest hint of doubt creeping into his voice.

"Yeah we're good." Palutena reassures with a smile.

Mario and Palutena sit down on the bench. Palutena kicks off her shoes and wiggles her toes in the cool grass. Mario smiles, and the pair remember all the good times; hanging out in the city, ballroom dancing, their vacation on Isle Delfino… The sun sinks below the horizon and the sky turns into a deep blue. Palutena is about to bring up the incident with the bouncy mushrooms when she sees the change of time. "Wow time has gone by. We should get back." says Palutena, putting her shoes back on.

"Okay…" Mario says slowly, "but before we get back I want to tell you one more thing."

"Oh?" Palutena raises an eyebrow. "What is it, Mario?" she asks.

Mario looks down at his hands for a moment. "I… don't think we should stay as friends." he says.

Palutena tries to make sense of Mario's words and feels the color drain from her face. "Oh… A-Are you mad again?" she asks.

"No! No! Not like that!" Mario quickly rectifies, mentally kicking himself for not choosing his words more carefully. Face flushing red, he tries again. "What I mean is, we should take our relationship to the next level."

Mario studies Palutena's face for a reaction, but sees nothing. It's as if she is speechless and still taking in what he has said. So, he continues. "Palutena, I know I said we should only be friends again, but I feel like we should be together now. After a few days of hanging out each other, we became best friends again. Then during the past few weeks, I've been thinking about you more than a friend. I knew I told you this a lot, but you're really smart, friendly, pretty, and a lot of other things that I could list to describe you. When I see you everyday, my heart just jump up and down of joy and it couldn't stop. You brighten my day with your beautiful face, your laugh that I can't forget after making a joke, and that beautiful smile every time we see each other. You're the most important woman in my life, Palutena."

Palutena's eyes start to sparkle and her cheeks brighten up red. Mario looks into her beautiful eyes and takes her dainty hands in his. A sound like rushing water fills his head, but he can only focus on the words he's about to say next. "Palutena… I… I… lov-"

"Mario! Watch out!" Palutena cries, having seen the dark energy out of the corner of her eye.

Mario gasps as a force like a vacuum pulls him backward. He twists around and sees the dark portal that is about to swallow him!

"Whoa!" Mario screams, flailing his arms and legs to escape the vortex.

Palutena throws herself at Mario, grabbing his hands and trying to free him from the vortex's pull. Where did it come from, anyway? But, the vortex grows stronger. "Mario!" Palutena cries.

But, the screaming plumber is yanked away from her as if by an invisible hand, and vanishes into the inky blackness of the portal. The portal then vanishes into thin air, and Palutena stares at nothing but the empty bench and trees beyond. "Mario? Mario?" Palutena calls out, as if yelling for him would bring him back.

She can't believe it. Once again, she is too weak to help her friend. Teeth clenched and shaking all over, Palutena begins the long walk to the mansion to tell everyone what has happened.


	58. Chapter 58

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 58

Mario falls on the ground after his trip from the vortex. "Where am I?"

Mario looks around and realizes it's Master and Crazy Hand's mansion from the time he saved Palutena from having her power taken away. "No way."

"Welcome back to our home, Mario."

Mario looks at where the voice is coming from and found Master and Crazy Hand. "You two!" angrily says Mario, covering his hand with Fire.

Mario jumps at them and throws a Fire Punch at Master Hand. In a nick of time, Crazy Hand slaps Mario to the ground and grabs him. Mario struggles getting out by using his Fire Powers to burn Crazy Hand. "Hurry up, I can't hold him any longer." cries Crazy Hand.

Master Hand gathers all the Dark Energy that Mario took out and put it all back in him. The Dark Energy slowly taking over Mario's body. "Eeeearrgh!" Mario cries, trying to fight the Dark Energy.

Mario uses all his power to try to prevent Dark Energy from coming in, but it was a lot stronger than last time. "Yes! Soon, you'll be helping us taking over all Worlds." says Master Hand.

After a while, the Dark Energy completely took over Mario's body. "This time, we made the Dark Energy to listen to us." says Crazy Hand.

"Tell everybody at the Smash mansion about the final event we planned for them." says Master Hand.

Crazy Hand made a portal and is on its way.

Meanwhile, Palutena Bursts through the mansion's front door, breathless. But, before she can get a word in, Samus marches up to her. "Palutena. We've got a problem." she says.

Palutena's eyes widen and her mouth drops open. The other Smashers can't possibly know what has happened to Mario already, unless… A brief thought crosses her mind, but she shoves it away. She's got more important things to worry about than wondering whether or not her and Mario had a few spies following them. "Listen, Samus! Mario's been taken away!" Palutena cries.

Now it is the bounty hunter's turn to be shocked. "Again?" she asks. She paces back and forth, muttering to herself. "First Crazy Hand, now we have to find Mario…"

"Crazy Hand?" Palutena asks. "What's he got to do with this?"

Link, who is nearby and has heard Palutena's question, steps into the conversation. "A few minutes ago, Crazy Hand said he had another 'event' planned for us."

By the air quotes Link makes with his fingers, Palutena guesses that the event Master and Crazy Hand are planning is something horrible. "When is it?" she asks weakly.

"In a month." Samus says. "And something tells me we can't count on Mario's help this time."

Palutena clenches her fists. Why wasn't she strong enough to save him? She hopes he'll be all right. Not wanting the others to see her sadness, Palutena straightens up. "Look, guys. Worrying about Mario will get us nowhere." she says, taking charge for the moment. "We should just focus on training so we're strong to face Master and Crazy Hand's final attack."

"Right!" Link and Samus agree, and they go tell the others.

For the next month, the Smashers train all day and night, sometimes forgetting to eat or sleep. Wii Fit Trainer really knew how to keep them going, and if her coaching didn't help, the thought of what would happen if they lost certainly did.

Finally, the day of reckoning arrives. All of the Smashers gather in the main hall. Not a word is spoken. Their worried glances and troubled expressions say enough. Everyone looks for the slightest stirring in the air; a speck of dark energy, a chill, something that tells them that the final event has begun. It comes sooner than they thought, and though everyone is expecting, the appearance of the dark portal still makes the Smashers flinch. Master Hand glides through the portal followed by his crazy twin. "Greetings, Smashers." the master says, amused at the effect he is having. "I'm sure you know what today is."

"We know." Ike says through clenched teeth.

"That's right!" Crazy Hand exclaims with glee. "It's time for our little game to begin!"

"Hold on!" Palutena says, bolder than she feels. "Mario's missing."

Crazy Hand waves dismissively. "Oh don't worry about him. I'm sure he'll be joining us soon."

"Palutena, we can do this without Mario." says Samus.

Master and Crazy Hand gesture to the portal. "Step through the vortex, if you please, and enter the Master Dimension." The two hands vanish through their vortex.

The Smashers stare in silence, trying to compose themselves when Sakurai speaks. "You have all trained long and hard for this. Just know my employees and I will support you as you fight to save all of our worlds."

"He's right." Fox says. "Let's do this!"

Feeling a little more confident, the Smashers step forward, and one by one, enter the vortex. "Before we begin, we have a change of plans." says Master Hand. The Smashers stare through narrowed eyes. "You see, we thought of doing an all-out war with your enemies from your worlds, but that's really no fun."

"That's right!" Crazy Hand cries with glee. "Instead of fighting your enemies, you'll be fighting yourselves!"

"Explain yourselves." Ganondorf orders, punching his own hand.

Master and Crazy Hand don't say anything. Instead, they summon Dark Energy from their dimension. The Smashers gasp in horror as the specks of energy form living beings a newly created army rises up before them. "Ah! It can't be!" Zelda cries, staring her dark double in the face.

"It's all of us! And there's too many of them." says Lucina.

Crazy Hand cackles, which sends chills through some of the more sensitive Smashers. "This is only the beginning. After you defeat our lovely creations, you'll face someone special… Well, IF you defeat them." he corrects.

"We will defeat them," Roy answers solemnly. "For those we must protect, we cannot lose!"

With that, the armies of Smashers and shadow clones charge, and the once silent room in the Hands' mansion rings with the metallic clash of swords, the hiss of magic, and the just battle cries of determined dimension defenders.

The battle starts off well enough. Smashers' training is really paying off, as they are able to hold the army of clones back. Some fighters are prepared. They have fought battles like this before. Link slashes at his dark side after the flash from a Deku Nut stuns the clone. Samus grips her cannon, remembering the time when she had to fight her anti-self. Pit fights his double, which reminds him too much of when he had to fight Dark Pit for the first time. He has a feeling that this… Pithree… would be much harder. Fox and Falco shoot a barrage of lasers into the shadow army, while Charizard flies through the skies, raining fireballs onto the enemies below, while skillfully dodging the enemy fire coming from the dark dragon. "Ha! You're too slow!" Sonic taunts his shadow clone, who has missed a spin-dash.

The blue blur circles around lands a kick to his opponent's chest. But, the clones are quick learners, and the Smashers are slowly running out of steam. "Aagh!" Little Mac cries in pain as his copy lands a deadly Knock-Out punch.

Elsewhere, Dark Jigglypuff sings Pikachu, Ness and Kirby to sleep, before sending them flying with a lethal Rest attack. Marth calls out as Link, Roy, and Ike clones surround the Altean prince, their swords advancing towards his chest. "Agh!-Need some help!" he cries above the claining of their blades.

Cloud hears Marth's plea, but his own clone is giving him more of a challenge than he bargains for. "Can't do that now!" Cloud says, sidestepping a dark blade beam.

"What do… we do?" Lucas asks, panting. His reserves of psychic energy running low.

"We've gotta keep fighting!-Nosferatu!" Robin shouts, having absorbed some energy from the Kirby clone who had tried to inhale him. "Remember what we've learned?" He bats the dark puffball away with his sword readies his flames. "Archfire!- Well now it's time to use it!"

Over the past month, some of the Smashers had spent sleepless nights perfecting a special technique, and now it was time to release this newfound power. There is a loud whoosh, and one by one, Smashers are enveloped in multi-colored flames. The glowing fighters lock on to their dark targets and rush forward.

"This ends here!" Corrin cries.

"Land Master!" Fox calls, and he boards his tank.

"Great…" Ike swings his sword, catching two clones with the blade and delivering a cascade of slashes high in the air. "Aether!"

Master and Crazy Hand look on in astonishment. "What? What?" Master Hand screams. "No! This can't be!"

"They've- They've learned how to summon their Smash power at will! Aahh!" Crazy cries in disbelief. "I thought only one or two of them could do that!"

More fighters gain their hidden power and glow with the fire of Smash.

"PK Starstorm!"

"Chrom! On my mark!"

"Pika—chuuuuu!"

The entire mansion shakes as meteors, electricity, lasers, stars, and a flurry of other attacks rains down on the shadow clones. Some dark clones find themselves met with the steel of a skilled swordsman's blade. Others are blown away by water and fire tornados, courtesy of Corrin and Roy. "No! No! No! No! Noooo!" Crazy Hand screams with terror. "Our clones! Our beautiful clones!"

When the destruction ends, not one shadow clone is left standing. The Smashers regroup, winded and exhausted, but victorious. And yet, something doesn't seem right… There is still a sense of darkness in the air. Crazy Hand flies towards them. "You… You've defeated all of them! How? How? How?" he asks, about ready to throw a tantrum.

Master Hand merely floats calmly. "Don't worry, brother. Don't forget our secret weapon."

Suddenly, Crazy stops ranting. "Oh yeah! That weapon!" he says with glee.

"Prepare yourself, Smashers, for your final fight." announces Master Hand.

Master Hand snaps his fingers and a dark purple vortex appear. Shadow energy moves in tendrils, which gather together, materializing someone in their midst. Whatever it is, the Smashers don't like it. The energy feels dark, but there is also a familiar presence to it. The dark power vanishes to reveal the shadow of the plumber they all know. "Everyone, your final opponent will be… Dark Mario!"

There stands the Mushroom Kingdom hero. His eyes are filled with blackness, occasional flashes of blue sparking like lightning. His mouth is tightened in concentration, his body surrounded by an aura of shadows. "Mario!" Palutena cries. "What have you done to him?

Master hand chuckles. "We found something was missing inside him, so we simply gave it back."

"His dark energy," Ryu realizes. "It's like the Satsui No Hado."

"Heehee! We also gave him more darkness so his 'light' can't regain control." Crazy Hand adds. "The only way to stop him… is to destroy him!"

Various Smashers gasp or wince in surprise. "We can't do that!" Luigi cries. "He's my brother!"

Master Hand floats higher, as if pleased. "I knew you'd say that. In that case, Mario will help us destroy you and all of your worlds."

Some fighters glare at the two Hands. What was more important? Saving a dear friend? Or saving the universe? "…We're sorry, Mario…" Link says, raising the Master Sword. Reluctantly, others raise their weapons.

Dark Mario narrows his eyes and smirks. "You really believe you can defeat me?" His voice is low and threatening. "I'm more powerful than all of you!"

It is fifty-seven against one, so one would think this fight is easy. But, though Dark Mario is outnumbered, his power seems to know no limits. Not only that, but most of the Smashers are exhausted from their previous fight with the clones. Smashers come by waves, but Dark Mario seems to withstand all their attacks. Ryu, Corrin, Little Mac, and Sonic bombard him from four different directions, but Mario sends them flying with a few well-aimed punches and kicks. "My turn!" Mario says, gathering his shadow powers. He shoots bursts of dark flames.

Fox, Falco, Ness, and Lucas pull up shields, either reflecting or absorbing the energy, defending other Smashers. From a distance, Fox, Falco, and Samus shoot lasers and a fully charged energy sphere, but Dark Mario leaps into the air, and with a swish of his cape, deflects each and every projectile. "Aahh!" Samus screams as she is struck by her own cannon blast at triple its power. She hits the wall and falls to the ground.

Mario leaps into the middle of the fight, hitting any Smasher who is unfortunate enough to get close. "A vision!" Shulk cries, and swings the Monado seconds before Mario can Fire Punch him.

"Ugh!" Mario, cries, skidding across the floor.

Dark Mario stands, shadows swirling and flickering around him like fire. He rushes towards Shulk, who stands ready with his sword. "You won't get away with that a second time!" Mario screams, and grabs the seer before he can counter with his blade.

Shulk screams as he is spun around and tornado-thrown across the room.

"Ready for this?" Charizard asks Greninja as they stand firm.

The Greninja nods and both of them glow with a bluish white light. In a few seconds, the Mega-evolved form of Charizard and Ash-Greninga stand before Mario. "That won't help you-!" But, Charizard swoops down and grabs Mario before he can finish.

Mega Charizard breathes a scorching burst of blue fire that sends the evil plumber plummeting to the ground. Ash-Greninja shoots a large Water Shuriken, but at the last moment, Mario rights himself and reflects it toward other fighters! Mr. Game and Watch caught the projectile in his 2-D trashcan and leapt over fallen Smashers to close the distance. He pulls out his hammer and swings at Mario. The dark plumber is briefly encased in a block of ice. Mr. Game and Watch winces. He had hoped for a number 9. Mario shatters the ice, and shivering only slightly, whacks the 2-D man away. Each blow to the Smashers is devastating. Mario has gone mad with power, knocking out Smashers with one or two hits. Despite all their training, this fight is the most challenging they've had to deal with. Link and Pit charge forward. "Mario! Stop this!" they cry out, trying to talk a little sense into him.

Mario covers his hands with fire. Link and Pit reluctantly raise their swords and land a few good hits, but Mario knocks them down, too. He looks around at the fallen Smashers. This fight is way easier than his master said it would be. Though others attempt to rise again, Mario only sees one more challenger. Palutena stares at her friend trapped in the darkness. "Mario…" she whispers.

The darkness around him was so strong that Palutena can almost feel herself weakening. "What's wrong, Goddess? Why not attack me?" Dark Mario sneers.

"Mario. Please. This isn't you." says Palutena.

In a flash, Mario throws Dark Fireballs. Palutena gasps and reflects them with her light barrier, but before she can retaliate, Mario vanishes. Moments later, Palutena cries out in pain as something strikes her from behind. She pulls herself up on one elbow and summons blue laser lights from the ground. Mario deflects them easily, and Palutena is hit with a Large Dark Fire Ball. "Lady Palutena!" Pit gasps.

Ever loyal to his Goddess, the Angel slowly gets up and shoots a Light Arrow at Mario. Dark Mario merely turns to one side as the arrow flies past his head. He throws a Large Fireball, which sends the angel to the ground. Trembling, Palutena gets to her feet, ignoring the other Smashers' pleas to stay down. "Mario please, you're stronger than this."

Mario gathers dark energy in his hand. "The Mario you knew is gone."

"Mario, I know that the normal you is still inside you. Please, you're hurting all of your friends." says Palutena.

"Say good bye." Dark Mario pulls his hand back to swing when he hears his master's voice.

"Mario, stop!" Master Hand commands.

The dark plumber looks up, and then stares at Palutena. Why was he not allowed to complete his task of eliminating the Smashers? "Remember what we said about that goddess. You are supposed to drain her power and give it to us. Then, we'll all rule the cosmos together."

"No!" Palutena cries.

But, Mario has already dismissed the dark energy and now grabs Palutena's shoulders, holding her in place. "Good." Master Hand says approvingly. "Now we'll finally gain the power of the light goddess."

Palutena gasps as the two giant hands hover towards her, their fingers glowing with power-draining magic. "Please, Mario! Don't do this!" Palutena cries, twisting and kicking to try to free herself.

Mario tightens his grip on Palutena's shoulders. A tear rolls down Palutena's cheek and lands on Mario's hand. Her tear triggers something. Flashes of memory flit before Mario's eyes. He realizes with a shock… he knows this person… He loves this person! But, no! He must obey his master! That is his only purpose! Mario doubles over in pain, clutching his head. "Aah! Get… out… of me!" Mario cries inside himself, but the darkness is too strong.

Palutena glances up. Master and Crazy Hand are only a foot or two away. Mario doesn't look like he is breaking the dark spell. The energy is far stronger than before! Closing her eyes, she can only think of one thing to do. Mario is so full of dark energy. But, the darkness can't exist where there is light and Mario can't take her goddess power if it is given freely… Palutena lays her hands on Mario and wills her power into him. Golden pools of energy appear where her hands are and power flows into him. "I won't let this darkness take you away from me!" Palutena cries.

Slowly, tendrils of darkness leave Mario's body. "Hey!" Master Hand cries. "How dare you? Stop!"

Palutena concentrates harder, giving up every drop of her power, willing with every fiber of her being that the darkness inside Mario would disappear. "Ah-Ah!" Mario says as he feels warmth and light chase away the cold of the dark.

Palutena, sapped of her strength, falls to the ground. "Mario…" she whispers happily.

Shaking his head to clear it, Mario looks around and sees all of the Smashers on the ground, looking as they have just lost a vicious fight. "I… did this?" he gasps in horror. "I can't believe it…"

Mario's mouth goes dry, his eyes water, and the color drains from his cheeks. Mario looks down and sees Palutena, who is lying still. "No!" he cries

Mario kneels down and lifts Palutena's head. "Palutena?... Oh…" Hot tears fall from his eyes. "Palutena… No… I- I didn't mean it- I… didn't mean to…"

"It's… it's not your fault." Palutena lays her hand on Mario's face and gently brushes his tears away. "Don't cry… Mario. We'll… be all right. You… have to concentrate… beat Master and Crazy Hand…"

"I just can't believe I hurt you guys." sadly says Mario.

"Master and Crazy hand did this. They… released your darker side." whispers Palutena.

"But, I allowed myself to get taken over… I… wasn't strong enough! Look what I did to you guys!" sadly says Mario. "I'm too weak!"

"Mario, none of this is your fault. I know the real you would never do this to your friends. quietly says Palutena.

Mario opens his mouth to protest, but Palutena raises her head and plants a kiss on Mario's nose. "Good luck, Mario. I know you can beat them." says Palutena as she smiles. "I believe in you."

Mario stops crying and smiles at Palutena. He carefully places Palutena on the ground and stands, glaring at Master and Crazy Hand with new fire in his eyes. "You made me hurt all of my friends," he said slowly, his voice deadly calm. "You're going to pay!"

The two hands detect the masked fury in Mario's voice, but it only detours them for a second. "Since you're the only one standing here's our final event for you." says Master Hand.

"Defeat both of us and everything will be back to normal for you." says Crazy Hand.

Mario stares down the two hands. He has to make it up to his friends, and he will not fail. "Challenge accepted."


	59. Chapter 59

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 59

Mario eats a Fire Flower and attacks Master and Crazy Hand with Fireballs. Master and Crazy Hand dodge them and throw a Punch at Mario in both directions. Mario jumps over them and landed a Fire Stomp on both of them, sending them straight down. "Not bad." says Master Hand, shooting his Finger Missiles.

Mario dodges them and reflects the last Missile with his Super Leaf Cape. From behind, Crazy Hand attacks Mario with a Slap attack. Mario jumps over Crazy Hand and landed a strong Fire Punch, sending Crazy Hand flying into Master Hand. "I'm not going to go hold back anymore!" says Mario.

Master Hand goes in and attacks Mario with his Pokes. Mario dodges each attack when suddenly, Crazy Hand buries Mario to the ground with a strong Slap onto the ground. "Aaargh!" cries Mario.

"It's our time to for our counter attack." says Crazy Hand.

Master Hand shoots a barrage of Finger Missiles and Crazy Hand drops a lot of Finger Bombs. "Gaaah!" cries Mario, taking on all the explosion attacks.

"Let's end this!" says Master Hand.

Master and Crazy Hand spins around like a tornado and attacks Mario with a Drill attack. Mario got out and rolls away from their attacks. "Now it's my turn." says Mario, as he rushes in when he has the chance.

Mario landed a few Punches on Master Hand and few Kicks on Crazy Hand. Master and Crazy Hand flies back and both attack Mario with a Punch. Mario jumps up and landed a strong Fire Punch on both of them, sending them to the ground. Mario continues attacking Master and Crazy Hand with Fire Punches and Kicks, and landed a powerful Fire Palm on them, sending them flying.

"How about a game?" asks Master Hand, taking out imaginary cards.

Master Hand places Cards on the ground and raises them up to have a better chance to hit Mario. Mario tries getting down, but there are Cards that keep rising up from the ground. Crazy Hand landed a quick Jet attack on Mario and Master Hand landed a strong Punch on Mario. "Aaaagh!" cries Mario, landing hard on the ground.

Master and Crazy Hand continues landing strong blows on Mario and hits Mario back down on the ground. Both hands laugh evilly while landing deadly blows on Mario. Mario slowly gets up and Master Hand grabs Mario tightly. "Looks like this is the end for you and your friends, Mario." says Crazy Hand.

Crazy Hand produces an energy Pink Pillar. "Good bye, Mario." says Master Hand.

Crazy Hand attacks Mario with the Pink Pillar. When Crazy Hand hits Mario, the Pink Pillar vanishes. Master and Crazy Hand turn surprised when they see Mario in rainbow color. "What!" surprisingly says Master and Crazy Hand.

Mario got out of Master Hand's grip and landed a powerful Fire Punch on Master Hand. "Gaaahhh!" cries Master Hand.

Mario goes up to Crazy Hand and landed a powerful Kick on Crazy Hand. "Graahhh!" cries Crazy Hand.

Mario continues landed Punches and Kicks on Master and Crazy Hand in light speed. Mario's Rainbow Star power went out and Master and Crazy Hand are really injured. "This is the end of your terror, Master and Crazy Hand." says Mario.

Master and Crazy Hand both laugh evilly. "We're not done yet. We have one more trick in our sleeves." says Master Hand.

"This is our final form we would like to show you." says Crazy Hand. "You will never survive this!"

Master and Crazy Hand turns into Dark Energy and fused into a Giant with huge amounts of Dark Energy. "This is our true form, Master Core." says the Giant.

"This is it, the final battle." Mario gulps. "This will determine the fate of the Worlds and my friends. I'm not going to back down!"

"Now come, Mario." says Master Giant.

Mario goes up to Master Giant, and landed his Punch-Punch-Kick combo. Master Giant attacks Mario with a barrage Dark Energy Balls, Mario dodges them and landed a few Fire Punches. Master Giant attacks Mario with a flashing Energy Strike and hits Mario. "Aaaahhh!" cries Mario, rolling on the ground.

Master Giant creates Dark Energy Balls and shoots them at Mario. Mario dodges them and landed a strong Fire Stomp on Master Giant's head. The he continues attacking with a barrage of Fire Stomp and follows it with a strong Fire Kick.

"Eeeergh!" cries Master Giant. "There's still more challenges for you."

Master Giant turns into Dark Energy and fused into a Beast. "Another transformation?" surprisingly wonders Mario.

"Our next form, Master Beast." says Master Core. "Hope you can tame it."

Mario attacks Master Beast with Fire Balls in a blink of an eye Master Beast disappears. "Where did it go?" wonders Mario, looking around.

Master Beast appears above Mario and landed on top of Mario. Mario struggles getting out, but he's stuck in a strong grip. Master Beast surrounds himself with Dark Energy and attacks Mario with it. Mario found a way out and rolls away from the attack. As Mario is about to attack with a Fire Punch, Master Beast attacks with a vicious Bite. "Whoa!" cries Mario, barely dodging the attack.

Master Beast continues attacking with Bites. Mario jumps up high and landed a Fire Mario Tornado on Master Beast's face. "Eeeergh!" cries Master Beast.

Master Beast attacks Mario with Dark Energy Spikes from the ground, Mario runs away from them, and then Master Beast attacks Mario with another Stomp attack. "Not this again!" says Mario.

Mario dodge rolls, grabs Master Beast's legs and Tornado throw it. Mario goes on top of Master Beast and landed a powerful Fire Palm on Master Beast. "That should do it." says Mario, breathing a lot.

Master Beast turns into Dark Energy and fused into three swords. "Are you kidding?" says Mario. "How many transformations do you have?"

"Now meet, Master Edges." says Master Core. "We'll be having slices Plumber for dinner."

Master Edges attacks Mario with Sword Slashes. Mario dodges them by jumping, but got hit from Dark Energy Balls from the back. "Gaaah!" cries Mario.

Master Edges attacks Mario with a fast Sword Slash. Mario barely dodges, feeling a strong cut on his cheek, and attacks back with a powerful Headbutt, and follows it with a Fire Super Jump Punch. "I guess we need some assistance." says Master Edges.

Master Edges gather more Dark Energy and made two more Swords. "Now this is outrageous." says Mario.

Four swords attack Mario in high speed, while one sword is charging up for a powerful Sword Slash. Mario dodges the four swords attacks and dodges the fifth swords powerful Sword Slash with a backflip. "That's not going to work!" says Mario.

Mario landed a powerful Fire Punch on each of the Swords and hits them with a barrage of Big Fireballs. "Are you done yet?" asks Mario, breathing heavily.

Master Edges turn into Dark Energy and turns into Mario. "Now the Dark Energy formed into me." surprisingly says Mario. "This is like when I faced my Dark Energy when I was in Pit's World."

"Now you are seeing, Master Shadow." says Master Core. "Let's see if you can beat yourself twice."

Master Shadow attacks Mario with Punches and Kicks. Mario dodges them, grabs Master Shadow, throws him down, and landed some Fire Uppercuts. Mario follows it with Fire Punches and Kicks that sent Master Shadow flying. "Grrrr!" angrily cries Master Shadow.

"Fighting you in this form is a lot easier than the your previous forms." says Mario, as he smirks.

"Then how about this?" says Master Shadow.

Master Shadow turns into Dark Energy, gathers all of the Dark Energy around him, and forms into a big Fortress. "What is this?" wonders Mario.

"This is my final form, Master Fortress. I can make a lot of enemies with my Dark Energy. This is the end of you, Mario." says Master Core, as it laughs evily.

"I'm not done yet." says Mario as he charges in. "I won't stop until the World and my friends are safe!"

A lot of enemies from different worlds attack Mario. Mario takes them out with his Punches and Kicks and continues on. Mario takes a quick breath. "There's no end to them. How do I beat this Master Fortress?" wonders Mario, breathing heavily.

While fighting off enemies, Mario found a big bright, Red Energy Source. "This must do something."

Mario landed a strong Fire Punch and destroyed it. "Aaaahhh!" cries Master Fortress.

"Guess I found their weakness." says Mario.

Master Fortress makes a horde of harder enemies. Mario takes out all of enemies and destroys the second Red Energy Source. "How is it hard to kill one Plumber?" angrily wonders Master Fortress. "This can't be happening!"

Master Core made another passage with enemies that are strong as boss battles. "This must be the last passage." says Mario, breathing really heavily. "I have to hurry before I run out of energy."

Mario slowly took all of the enemies since they're strong as boss battles. After taking out all the enemies, Mario arrived at the last Red Energy Source. "This is it." says Mario.

Mario charges up his Fire Power and landed a powerful Fire Palm on the last red pimple. "Ahhhhhhh!" cries Master Fortress.

Master Fortress turns into Dark Energy and the Dark Energy start fading away. After all of the Dark Energy faded a big floating ball appeared. "This can't be." says Master Core.

"This is the end of the road for you, Master Core." says Mario.

Mario slowly walks up to it, but falls on the ground. He tries getting up, but he used up all the energy. Evil laughter comes from Master Core. "If you don't destroy us in time, you'll face us again starting from Master Giant!" evilly says Master Core.

Mario struggles getting up, but his body won't move an inch. "I was so close!" he thinks to himself. "I'm sorry, everyone."

As Mario is about to faint, he sees images of all his friends, telling him to not give up. Then Palutena appears and smiles at him. After seeing all his friends in his consciousness, he gets up on his feet and charges up all the Fire Power he has. "No way!" cries Master Core.

"This is the end for you, Master Hand and Crazy Hand!" says Mario. "This is the power I received from all my friend who believed in me."

From his hands, Mario fires his Mario Finale, realizing all the flames he has. The attack hits Master Core, slowly burning it away. "Noooooooo!" cries Master Core, slowly fading away.

After a few seconds, Master Core is gone and Mario is the winner. He slowly breathes and falls back on the ground. "I did it, everyone." he says in a low voice and closes his eyes.


	60. Chapter 60

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 60

The final battle has finally ended. Master and Crazy Hand are gone after Mario defeated their final form, Master Core. The Smashers all got back up after Dark Mario beat them. "What happened?" wonders Link, looking around.

"Did we win?" wonders Marth.

The Smashers look around and no sign of Master and Crazy are found. "Looks like they're gone." happily says Robin.

"That means, we won, Mario must've beat them!" announces Little Mac.

The Smashers all cheer for their victory. Smashers from left and right greet each other with hugs, high-fives, group hugs, and kisses for couples. Palutena looks around for Mario and spotted him down on the floor. She runs to him in excitement. "Hey, Mario, you did it!" she happily says. "We can go home now."

No response was made from Mario. He's just laid down on the ground and not even a twitch on his body was made. "Mario, get up!" says Palutena, patting his body.

No response was made still. Palutena puts her head on Mario's chest to listen to his heart. After trying to listen, there wasn't a heartbeat. Palutena turns really worried. "Everyone, Mario's heart is not beating!"

Everyone stops turning and turns shocked after what Palutena said. "What did you say?" worryingly asks Peach, running to them.

"Mario's heart is not beating." sadly says Palutena.

Peach puts her hand on her mouth and tears come out. Luigi then comes up to them. "Hey Bro, get up!" says Luigi, shaking Mario by the shoulder.

No response was made still. Luigi stops shaking and tears come out of his eyes. "I can't believe it."

"We can't give up yet!" says . "We have to take him back to the Smash mansion and I'll treat him."

"We won't know if Mario's gone until we try and treat him." says Bowser.

So Bowser grabs Mario and they all went back to the Smash mansion. As they arrived, Bowser and rush to the Nurse's Office. Bowser places him on a bed and looks for One-Up Mushrooms to make medicine. "Bowser, please wait outside so I can treat him." says .

Bowser follows 's instructions and goes out. blends all the One-Up Mushrooms he has and makes a Shroom Shake. "This Shroom Shake has over one hundred One-Up Mushrooms in it. Hope this works."

opens Mario's mouth and pour the medicine. "Now let's see if it works."

After waiting for thirty minutes, nothing happened to Mario. The medicine didn't work and is in shock. He goes out to tell everyone. "Is Mario ok?" worryingly asks Link.

"Did you heal him?" worryingly asks Pit.

No response was made from , except of a shocked face. He takes off his Head Mirror. "I'm sorry, everyone, Mario's gone."

After 's announcement, almost all the Smasher's eyes turn teary and some Smashers like the villains feel sadness. "This can't be." sadly says Kirby.

"Mario survived these kind of situations before." sadly says Pikachu.

"My Brother is gone!" sadly cries Luigi.

All the Smashers that cried cry harder for Mario's loss. "I can't accept this! How am I supposed to tell him how I feel now?" sadly says Palutena, as she cries harder.

"Mario has done a lot for us." says Sakurai, who just arrived. "The best thing for us to do is to pay our respects by making a Grave. I know it's hard to see Mario like this, but it'll make him happy."

The Smashers tries to stop crying and nods in agreement. "Even though Mario's gone, he'll always be watching us." sadly says Palutena.

Even though it's a sad day for them, the Smashers all go out to get a Grave ready for the fallen Hero.

In the afterworld, Mario has opened his eyes and looks around. All he can see is clouds around him. "Where am I? Where is everyone?"

Mario looks down the clouds and sees nothing. He jumps off the cloud, but responded back. "I can't get down from here."

"Of course you can't."

Mario looks behind him and sees Master and Crazy Hand. "You two!" angrily says Mario, getting into his fighting stance.

"Whoa chill, Mario." says Crazy Hand. "We just want to talk."

"You two must be tricking me so I can let my guard down." angrily says Mario. "I won't let you beat me."

Mario jumps to them and throws a Punch and Master Hand. Suddenly, Mario's attack went through Master Hand. "What the?" wonders Mario.

Mario then tries throwing Fireballs from his hands, but it won't come out. "My Fireballs aren't working either. What is this place?"

"Look, Mario, if you stop attacking us, we'll tell you where we are." says Master Hand.

Mario doesn't really want to do it, but it's the best choice for him to know more about where they're. "Ok, tell me where we at and how come I can't hit you and use my Fireballs."

"We're in Heaven, Mario." says Crazy Hand. "So no attacks can't hit us and you can't use your powers here."

Mario's face turns shocked. "Heaven? You mean…."

"Yes, Mario, we're dead." says Master Hand.

Mario turns even more shocked and sits down on the cloud. "So this is why I can't get out of here. I'm already dead."

"It took you a whole month just to wake up." says Master Hand.

Mario's eyes widen. "A- a whole month!?"

"Yeah, and we're sorry for everything that happened." Crazy Hand apologizes.

"We were thinking about all the bad things we've done with you and your friends for a long time." says Master Hand. "We just learned that we wanted to spend with you guys more and not do evil deeds. If we learned this a long time ago, then all those wars we made and you being dead wouldn't have happened."

"You don't have to accept our apology, we just wanted to tell you how we feel." says Crazy Hand.

It's hard for Mario to forgive their apology after everything they've done, but he knows that they really mean it from their tone. Mario smiles at them and gets up in his feet. "I forgive you two. If you just wanted to hangout with us, then you could've just asked."

"I'm glad that you're not mad at us anymore." says Master Hand. "We have an offer for you."

"An offer?" wonders Mario.

"Our offer is to revive you back." says Crazy Hand.

Mario's face turns really surprised of the offer, but turns sad afterwards. "We want to pay you back for defeating us in all of our events and for hurting you and all your friends. Do you accept?" asks Master Hand.

Mario turns quiet for a while until he opens his mouth. "I'm sorry, but I don't deserve it."

Master and Crazy Hand turns surprised. "You're just letting this once of a lifetime deal going to waste?" surprisingly asks Crazy Hand.

"That's right." replies Mario. "I don't deserve to be revived after everything I've done to them."

"But it's our fault for controlling over you." says Master Hand. "Your friends will be happy."

"Why would they be happy?" wonders Mario. "I hurt everyone of them and almost killed them. I heard all the cries from hurting them and all the wounds I gave to them. I even almost killed the one I love. A man like me doesn't deserve to see them face-to-face. It's best for me just to wait here until they go to Heaven and I can apologize to them."

"Would you even stay here if all your friends are miserable after you died?" asks Crazy Hand.

Mario turns his head to Master and Crazy Hand. "After you died, your friends turned miserable." says Master Hand. "They do things that helps them to not forget you, like doing your favorite activities and eating your favorite food."

"While doing that, it made them sad by just remembering you." says Crazy Hand. "All they do is wishing you to come back so the Smash mansion will be complete again."

"The one who's really sad is not just your Brother, but also the Goddess." says Master Hand.

"You mean, Palutena?" surprisingly asks Mario. "But I almost took her to you two so we can use her power to take over all the Worlds."

"She cried every night in her room, just wishing you to come back. She even looked at all the pictures you took together to remind her of you, the man she loved." says Master Hand.

"If you still don't believe us, then take a look of this." says Crazy Hand.

Master and Crazy Hand create a vision cloud that shows what happened a month ago. Mario hesitates briefly, than looks. The scene before his eyes is a solemn one. All of the Smashers are in black clothes and Mario's grave is in front of the Smash mansion. At the funeral, many tears are shed as Smashers deliver their goodbyes and wishes to the deceased plumber. Bowser is currently at the front of the gathering. "Mario and I may have never gotten along so well, but we're friends. Mario is the type of guy who will always save Princess Peach, and someone who helps anyone… Even they're enemies." He tries to hide his emotion. "We had a long history, but I… didn't expect it to end. Mario, even though we may be enemies, we will always be friends."

There is a collective sigh in the room as everyone is moved by Bowser's words. The Koopa King sits down in his seat, wiping a tear from his eye, though he blames it on the pollen in the air.

Mario was surprised at what Bowser has said. "Even your enemy misses you." says Crazy Hand.

"I… know." says Mario. "I didn't think I hear something good from him."

After hearing more Smashers speak, Palutena addresses the gathering with her feelings. "Being a goddess, I never thought how short and fragile life can be… From the day I first met Mario, I knew we'd be friends. We've gone to a lot of missions together, we've hang out on our day offs and after missions, and he's the one who helped me come back to the mansion when I felt like I didn't belong here." says Palutena as tears stream down her cheeks. "No matter where Mario is, he will always be watching over us. Mario is not just a Smasher he's a hero. Mario, if you hear our speeches from all of us I hope you like them and we'll miss you. Don't forget that we won't forget you and everything you've done for us to keep us safe. I know that I said this to you already, but don't forget I love you, Mario." she smiles up to the sky.

Palutena wipes the tears away from her eyes and sits down again. "Palutena, I almost forgot how much you think of me." sadly says Mario.

"Now you know how they felt. They want you to come back." says Master Hand.

"So what's your choice now? Do you want to stay here or should we revive you?" asks Crazy Hand.

Mario, who once thought his friends would be angry with him, sees things from their eyes now and grins with happiness and relief. "Please revive me!" Mario replies. "I don't want my friends to be miserable anymore. I want to see them again and finally tell Palutena I love her."

"That's a better answer." says Master Hand. He looks to Crazy Hand, who nods.

"This may take a while, but we'll have you back among the Smashers good as new." says Crazy Hand, circling in the air once with giddiness.

"Oh take your time." says Mario, and suddenly, the time away from his friends becomes more enjoyable. He is going back to them, after all.

Back at the Smash mansion, Link and Pit slump against the wall, out of breath.

"Catching Cuccos again is hard work without Mario." says Link.

"I miss Mario." says Pit. "We would've struggled doing this together."

Link nods. "How's Palutena handling all this?" he asks.

"Don't know," says Pit. "Same as everyone else, I guess. We should go find her."

"I have a feeling I know where she'll be…" Link says.

Link leads Pit to the front of the mansion, where Palutena is gazing at the stars by herself. "Mario…."

"…Lady Palutena?" Pit says softly.

Palutena turns to them. "Oh Pit, Link, I didn't know you were here." replied Palutena.

"We just got back from a mission." says Link.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" ask Pit, stepping up next to her.

"This is where Mario always went when he wanted to feel the nice breeze. I always found him here and we'd have a nice chat." says Palutena.

"The breeze does feel nice." says Link. "And the stars are pretty bright, too."

"A month has passed since Mario saved us. I wish that I can see him again." sadly says Palutena. Link and Pit nod solemnly. They don't know what else to say, so they listen. "When Master and Crazy Hand attacked, they wanted my power, but now I'd give every drop of it if it would mean bringing Mario back."

"I'm sure he wants to see us again, too." Pit says. "Mario fought to have us keep living."

"If Mario was still alive then we would've started dating…" Palutena says. A tear rolls down her cheek and lands on the grass below.

"Don't cry, Lady Palutena. I'm sure you'll find someone else one day." says Pit.

Palutena wipes away her tears. "I always told Mario to forget about Peach and move on." she says resolutely. "And now it's my turn... It'll be hard for me to move on from him though."

"Lets go find Peach and the others. Maybe they can help you cheer up." says Link. Palutena nods, and the three of them head back inside.

What seem like days later, Master and Crazy Hand have conjured a portal. "Ah, not as much power as we used to have…"

Mario looks at them, and a question that has been bugging him since he woke in the flowery place comes to mind, and now he finally has the courage to ask it. "Why are you doing this? You're… helping me…"

Master and Crazy Hand turn to each other. "Well… It may be that we had given you so much Dark Energy that it included the darkness inside us…" he turned to his brother. "I feel lighter, don't you?"

"Yes! Yes! So much lighter and brighter!" Crazy cried.

"It's also like you said before, we're friends now." says Master Hand, giving a thumb up.

Mario smiles as he realizes that the darkness in the hands is gone. Now they won't terrorize his friends anymore! "Thanks for making this for me, guys." says Mario.

"It's no problem. This is what you get for beating the both of us and saving the Smash world." says Master Hand.

"Now get back there and confess to Palutena." says Crazy Hand.

Mario smiles, than frowns. "I don't know if I should confess to Palutena anymore. I've been dead for over a month and I almost killed her. Do you two think she still in love with me?"

"It's best to find out. We'll be watching you and everyone else here." replied Master Hand.

Mario smiles and nods. "I'll do it." Mario shows his fist to Master and Crazy Hand, and they fist-bump, which ends up knocking Mario down. Mario gets up and jumps into the Smash portal, on his way back to the real world. He looks around and realizes he's in front of the Smash mansion, his home away from home. After pinching himself to make sure this is real, Mario lets out an excited cheer. "I'm back! Woo-hoo!"

Inside the mansion, Robin and Lucina are reading in the living room. Robin looks up from his magic tome with a start. "Did you hear that?"

"It sounded like Mario." replies Lucina.

Robin nods and places a hand to his chin. "You don't think…"

Lucina nods. "Honestly, it sounds too real to be an illusion or a trick."

The two swordsmen get up and go investigate. They see a lone figure standing on the lawn out front and gasp in shock. "Mario!" Both of them cry out in astonishment.

Robin and Lucina's shout attracts a few other Smashers.

"What's all the noise about?" Villager asks.

"It sounds like something to do with Mario." Peach says.

"Let's check it out." Mega-Man replies, and they all head to the front.

Many other Smashers join them, and soon, a crowd is gathered at the front, staring in shock at the red plumber. They're not quite sure what to do. Is this real? Is this some kind of ghost? What happened? "Uh… hi…" Mario says, waving weakly to everyone. He is just as shocked and pleased to see the Smashers, but doesn't quite know what to make of all the staring.

"Mario? Is that really you?" asks Luigi.

"Yeah. It's me, bro." Mario says, offering a small smile.

Luigi, Link, and Pit are the first to rush forward to greet their friend. Most of the Smashers have tears in their eyes and run to Mario in twos and threes. "Mario!" they happily call out, and jump on him.

"Ow! Ow! I can't get up!" Mario splutters.

"We missed you, Mario!" happily says Peach, wiping off some tears from her eyes.

"I missed you guys too." Mario responds, still trying to free himself from the throng of Smashers.

"We thought you were gone forever." sadly says Kirby.

"I know. It's thanks to Master and Crazy Hand that I was able to come back." says Mario.

Everyone who jumped on Mario decides to give him some space. Mario dusts himself off, looks up, and finds Palutena who's in tears of joy. "I'm back, Palutena." Mario says uncertainly.

Palutena's expression turns from joyful to anger. She marches up to Mario and, to everyone's shock, punches him in the head.

"Ow! What was that f-?"

Palutena pulls Mario close and gives him a big squeeze. "I missed you so much, Mario!" says Palutena as more tears fall her eyes.

Mario's jaw drops, but then he smiles and hugs her back. "Sorry… about what I did before." he says.

"Mario, you don't have to apologize. You saved the entire Smash world." says Luigi.

"It's good to have you back, Mario." says Sakurai.

"Thanks. I'm glad you're not mad at me from… before." says Mario, glancing up at the others.

"Mario, remember what you were suppose to say to me before?" asks Palutena.

"Hm? Oh!" Mario then remembers. "Yes I do." He stares into Palutena's green eyes, wondering how to say all the feelings that seem to be riding a merry-go-round in his head. How can he express all of them?

He looks around, hoping nothing will interrupt him. He has a feeling that this time, nothing will. Mario takes a deep breath… and stops. After everything they've been through, he knows that mere words can't express what he feels for the amazing goddess standing in front of him. Nothing else needs to be said. However, four words that he wants to say float like clouds to the front of his mind. He takes her hands in his and looks her in the eyes. "Palutena… I love you."

Palutena smiles at Mario as she finally hears the words she has hoped to hear from him for so long, the words she thought she'd never hear. "I love you too, Mario." happily says Palutena.

She hugs him again and pulls him close, and then their lips brush against each other in a tender kiss. The plumber and the goddess don't even care that everyone is watching them anymore. Not even the Smashers wild cheering can disturb their happiness. Mario and Palutena are together at last. "Good job, Mario!" cheered Link.

"That's my bro right there." cheered Luigi, as he wipes some tears away from his eyes.

The crowd cheer louder, the Villains even smile and clap for the new couple. Peach makes the biggest smile, seeing her first true love found someone that can take care of him. "I'm so happy for you, Mario." she happily says.

Mario and Palutena look at each other and smile. "I'm glad that I'm back again." says Mario.

"Me too, Mario." happily says Palutena, as they go in for another passionate kiss.

"Yeah, now I can I can finally have a Dad!" cheered Pit.

The cheering stops, Mario and Palutena stop also, and they all look at Pit. "It's too soon for them to marry though." says Dark Pit.

"I can wait." says Pit.

Everyone all laugh of Pit's silliness. "Now that we have Mario back, let's celebrate!" announces Sakurai.

The Smasher head back to the mansion to set up for the feast. Mario looks up in the sky and smiles. "Thank you."

"What are you smiling at, Mario?" asks Palutena.

"Oh nothing." says Mario. "Let's go join everyone else."

Palutena smiles, holds hands with Mario, and walks back to the mansion. Master and Crazy Hand are happy that Mario is together with Palutena. "I knew this would happen." says Master Hand.

"I love happy endings." says Crazy Hand.

"I really do wonder when they'll get married though." wonders Master Hand.

"I hope it comes soon." says Crazy Hand, holding his excitement.


	61. Chapter 61

Super Smash Bros adventures chapter 61

It has been a year since Master Hand's last attack. A year of fun, a year of missions, but most of all, a year of Smashing. The mansion has grown significantly, adding newcomers, all of whom are present for this special day.

In the church, Smashers are rushing around, trying to get the last-minute preparations finished. "I've finished the cake!" says Peach.

"Food goes here, and presents go on this table." says Marth.

"Someone hang these last few lights and flowers!" Samus orders.

"Hurry up!" Robin says. "We only have a few hours before the wedding starts!"

In no time, the ballroom looks as elegant as ever. In another room, Mario is dressed in a white tuxedo. Cappy, who has joined him for Smash, has transformed into his white top hat. Mario looks out the window. Perfect weather for today, he thinks, but he still feels nervous. Link, Mario's best man, sees his worried expression. "I know your pain. I was that nervous when Zelda and I got married. It'll be fine."

"You're sure?" Mario asks, his heart fluttering like crazy.

Meanwhile, in the bridal suite, Palutena admires her dress, hair, and make-up, which Corrin, Rosalina, and Zelda have helped her get into. "That looks so pretty!" Inkling, who is the flower girl, breathes in amazement.

"Has Mario seen it yet?" Rosalina asks.

Palutena grins. "Nope! There's no way I'm letting him see my dress before the ceremony."

"Good for you!" Corrin cries, putting her hair up. "…Okay, ready!"

In the ballroom, Smashers sat in rows of little chairs, an aisle spread between them. The place was decorated in white and gold, candles and flowers on the center of each table. Soft piano music plays, and whispers float through the room, until it is time to start. Mario waits in front of the Ballroom with his best men, Luigi, Link, Pit, Little Mac, Robin, Dark Pit and Bowser and the best women, Peach, Zelda, Samus, Rosalina, Lucina, Corrin, and Bayonetta. Palutena slowly walks to the front with Magnus, in her white dress. Mario's face turns slightly red because of how beautiful she looks in her wedding dress and makeup. "So beautiful." Mario thinks to himself.

As Palutena arrived, Magnus got out of their way and stand with the best men. Mario and Palutena made eye contact and smile. , who's the "Priest" for the wedding came up to the front. "We are here today for the lovely wedding of Mario and Palutena." Mario and Palutena turn to each other and held hands. "Do you, Mario, will be the Husband of Palutena?"

Mario smiles and replies, "I, Mario, will be the loving Husband for Palutena."

"And do you, Palutena, will be the Wife of Mario?" asks .

Palutena makes the biggest smile and replies, "I, Palutena, will be the loving Wife of Mario."

smiles. "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the Bride."

Mario and Palutena smile and go in for a very passionate kiss as a married couple. The crowd cheers for the new married couple with a lot of clapping, shouting, and confetti. "This is the happiest day of my life, Mario." happily says Palutena.

"Me too Palutena, me too." happily says Mario, as they kiss each other again.

The wedding reception started. Smashers eat food, dance, or having a nice chat together. Mario and Palutena eat together at a separate table and watch the Smashers enjoying their time together. "I can't believe that we're finally married." says Palutena.

"I know, a year came by so fast." says Mario.

"I didn't expect to marry a kind and awesome Human like you." says Palutena.

"And I didn't expect a kind and beautiful Goddess like you." says Mario.

Palutena smiles at Mario and suddenly, a flash came out of nowhere. "Another nice picture for the wedding scrap book." says Pit.

"Pit, we were in a middle of something." says Palutena.

"You two could do that later." says Pit. "Now it's time for you two to say your speech." says Pit.

Pit sits back down and everyone grab their attention. "I didn't think of a speech." says Mario.

"Don't worry, I'll go first." says Palutena. She stood up on her chair and everyone cheers. "Thank you everyone for attending the most beautiful day in our lives. I would like to thank Peach, Zelda, Samus, Rosalina, Wii Fit Trainer, Lucina, Corrin, and Bayonetta for always supporting me. I also want to thank Pit, Pittoo, Viridi, and everyone from my world for always being there for me also." She looks at Mario and smiles. "I want to give a really big thanks to Mario, who's now my Husband for everything he done for me. If it wasn't for him, I don't I would be here. You did so much for me to stay and be happy and it worked. I want to say, I love you Mario, and let this start our new adventure."

The crowd cheers for Palutena, as she sat back down. "It's your turn, Mario!" says Luigi.

"Mario! Mario! Mario!" the crowd chants.

Mario stands up and the crowd cheers. "I didn't expect this to happen to me. I thought I lost the love of my life and never find another one. Since the Smash tournament started, I finally found a new one. She's smart, cool, pretty, and a lot of other things that I want to describe to her. She was always therefore me during the hardest times and I'm so thankful for it. I want to thank Luigi, Peach, Link, Pit, Robin, Charizard, Bowser, and every Smasher here for being the best supporters, friends and family here. Oh yeah and I almost forgot." He turns his attention to Palutena. "I love you too, Palutena."

Palutena gives a big smile and hugs him really tight. The crowd cheers and begins to chant kiss. Mario and Palutena look at each other's eyes and give their request with a passionate kiss. From the heavens, Master and Crazy Hand are watching the wedding reception. "I'm so happy for them." says Crazy Hand.

"Such a happy ending." says Master Hand.

Well this is finally the end. I want to thank everyone who read to the end of the story. I want to give a huge thanks to Junior BLD for helping with this story since the beginning. Without him, my story wouldn't be this exciting. Give some time and read some stories of his since he makes entertaining SSB stories too. Since the new Smash Bros is announced, I decided to make another story like this with a lot more chapters hopefully. I hope everyone enjoys the story and like the new couple, Mario X Palutena.


End file.
